Digimon Adventure Rewrite
by Super Saiyan 3 Odd
Summary: This is my own version of episodes of Digimon Adventure that I believe could've made the show better. Parings include Tai X Sora, Matt X Mimi, TK X Kari, Agumon X Biyomon and Patamon X Gatomon. Not all the episodes are included and their may be a few time skips (bits I'm leaving out in the episodes). May contain some elements from Tri. I hope you like it.
1. Digimon Adventure Rewrite

**Digimon Adventure edited – What to expect**

 **A/N: Hi, I'm new to this and this is the first fanfiction I've ever published. Here's what this fanficiton's about. It's my own personal twist to Digimon Adventure, how I think things should've gone, what I believe to be the correct romances and what scenes they could've added to make it better. Below are the changes to expect.  
**

 **Romances**

Taiora (Tai x Sora)

AgBiyo (Agumon x Biyomon)

Mimato (Matt x Mimi)

Takari (TK x Kari)

PaGato (Patamon and Gatomon)

If you're a Sorato or Koumi fan then you may not like this.

 **Episodes**

The episodes I will have changed up and put in this story is:

Episode 19

Episode 20

Episode 22

Episode 23

Episode 24

Episode 25

Episode 26

Episode 28

Episode 29

Episode 32

Episode 35

Episode 37

Episode 39

Episode 40

Episode 41

Episode 42

Episode 43

Episode 44

Episode 47

Episode 50

Episode 51

Episode 52

Episode 53

Episode 54

 **Changes**

A lot more Taiora moments along with Mimato and Takari moments. There will also be AgBiyo and PaGato moments.

Mimi will be a bit older for the sake of this fanfiction. She will be a few months younger than Matt.

Tai will find Sora first in episode 22 before finding Tokomon.

In episode 25, Tai, Matt and Sora will find Mimi. Joe will be with TK.

DemiDevimon will fill Sora's mind with doubts in episode 26.

There will be split screen digivolution from time to time. Episode 40 being my favourite split screen.

Brave Heart will be included when necessary, not all the time. As will the English digivolution theme.

You get to have an idea on how Tai and Sora met. The same goes for Matt and Mimi.

MagnaAngemon will appear far earlier (I didn't think it was fair that he had the fewest appearance.)

There may be some elements from Digimon tri.

 **This is what to expect for my version of Digimon Adventure. The episodes I didn't include were merely fine in my opinion.**

 **Note: I do not own any of these characters or Digimons. They're owned by the one who created them.**

 **I may make some spelling/grammar errors but I hope you enjoy my story. So let's go Digital!**


	2. Episode 19: The Prisoner of the Pyramid

**Digimon Adventure – ep 19 – The Prisoner of the Pyramid**

 **(A/N: To kick things off, let's start this story with a Taiora moment. I apologize if isn't good due to poor vocabulary and repetitive use of words.)**

 _Everyone sets up camp in the cave and Tai and Agumon stand by a fire on the lookout for any of Etemon's henchmen. The Digi-destined get ready to infiltrate the pyramid to find their mystery caller and get Sora's Crest. Sora and Biyomon come out of the cave._

 **Sora:** Okay Tai you're relieved.

 **Biyomon:** It's our turn to stand watch.

 **Agumon:** Finally. It's not much fun watching a bunch of rocks. _Agumon yawns and heads inside._ Goodnight.

 _Tai follows after him._

 **Tai:** I thought being in a computer cartoon adventure would be more fun than this.

 _He halts when Sora calls out._

 **Sora:** Tai.

 **Tai:** What?

 **Sora:** Can we talk for a minute, there's something I need to get off my chest.

 **Tai:** Um…alright, sure.

 **Sora:** Biyomon, can you stay inside the cave for a couple more minutes, this is something private.

 **Biyomon:** If that's what you want.

 _Without asking why, Biyomon goes back inside and she walks over to Agumon who's fallen asleep. She whispers to him._

 **Biyomon:** Hey Agumon. _She shakes him a bit and he wakes up._

 **Agumon:** What is it, I was asleep.

 **Biyomon:** Sorry to wake you but you need to see this.

 **Agumon:** See what Biyomon?

 **Biyomon:** Just come with me.

 _Agumon gets up and follows Biyomon. They both poke their heads out of the cave and see Tai and Sora sitting and leaning against the wall._

 **Agumon:** What're they doing?

 **Biyomon:** Shh! Just listen!

 _The both of them eavesdrop on their conversation. Sora has a worried expression on her face._

 **Tai:** So what's on your mind Sora?

 **Sora:** Well…uh…you see… _"Great, I wanted to get this off my chest but I can't seem to even say it."_

 **Tai:** Come on Sora, spit it out. There's no need to bottle up all your feelings inside. If you want to say something then say it. You told me bottling up your feeling will only hurt you more than letting them out the world.

 _Sora takes a deep breath._

 **Sora:** You're right. You see it's just that I'm really worried. That Etemon is bad news, is it really worth it just to find my crest?

 _Tai gives his trademark Kamiya grin._

 **Tai:** Sure, don't worry Sora, piece of cake. _He casually puts his hands behind his back._ I'm looking forward to spinning that ugly monkey around the tail.

 _Tai is looking quite confident but Sora sure isn't it._

 **Tai:** Hey come on, snap out of it. _Sora looks at Tai._ Look if it were my crest or TK's or anyone else's we were going after, you know you wouldn't hesitate for a second.

 _Sora didn't think about that._

 **Sora:** Maybe you're right; it's just after what Izzy said…

 **Tai:** What? You mean all that stuff about being little kilobytes in the great computer program of life.

 **Sora:** It just makes us seem so small and insignificant, like nothing we do really matters.

 **Tai:** Of course it matters; we can't just take the chance that it doesn't.

 **Sora:** I guess you're right but the thing is I'm just so scared. _Tai raises her eyebrow in worry and notices Sora's hand shaking a bit._ I'm scared because I have a horrible feeling that something terrible will happen if we go to the pyramid just to find my Crest.

 _Tai compassionately smiles a bit and holds Sora's shaking hand to calm her down much to her surprise._

 **Tai:** I promise Sora, nothing bad will happen. _Sora still isn't feeling very reassured._

 **Sora:** Don't make promises you can't keep Tai; something bad could happen to any of us and you know that.

 **Tai:** Alright, then I promise that I'll protect you no matter what.

 **Sora:** That's sweet of you Tai but what if something happened to me or the others. What if we get kidnapped or worse?

 **Tai:** If you, my best friend for as long as I can remember were kidnapped I'd probably break down in tears, keep blaming myself and get all paranoid and angry while Izzy tries to think of some sort of solution. _Tai's grip becomes more firm._ But here's another promise Sora, I promise that if any of these monsters took you away then I'll find you myself. I don't care where you are, I'll keep looking until I find you. I'll look around this entire crazy world if I have to; I care too much for you to lose you.

 _Upon hearing those words Sora gives a surprised expression but then she smiles and her heart warms up at Tai's words. Her cheeks turn deep red and a tear of joy streams down her face._

 **Sora:** Oh Tai, thank you, that means the whole world to me. And you know what, I care for you too.

 _Now Tai begins to blush and his cheeks become redder when Sora leans against his shoulder. Tai doesn't stop her and continues to hold her hand. She decides to stop worrying so much and trust Tai. The two look at the millions of stars that illuminate through the night sky._

 **Sora:** Even in this world, the stars are so beautiful aren't they?

 **Tai:** Yeah, they sure are. Not bad for a computer program.

 _Sora giggles upon hearing that and leans closer. Agumon and Biyomon having heard the entire conversation smile; happy for their partners and head back in the cave. They talk to each other._

 **Agumon:** Wow, Tai and Sora are really close aren't they Biyomon?

 **Biyomon:** They sure are, they're just like us Agumon; remember we used to play a lot ever since we were little baby Digimon.

 **Agumon:** Yeah, I do remember. _Agumon swoons over remembering the days with Biyomon after they hatched from their Digi-eggs along with the others._ Ah, we were so young back then. Those were the good days.

 **Biyomon:** They sure were.

 _The both of them chuckle a bit._

 **Agumon:** But you know, when I look at those two I get a strange feeling that there's more to their relationship that meets the eye.

 **Biyomon:** I think I know what you're talking about, don't tell anyone this but I think Sora may have a crush on Tai.

 **Agumon:** Crush? Is that some sort of food?

 **Biyomon:** No silly, it means when someone has special feelings for a certain person.

 **Agumon:** Oh, I get it; you mean Sora may be in love with Tai.

 **Biyomon:** _She nods._ Yeah.

 **Agumon:** Come to think of it, after hearing what Tai said, I'm starting to think he may have a crush on Sora too.

 **Biyomon:** I think so.

 **Agumon:** But why haven't they told each other yet.

 **Biyomon:** I think the two of them are nervous of expressing their feelings. It's how humans are.

 **Agumon:** Do you think those two will ever admit their true feelings?

 _Biyomon gives a worried expression._

 **Biyomon:** I hope so because like they said, bottling up those feelings will only hurt them more inside.

 _Agumon is as confident as his human partner._

 **Agumon:** I'm sure everything will be alright Biyomon, let's give them some time and let their relationship develop naturally. _Biyomon smiles upon Agumon's reassurance._

 **Biyomon:** You're right Agumon, thanks. I worry too much; well I'd better get back to night watch so you may wanna get some sleep.

 **Agumon:** Good idea, _Agumon yawns and lies down._ Goodnight.

 **Biyomon:** Goodnight Agumon.

 _Biyomon continues to keep watch and Tai eventually goes to sleep in the cave as the moonlight shines through the sky._

 **To be contiued…**

 **(A/N: You know what happens next so there's no point. Hope you enjoyed this Taiora moment, please review.)**


	3. Episode 20: Earthuake of MetalGreymon

**Digimon Adventure – episode 20 – Earthquake of MetalGreymon**

 _Sora remains strapped to the table as Datamon who's captured her and Biyomon continues creating her replica._

 **Datamon:** Scared little Digi-destined?

 **Sora:** No way! I'm not scared of you one bit.

 _Datamon stops working and turns to Sora. His organic eye is confused to see Sora glaring at him instead of being afraid,_

 **Datamon:** And why's not? In case, you've forgotten I could crush you in an instant if I so wanted to.

 _Sora doesn't say a word and merely turns away._

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Tai compassionately smiles a bit and holds Sora's shaking hand to calm her down much too her surprise._

 **Tai:** I promise Sora, nothing bad will happen. _Sora still isn't feeling very reassured._

 **Sora:** Don't make promises you can't keep Tai; something bad could happen to any of us and you know that.

 **Tai:** Alright, then I promise that I'll protect you no matter what.

 **Sora:** That's sweet of you Tai but what if something happened to me or the others. What if we get kidnapped or worse?

 **Tai:** If you, my best friend for as long as I can remember were kidnapped I'd probably break down in tears, keep blaming myself and get all paranoid and angry while Izzy tries to think of some sort of solution. _Tai's grip becomes more firm._ But here's another promise Sora, I promise that if any of these monsters took you away then I'll find you myself. I don't care where you are, I'll keep looking until I find you. I'll look around this entire crazy world if I have to; I care too much for you to lose you.

 _Upon hearing those words Sora gives a surprised expression but then she smiles and her heart warms up at Tai's words. Her cheeks turn deep red and a tear of joy streams down her face._

 **Sora:** Oh Tai, thank you, that means the whole world to me. And you know what, I care for you too.

 _Now Tai begins to blush and his cheeks become redder when Sora leans against his shoulder. Tai doesn't stop her and continues to hold her hand. She decides to stop worrying so much and trust Tai. The two look at the millions of stars that illuminate through the night sky._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 _Sora still remembers the promise Tai made to her and has used it to keep her going._

 **Datamon:** You still haven't answered my question.

 **Sora:** I'm not saying anything.

 **Datamon:** Oh, perhaps this should give you a "shocking" encouragement.

 _With a push of a button, electricity engulfs Biyomon and she screams in absolute pain and agony, horrifying Sora._

 **Sora:** Biyomon! Stop she didn't do anything to deserve this!

 _Datamon pushes another button and Sora gets electrocuted on her table. She screams and writhes in pain and anguish._

 **Datamon:** Now will you answer.

 _Sora speaks through the electrocution and the pain._

 **Sora:** Just you wait rust bucket, when Tai gets here he's gonna tear you to pieces and make you wish you were never born.

 _Datamon is hit with realization and stops the electrocution. Sora and Biyomon are bruised and groaning in pain as smoke comes out._

 **Datamon:** I see, so that's why. The boy with the goggles is important to you. Bah! Don't make me laugh; he'll never come for you. He's a fool and too much of a coward to go through the firewall simply because he's afraid of death.

 **Sora:** You're wrong! I mean sure, Tai's an arrogant, immature, selfish egomaniac but he's also my best friend and the bravest guy I've ever met! He'll never abandon me and I bet he and the others are finding us right now!

 **Biyomon:** That goes double for Agumon! _Biyomon wakes up and joins in._ We don't care what you think; our friends will do everything they can to find us and when Agumon and Tai get here you'll be sorry.

 **Datamon:** That's odd, because I'm incapable of sorrow. Besides no one will find us here; your friends don't even know that we're still in the pyramid.

 _Datamon couldn't be any more wrong. The entire room shakes as a result of the battle outside. Datamon uses the Dark network to see what's going on and instantly gets back to making the copy._

 **Datamon:** It seems I was wrong. Your friends are more perceptive than I anticipated my dear. It seems they already discovered that I'm holding you prisoner in this pyramid.

 **Sora:** What was that explosion?

 **Datamon:** There's a ferocious battle raging outside and several of your friends have even managed to enter the pyramid.

 _Sora and Biyomon hopes soar up._

 **Sora:** My friends. _She smiles. "Tai, I knew you'd come to save me."_

 **Biyomon:** _"Agumon, I knew you'd come to save me, be careful."_

 **(Time Skip)**

* * *

 _Tai and Agumon run down the passage to save Sora and Biyomon and they halt when they see a firewall in front of them._

 **Tai:** Oh great.

 **Agumon:** An electrical wall. _Agumon walks ups._ I can break through it Tai.

 _Tai stops him._

 **Tai:** Wait, I'll do it Agumon.

 **Agumon:** Are you sure.

 **Tai:** Not exactly. _Tai walks up to the wall._ But if I don't do this on my own right here, right now, I may never be able to do it. A man must face himself before he can face his enemies. Plus, Sora's in this mess because of me and if anything happens to her then I'll never forgive myself.

 _Tai slowly holds out his hand._

 **Agumon:** I think I understand Tai. Go for it! I know you can do it. Gather your courage!

 _Tai slowly outstretches his hand to the firewall. Despite the fear he's feeling in his heart he yells out and thrusts his hand through. He opens his eyes and he sees that his Crest is glowing._

 **Tai:** It's a fake!

 **Agumon:** Yippee!

 _The turn to see Kabuterimon getting pounded by Etemon. He rolls down and Etemon grabs his arm._

 **Etemon:** So we meet again.

* * *

 **Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 **Tai:** Agumon!

 _Light beams from his Digivice and Agumon quickly spins in the Digi-zone._

 **Agumon:** Agumon Digivolve to…Greymon!

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **Greymon:** Tai, break through to Sora, I'll handle this!

 **Tai:** Good luck Greymon!

 _Greymon assists Kabuterimon and Tai runs in. He finds himself in the laboratory and Datamon is in front of him._

 **Datamon:** Welcome Child of Courage, I would've tidied up if I wasn't so busy.

 _Tai is confused from being called the "Child of Courage" but he shrugs it off and boils with rage._

 **Tai:** Where's Sora you recycled piece of scrap metal!

 **Datamon:** You want your beloved maiden back. She's right there.

 _He points to Sora on Tai's left._

 **Sora:** Tai!

 **Datamon:** And there.

 _He points to another Sora on the right, much to his shock._

 **Sora 2:** Tai!

 **Tai:** Huh? Is it me or am I seeing double?

 **Biyomon:** Tai, one of those Sora's is a copy!

 **Datamon:** And now the copy is finished. I will give her the magic crest and she will become the new Sora and do whatever I require of her. But first, how about we play a little game?

 **Tai:** A game?

 **Biyomon:** Tai don't listen to him! The real Sora is-

 _Biyomon screams in pain when she gets electrocuted again much to Tai and Sora's horror._

 **Datamon:** Silence, no spoilers or I'll fry all your molecules. Now boy here's what you have to do. There are 2 Sora's in this room and one of them is a fake but which one could it be? Pick one and the other plummets to certain doom. So what's it going to be?

 _Tai snaps when he gets a second glance._

 **Tai:** Can it you piece of junk! I can do this blind-folded; I know which Sora is the real one so I don't need to think or look at all!

 _This shocks Datamon beyond belief and Tai snatches back the Crest and Digivice._

 **Datamon:** No! What do you think you're doing!? I cannot allow a mere boy to spoil my plans for vengeance. _His robot eye glows red._

 _Tai runs to Sora._

 **Tai:** I'm coming Sora!

 _The table Sora was on disappears and hole opens up. Sora screams as she quickly falls but Tai grabs on. Inside the hole are a bunch of dark wires_

 **Sora:** Tai let go, or we'll both fall!

 **Tai:** Shut up, I made a promise to save and protect you no matter what so I'm keeping that promise! Just hang on!

 **Datamon:** _Datamon walks up to them._ That is the centre of Etemon's dark power network. Anything sucked in there is lost for all eternity and since I have no more use for the original I'll simply get rid of it.

 _Datamon stretches out both his arms and tightly squeezes Tai and Sora's arms. Tai cringes but Sora is screaming._

 **Biyomon:** Tai the Crest!

 **Datamon:** Yes the crest is the means by which you can save the maidens life, if you give it to me immediately.

 **Tai:** Yeah, why don't you tell Etemon your sad story 'cause we're not interested. _He drops the Crest and Digivice._ Sora catch!

 **Datamon:** No wait!

 **Tai:** Not scared, are you Datamon!

 _Sora catches them._

* * *

 **Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 **Sora:** Biyomon!

 _Light beam from her Digivice and Biyomon quickly spins in the Digi-zone._

 **Biyomon:** Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon!

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 **…**

* * *

 **Datamon:** Stay back you blasted crow. What do you think you're doing?! _Birdramon grabs Sora and Tai and pulls them out of the whole._ Those are mine!

 _Birdramon flies away and Sora and Tai sit on her foot. Sora warmly smiles at Tai._

 **Sora:** Hey Tai.

 **Tai:** Yeah Sora.

 **Sora:** Thank you; you saved me and kept your promise.

 _Sora deeply kisses his secret crush on the cheek, causing him to turn red._

 **Tai:** N-No p-problem. I'm just glad you're safe.

 _Sora giggles and Birdramon breaks through the wall. Etemon stands in front of Greymon, Kabuterimon and Izzy and he hears Datamon's dismay._

 **Etemon:** Don't you worry tin-head; I'll play with ya.

 _The firewall falls down on Etemon, revealing Birdramon. Etemon gets electrocuted and screams._

 **Greymon:** We're out!

 **Izzy:** We made it!

 **Sora:** I never thought I'd see you again.

 **Tai:** Let's blow this dump!

 _The rest of the group run to the pyramid and the 3 champion level Digimons break out through the wall._

 **Sora:** We're over here!

 _Everyone celebrates when they see Sora is safe and the gang is back together again._

 **(Time skip)**

* * *

 _As a result of the virus Datamon placed in the Dark Network and the multitude of Digimon getting sucked in along with Etemon himself the pyramid explodes and Etemon emerges but he's fused with the Dark Network._

 **Etemon:** Alright, let me see a show of hands, how many of you have actually missed me.

 _They all gasp in horror._

 **Tai:** What's with this guy!?

 **Etemon:** I told you I'd come back to take my revenge on you! You didn't believe me, did ya?

 _They aren't ready to back down yet._

 **Greymon:** Nova Blast!

 **Birdramon:** Meteor Wing!

 **Kabuterimon:** Electro Shocker!

 _The three of them launch their respective attacks but they're erased._

 **Etemon:** Hey that was pretty good, I'd give it a 9.6. Now then you ready for a fast ball.

 _Etemon throws a dark/green sphere followed up by 2 more. Greymon doges the first one but Birdramon and Kabuterimon weren't so lucky. They get blown to the ground and de-digivolve. Biyomon and Tentomon groan in pain._

 **Sora:** Biyomon!

 **Izzy:** Tentomon!

 _The sphere that missed Greymon explodes near the mountain and causes a dimensional rift that melts it in a ripple. They gasp in horror. Another one is thrown at the sphinx._

 **Joe:** That one is headed right for the sphinx!

 _The sphinx gets obliterated in the ripple._

 **Mimi:** The sphinx melted!

 **Izzy:** Melted doesn't even describe it!

 **Sora:** We've tried everything, nothing can stop him, I guess this is the end.

 **Joe:** I was hoping to skip Algebra class but not like this!

 _Tai clenches his fist and his Crest of Courage glows when it senses his refusal to give up and be a coward._

 **Tai:** No, I'm not ready to surrender to Etemon just yet! Coming Greymon!

 _Tai makes a dash._

 **Greymon:** I'm right behind ya!

 _Greymon follows after him and the two of them recklessly charge in for their final stand against Etemon._

 **Etemon:** What do we have here sports fan, a new batter stepping to play.

 **Tai:** I'm not afraid of you, you big blowhard! _He holds up his glowing crest._ Come down here and fight like a Mon!

 _The desert and the sky begin to converge around Etemon._

 **Mimi:** Tai what're you doing?! You don't stand a chance!

 **Sora:** _Sora's eyes shake but she puts her faith in Tai._ Come on Tai…

 **Biyomon:** You can do it Greymon…

 _Etemon shows respect for Tai's courage._

 **Etemon:** Hey you're brave, I like that!

 _He does another fast ball and Greymon is knocked down._

 **Tai:** Don't worry Greymon I'm staying with you!

 _As a result of Tai's courage his Crest of Courage glows brighter than ever and so does his Digivice. Greymon gets up upon feeling new strength surging within him._

 **Greymon:** Tai, your courage is giving me even greater strength, I can digivolve!

 **(A/N: Since this is a major episode I've decided to replace the song with Brave Heart. Wherever you see an ellipses after the 'Brave Heart' subtitle, that's where the song ends and the 'Digivolution' subtitle will just be the sequence of each Digimon. The dash in brackets signify the end of the digivolution sequence but not the music. You know a good suggestion would be to play Brave Heart until you reach the ellipses. If you want you could play or think of the Tri remix instead unless you prefer the original?)**

* * *

 **Brave Heart**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _Tai's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid orange. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through his tag and the Crest of Courage spirals into the air._ _The Crest of Courage stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Greymon his newfound strength._

 **Greymon:** Greymon Digivolve to…

 _Greymon's left arm turns into a large metal claw, his brown head plate became covered in armour. He sprouts bluish-purple wings and two armour plates cover his chest as well. After gaining his armour he roars._

MetalGreymon! RAA!

 **(-)**

* * *

 _MetalGreymon prepares to do battle._

 **Etemon:** Lookie here, an Ultimate level Digimon. Well I can handle him too, just watch me kids.

 _The others are amazed by this new sight._

 **Joe:** MetalGreymon?

 **Matt:** It was the power of the Crest.

 _Sora is so happy for Tai._

 **Sora:** You did it, Tai you really did it! You got Greymon to digivolve to the next level!

 **Izzy:** Prodigious! What do you know about him Tentomon!?

 **Digimon Analyser (Tentomon):** MetalGreymon is the Ultimate level form of Agumon. His armour not only protects him from getting hurt but he can also use it as a weapon during battle. His most lethal instrument is the Giga Blaster!

 _Tai's Digivice and Crest continues to burn brightly._

 **Tai:** Etemon is everybody's enemy, use the power of the Crest!

 _MetalGreymon looks ahead and prepares to do battle._

 **Etemon:** Well what's with ya, is there no end to your stupidity, well maybe I can put an end it for ya.

 _Etemon launches another fastball but MetalGreymon uses his mechanized claw to slice it to pieces much to Etemon's horror._

 **Etemon:** Hey, It was just a joke.

 _The others are in awe of MetalGreymon's awesome and raw power._

 **Sora & Biyomon: **Amazing.

 **Izzy:** Incredible, he cut off Etemon's Dark Network attack as if it were paper.

 **Joe:** And he's not out of control like SkullGreymon.

 **Matt:** Now that's an Ultimate Level Digimon.

 _MetalGreymon roars and stampedes towards Etemon as the sand continues to get drawn in._

 **Tai:** Finish him now while we still have the power!

 _The Digivice continues to vibrate violently. Etemon is in fear of MetalGreymon on a crash course for him._

 **Etemon:** No! Back off baby!

 _MetalGreymon rams right into the Dark Network like a rugby player._

 **Etemon:** Ow! What's the matter with you?! Don't you know the rules? There's no head butting allowed.

 _MetalGreymon ferociously growls and releases a radiant gold glow as bright as the sun from his entire body. Tai and the other Digi-destined hold onto the sand as hard as they can._

 **Mimi:** Look he's glowing; I wish my hair could do that!

 **TK:** It's the Crests power!

 **Etemon:** No don't destroy me! I've got too much talent!

 **MetalGreymon:** I've heard you sing, I'd be doing the world a favour! Show's over Etemon!

 **Tai:** MetalGreymon!

 _ **(Split Screen)**_

 **Everyone:** Do it!

 **MetalGreymon:** Giga Blaster!

 _MetalGreymon opens up his armour and releases two shark shaped torpedoes and they make a direct hit. They explode upon impact. Green energy blasts out from the explosion._

 **Etemon:** NOOOO!

 _The other kids and their Digimon continue to watch._

 **Sora:** They did it!

 _Etemon begins to spiral-melt._

 **Etemon:** You must not defeat me, I'm just too important to DIIIIIIEE!

 _Etemon dies in the rift but and it's gone completely out of control. Tai screams as he starts to get sucked in but MetalGreymon digs his claw into the sand to support him._

 **Tai:** Don't let go of me MetalGreymon!

 _Unfortunately it proves too much even for MetalGreymon and they both get sucked in. Eventually it dies down and there's nothing but blue skies again._

 **…**

 **Everybody:** TAI!

 **TK:** What happened to them?

 **Sora:** _Sora is distraught._ COME BAAAACK! TAAAAAAI!

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Tai and the de-digivolved Koromon stand with bewildered expressions. They're in a park with other people walking around them and the skies are quite gloomy but despite that there's a heat wave._

 **Tai:** Where am I? Who're all these people?

 _Tai takes a look around and realizes where he is…Odaiba in the real world._

 **Tai:** Koromon…I'm home…

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 ** **(A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review)****


	4. Episode 22: Forget About It

**Digimon Adventure – ep 22 – Forget about it**

 **Tai:** Koromon and I didn't know how but we were transported back to my real life home town. Not only was everything exactly the same as it was when I left for camp, it was even the same day arrived in Digi-World. Other things were weird to; my little sister Kari somehow knew all about Koromon. For some reason evil Digimon were trying to cross over into the real world. We received a transmission from Izzy warning us not to return to Digi-World but we knew we had to go back; we had to save both worlds.

 **(A/N: A little heads up, I'm including the scene where DemiDevimon uses his Demi Dart attacked since they didn't bring it in for the English dub for some unknown reason. Some of my chapters will include deleted scenes depending if I liked them or if their necessary/appropriate. Also for this fanfiction, TK's shoes have the same design except they're completely green with white soles, not green and white.)**

 _After travelling through the dimensional rift and arriving back in the Digital World, Tai and Agumon find themselves at the site of the ruined pyramid that used to be Etemon's HQ. Sand blows across the dessert which compromises their sight._

 **Agumon:** Where is everybody?

 **Tai:** Great! Some welcome home! _The sandstorm stops._

 **Agumon:** This is right where we left them so where could they've gone?

 _Both of them are snapped out their thoughts by the sounds coming from the Digivice._

 **Tai:** Huh? _Tai looks at his Digivice to see the signal of another Digivice._ Well it looks like somebody's around 'cause I'm getting a reading from their Digivice.

 _He moves it to his left and the beeping stops. He moves it to the centre and there's still no beeping. When he moves it to the right, the beeping comes back._

 **Tai:** Okay, I've got a lock, West-North-West just a couple of clicks. _They follow the Digivices directions._

 **Agumon:** Very impressive Tai; you really sound like you know what you're doing.

 **Tai:** I just watch a lot of TV.

 _The two of them are still trailing across the desert._

 **Agumon:** Just what is a click?

 **Tai:** I don't know exactly but we're getting closer.

 **Agumon:** I hope so, I'm hungry. Say Tai, do you mind if I ask something?

 **Tai:** Not at all, what is it Agumon?

 **Agumon:** Do you like Sora?

 _Tai looks at Agumon confused._

 **Tai:** Of course I like her; she's been my best friend since first grade.

 **Agumon:** Not like that Tai. I've noticed that you seem to talk to her more than anyone else in the group besides Matt. And from the way you mostly talk it seems you're more than just best friends especially when you went ballistic after Sora got kidnapped by Datamon.

 _Tai starts figuring out what Agumon's trying to imply and begins to blush. He tries to keep it hidden though._

 **Tai:** So, what does that mean?

 **Agumon:** I mean, I think you're in love with Sora? She's your first love, isn't she?

 _Tai comically gets shocked and frantically waves his hands to deny it as he blushes like crazy._

 **Tai:** What, no of course not, it's NOTHING LIKE THAT!

 _Agumon laughs and points at Tai; not buying his denial._

 **Agumon:** Come on Tai, you can't fool me; it's written all over your face.

 **Tai:** Well that's not…I…uh…well…

 **Agumon:** Tell me Tai, I promise I won't say a word to anybody, you can count on it.

 _Tai relents and continues to blush._

 **Tai:** Alright, fine I like her, I've been in love with her since day 1 but I just haven't had the courage to tell her my feelings.

 **Agumon:** That's why you were in so much pain when she got kidnapped. In a way, Sora is a part of you and you must miss her, don't you?

 _Tai looks down sombrely._

 **Tai:** Yeah, I'm really worried about her; I just hope she's okay.

 **Agumon:** Don't worry, I'm sure Sora is fine and wherever she is with everybody else she's thinking of you right now. When we find her, maybe you should tell her how you feel.

 **Tai:** I'd rather wait till the right moment Agumon; I don't want to make things weird between us by telling her straight away.

 **Agumon:** If you say so Tai, you need to follow your heart. Now let's continue finding everyone.

 **Tai:** _Tai becomes determined again._ Yeah! We should be getting closer to the signal. _It becomes sundown and the beeping becomes more frequent._ By the way Agumon…

 **Agumon:** Hmm?

 **Tai:** Thanks.

 **Agumon:** My pleasure.

 _They stop and give off surprised gasps to see an oasis._

 **Tai:** Hey is that an Oasis?

 **Agumon:** It's probably just some mirage.

 **Tai:** The signal is coming from there though. I think it's real.

 **Agumon:** Let's check it out.

 _They make for the Oasis._

* * *

 _At the same time Sora and Biyomon are sitting near the water. For some reason they're not with the group and are on their own. Sora looks down the water in sadness with Biyomon watching her with a worried expression._

 **Biyomon:** Sora, are you okay? You don't look so good.

 _Sora snaps out of it and forces a smile._

 **Sora:** Huh? Oh, yeah of course I'm fine Biyomon, it's just… _She looks back down the water to see the reflection of a girl who's unsure of herself._ Do you think I made the right choice to leave everyone like that?

 **Biyomon:** Well I don't really know if it was right or wrong Sora, only you know that.

 **Sora:** I'm just not sure anymore because I have this terrible feeling something bad happened when I split up from the group to search for Tai on my own.

 **Biyomon:** I'm sure the others are all fine Sora.

 **Sora:** You're right; maybe I'm worrying too much. It's just that I'm so worried about Tai.

 _She looks up at the orange sky._

 **Biyomon:** You miss him don't you?

 **Sora:** I do, I miss him so much. He risked his life to save me from that creep Datamon and now he's gone. We've looked everywhere but we can't seem to find any trace of him. _Tears begin to stream down Sora's face._ Oh Biyomon what if Tai's gone forever, what if he's never coming back. I'll never see him again. _Sora cries and hugs Biyomon._

 **Biyomon:** Please don't cry Sora! You can't give up hope, Tai will come back. You just have to keep believing you'll see him again and I'm sure wherever he is, Tai's looking for you right now.

 _Sora stops crying and wipes away her tears and smiles at Biyomon_

 **Sora:** You're right Biyomon, I can't think like that. Tai will come back, I just know he will. I'm sorry you had to see that.

 _Biyomon smiles back._

 **Biyomon:** It's okay, you don't need to apologize Sora; to be honest I understand how you're feeling.

 **Sora:** Really?

 _Biyomon sombrely looks in the water, thinking about Agumon._

 **Biyomon:** Yes because I really miss Agumon. Other than you, he's someone I can always depend on.

 **Sora:** You and Agumon must be really close Biyomon.

 **Biyomon:** We are, we've been best friends ever since we were Botamon and Yukimon, our baby forms. Agumon is really great, he's a little dumb but he's kind, brave and he's so optimistic. He has a big heart and that's what I really like about him.

 **Sora:** Yeah, I know how you feel, that's how I feel about Tai. He may be arrogant and immature but like I said he's the bravest person I've ever known, even without a Digivice and he can so kind as well. No matter how big it is, he's always ready to take on a challenge.

 _Biyomon turns to Sora._

 **Biyomon:** You must really like him.

 _Sora becomes baffled upon hearing this._

 **Sora:** What do you mean Biyomon?

 **Biyomon:** You're a terrible liar Sora; I can tell from your face that you have a huge crush on Tai.

 _Sora becomes comically flusters and frantically waves her hands just as Tai did._

 **Sora:** What!? No it's nothing like that; Tai and I don't have that sort of relationship.

 **Biyomon:** There's no need to keep it secret from me Sora; we're partners remember. I promise I won't say a word to anyone, though they could probably tell.

 _Sora gives in and continues to blush._

 **Sora:** Okay fine you win. I have a big crush on Tai but I've never been brave enough to express how much I love him.

 **Biyomon:** That's why you're in so much pain. In a way, Tai's a part of you just as I am.

 _Sora smiles._

 **Sora:** Yeah, I guess you're right. _Suddenly Sora is hit with a bad memory she had with her mother which causes her face to drop._ But sometimes I wonder if I'm even capable of loving anyone.

 _Now Biyomon is baffled._

 **Biyomon:** What do you mean Sora?

* * *

 _Meanwhile Tai and Agumon are in the oasis and they walk through the forest of trees. The beeping on Tai's Digivice keeps getting more and more frequent._

 **Tai:** We're getting closer.

 **Agumon:** I wonder who it is.

 _They get to a clearing and see two figures._

 **Tai:** Hey there's someone over there!

 _They begin running._

 **Agumon:** Who is it, who is it?

 _They stop when they recognise the two figures sitting by the water. They remain quiet though._

 **Tai:** Sora…

 _Tai is clearly overjoyed and he does his best to suppress his tears at the sight of seeing Sora again._

 **Agumon:** Sora, Biyomon! They're all right but where're everyone else?

 _Tai doesn't answer; he's so happy to see Sora the thought hasn't crossed him yet._

 **Agumon:** Tai?

 **Tai:** _Tai snaps out of it._ Oh yeah! Let's go find out from Sora but first let's have a little fun.

 **Agumon:** Okay.

 _The sun continues to set down as Sora continues looking at the water and eventually she hears a voice call her and Biyomon._

 **Tai:** Sora!

 **Agumon:** Biyomon!

 _Both of them gasp in surprise._

 **Sora & Biyomon: **That voice!

 _They jolt up and turn around to see Tai playfully sitting on a rock and Agumon standing near him._

 **Tai:** Did you miss me?

 **Agumon:** Hi! Hello!

 **Biyomon:** It really is…Agumon!

 _Sora and Biyomon are so overjoyed; tears are close to falling from their faces, especially Sora who is shaking with excitement. Soon they let it all out and rush towards their respective secret crushes._

 **Sora:** TAI!

 _Sora repeatedly chants Tai's name and Biyomon joyfully laughs as tears of joy flies out from their eyes._

 **Sora:** Tai! Tai! Tai!

 _Tai and Agumon laugh as well and hold out their arms._

 **Sora:** Tai! _Sora jumps into Tai's arms and they have a joyous embrace and reunion._ Oh Tai, is it really you!?

 **Tai:** The one and only, it's really me Sora! I'm back!

 _Sora cries onto his shoulder and lets out her emotions._

 **Sora:** You idiot, where were you?! I was worried sick about you, I almost thought you were gone forever but I kept trying to believe that I would find you again. And now you're here and I couldn't be happier.

 **Tai:** I'm sorry I worried you Sora, but I'm here now and we're gonna stay together. I promise I won't leave you again.

 _Biyomon jumps into Agumon's arms and releases some tears._

 **Biyomon:** Agumon! You're back I knew you'd come back!

 **Agumon:** Of course I'm back!

 **Biyomon:** I've missed you so much Agumon!

 **Agumon:** I've missed you too Biyomon!

 _Tai and Sora are in their embrace for a long time under the beautiful sundown. A few hours, its night-time and Tai and Sora are sitting by a fire while leaning on a tree. They take some time to catch up. Tai and Agumon fill in the girls on what happened to the both of them and they're simply amazed._

 **Sora:** No way, that's incredible; that dimensional rift took you to our world, as in home?

 **Tai:** Yeah that's right, it surprised me to. At first I thought I had a bad fever and became delusional but it turns out I was really home, in Odaiba. I was freaked out and at the same time I was happy.

 **Sora:** You're lucky, while we were searching for you all over the dessert you were in the lapse of luxury in your own home. Must've felt like heaven to you.

 **Tai:** It sure was, but despite that I couldn't stop thinking about you guys. I knew I had to come back here.

 **Sora:** Really Tai, are you sure you were okay with leaving home? Don't you think you could've been better off if you didn't come back here?

 **Tai:** Maybe but I just couldn't stay home knowing that my friends were stranded here. Besides… _he looks straight into Sora's eyes._ I promised I'd always be here to protect you, didn't I.

 _Sora becomes touched when she hears the promise again and smiles._

 **Sora:** Thanks Tai…

 **Tai:** Don't mention it.

 **Agumon:** Say there's something we've gotta tell you.

 **Sora:** What is it Agumon?

 **Agumon:** It's about Tai's little sister.

 **Sora:** You mean sweet little Kari.

 **Agumon:** Yeah, somehow she knows all about me.

 **Sora:** What!?

 **Biyomon:** Huh?

 _Sora and Biyomon are stunned._

 **Tai:** Yeah it's true; somehow Kari knew who Agumon was!

 **Sora:** That's impossible, how could Kari know about Agumon, she's never even met him before.

 **Biyomon:** Yeah and no Digimon has ever been to the human world before.

 **Tai:** I don't know it was creepy; my sister wasn't scared of him at all. In fact she actually liked him. What's even weirder is that she doesn't know how she knows Agumon. She just does.

 **Sora:** No way…

 **Tai:** What's freakier is that all of the Digimons were appearing in the real world!

 **Sora:** Are you serious!?

 **Biyomon:** How is that possible!

 **Agumon:** We think they may've been getting through the dimensional rift.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Tai thinks about Tyrannomon, Drimogemon, Ogremon and all the other Digimon that appeared but not a single soul noticed them._

 **Tai:** Yeah but for some reason, the people kept acting like they didn't exist. Only Kari and I could see them, it was as if we were in some sort of horror movie except it was real. I think, Digi-worlds problems are somehow leaking into the Real World, putting it in as much danger as this crazy place and it's all because of that dimensional rift.

 _The Dimensional rift opens up in the sky and sucks in everything, including Agumon and then Tai._

 **Tai:** After figuring it out, Agumon and I had no choice but to leave Kari and come back here. I wanted to bring Kari but this place is way too dangerous for her.

 **(End of flashback)**

* * *

 _Sora can tell Tai is feeling depressed over leaving Kari behind._

 **Sora:** I'm sorry you had to leave your sister to come help us Tai.

 **Tai:** Don't feel bad Sora, this was my choice, I wanted to come back.

 **Sora:** If what you said is true, then we have to defeat all the Evil Digimon here otherwise we won't have to worry about going home; 'cause there won't be home to go to.

 **Tai:** Right, and if we're gonna solve this problem then it's gonna take all 7 of us working together. Speaking of which, what's been going on ever since I disappeared Sora and how come you aren't with the others?

 **Sora:** You've been gone for a really long time.

 **Tai:** We were, how long?

 **Sora:** I don't know exactly but if I were to guess I'd say about 2 months.

 _Tai and Agumon gasp in shock upon hearing this._

 **Tai:** What, 2 months?! That can't be!

 _Sora and Biyomon are confused._

 **Sora & Biyomon: **Huh?

 **Tai:** In the real world, it's August 1st and I've only been at home for 1 hour.

 **Sora:** _Sora becomes as astonished as Tai was when he found out the date._ That was the same day we left for camp and came to Digi-world, how's that possible? And how could it have been 1 hour at home and 2 months in here.

 **Agumon:** Maybe we got sent back in time when we went through the dimensional rift.

 **Biyomon:** Or maybe time is much faster in the Digi-World than it is in your world.

 **Sora:** Let's just leave all that to Izzy when we find him and continue with the story.

 **Tai:** Right, right, sorry go on.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Matt, Gabumon and all the others sit around in the dessert, waiting for Tai to return but no such thing happens. TK and Tokomon sit near a campfire started by Gabumon. All of them are quite depressed._

 **Sora:** After the battle with Etemon, we went searching for you but no matter where we looked, we could never find you. It was like finding a needle in a hay stack.

 **Matt:** It's no use, we're practically lost ourselves.

 **Mimi:** Oh, personally I've been lost ever since I got here.

 **Izzy:** What about Gennai maybe he can help us find them.

 _Joe walks up to him._

 **Joe:** Yeah and where do we find Gennai, I think one wild goose chase is enough.

 **Mimi:** This is the most depressing camp out ever.

 **Sora:** Tai is out there somewhere. I can feel it, and I bet he's trying to find his way back to us right now.

 _The others hope she's right and TK yawns. The moon comes up and the Digi-Destined and Digimon are all asleep, well almost all. Sora and Biyomon walk over to Tokomon._

 **Sora:** But the thing is I just couldn't stop thinking about you Tai. I was so worried and part of me was thinking you were gone for good but I refused to believe it so I decided to go off on my own.

 **Biyomon:** Won't TK be upset?

 **Sora:** Maybe but he'll be safer here.

 _Tokomon wakes up._

 **Sora:** Shh! We're going off to find Tai on our own, don't wake anyone.

 **Biyomon:** We'll see you later Tokomon.

 **Tokomon:** Okay. _Tokomon goes back to sleep._

 _Sora and Biyomon walk off, in search for Tai._

 **Sora:** That's how it started. I've been looking for you for a long time but I could never find you and I haven't seen the others ever since we parted ways.

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **Tai:** You separated from everyone just to look for me.

 **Sora:** I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have but-

 **Tai:** No it's okay. _Sora looks at him in surprise._ I understand why you would do it. I would've done the same thing if I were in your place.

 _Sora exchanges a loving smile with Tai._

 **Sora:** Thanks Tai. I'm just so happy you're alive and you've come back; you have no idea how much this means for me. _A tear streams from Sora's face._

 _Tai gently holds her cheek_

 **Tai:** Hey, It's okay; I'm here for you now.

 **Sora:** I've missed you so much.

 _Sora kisses Tai on the cheek and lovingly leans on his shoulder and holds onto his arm, causing the both of them to blush._

 **Tai:** I've missed you to Sora.

 _Tai softly holds her hands and they watch the stars shine. Agumon and Biyomon give them some time alone and they don't notice._

 **Sora:** With Etemon gone it's so peaceful here.

 **Tai:** Yeah it sure is, especially since his annoying and terrible singing voice is gone from this world. _They laugh a little._

 **Sora:** And it's all because of you.

 **Tai:** No, I didn't do it alone. I had MetalGreymon and all of you by my side.

 **Sora:** Hey Tai, can I ask something?

 **Tai:** Sure what is it?

 **Sora:** When that rusty pile of bolts Datamon held me captive and created that copy in the pyramid. How did you know I was the real Sora?

 **Tai:** Sora, I'd know which of you were real even if I was standing 100 metres away from you. I guess you could say my brain has a Sora radar in it.

 _Sora giggles from the joke._

 **Sora:** How can you be sure I'm not a fake now?

 **Tai:** Very funny, but I can look into your eyes and I know it's you.

 **Sora:** That's so sweet of you Tai and thank you. Thanks for saving from that creep; if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here today; I would've died.

 **Tai:** There's no need to thank me Sora, it was my fault you got kidnapped in the first place. I'm just glad you're safe. I promised I would look for you no matter what it took and I'm gonna keep taking that promise to the heart.

 _Sora's smile becomes wider and she becomes more red._

 **Tai:** We'd better rest up for tomorrow so we can find Matt and the others.

 **Sora:** Alright, goodnight Tai.

 **Tai:** Night Sora.

 _A few moments later the unofficial couple of Courage and Love are fast asleep. Sora is resting her head on Tai's lap. Tai makes her feel comfortable and continues leaning on the tree as he snores. Agumon and Biyomon are quite happy for their partners and lean on the tree with them._

 **Biyomon:** Aww, how sweet.

 **Agumon:** Their relationship is really kicking off. Sooner or later they'll admit their true feelings one day.

 **Biyomon:** I hope they do. And by the way Agumon, you were amazing out their against Etemon.

 **Agumon:** You really mean it?

 **Biyomon:** Yeah you were really brave.

 _Agumon blushes and sheepishly rubs the back of his head,_

 **Agumon:** Oh, you're making me blush.

 **Biyomon:** What was it like?

 **Agumon:** _Agumon is confused._ What do you mean?

 **Biyomon:** What was it like to Digivolve to the Ultimate level?

 **Agumon:** It was really amazing. First I felt Tai's courage give me even greater power then I could ever dream off. Then I felt this surge of energy that exploded, giving me a new form. It was the total opposite of when I digivolved to SkullGreymon. _He shivers from that memory._ Back then I felt evil energy fill up my heart but in this case I could feel Tai's energy well up within me. It felt like he and I was one and we fought Etemon together.

 **Biyomon:** _Biyomon looks up in the night sky._ It must've felt great, I wonder if I'll ever digivolve to the next level.

 _Agumon takes her wing/hand much to her surprise and she blushes._

 **Agumon:** Don't worry Biyomon, you'll see; you'll Digivolve in no time. Sora just got her Crest so give it time. The two of you are stronger than you think…and you're really beautiful too.

 _Biyomon smiles gratefully at Agumon for his kindness and blushes from the compliment._

 **Biyomon:** Thank you Agumon, that's really nice of you to say. You know you're so kind, sweet, courageous, and really optimistic. I really admire that about you, how is it you always see the good side of things.

 **Agumon:** It's just who I am, I always believe that things will turn out alright in the end and it's all because of one thing.

 **Biyomon:** _She leans closer._ What is it?

 **Agumon:** _Agumon is dramatically silent for a few seconds and says one and one word only._ Food.

 _Biyomon can't help but burst into laughter. Food? Seriously?_

 **Biyomon:** Oh Agumon, you're so silly and funny. Is food all you can think about?

 **Agumon:** I wouldn't be me if didn't now, would I?

 **Biyomon:** I guess not.

 _The two of them are awkwardly silent for a moment as they look at the moon. Then Biyomon gets up and faces Agumon._

 **Biyomon:** Agumon.

 _Agumon also gets up._

 **Agumon:** Yeah Biyomon.

 _Biyomon tackles him for another hug much to his surprise._

 **Biyomon:** I'm glad you're back.

 _Agumon hugs back._

 **Agumon:** Me too Biyomon, me too.

 _They stay that way or few minutes and eventually go to sleep themselves. The 4 of them have a peaceful sleep without any disturbance._

* * *

 _The next morning, after having some breakfast found by Agumon and Biyomon, the duo of Courage and Love continue their journey across the desert in hopes of finding the others._

 **Tai:** So where do you think the others are?

 **Sora:** I don't know I hope they haven't gone too far.

 _Just then their Digivices begin reacting and they take a look to see a yellow dot on the screen._

 **Tai:** It's a signal from someone else's Digivice.

 **Sora:** But why's there only one and not a group of them.

 **Tai:** We'll solve that puzzle for later. Let's see. _Tai moves his Digivice to the right but the signal gets weaker so he moves it back to the centre making the signal stronger again._ Okay, I've got it. We go North-north west, just a couple of clicks.

 _They both follow the signal and Sora can't help but smile at how Tai is professionally handling things. They don't know it yet but they're walking by a lake._

 **Sora:** Wow Tai, I'm impressed, when have you have been able to talk somewhat like Izzy?

 _Their silhouettes are seen as they continue walking._

 **Tai:** Eh, I just watch a lot of movies.

 **Sora:** Oh, well since this is you we're talking about I guess that's no surprise.

 **Tai:** Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

 **Sora:** Oh nothing.

 _They continue walking for another 30 minutes._

 **Agumon:** I still don't understand what a "Click" means.

 **Tai:** Look I just said it to sound cool but we're getting closer.

 **Agumon:** Good because I'm getting hungry again.

 **Biyomon:** _She gets a little miffed._ But you just had a pile of fruit back at the Oasis.

 **Agumon:** That's nothing; I need meat to keep my stomach full.

 _They stop when they spot a forest with a huge lake and a bridge, causing them to gasp in shock._

 **Sora:** Wow, look at this place!

 **Tai:** Where are we?!

 **Agumon:** I don't know but it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen!

 **Biyomon:** That's an understatement!

 _They run across the bridge as the beeping becomes more frequent._

 **Tai:** The signals getting stronger!

 _They stop and gasp when they notice a fallen figure near the lakeside._

 **Sora:** There's someone over there!

 **Agumon:** Who is it, who is it?

 **Tai:** It's Tokomon! _Tokomon is lying on the ground looking starved and half-dead along with TK's Crest of Hope and Digivice._

 **Sora, Biyomon & Agumon: **Tokomon!

 _They run over to their friend and look at him with concern._

 **Sora:** Poor Tokomon must be starved to death!

 _Tai picks him up._

 **Tai:** Hey what happened little guy, are you alright?

 _Tokomon warily wakes opens his eyes._

 **Tokomon:** Not exactly. You look like Tai? _His eyes are now wide open._ You are Tai, you're alive!

 **Tai:** Yeah, the last time I checked.

 **Agumon:** I bet a black gear Digimon got you right?

 **Tokomon:** No if it was something simple like that I wouldn't feel so bad.

 _Tokomon hops off and sags in sadness. She then turns to Sora._

 **Tokomon:** Sora, you've come back as well.

 **Sora:** Of course I did, I'm sorry I left like that.

 **Tokomon:** That's fine, at least you found Tai.

 **Sora:** Actually he found me.

 **Biyomon:** What happened to you Tokomon, why were you unconscious?

 **Tokomon:** I've been standing here in the same spot for a couple of days and I haven't eaten anything at all so I eventually collapsed.

 **Agumon:** Why didn't you look for any food?

 **Tokomon:** I was too heartbroken to even bother.

 _Tai, Agumon, Sora and Biyomon become even more worried when they hear this._

 **Tai:** What do you mean, where is everybody, where's TK?

 **Tokomon:** I don't know he's probably off with his new friend.

 **Tai:** New friend, what new friend?

 **Tokomon:** I think you'd better ask TK.

 **Sora:** But he's not here right now, you are.

 **Tai:** Now start from the beginning Tokomon and tell us exactly what happened.

 **Tokomon:** Well you were gone an awful long time.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _We go back to the campsite in the dessert again._

 **Tokomon:** We looked high and low for you; I did most of the low part. Finally-

 _Tokomon is cut off by Sora._

 **Sora:** There's no need to start all the way from the beginning Tokomon, I told Tai everything right up to when I separated from the group.

 **Tokomon:** In that case, after Sora left we all went in search of you and Sora.

 _The gang are now trying to make it through the sandstorm._

 **(A/N: You all know what happens afterwards so I'll just skip this part)**

 _Tokomon begins to walk away but stops to resentfully glare back at TK._

 **Tokomon:** I won't be coming back you know.

 **TK:** You don't see me crying about it, and I don't want these stupid gadgets either! _TK chucks away his Digivice and Crest Hope. He runs off with DemiDevimon._ Come on DemiDevimon, let's go ride the rollercoaster.

 _DemiDevimon evil grins and goes with TK to the amusement cry, leaving Tokomon to cry._

 **Tokomon:** That suits me just fine! Goodbye! _Tokomon hysterically cries over the loss of his friend and partner._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 _Everyone now understands the predicament their group of 7 have found themselves in._

 **Sora:** This is horrible.

 **Agumon:** You see Tai, we go away for a couple of months and everything falls apart.

 **Sora:** This is all my fault. _Sora looks down feeling guilty._

 **Biyomon:** Don't blame yourself Sora.

 **Sora:** But everyone separated just to look for me. What was I thinking, I should've stayed with everyone else and this all could've been avoided.

 **Tai:** Come on Sora, this isn't your fault, there's no way you could've know this would happen.

 **Tokomon:** He's right we're not mad at you. Besides we split up in hopes of finding Tai as well so it's partly his fault too.

 **Tai:** Gee, thanks a lot Tokomon.

 **Tokomon:** You're welcome.

 **Sora:** So what do we do now Tai, both our worlds are in danger and the groups completely fallen apart?

 _Tai holds TK's Digivice and Crest._

 **Tai:** Hmm…First let's find out what TK's up to then we'll look for Matt and the others.

 **Biyomon:** Good plan.

 **Tai:** Take us to him Tokomon.

 _Tokomon rides on Agumon's head and they walk through the forest and stop when they spot the Ferris wheel._

 **Tai:** That's the place?

 **Tokomon:** Yeah, TK's in there with that flying phony.

 **(Time Skip)**

* * *

 _DemiDevimon flies past the Ferris Wheel not noticing that Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon and Tokomon were running on the other side. As they run the Digivices go off._

 **Sora:** Our Digivices?

 **Tai:** Huh?Why are they going off?

 **Agumon:** Could be trouble, that's what it usually means.

 **Tai:** Never mind that now; look who we've found!

 _All of them spot TK asleep at an umbrella table._

 **Tai:** TK!

 **Agumon:** Yoo-hoo!

 **Sora:** Hey TK!

 _TK wakes up hearing the sounds._

 **Tai:** TK! Hey!

 **Sora:** We're so glad you're safe!

 _TK gets up, feeling delighted at the sight of Tai and Sora._

 **TK:** It's my friends!

 **Tai:** Hey little guy!

 **TK:** You're back!

 **Tai:** Yeah and are we glad to see you!

 _TK runs up to them shedding tears of joy, ecstatic to see some of his friends come back. TK laughs and hugs onto Tai who hugs back._

 **TK:** I'm so happy! Ah, Tai you were gone for a long time, we thought something bad must've happened.

 **Tai:** Well I'm back again and I'm all in one piece.

 _TK looks at Sora, feeling even more delighted._

 **TK:** Sora you're back as well!

 **Sora:** Of course I am TK!

 _TK then hugs onto Sora and vice versa._

 **TK:** Ah, Sora you have no idea how glad I am to see you! Please don't separate from us again.

 **Sora:** I'm really sorry for leaving like that TK, I didn't mean to cause all this.

 **TK:** That's okay; I know how much you wanted to find Tai and you would've come back sooner if you could.

 _Tokomon hops off Agumon and clears his throat to get TK's attention._

 **TK:** Tokomon you came back to!

 **Tokomon:** Mm-hmm.

 **TK:** So you finally admit that you were wrong and you're gonna apologise to him now.

 _In response to hearing this Tokomon gets vexed and a vein appears in his head._

 **Tokomon:** I wasn't wrong and I won't apologise!

 **TK:** Tokomon what's happened to you, when did you get to be such a brat?

 **Tokomon:** Ever since you trusted that rat with wings more than your partner!

 _This is clearly not gonna end well if they continue to argue._

 **Sora:** That's enough both of you, this isn't the time to for pointless arguing! Look TK, Tokomon told us the whole story and what you did was wrong.

 **TK:** Hey it's not my fault; _TK points at Tokomon._ Tokomon's the one who started it.

 **Tokomon:** And how is this my fault!?

 _TK shoots a glare at Tokomon._

 **TK:** You attacked DemiDevimon and when I told you to apologise you didn't listen.

 _The others can see this is getting ugly and watch with worried expressions as they continue fighting._

 **Agumon & Biyomon: **Uh oh.

 **Tokomon:** I already told you three times that I'm never apologizing to him! DemiDevimon is nothing but a liar and phony and you're an idiot for trusting him!

 **TK:** Take that back!

 **Tokomon:** No! It's the truth! DemiDevimon's evil!

 **TK:** No he isn't!

 **Tokomon:** Yes he is!

 **TK:** Is not!

 **Tokomon:** Is so!

 **TK:** Is not!

 **Tokomon:** Is so!

 _Tai steps up to put a stop to this petty argument._

 **Tai:** Okay you two, chill out! Knock off this bickering right now because we've got too many other problems to worry about!

 **Sora:** He's right, both our world and the Digi-world are in danger and we need to work together if we're gonna defeat all the evil Digimon!

 **Tai:** So we've gotta go try and find Matt and all the others!

 _TK turns away; feeling miffed._

 **TK:** Not me.

 **Tai:** Hmm?

 **TK:** Why should I? They're not nice, they left me behind. First Izzy, then Joe, then Mimi, and even my own brother Matt.

 _Tai walks up to him._

 **Tai:** Come on TK it's not your fault they left.

 _TK turns around with tears in his eyes._

 **TK:** They hate me! They think I'm a cry-baby…even Matt said I was!

 **Tai:** Whoa man, I don't know what this new friend of yours has been telling you _Tai bends down and smiles,_ but I know for a fact that Matt does not hate you.

 _Sora walks over and bends down smiling as well._

 **Sora:** The same goes for all the rest TK; everyone loves you, especially Matt who's done everything he could to protect you.

 **TK:** Well both of you might not be saying such nice things about him if you knew that I wanted to keep searching for you but he didn't, especially for you Tai. It's true, he's really jealous of you Tai, haven't you ever noticed he's always upset when you and me get together and he hates it when I talk about you. Do you think I could be your little brother instead?

 **Tai:** Wha-?

 **TK:** Please! _TK hugs onto him. Everyone's are wide-mouthed with what they're seeing._

 **Tai:** Uh…I don't think it works that way.

 **TK:** Why not?

 **Tai:** It doesn't, that's all.

 **TK:** You don't like me either?

 _Tai looks to Sora for help._

 **Tai:** Sora help me out here, I don't know what to do when he gets like this. This is usually Matt's specialty.

 **Sora:** I'm sorry but I don't what to do in this case!

* * *

 _DemiDevimon spots the two Gazimon in the forest eating the mushroom but something's strange about them._

 **DemiDevimon:** Hey what would Etemon say if he saw you lounging around like that?

 _DemiDevimon flies down and the Gazimon are bewildered after eating the strange mushrooms._

 **Gazimon 1:** Who?

 **Gazimon 2:** Ete what?

 _They turn to each other._

 **Gazimon 1:** Who's that?

 **Gazimon 2:** No idea?

 **Gazimon:** Uh…who are you come to think of it?

 **Gazimon:** Who am I? Guess I forgot.

 _DemiDevimon takes a closer look at the mushrooms._

 **DemiDevimon:** What do you know! _He lands._ The famous Mushrooms of Forgetfulness, I've always wondered if these things really work and judging from the two of you clowns they obviously do. _He grabs a few of them._ Feed the kid a few of these and he'll forget all about that Tokomon.

* * *

 _We go back to the amusement park where Tai and Sora have finally managed to calm down TK._

 **Tai:** So I'll be your big brother but just temporarily until we find Matt okay?

 **TK:** 'Kay.

 **Sora:** Good, now let's go find the others.

 _They both turn to see DemiDevimon carrying a basket of the mushrooms of forgetfulness._

 **TK:** Look DemiDevimon.

 **Tai:** That's him.

 **Sora:** That guy looks like a bowling ball with wings.

 **Tai:** And he's not the most trustworthy looking guy I've ever seen.

 _DemiDevimon sets the basket._

 **DemiDevimon:** Welcome back Tokomon, how ya been?

 _DemiDevimon is suddenly taken aback by an interrogation from Tai, Agumon, Sora and Biyomon who glare at him._

 **Agumon:** Ok, what did Matt really say to you!?

 **DemiDevimon:** Cool it buddy, just who're you anyway!?

 **Tai:** We're friends of TK's, real friends!

 **Agumon:** Start talking and it had better be the truth this time.

 **DemiDevimon:** It happened just like I told TK; Matt said he was tired of the little guy and didn't wanna hang with him anymore. _He takes flight._

 **Biyomon:** You're nothing but a liar you creep!

 **Sora:** Matt would never say such a horrible thing, especially about his own brother!

 **DemiDevimon:** It's true; I told Matt that brothers really oughta stick together but he wouldn't listen to me. It's the truth, cross my heart.

 **Agumon:** If you've got one.

 **Sora:** It's hard to trust a flying rat shaped like a bowling ball.

 **DemiDevimon:** Hey why would I lie?

 **Tai:** Then you won't mind taking us to Matt so we can ask him ourselves.

 **DemiDevimon:** Not at all but I gotta warn ya, he's far away.

 **Tai:** Let's get started then.

 **DemiDevimon:** Fine, let's go but it's been a long day, wouldn't you like something to eat first.

 _Everyone rubs their stomachs._

 **Tai & Agumon: **I am hungry.

 **TK:** Me too.

 **Biyomon:** Me three.

 **Sora:** I guess we could spare some time to get something to eat.

 **Tai:** Well in that case…

 _Tokomon sniffs out the mushrooms._

 **DemiDevimon:** I picked these myself, they're fresh and juicy.

 _Biyomon is a bit uncomfortable which Sora notices._

 **Sora:** What's wrong Biyomon; do you hate vegetables or something?

 **Biyomon:** No, it's just that there's something strange about these mushrooms.

 _Agumon reaches out for one but Tai stops him._

 **Tai:** Hey wait, don't just eat them raw, let's do this right. _A couple minutes later the big mushrooms are being heated up on a makeshift barbeque._ Viola! La mushroom da la barbeque. They'll be read in just a minute. _Tai fans out the smokes with a big leaf._

 _Sora bends down to Tai and whispers to him_

 **Sora:** Hey Tai, are we really going to follow DemiDevimon. I don't trust him.

 **Tai:** Believe me Sora, I don't trust him either but he's our only lead on finding Matt, besides if he tries anything funny then we'll sick our Digimon on him.

 **Agumon:** Whoopsie Daisy! _Agumon runs off._ Gotta use the little Digimons room!

 **Tai:** Don't forget to wash your hands or claws or whatever they're.

 **Biyomon:** I'd better go with him to make sure he doesn't create a mess.

 **Sora:** Good idea.

 _Biyomon follows Agumon and they arrive near the bathroom. They stop when they spot more mushrooms._

 **Agumon:** What do ya know? More mushrooms. I'll be back in just a sec.

 _Agumon goes inside._

 **Biyomon:** Don't take too long. _Biyomon suspiciously stares at the mushrooms._

 _Meanwhile the mushrooms are now fully fried._

 **Sora:** Finished.

 _Tai offers one to TK._

 **Tai:** Okay TK you're first. Tell me if it's too hot. _Tai hands it over on a stick and no one notices DemiDevimon snickering._

 _TK turns to Tokomon._

 **TK:** Want one.

 _Tokomon turns his head away._

 **Tokomon:** I wouldn't touch it.

 _TK is about to take a bite until Tai snatches it back._

 **Tai:** Hang on; this one didn't get cooked on one side.

 _DemiDevimon drops to ground on his head. Agumon comes out and meets up with an impatient Biyomon who has his arms crossed._

 **Biyomon:** It's about time; let's head back to the others.

 **Agumon:** Hold on. _Agumon leans closer to the mushrooms._ No offense to Tai but I prefer mine raw. _Agumon picks it out but Biyomon stops him._

 **Biyomon:** No Agumon wait, there's something suspicious about these mushrooms.

 **Agumon:** What is it?

 **Biyomon:** I don't know it's just… _Biyomon spots something half buried in the soil._ Hey what's that?

 _They go over to it and Biyomon picks it up to see it's a sign._

 **Agumon:** It's sign, what does it say.

 **Biyomon:** It says, "Do not eat these mushrooms ever. Any poor living soul who does eat them will have all of their memories completely erased."

 _Agumon and Biyomon suddenly become cold._

 **Agumon:** Wait, if what that sign said about these mushrooms are true then…Ah! _Agumon throws it away._ What kind of mushrooms are these?

 **Biyomon:** I should've known! These are the famous Mushrooms of Forgetfulness!

 **Agumon:** The Mushrooms of Forgetfulness?

 **Biyomon:** Legend has it that anyone who ever eats these mushrooms will have all traces of their previous lives completely erased and there's no bringing them back.

 **Agumon:** But these are same mushrooms Tai and the others are about to chow down on and if that's so…

 _5 seconds later they comically scream and run off to Tai and the others like crazy._

 **Agumon:** Don't eat the mushrooms!

 **Biyomon:** We have to save them before it's too late!

 _Tai finishes cooking the mushroom._

 **TK:** Yay, finally!

 _TK takes a bit but quickly retracts._

 **Sora:** It's probably still a bit too hot, so just blow on it TK. _Sora blows on TK's mushrooms a little._ There, now give it try.

 **TK:** Smells yummy.

 _TK is seconds away from losing his memory until Agumon and Biyomon frantically call out like maniacs and DemiDevimon drops to the ground again._

 **Agumon:** No! Drop it! Put it down! Stop it! Don't that mushroom!

 **Biyomon:** Tai, Sora, TK don't eat any of those mushrooms!

 **Tai:** It's alright guys; there are plenty of mushrooms to go around.

 **Biyomon:** No that's not what we meant, get rid of those mushrooms!

 **Agumon:** Don't eat any of them; they're poison! Evil! Bad stuff!

 _Agumon yanks TK's mushroom out of his mouth._

 **DemiDevimon:** Hey!

 _Biyomon takes the Sora's mushroom._

 **Sora:** Biyomon!

 _Agumon then takes Tai's._

 **Tai:** Wait!

 _Both Digimon turn their attention to DemiDevimon._

 **Biyomon:** Tokomon was right all along!

 **Agumon:** You don't see him eating them! Try one, come on, open up!

 _Agumon chucks it at DemiDevimon and it bounces off his face._

 **Agumon:** He won't eat one!

 _Agumon and Biyomon give the death stare._

 **Biyomon:** Those weren't ordinary mushrooms you guys! They're the Mushrooms of Forgetfulness; they erase all the memories of anyone who eat them!

 _Sora is shocked._

 **Sora:** Are you serious!?

 **Agumon:** We're dead serious! He was trying to slip us with some sort of poison that makes you forget things! You're bad!

 _Everyone become stupefied and shocked, especially TK who angrily glares at DemiDevimon._

 **TK:** Is that true, were you trying to poison us?!

 _DemiDevimon gets nervous and sweats. Tokomon is angrier than ever._

 **DemiDevimon:** Don't be silly!

 **Tokomon:** You're lying just like you lied about Matt!

 _DemiDevimon attempts to escape but Agumon pulls on his leg and he's unable to fly away._

 **Agumon:** It was a lie, wasn't it?!

 **DemiDevimon:** Yeah.

 _The truth hits TK's gut like a dagger; realizing how he's been acting towards Tokomon and that he's been lied to. Tears gush out of his eyes._

 **TK:** You…Flying rat!

 _TK runs up to Tokomon and with a tearful expression of shame and guilt._

 **TK:** Tokomon, I'm sorry for treating you so horribly, can you ever forgive me?

 _Tokomon smiles; glad to see his partner has come to his senses and regained hope._

 **Tokomon:** If you promise we'll always be friends.

 _TK smiles; glad to hear he's been forgiven._

 **TK:** Of course.

 _Tokomon jumps into his friends arms and they joyfully hug. Everyone is glad to see them make up and Tai holds up TK's Crest of Hope and Digivice._

 **Sora:** Well this couldn't have turned out any better.

 **Tai:** Good work, least's that's one problem taken care off. _Tai walks up to TK._ Here TK, I thought you might want this back. _Tai hands back the Digivice and puts the Crest around his neck._

 **TK:** You betcha! _Sora comes up and lovingly smiles._

 **Sora:** Welcome back TK.

 **TK:** Thanks, it's great to be back!

 _In response to TK regaining his hope, the Crest of Hope shines much to everyone's surprise._

 **Tai:** Check it out, TK's Crest is glowing.

 **DemiDevimon:** That's not good. _Agumon yelps in pain when the bat Digimon bites him and reveals his true colours._ Who gave you the idea that Crest was yours, hand it over you little squirt!

 _DemiDevimon attempts to snatch it away but flies back when Tokomon jumps of growing. He stands on two legs, ready to protect his partner and get some payback._

 **Tokomon:** I'm gonna teach this Mon a lesson!

 _TK holds out his Digivice._

 **TK:** Go after him!

* * *

 **Brave Heart**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _The Digivice beams a light high above. Sparkles of light drop from above._

 _Everyone is in awe to see the return of Tokomon's rookie form._

 **Tokomon:** Tokomon digivolve to…Patamon!

 **(-)**

* * *

 _Patamon takes flight towards DemiDevimon._

 **Tai:** Way to go Patamon! Take him down!

 _DemiDevimon kicks Patamon into the tea cup ride before he could attack. Biyomon joins in._

 **Biyomon:** You're in big trouble now bat for brains! Spiral Twister!

 _Biyomon launches green flames from her beak and DemiDevimon barely avoids it. Biyomon lands beside Agumon._

 **Agumon:** Pepper Breath!

 _Agumon launches flames from his mouth that make a direct hit and push DemiDevimon back. He comes back and launches his own attack._

 **DemiDevimon:** Demi Darts!

 _DemiDevimon closes his wings then spreads them to 4 extremely sharp syringes at the duo, prompting them to frantically evade. One of the syringes completely freeze a flower and disintegrates it._

 **Agumon:** Uh oh!

 **Biyomon:** Everyone watch out, these Dart's are dangerous!

 _More syringes are launched at the kids who make a run for it._

 **DemiDevimon:** Demi Darts!

 _3 syringes are launches at Patamon who ducks inside the tea cup. DemiDevimon uses the distraction to fly in the tea cup._

 **DemiDevimon:** Come here you!

 **TK:** Patamon!

 _Patamon screams in pain as DemiDevimon lifts him in the air by his ears._

 **DemiDevimon:** Try the rollercoaster ride; it's a gas especially without a seatbelt!

 _He drops Patamon onto the Rollercoaster but he luckily lands on his feet but he's too late to react when DemiDevimon rams into his gut. Patamon screams in pain and is now sliding across the rollercoaster. DemiDevimon grabs his legs and ruthlessly makes his ride even more painful._

 **DemiDevimon:** You know you should really consider renting yourself out as football.

 _The kids and the Digimons run in their direction._

 **TK:** Hang in their Patamon; we're on our way!

 _Patamon crashes into one of the passenger cabins of the Ferris wheel and bounces off a few before landing on his belly._

 **TK:** Stay there wait for us!

 _Patamon gets up with furious determination in his eyes and flies up the Ferris wheel._

 **TK:** Patamon, what're you doing!?

 **Tai:** Let him do what he's gotta do, I have feeling he's gonna be alright.

 _Patamon and DemiDevimon get ready to have their showdown. Patamon runs down and leaps off the cabin. He headbutts DemiDevimon and he's sent flying. Patamon swoops in to use his signature attack._

 **Patamon:** Boom Bubble!

 _Patamon inflates and fires and Air shot that sends DemiDevimon down the rollercoaster. He screams and smashes into it, sliding down. Patamon reappears._

 **Patamon:** Boom Bubble! _He fires another air shot and sends him back up._ Boom Bubble! _One final air shot sends him flying into the lake. Sora and Tai high five._

 **Sora & Biyomon: **Alright!

 _Tai and Agumon pump their fists._

 **Tai & Agumon: **You the Mon!

…

* * *

 _Patamon lands back on the ground and TK runs up to congratulate him._

 **TK:** You were awesome Patamon. _He looks down in guilt again._ Now I feel worse about the way I treated you.

 _Patamon stands on his hind leg._

 **Patamon:** We promised we'd always be friends and the first rule of friendship is forgive and forget! So let's forget it ever happened, okay?

 **TK:** Okay, I'll pretend I took a bite of that funny mushroom.

 **Patamon:** Me too!

 _Patamon jumps into TK's arm and they have another laugh and hug. The others watch the scene, happy for the both of them. Tai wraps his arm around Sora._

 **Tai:** Aww, that's kinda cool isn't it.

 **Agumon:** Yeah.

 **Sora:** I'm so happy for those two.

 **Biyomon:** Let's give them some time alone, they have a lot of catching up to do.

 **Agumon:** It's strange that it took those two having a fight and making up to get Tokomon to digivolve to Patamon.

 _Tai and Sora turn to their partners._

 **Tai:** And it wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for you Agumon.

 **Sora:** The same goes for you Biyomon that was perfect timing. We all would've lost our memories if you didn't warn us about those mushrooms.

 **Tai:** By the way how did you find out about those mushrooms anyway?

 **Biyomon:** We found more of those mushrooms outside the bathroom.

 **Agumon:** We even found a sign that explained what would happen so we made a quick dash back here.

 _Tai and Sora happily glance at each other._

 **Sora:** Looks like this world isn't so against us after all.

 **Tai:** Yeah.

* * *

 _Later the sunsets and DemiDevimon pulls himself out of the lake into the forest away from the 3 Digi-destined._

 **DemiDevimon:** I was close, so close! _He gasps when the sky turns blood red._ Uh oh! Now I'm in for it! _Bats forms a silhouette of a humanoid creature that threateningly looms above DemiDevimon as he bows down._ Forgive me oh terrible one. The Crest of Hope has regained its light. I failed but I'll make it up to you, I'll work overtime and on Sundays.

* * *

 _Back with Tai, Sora, TK, Agumon, Biyomon and Patamon, the 6 of them stand by the lake and watch the sunset._ Tai _addresses all of them on the current situation and what they must do._

 **Tai:** Okay listen up, Izzy was totally right when he said all the weird stuff going on here in the Digi-World somehow affects our own world too. I don't know how we're gonna do it yet but it seems to me we have to fix things in this world before we can return to our own world but if we're gonna do that, we've gotta work together as a team. Every one of us is important.

 **TK:** Am I important too?

 **Tai:** Of course you are TK; you're a part of the team.

 **Sora:** Right and we don't know who our next opponent will be so let's focus on what we do, bringing our team back together again and then we'll worry about the rest later.

 **Tai:** Exactly! So come on guys, let's go find the others. TO ADVENTURE!

 _All of them pump their fists in the air._

 **All:** YEAH!

 _All of them walk determined to find Matt, Izzy, Joe and Mimi with reinvigorated hope._

 **Tai:** I guess we learned that it doesn't take a mushroom of forgetfulness to make us forget who our real friends are.

 **TK:** Yeah, sorry Patamon.

 **Patamon:** It's forgotten remember.

 **TK:** Right I forgot.

 _He laughs and the adventure continues._

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. There's more Brave Heart where that came from. Please review.)  
**


	5. Episode 23: WereGarurumon's Dinner

**Digimon Adventure – ep 23 – WereGarurumon's Dinner**

 **TK:** Tai and Agumon finally returned to the Digi-World but lots had happened. The both of them managed to have a happy reunion with Sora and Biyomon but way before that, DemiDevimon had tricked me into thinking all the other kids didn't like me anymore and he made me and Tokomon get in a fight. I played with him instead but I still missed the others. When Tai and Sora finally found me I was so happy which made DemiDevimon scared. He tried to make me eat these mushrooms so I would forget about my friends but Agumon and Biyomon stopped him just in time for me and Tokomon to become friends again and that's when Patamon Boom Bubbled!

 **(A/N: For this episode pretend the potatoes thing never happened since Sora isn't hiding in the shadows this time. Also for this fanfiction Joe's shoes are red and dark blue instead of red and white.)**

 _After DemiDevimon makes it look like Joe broke the dishes on purpose Matt storms off leaving Joe alone in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Tai, Sora, TK, Agumon, Biyomon and Patamon (Who recently Digivolved from Tokomon) are in the same area as Matt and Joe. Their Digivices go off, showing a Blue and Silver signal  
_

 **TK:** What's that sound?

 **Tai:** My Digivice is going off again.

 **Sora:** That can only mean one thing.

 **Agumon:** Our friends are nearby; it did the same thing when we found TK and Sora.

 **Biyomon:** And it looks like there are two of them.

 **Sora:** You're right Biyomon, there are.

 **TK:** Maybe we'll find my brother.

 **Tai:** And maybe some food.

 **Sora:** Let's go check it out.

 _The 6 of them arrive in the restaurant to see Gabumon and Gomamon working as waiters and cleaners._

 **Tai:** Gomamon!

 **TK:** Gabumon!

 **Sora:** You're okay!

 **Gomamon:** TK!

 **Gabumon:** Sora, Tai!

 _TK runs up to Gabumon._

 **TK:** If you're here then my brother must be here too!

 **Tai:** And Joe's here too, right pal?

 **Gomamon:** Yeah, he's here but…

 _Gomamon trails off and he and Gabumon sadly look down much to everyone's concern._

 **Sora:** What's wrong?

 **Gomamon:** Joe can tell you all about it.

 **Tai:** Joe?

* * *

 _They all go to the kitchen and Joe is pleased and relieved to see more of his friends._

 **Joe:** Tai! I'm so glad to see you guys, but don't break anything.

 **Tai:** Sure but what're you doing here?

 **Sora:** Hey Joe it's great to see ya.

 **TK:** The same here but where's Matt?

 **Joe:** Oh…Matt's around back.

 _TK runs out the door._

 **TK:** Matt!

 **Tai:** So what're you doing here?

 _Joe doesn't reply and looks down._

* * *

 _Matt is outside lying in the grass and staring into the sky, unaware of his surroundings until TK comes up._

 **TK:** Hiya Matt!

 _Matt lifts his head inside surprise._

 **Matt:** TK! _TK hugs his older brother._

 **TK:** I thought I'd never see you again.

 **Matt:** Hey kid, are you okay? _Tai watches the scene from the door._

 **TK:** I'm great now that we're together again.

 **Matt:** So where's Tai?

 **Tai:** Hey Matt. _He holds his hand_

 _Matt turns to Tai, relieved to see he's okay. Agumon and Gabumon are outside to._

 **Matt:** Alright there you are!

 **Tai:** So, seems like something weird's going on around here.

 **Matt:** Yeah you could say we got ourselves into some hot water.

 **Tai:** Oh a cooking joke.

 _Sora comes out to and is pleased to see another one of her friends._

 **Sora:** Matt it's you!

 **Matt:** Sora, you're okay too. Guess you found Tai after all. _Sora and Tai smile at each other._

 **Sora:** Actually, believe it or not, it was him who found me.

 _Matt turns to TK feeling guilty for not coming back for him._

 **Matt:** I'm really sorry I didn't come back and keep my promise to get you TK.

 **TK:** That's alright; I'm sure you would have if you could have Matt. _Matt smiles._

 **Matt:** Anyhow, you're here and that's what counts.

 **Tai:** No what count is that we get out of this weirdo place and quick.

 _Gabumon and Joe get shocked._

 **Gabumon:** What?! You mean quit and run away?!

 **Tai:** Of course I mean quit and run away. I don't see any guards around here.

 **Matt:** I don't want to?

 _Tai, Sora and TK are surprised Matt doesn't want to leave this prison that's supposed to be a restaurant._

 **Tai:** Huh?

 **TK:** But why not?

 **Matt:** I'll leave when I'm ready, anyway I am not going anywhere with Joe.

 **Joe:** Huh?

 **Matt:** He doesn't want to work together, he only cares about himself.

 _Joe gasps; his feelings hurt from Matt's blunt opinion which sets Tai off._

 **Tai:** How dare you say that Matt! We're all friends here!

 _Matt gets up and begins yelling at the top his lungs._

 **Matt:** Right what friends!? Oh you mean this guy who deliberately wrecks everything to keep me here cooking rice until I'm an old geezer!

 _Even Sora is infuriated by how he's acting._

 **Sora:** Matt that's a horrible thing to say! Do you realize how selfish that is!

 **Matt:** Why don't you go look in a mirror Sora, since it was your decision to leave the group to look for Tai on your own that got us into this mess! Don't talk to me about being selfish!

 _Now Sora's feelings are hurt and she looks down with a guilty expression; she can't deny that her decision to look for Tai on her own separated the group and got each of them into their respective predicaments. Now Tai is furious with Matt for saying such a thing to his crush._

 **Tai:** Hey! Back off!

 **Matt:** And what about you big shot! The one who got us all separated in the first place!

 **TK:** Matt stop yelling aren't you glad that-

 **Matt:** Be quiet TK! _Everyone gets shocked after hearing his outburst especially TK who's close to tears again. Matt finally calms down._ Just be quiet and come with me.

 _Digitamamon appears and grabs everyone's attention._

 **Digitamamon:** Well, well, well, you weren't planning on running away now were you; that would make me very angry.

 _DemiDevimon speaks up from a tree branch._

 **DemiDevimon:** Yes, that would be a bad idea.

 _Everyone is shocked to see DemiDevimon again, especially those who've already fought him._

 **Joey:** Hey isn't that…?

 **TK:** Him again!

 _Patamon and Biyomon come out._

 **Patamon:** DemiDevimon!

 **Biyomon:** Oh no, not him again!

 **Agumon:** It's the evil Digimon we met before!

 _It doesn't take a detective for Matt and Joe to put two and two together and realize that they've been duped._

 **Matt:** You lied!

 **Joe:** You lied to me to get me to come here. _He clenches his fist in anger._ And you're the one that's wrecking everything!

 **Tai:** So we're gonna teach you a good lesson!

 **Agumon:** Pepper Breath!

 **Patamon:** Boom Bubble!

 _DemiDevimon barely avoids the attacks._

 **DemiDevimon:** Hey watch it, that's hot!

 _DemiDevimon flies off so Tai, Agumon and Patamon follow after him._

 **Tai:** After him guys!

 **Digitamamon:** How dishonest, trying to leave without paying me.

 _Matt growls and turns to him in anger._

 **Matt:** You're a thief! We've worked here long enough to pay for a trip to Hawaii!

 _Digitamamon boils up with rage and things heat up when flares up and grows 2 times larger._

 **Digitamamon:** Hawaii's not on the schedule! But if you insist I'll send you to the moon! _He closes up and attempts to ram into Matt who barely moves to the side. He turns around._ You want to leave; you'll have to beat me first.

* * *

 **Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _Light beam from his Digivice and Gabumon quickly spins in the Digi-zone._

 **Gabumon:** Gabumon Digivolve to…Garurumon!

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **Garurumon:** Howling Blaster!

 _Garurumon jumps and launches a blue blast of flames but Digitamamon is unaffected._

 **Biyomon:** It's not working!

 **Gomamon:** His shell! His shell is closed so the blast has no effect!

 **Digitamamon:** Very perceptive of you. _Digitamamon crashes into Garurumon, the wolf grunts in pain as he is sent flying and lands on his back._

 **Matt:** Garurumon!

 **TK:** Matt!

 _Veggiemon hangs by the roof and holds a scared TK in the air by his ankles._

 **Veggiemon:** Call off your beast!

 **TK:** Matt, Help me!

 **Digitamamon:** How nice, you're little brother has decided to hang around.

 _Digitamamon attacks Garurumon again just as he gets up and rams into a boulder. Garurumon grunts in pain again. TK screams; scared out of his life._

 **TK:** Matt, somebody, get me down!

 _Joe is enraged Joe at the sight an 8 year-old kid being used as a hostage._

 **Joe:** That's going too far! I've had it!

 _In response to his sense of responsibility his Crest glows but he doesn't notice but it reinvigorates Gomamon's energy levels._

* * *

 **Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _A light beams from his Digivice and Gomamon quickly spins in the Digi-zone._

 **Gomamon:** Gomamon Digivolve to…Ikkakumon!

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _Ikkakumon attempts to jab Veggiemon with his horn._

 **Veggiemon:** Hey back off furball or the kid's lunch meat got it!

 _He wiggles TK around to get to Matt._

 **Matt:** Stop that!

 _Sora and Biyomon are appalled with what they're seeing._

 **Sora:** This has gone far enough! Now they're gonna get it!

* * *

 **Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _A light beams from her Digivice and Biyomon quickly spins in the Digi-zone._

 **Biyomon:** Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon!

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _Birdramon screeches and takes flight._

 **Sora:** Birdramon save TK!

 **Birdramon:** Meteor Wing!

 _She launches her feathers like meteors but Veggiemon barely avoids them._

 **Veggiemon:** Attack me again and this kid is toast!

 _Joe climbs up the roof and piles on Veggiemon. They crash into the potatoes table and TK is released but Joe ends up getting caught himself. Matt and Sora run over to TK._

 **TK:** Joe, he's caught!

 **Sora:** Joe!

 **Matt:** Joe. _Matt looks at Joe in confusion and worry and the Child of Reliability speaks through the pain._

 **Joe:** Matt, you were right! You always said we would all have to work together to get out of this mess, now it looks like my turn.

 **TK:** Matt we've gotta help him!

 _Sora grabs a wooden stick and attempts to hit Veggiemon with it._

 **Sora:** Let him go!

 **Veggiemon:** Get lost!

 _Veggiemon frees one vine to slice the stick in two and send Sora flying. She screams in pain and hits the ground hard. Veggiemon continues to tighten his grip._

 **Matt:** Sora! _Sora struggles to get up a bit._

 **Sora:** Birdramon, you've gotta save Joe!

 **Joe:** Go on Ikkakumon, blast them now.

 _Ikkakumon attempts to jab Digitamamon but he jumps out of the way. Birdramon sets her sights on Digitamamon._

 **Birdramon:** Meteor Wing!

 _Birdramon sends more flaming feathers from her wings but Digitamamon closes his shell and blasts though them. He rams into Birdramon and she screeches in pain as she gets rammed into ground._

 **Sora:** Birdramon!

 _Veggiemon tightens his grip on Joe._

 **Veggiemon:** Tell your friend I'm a very short tempered Veggiemon!

 **Matt:** Do it Joe!

 **Joe:** No you've gotta attack while I keep him busy! Attack, I'm fine!

 _Joe cringes in even more pain when Veggiemon tightens his grip harder and really puts the squeeze on him. Matt looks down in shame and guilt, realizing what a good friend Joe truly is and how badly he hurt his feelings._

 **Matt:** Aw man, after I accused him and yelled at him, he still risked himself for TK. _Veggiemon is tightening his grip further._ Joe. NOOOOOOOOO!

 _In response to his acceptance of friendship, Matt's Crest of Friendship shines beneath his tank top. Garurumon, Birdramon and Ikkakumon step in front of Digitamamon._

 **Digitamamon:** I see you three don't know when to quit, I'll destroy you both with one shot! _The 3 champion level Digimon growl._ Nightmare Syndrome!

 _Digitamamon blasts out a hideous ghoul filled with dark energy and they engulf the three of them. They shout in pain when they get blasted out and hit the ground hard._

 **TK:** No this is bad, they're too strong!

 **Matt:** We can't just give up! We've gotta beat them! _Digitamamon chuckles, sensing victory is near for him. "But I can't beat them alone; I need Tai, TK, Sora, Izzy, Mimi and Joe. Together we're strong"_ and we can beat anything. Garurumon!

 _The Crest of Friendship glows brighter and Garurumon gets back up; completely re-energized_

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _Matt's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid blue. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through his tag and the Crest of Friendship spirals into the air._

" _ **Digimon,"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 **Matt:** The Crest of Friendship!

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _The Crest of Friendship stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Garurumon his newfound strength._

 **Garurumon:** Garurumon Digivolve to…

 _Garurumon stands upright and gets an anthropomorphic build. A wears a belt across his waist and it goes across his upper body. He gains a glove with gold brass knuckles._

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _The belt connects to his blue jeans and he gains spiky knee guards along with a few bandages. He punches the air with his other arm, releasing energy. He does a couple of spin kicks before roaring his name._

WereGarurumon! _He howls._

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _WereGarurumon walks up and glares at Digitamamon. TK and Sora are amazed._

 **TK:** WereGarurumon?!

 **Sora:** Matt's Crest glowed and allowed Garurumon to Digivolve!

 **Digimon Analyser (Matt):** WereGarurumon, Ultimate form of Gabumon, is a really fierce warrior with claws, strong kicks and jumps. He's extreme but egg head and his little bat buddy leave him no choice.

 _Matt's blue Digivice vibrates rapidly._

 **Matt:** Coming up, one scrambled egg!

 **Hey Digimon**

 **Digitamamon:** You and your little doggie don't frighten me! Nightmare Syndrome!

 _Digitamamon launches another blast of dark energy but WereGarurumon quickly brings up his claws and blocks it._

 **Digitamamon:** Impossible!

 **Matt:** That was just the beginning you little poacher!

 _MetalGarurumon continues blocking the wave of Dark Energy with all his strength and wait for just the right moment until…_

 **WereGarurumon:** Wolf Claw!

 _He returns the attack to its sender and Digitamamon screams as he is sent flying. Veggiemon is in total shock and horror._

 **Veggiemon:** They…beat…Digitamamon!

 **DemiDevimon:** Ay-ay-ay! Time for me to fly!

 _DemiDevimon retreats._

 **Tai:** Well he's gone!

 **Matt:** Veggiemon, you'd better let go of him!

 _WereGarurumon, Ikkakumon and Birdramon glare at the rookie Digimon, intimidating him._

 **WereGarurumon:** Unless you wanna be salad!

 _Veggiemon sets Joe down and flees in terror._

 **…**

* * *

 _All of them de-digivolve to their rookie forms except for WereGarurumon who degenerates to Tsunomon since he used up more energy. TK hugs his brother and he hugs back._

 **TK:** Wow that was so cool Matt!

 _Matt awkwardly stares at Joe and vice versa. Tai and Sora walk to Joe to congratulate him._

 **Tai:** I gotta hand it to ya Joe that was really brave!

 **Sora:** Yeah, the way you saved TK was really amazing. You were as awesome as when you fought Unimon!

 _Joe blushes in modesty and embarrassment._

 **Joe:** All I did was get grabbed.

 **Gomamon:** By a giant vegetable.

 **Tsunomon:** A cranky one.

 _Everyone laughs and Matt steps up for his apology. He blushes in embarrassment like Joe._

 **Matt:** Uh Joe…

 **Joe:** Huh?

 **Matt:** I'm really proud of how you handled the situation.

 **Joe:** Hey at my old school they voted me the most likely to chicken out. I guessed we showed them.

 **Matt:** I also need to apologise.

 **Joe:** Oh, why Matt?

 _Matt forces a nervous smile._

 **Matt:** Because I…I never should've doubted you Joe.

 _Joe laughs and DemiDevimon is forced to report to the dark silhouette know as Myotismon._

 **DemiDevimon:** Myotismon…two of the humans got the Crest of Reliability and then the Crest of Friendship to glow and called WereGarurumon.

 **Myotismon:** WHAT?!

 **DemiDevimon:** I tried but…

 _The bats attack him._

 **Myotismon:** Perhaps your brain is too small for this job!

 _The bats continue to torture him._

 **DemiDevimon:** You rotten kids and your Digimon, you'll pay for this!

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the 5 digi-destined and their Digimons walk along the lakeside and come to a fork in the road. Tai fills Matt and Joe in on everything that's happened._

 **Matt:** So everything is linked. If we don't fix things here then our world will be in trouble too.

 _The Digivices go off._

 **TK:** It's going off again.

 **Tai:** It seems like every time this happens we find one of our friends.

 **Joe:** So there must be someone around here.

 **Sora:** Let's hope so.

 **TK:** But which direction?

 **Tai:** Well mines pointing out there. _Tai points to the right path._

 **Matt:** Mine says they're off this way.

 **Tai:** I guess if we wanna find them we're just gonna have to split up again.

 **Matt:** Yeah I think you're right.

 **Sora:** Then let's get into teams.

 **Tai:** Cool. Matt and Sora, you guys will come with me.

 **Joe:** Then I guess you're with me TK, don't worry Matt; I'll take good care of him.

 **Matt:** I know you will Joe; I trust you.

 **Tai:** Just so nobody gets lost let's meet at the foot of that mountain, okay.

 **Matt:** Sounds like a plan.

 _TK doesn't like the idea of splitting up again, especially from his brother._

 **TK:** Matt do you really think we'll meet again.

 **Matt:** Yeah, sure we will, I guarantee it.

 **Sora:** Come on guys let's search for the rest of our friends.

 **Tai:** Farewell! Bye-bye! Bon Voyage!

 **Joe:** Wait, don't go yet; I have to tie my shoes.

 **Tai:** Oh, you're ruining our big dramatic exit.

 _They laugh and walk off in their respective pathways._

 _Joe, TK, Gomamon and Patamon follow the left pathway._

 _Tai, Matt, Sora, Agumon, Tsunomon and Biyomon follow the right pathway._

 _All of them are bent on finding Izzy and Mimi._

 ** _To be continued_** ** _…_**

 **(A/N: Please review)  
**


	6. Episode 25: Princess Karaoke

**Digimon Adventure – ep 25 – Princess Karaoke**

 **(A/N: Due to a very good and reasonable suggestion given to me by someone, Lillymon will be debuting in this episode since it focuses on Mimi and to have her first victory or rather big contribution in defeating an Ultimate level Digimon.)  
**

 **Tai:** DemiDevimon tricked Izzy and made him fall into Vademon's universe. Convincing Izzy to give up his curiosity, Vademon turned him into a total-like zombie. To make things worse, that brain-head got a hold of his Tag and Crest, Tentomon got so bummed out he de-digivolved to Pabumon. Thankfully, Izzy snapped out of it and with Pabumon's help, got back the Tag and Crest. Pabumon Digivolved to MegaKabuterimon and sent Vademon clear into another dimension. Ha! Later Brain-head!

* * *

 _Joe and TK were successful in finding Izzy but how was Tai's team in their search for Mimi, let's find out. Tai, Matt, Sora and their Digimon use Matt's swan boat to follow Mimi's green Digivice signal. Tai, Matt and Sora paddle, Agumon, Gabumon (who's digivolved form Tsunomon) and Biyomon sit on the top._

 **Agumon:** Hey what's wrong you guys? Can't this bucket go any faster?

 **Sora:** Hey at least we're doing something.

 **Matt:** What're you doing to help?

 **Agumon:** Watching for icebergs.

 **Biyomon:** Plus it's comfy here.

 **Gabumon:** We'd gladly trade places with you but…

 **The Digimon:** Unfortunately our little legs won't reach the pedals.

 _The Digimon burst into laughter. Tai, Matt and Sora get miffed._

 **Tai:** Hey we could go faster if we threw you off!

 **Matt:** For once I agree with Tai!

 **Agumon:** You wouldn't!

 **Tai:** It's tempting.

 **Gabumon:** Better not.

 **Sora:** I don't know where Mimi is, but I'd be glad to trade places with her right now even if it meant staying alone in some sort of forest. Do you think she's okay; I'm really worried about her?

 **Tai:** Don't worry Sora, I'm sure Mimi's fine, wherever she is; she's probably complaining about how tired she is and is gossiping about beauty and clothes with Palmon.

 _Sora smiles at her crush for his enthusiasm while Matt gets a bit impatient._

 **Matt:** Come on! Let's make this piece of junk go faster! The sooner we get to this lousy signal the sooner I can see Mimi again!

 _Tai and Sora stare at Matt teasingly._

 **Tai & Sora: **Ooooh!

 _Matt turns to them with a confused expression._

 **Matt:** What's that supposed to me?

 **Tai:** Isn't it obvious.

 **Sora:** Someone's in a hurry to see Mimi. I wonder why?

 _Matt gets what they're talking about and frantically blushes with a mad look._

 **Matt:** I don't know what you're talking about!

 **Tai:** Someone has a big crush on Mimi.

 **Matt:** I don't have a crush on anyone!

 _Tai and Sora burst into laughter while Matt turns his face in embarrassment._

 **Matt:** _"Oh man, how'd they figure it out? Was I being that obvious? Mimi has been my only friend for as long as I can remember. I seriously hope they don't find out that I do have a crush on her. She's cute, kind and she's really sweet. Man I wish I could tell her how I feel."_

 _It is very obvious at this point that Matt is love with Mimi. The trio of Courage, Friendship and Love arrive at a beach where they're in awe of a huge castle on the high cliff._

 **Matt:** Wow that palace is huge!

 **Tai:** And way up there! As if my legs weren't tired already. _He checks his Digivice to see that Mimi's signal is in the palace._ But there's no doubt about it that is Mimi so up we go.

 _The 6 of them walk up their stairs but are seriously exhausted after they arrive at the door._

 **Sora:** Now I understand how Mimi feels when she gets this exhausted.

 **Matt:** How do they get their mail?

 _Multiple voices are heard on the other sides, shouting things that make no sense. They open the door and take a peak to see frogs with horns attached their body and big purple tadpole like creature._

 **Tai:** Is this a palace or some kind of a loony bin?

 **Sora:** Maybe it's an insane asylum.

 **Matt:** Or maybe it's all three.

 **Gekomon:** Her Highness is getting angry!

 **Digimon Analyser (Gabumon):** These are Gekomon, I've heard of them. They really love music, not surprising since they're born with those horns.

 **Otamamon:** Hurry before she blows her top!

 **Digimon Analyser (Biyomon):** And I've heard of the other Digimons – they're called Otamamon and they're the rookie form of Gekomon.

 **Gekomon:** Hurry, hurry!

 **Gabumon:** Um…hello.

 _Gekomon stops and the digi-destined walk up._

 **Gabumon:** Could you help us, we're looking for someone.

 **Gekomon:** About time you got here, where's the triple hot fudge sundae we ordered n delivery for the princess.

 **All:** That's not us.

 **Gekomon 2:** Then you must be delivering her bacon chilly cheese burger with fries and a super sized milkshake.

 **All:** That's not us either.

 **Gekomon 3:** Of course not, they're delivering the garden fresh salad with low fat dressing.

 **All:** We'd like to ask a question if you don't mind.

 **Gekomon:** Her Highness asked for fudge sundae!

 **Gekomon 2:** No she wants a bacon chilly cheese burger!

 **Gekomon 3:** Excuse me; she said she wanted a Greek salad!

 _Tai puts up his hands._

 **Tai:** Hey excuse me; have you seen a girl in a hat?

 **Otamamon:** Hey we're ordering lunch here.

 **Matt:** Well then I'll have a burger.

 **Otamamon:** All the princess really wants is that polka dot party dress she ordered.

 **Otamamon 2:** Old news. Now she wants pink leather pants with matching boots and accessories.

 **Otamamon:** No one told me that!

 **Otamamon 2:** Oh, Get with the program!

 _All the Gekomon and Otamamon have a big argument and ignore the Digi-Destined who can't help but nervously smile at the scene._

 **Matt:** It sounds to me that this princess of theirs is extremely picky.

 **Tai:** She sounds kinda spoiled if you ask me.

 **Sora:** She and Mimi would get along well, don't you think.

 **Tai:** Boy I'll bet.

 **Agumon:** I wonder what happens if they don't do what she says.

 **Gekomon and Otamamon:** Here she comes!

 _They run off to get in position. Everyone look up the top of the stairs._

 **Gekomon 1:** Presenting her highness, the princess!

 **Tai:** Cool, we're going to get to meet the princess.

 **Sora:** Are you in love with her lover boy?

 **Tai:** Me? No way Jose; my heart already belongs to another lady.

 **Sora:** Really, what's her name?

 **Matt:** Shh! She's coming.

 _They gasp when they see who it is._

 **Tai, Matt and Sora:** Huh? It's Mimi!

 _It's Mimi alright, and the child of Sincerity is wearing a pink princess dress, a crown and the Crest of Sincerity around her neck. She's also holding a fancy pink fur lined fan and is quite surprised to see her friends. The Gekomon and Otamamon are bowing down while Matt blushes at sight of her beauty._

 **Matt:** _"Oh man, she looks so beautiful."_

 **Mimi:** Oh bummer, what a surprise. _She smiles at Matt. "I wish it was just Matt here."_

 **Tai:** You're telling me what're you doing up their?

 **Mimi:** What do you think? I'm being a princess of course. _Mimi opens her fan in front of her._

 **Sora:** So while we've been stuck out in the wild looking for Tai you've been living the life of a princess in this palace.

 **Mimi:** That's right.

 **Agumon:** So you're the spoiled princess we've been hearing about.

 **All:** We should've known it was Mimi.

 _That did it._

 **Mimi:** Don't call me Mimi anymore! _She crosses her arm._ That's 'Princess' now.

* * *

 _In the forest far away from the castle, DemiDevimon speaks to Myotismon._

 **DemiDevimon:** Don't you worry oh mighty wickedness; this time we cannot fail.

 **Myotismon:** We? "You'd" better not fail!

 _DemiDevimon is looking quite confident._

 **DemiDevimon:** It's in the bag, piece of cake.

 **Myotismon:** Is the plan at the palace working?

 **DemiDevimon:** Couldn't be better; the Gekomon are spoiling her rotten and she's eating it up, if she keeps this up much longer her Crest of Sincerity is gonna be useless master.

 **Myotismon:** Do you know what will happen if you disappoint me again DemiDevimon?

 _DemiDevimon cowers in fear._

 **DemiDevimon:** I've got a big idea.

 **Myotismon:** Good. Then see that you don't. _And with that said he disappears._

* * *

 _Back in the castle, Mimi has brought everyone to her new bedroom._

 **Sora:** We're really happy to see you Mimi.

 **Mimi:** Thanks, I'm glad to see you too.

 **Matt:** The important thing is you're alright

 **Tai:** Yeah, that's for sure.

 **Matt:** You look really pretty in that dress of yours.

 _Mimi can't help but blush._

 **Mimi:** Oh, really? You think so?

 **Tai:** Well come on, let's get a move on.

 **Mimi:** No way!

 **Matt:** Right, you wanna change first. We'll wait.

 **Mimi:** For what? I'm keeping this dress on.

 **Agumon:** And it's beautiful but it's not the best thing to wear to walk long distances.

 **Mimi:** Walking? I have no intention of walking anywhere.

 _The other are completely confused and Matt gets sarcastic._

 **Sora:** What're you saying?

 **Matt:** Are you expecting us to carry you out of here, your majesty?

 **Mimi:** No I'm not going.

 _Everyone open their mouths in shock._

 **All:** Huh?

 **Mimi:** Why would I leave? I am a princess here. Besides, who knows if we'll ever find our way home, so I might as well live large and in charge.

 **Matt:** You've gotta be kidding?

 **Mimi:** No way take a look around, I've got a nice bed, pretty clothes, food, it's like having a birthday every day, I am princess. And you want me to give this up, I don't think so. _She looks at them as if they're stupid and haven't been paying attention until Palmon is heard._

 **Palmon:** Is something wrong?

 _Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon turn to the door and then their partners._

 **Agumon:** Another servant?

 **Gabumon:** No, even better.

 **Biyomon:** I know that voice anywhere, it's Palmon.

 **Sora:** Perfect timing.

 **Matt:** Yeah finally, a voice of reason, Palmon come talk some sense into Mimi.

 _Palmon comes in wearing a pink and white dress like Mimi's._

 **Palmon:** As in 'Princess'?

 _The trio of Courage, Friendship and Love and their Digimons hilariously face plant to the floor and Matt gets up in the plant Digimons face, catching her by surprise._

 **Matt:** Oh no! Not you too!

 **Palmon:** Uh huh.

 _Sora and Tai have had it._

 **Sora:** Look you two, this is serious; both our worlds are in danger and all you can think about is being pampered like a couple of babies!

 **Tai:** Sora's right, that's enough! This is no time for playing games, both of you change out of those dumb clothes and let's gets outta here!

 _Mimi is seriously not having this._

 **Mimi:** I'm not playing a game Tai, I'm staying! _They all turn to Mimi in shock._ You can go anytime. Why don't you all go look for the others. Be gone from my palace!

 **Palmon:** _Palmon becomes concerned._ Wait Mimi, don't be mean, they're our friends.

 _Mimi turns her attention to Palmon._

 **Mimi:** If you wanna go, be my guest!

 _Tai is starting to fume with annoyance and clenches his fists._

 **Tai:** You are coming with us! Get down off that high horse of yours and shift your rear into high gear.

 **Matt:** Tai quit it; don't talk to her like that!

 **Tai:** Whose side are you on Matt!?

 **Matt:** I'm on your side, but yelling at her isn't gonna do any good for us!

 **Sora:** Listen to yourself Mimi, this isn't you. The old Mimi may like to complain but you knew what the right thing to do was. Can't you see that we're your friends Mimi?

 **Matt:** Yeah, come on. Why do you think we almost killed ourselves trying to find you? Because you are a part of the team and there's no way we're leaving without you!

 _Mimi's eyes spark up with happiness but its clear reasoning and kind words even from her crush don't get through because she turns away with her arms crossed._

 **Mimi:** That's very nice but I'm not going.

 _Mimi is really getting on their nerves._

 **Tai:** That's it Mimi, like it or not, Matt and Sora are right; we've gotta stick together, so I'm not budging from this spot until you come to your senses and leave with us. _Tai sits with his legs crossed._

 **Agumon:** Yeah! _Agumon follows his partner's example._

 **Gabumon:** Right! _Gabumon sits down too._

 **Biyomon:** That goes double for me! _Even Biyomon does the same._

 _Mimi turns to them with a cold look._

 **Mimi:** Really? You all keep forgetting who's in charge here.

 _The selfish princess grabs a bell and rings it. A swarm of Gekomon appear._

 **Gekomon:** Your highness, what is it you desire!

 **Mimi:** I desire these rude and bothersome peasants to be removed from my bedroom at once.

 **Gekomon:** Yes princess!

 _The Gekomon grab the six of them and proceed to kick them out the palace._

 **Matt:** Hey let go!

 **Agumon:** Quit pushing!

 **Sora:** Mimi, don't do this!

 **Tai:** Get your grubby hands off me!

 _Before the door closes Mimi gives Matt a sad look as if she's feeling regret for kicking him out like that._

 **Mimi:** Matt…

 _Palmon turns to her partner in worry and disappointment._

 **Palmon:** Oh Mimi…

* * *

 _They're now outside._

 **Tai:** I won't dissect you frogs in biology, okay.

 _All of them get thrown onto the draw bridge. They turn their heads in annoyance._

 **Gabumon:** If that's the way you treat your guests, we're never coming back!

 _They get up and can't believe how Mimi just turned on them like that, especially Matt._

 **Matt:** Now what're we gonna do? She's totally into this Digi-fairy tale. You still wish to trade places with her Sora?

 **Sora:** No way, if it meant I'd have to become what we just saw then I'd rather be paddling the swan boat. What's happened to her, Mimi used to be so pure and sincere no matter how much she complained?

 **Tai:** You got me and I wonder what she could've done to get them to wait on her hand and foot like this.

 **Matt:** _Matt glares at Tai._ Gee, way to go Tai, thanks to you we just got kicked out.

 **Tai:** _Tai glares back._ How is this my fault?

 **Matt:** If you hadn't yelled at Mimi the way you did we wouldn't have gotten kicked out like that and she might've agreed to leave with us.

 **Tai:** At least I did something unlike you!

 _It gets physical and they tug onto each other's shirt. Sora gets in between them and struggles to stop their fight._

 **Sora:** Stop it! Do I have to separate the two of you like a couple of children, now's not the time! We have to find out what made Mimi like this!

 **Gekomon:** You really wanna know?

 _The argument stops and they turn; surprised to see the 3 Gekomon and Otamamon are suddenly depressed._

 **Tai:** Um…sure.

* * *

 _The 6 of them nervously follow the Gekomons and Otamamons to what appears to be a royal warehouse._

 **Matt:** You're not taking us to an evil Digimon are you?

 **Gekomon:** Uh, uh.

 **Sora:** Is this really a good idea?

 **Tai:** Yeah, what if Mimi catches us.

 **Gekomon 3:** She won't.

 _They get inside and Gekomon motions them to the front._

 **Gekomon:** Here's our lord and master Shogunmon.

 _In front of them is a stage that had dozens of different lights and on it was a huge red and yellow frog with his back turned. He had two large horns on his shoulders with a green collar made out of leaves around his neck. He also has a long red tail with purple hair at the end. The Digi-destined and their Digimon are in awe of his ginourmous size._

 **Tai:** Whoa!

 **Sora:** He's huge!

 **Tai:** Somebody's had a few too many donuts! This guy is even bigger than my uncle Fred in thanksgiving!

 **Matt:** Is it a statue or what?

 **Gekomon 2:** No it's not a statue; he's very much alive.

 _The digi-destined are surprised upon hearing this information._

 **All:** Huh?

 **Agumon:** He may be alive but he's not lively is he?

 **Gabumon:** Or mobile for that matter.

 **Biyomon:** From the way he looks you'd think he's sleeping.

 **Otamamon:** That's because he is sleeping.

 **Gekomon:** He's been this way for over 300 years. You see Lord Shogunmon was proud of his voice and entering singing contests, but he lost. He felt so bad he fell into a deep sleep from which he never recovered. It's said only a voice as beautiful as the one that beat him can wake him up. For centuries we tried, but every song's failed.

 **Gekomon 3:** We Gekomon love music but unfortunately none of us has a voice that would be considered beautiful.

 **Otamamon:** Then we got a break. A strange little Digimon spoke of a girl with a pretty voice. _The Digimon was none other than DemiDevimon._ He told us where to find her and we did.

 _ **(A/N: I'm not bothered with this flashback, just watch Digimon ep 25 to see it.)**_

 **(Time skip)**

* * *

 _After explaining what Mimi has been doing to these poor Digimon the gang feel sorry for the Gekomon and Otamamon._

 **Otamamon 2:** And that's the way it's been, one excuse after another.

 **Biyomon:** That's so sad.

 **Gekomon 3:** We've done all she's wanted, we've even redecorated the entire palace for her. I used to like pink but now I can't stand to look at it.

 **Otamamon 2:** And if anyone of us complains to her.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **Mimi:** Whoa, careful, you wouldn't want me to lose my voice now would ya?

 _She rudely twirls her hair as she smugly smiles._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 _The Otamamon have tears in their eyes; unable to handle the selfish princess anymore. The 5 of them are desperate to escape her tyranny._

 **Otamamon:** So we're in a terrible position you see, we're totally helpless.

 **Sora:** I think I know why Mimi's acting like this now?

 **Matt:** Don't keep us in suspense then, explain it to us.

 **Sora:** I think Mimi is homesick; she's always been pampered and treated like a princess in our world. She must really feel at home in this castle.

 **Tai:** When you put it that way I suppose I can understand why she wants to stay here but that doesn't mean we can leave her.

 **Matt:** _Matt turns to the Gekomon._ Unfortunately you've given Mimi the life she's been accustomed to and then some.

 **Gekomon 3:** Well since you're friends of hers…

 **Otamamon:** Could you please reason with her please, we'd be so eternally grateful.

 **Agumon:** I don't think she knows what reason is.

 **Biyomon:** Can we ask something, this strange Digimon that told you about Mimi, was it a bat shaped like a bowling ball?

 **Gekomon 2:** Yes that's exactly what he is.

 _The Digi-destined exchange looks of concern when they realize who the culprit is._

 **Sora:** Call me crazy but I think I smell a rat involved.

 **Tai:** More like a bat.

 **Agumon:** It was DemiDevimon, it has to be. He tricked the Gekomon into bringing Mimi here so she'd go this bonkers.

 **Gabumon:** Well what're we supposed to do now? His plan seems to have worked.

 _Tai clenches his fists in determination._

 **Tai:** Just leave it to me guys. I've got it. _He slaps his chest and the Digi-destined turn to him shock while the Gekomon and Otamamon are grateful._

 **Gekomon:** I knew it, I knew you'd come through!

 **Otamamon 1 & 2: **Yay!

 **Sora:** What're you thinking Tai?

 **Matt:** If means getting Mimi back, then I'm in too.

 **Sora:** Matt, not you too. How're we even supposed to get Mimi to fulfil her promise and bring her back.

 **Tai:** Well who says you need Mimi to wake up Jumbo? _He grabs a microphone._ Crank it up and let me take a shot!

 **Everyone (except Tai):** YOOUU! _They all hilariously sweat drop and laugh as they stare at Tai in disbelief, thinking he's crazy with their mouths and eyes wide open._

 **Tai:** Wat'cha laughing at!?

* * *

 **I'm gonna sing a song**

 _The music starts up, the disco ball lights up and Tai begins to sing but everyone if forced to hold their ears._

 _ **I'm gonna sing a song**_

 _ **A song that will wake you up**_

 _ **I'm gonna belt it out**_

 _ **Shogunmon it's time to get UUUUPPP!**_

 _ShogunGekomon doesn't move one bit._

 **Tai:** Hey, wake up! _Tai groans and slumps in annoyance._

 **Matt:** Way to go genius.

 **Sora:** That was almost as bad as Etemon's singing.

 **Tai:** _Tai gets annoyed and turns to Sora._ Ok Know-it-all, let's hear you sing.

 **Sora:** Don't worry my voice will wake Shogunmon up. Biyomon let's sing together.

 **Biyomon:** Right!

* * *

 _Sora and Biyomon sing together but their singing is too loud and everyone hilariously cringes as they cover their ears._

 _ **I'm gonna sing you a song**_

 _ **A song from the bottom of my heart**_

 _ **This song is a true work of art**_

 _ **So listen up**_

 _ **And please Wakuuupp!**_

 **Gekomon:** Enough!

 **(A/N: Sorry that my idea for Sora and Biyomon's version of the song isn't that good, please give me ideas so I can edit it later and the same goes for Matt.)**

 _Sora and Biyomon groan, slumping in embarrassment and walk up to the others._

 **Tai:** And you said my singing was bad!

 _Sora and Biyomon shouts in his face._

 **Sora:** AT LEAST WE TRIED!

 **Biyomon:** YEAH, YOU FAILED TOO!

 _Matt takes the microphone._

 **Matt:** Hey let me give it a shot.

* * *

 _Matt sings next and he actually sings quite well but it's not enough and Shogunmon's tail doesn't move at all._

 _ **I'm attempting to sing a song**_

 _ **A song that will awaken you**_

 _ **And aid all of the Gekomon**_

 _ **That are loyal to your world view**_

 _ **And of you being in charge.**_ _Everyone shakes their head, thinking 'no' even though he's singing well._

 _ **I'm attempting to sing a song**_

 _ **A song that will awaken you and aid all of the Gekomon…**_

 _Matt comes off the stage and walks up utterly dejected._

 **Sora:** Don't feel bad Matt, you did good, it just wasn't good enough

 **Tai:** Not so easy is it Matt.

 **Matt:** _Matt shouts right in his face._ AT LEAST I'M GOOD AT SINGING!

* * *

 _A few moments later Agumon and Gabumon sing but their song is the worst one of all._

 _ **I bring this song to you**_

 _ **A tune right now until June**_

 _ **When you hear us sing**_

 _ **You'll call us singing buffoons.**_ _Everyone comically cover their ears and glare at both Digimon in irritation and a deadpan fashion._

 _ **We just wanna wake ya so don't close your ears**_

 _ **Or you'll sleep for years!**_

 **Otamamon:** Enough!

 _Agumon and Gabumon slump in disappointment, the music stops and the lights turn off._

 **Matt:** It's no use.

 **Sora:** That was the worst one yet.

 **Tai:** After that he might not wake up for another 300 years.

 **Biyomon:** At this rate we'll never bring Mimi to her senses.

 _Palmon appears._

 **Palmon:** Hey guys.

 **Tai:** Palmon!

 **Palmon:** Why did you disappear like that? It's was like you weren't even happy to see us.

 _They look at her like she's insane._

 **Agumon:** What're you talking about, in case you hadn't noticed Mimi's gone nuts!

 **Palmon:** Yeah? _Palmon crosses her arms._ Hmm. Hmm. Now that I think of it, she has kind of gone off the deep end, I mean even for her.

 _They all slouch and they're face become a bit blue; how could she not have noticed?_

 **Tai:** Oh uh…you noticed.

 **Gabumon:** You're so observant.

 _She laughs and holds her forehead. They come up with a plan to trick Mimi into singing._

* * *

 _Tai, Matt, Sora, Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon are sitting out on the balcony of Mimi's room with a tape recorder hooked up to a karaoke machine in her room._

 **Matt:** So she'll be performing and won't even know it.

 **Tai:** Yeah and we'll get the whole thing on tape.

 **Sora:** Then we'll play it in front of Shogunmon and he'll wake up.

 **Agumon:** This just might work.

 **Gabumon:** Watch it.

 _Everyone quickly hides and stays out of site when Mimi comes into her room._

 **Mimi:** What's this?

 **Palmon:** It's a karaoke set.

 **Mimi:** Yes I can see that but what's it doing in my royal chambers. _Palmon nervously laughs and tries to feign innocence._

 **Palmon:** I just love hearing you sing; I thought you might give us a private concert. Here. _She offers the microphone and though she's suspicious Mimi takes it._ Thanks, you're the greatest. _Palmon starts the music and gets Mimi into the rhythm._ Now feel the music, feel the music.

 _Everything is being recorded and going according to plan, causing Tai to smirk._

 **Matt:** Tai is she falling for it?

 **Tai:** Mm-hmm.

 _It was going perfectly and Mimi was about to sing until she notices the cord leading to the balcony._

 **Mimi:** Huh? What's that cord for? _Mimi spots Gabumon's foot and Biyomon's tail sticking out the door and a part of Matt and Agumon's heads, causing her to get vexed._ I see.

 _Mimi screams into the mike and it shocked everyone so badly that they screamed, Tai being the loudest since he was wearing the headphones._

* * *

 _A few minutes later they're all thrown in jail by the Gekomon, even Palmon who's been stripped of her dress. Mimi has a look of glee on her face and stands in front of the cell._

 **Mimi:** So you thought you could pull a fast one on Princess Mimi, did you?

 **Tai:** That's Princess Meany!

 **Agumon:** Yeah!

 **Matt:** Who do you think you are, anyway?!

 **Sora:** Don't you remember we're your friends?

 _Mimi tauntingly puts her finger on her chin._

 **Mimi:** Well…I remember you tried to trick me.

 **Tai:** We tried to trick you because we're trying to save you. Have you completely forgotten who you are?

 **Agumon:** Have you completely forgotten it's not nice to lock up people in your dungeon, where's your manners?!

 **Sora:** What happened to the Old Mimi, the one we were proud to call our friend? _Sora is close to tears._ Don't you even realize what you're doing to us?

 **Biyomon:** And it's not just us, you promised you'd help the Gekomon and Otamamon!

 **Gabumon:** Yeah but instead you take advantage of them and treat them like they're your slaves. Can't you see how much they want their lord back! If you keep making them suffer like this then things are not going to end well for you!

 _Mimi turns to the Gekomon who sweat drop and don't say word. The selfish princess scoffs and starts walking._

 **Tai:** Wait!

 **Matt:** What's happened to you Mimi!? _Mimi halts and turns to Matt._ This isn't you at all; we came all this way just to find you! What happened to the girl that was my friend, the person who spoke to me and offered to be my friend when we were little!? Tell me! _Mimi doesn't respond and regards Matt coldly._ That's it? You're not gonna say anything? _Not single response, infuriating Matt even more._ Fine…it's clear you have your heart set on this princess fantasy, so I HOPE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO YOU!

 _Mimi widens her eyes in shock and looks down in a little regret but she shrugs it off and proceeds to leave._

 **Palmon:** Uh, before you go, I have something I want to tell you. _She stops and frowns at her partner._ Nobody likes you more than I do. _Palmon begins to cry and her tone becomes teary._ It hurts me deeply to have to say this but…you're a SPOILED BRAT! _Tears fall from her eyes and Mimi gasps in shock._ And when you act like this… _More tears fall from her eyes._ And I'm sincerely sorry to say this to you Mimi but…when you act like this Mimi I…I…I HATE YOU! **(A/N: I just had to add that in.)**

 _Mimi's eyes become even wider and tears well up in her eye before turning away from her partner._

 **Mimi:** Is that a fact? _She turns to Palmon in fury._ Well it's nice to know how you feel! And just for the record I HATE YOU TOO!

 _Mimi walks away in a huff and Palmon sags in sadness, still crying over the loss of her partner and friend. The others can't help but stare at her in sorrow._

* * *

 _Later that night, Tai, Sora, Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon are fast asleep in the dungeon but Matt is unable to do so; thinking about what Mimi has done while lying on the wall._

 **Matt:** Mimi…

 _He hears Palmon crying behind him. He turns to see her hugging her knees. Matt can't help but feel sorry for her, the fact her partner hates her now has broken the plant Digimon's heart. He goes over to cheer up._

 **Matt:** Palmon? Palmon are you alright? Come on, speak to me. _Palmon doesn't say a word. Matt compassionately places a hand on her shoulder as if she were TK._ Palmon it's okay? Everything will be alright? Palmon?

 _Palmon simply gets up and drops to the floor crying hysterically, completely deaf and blind to everything around her. Matt sadly looks at the scene in distress. Looking at Palmon cry like thiis reminds him of his little brother.  
_

 **Matt:** Palmon?

 _Palmon continues sobbing and Matt's expression suddenly fills with seriousness and determination. He finds a small shard of rock on the floor and gets his hands through one the gaps between the bars. He begins picking out on the lock._

* * *

 _Meanwhile Mimi is asleep in her bed having a bad dream._

 **(Nightmare)**

 _Devimon and Etemon appear out of nowhere coming towards Mimi who gasps in fright. Just then the Gekomon and Otamamon appear as well. Mimi desperately turns to them for help._

 **Mimi:** Hurry, stop them; I've got to have your help!

 **All:** Sorry.

 **Mimi:** _She gasps and then becomes furious with their disobedience._ Oh yeah! Well then I won't sing anymore!

 _The Gekomon and Otamamon don't care._

 **Gekomon:** Big deal. You didn't sing even when we did what you wanted.

 **Gekomon 2:** You're on your own.

 _They turn to leave and Mimi desperately reaches out to them._

 **Mimi:** Wait, don't leave me! I'll sing for you, I promise!

 _Too late, they disappear. Etemon and Devimon get closer and Tai, Sora, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon and Palmon appear in front of her. She begs for their help._

 **Mimi:** Oh…help me please!

 _Everyone begins to drift away except Palmon._

 **Tai:** Sorry but we only help our friends.

 **Biyomon:** Yeah you're not out friend.

 **Agumon:** What's wrong Mimi?

 **Gabumon:** Did you forget what you did to us?

 **Sora:** What's the matter? I thought you were having the time of your life.

 _They disappear._

 **Mimi:** Palmon.

 **Palmon:** I hate you Mimi, goodbye.

 _Palmon disappears and Mimi tears up. Etemon and Devimon are getting closer and soon Matt appears, making Mimi desperate._

 **Mimi:** Matt, please I need you, help me!

 **Matt:** No Mimi…I won't…You're not the one I fell in love with…just a nothing to me now!

 _Matt drifts away and disappears, his words emotionally shatter Mimi as tears stream down her face._ _She tries to desperately run and reach out to Matt but he keeps drifting away and tears fly out from Mimi's eyes._

 **Mimi:** No, Matt! Come back, don't leave me! I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! Come back!

 _Last minute apologies won't save her now because when she catches up and tries to grab Matt, he completely disappears and Mimi drops to the ground. Mimi lifts herself up and looks at her hands. She's shaking in fear and tears drop from her hands as the reality of her behaviour crashes down upon her._

 **Mimi:** What have I done?

 _She gets up to see Etemon and Devimon close in for the kill and the nightmare ends with Mimi screaming in horror._

 **(End of Nightmare)**

* * *

 _Mimi moans, crying and screaming in her sleep._

 **Mimi:** Oh, won't anybody help me?! Please! Palmon…Matt! Don't leave me!

 **Matt:** Hey. Hey. Hey Mimi. _Mimi wakes up to see Matt standing by her bedside, having seen and heard her having a nightmare._

 **Mimi:** Where am I? Is this a dream?

 **Matt:** No it's real; I escaped from prison to convince you one last time until I saw and heard you screaming in your sleep. Do you have any idea what that nightmare was trying to tell you Mimi?

 _Mimi finally realizes what she's been doing and becomes ashamed of her actions._

 **Mimi:** I'm sorry. Oh I really am.

 _Matt smiles._

 **Matt:** Well then you know what you have to do to make things right?

 **Mimi:** Yes. _Mimi nods, understanding what she has to do._

 _Matt compassionately takes her hand._

 **Matt:** Atta-girl. You're a good person Mimi, I knew you'd come back to us and I'm sure Palmon will be happy to see you've come back too.

 _In response to hearing Palmon's name, the Child of Sincerity thinks about the good times she's had with her partner and thinks back to how horribly she treated her._

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **Mimi:** _She turns to Palmon in fury._ Well it's nice to know how you really feel! And just for the record I HATE YOU TOO!

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **Mimi:** _Mimi sniffles with tears in her eyes._ What have I done…Palmon? _Mimi outright hugs Matt and begins hysterically crying on his shoulder._ Oh Matt! I'm sorry, I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY…FOR EVERYTHING! I really did wanna help the Gekomon and Ottamamon, but I just got so caught up in the princess thing and let it all get to my head! You and everyone risked everything to try and find me and I betrayed you! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Don't leave me! I don't wanna be alone again!

 _Matt wells up with a bit of tears himself, happy to see the girl he fell in love with has returned to her senses._

 **Matt:** It's alright Mimi, It's never too late to start over and make things right. I'm not gonna leave you this time. _Mimi continues crying so loudly._ It okay, let it all out!

 _Mimi continues crying uncontrollably but stops when a bright green glow shines from her chest. In response to the return of her sincere and pure heart, The Crest of Sincerity shines brightly much to their surprise._

 **Mimi:** The Crest!?

 **Matt:** It's glowing!

 _When it stops they exchange looks of surprise and then Mimi turns to her old clothes which are on a wooden chair._

* * *

 _The others are peacefully sleeping in their cell without Matt; even Palmon has finally managed to get some sleep after her emotional breakdown._

 **Gekomon:** Alright, wake up!

 _They wake up and turn to see their door open with the Gekomon standing there._

 **Tai:** What now?

 **Gekomon:** The princess wants you.

Gabumon _panics when he notices his partner's missing._

 **Gabumon:** Wait, where's Matt!?

 **Tai:** Huh?

 **Gekomon:** We don't know; the door was left open for some reason.

 _They gasp in surprise._

 **Sora:** He escaped, why didn't he tell us?

 **Agumon:** You don't think he left the palace, do you?

 **Gabumon:** Of course not; Matt would never leave us behind; he probably went to talk to Mimi one more time.

 **Gekomon 2:** Actually I think I saw your friend inside the building Lord Shogunmon is in?

 **All:** Huh?

* * *

 _The Gekomon escort them to the warehouse but they're nervous as to what they believe Mimi is going to do to them._

 **Biyomon:** Why did Mimi call us here?

 **Tai:** Is she gonna chop off our heads.

 **Sora:** Don't even joke.

 _They go inside and see the entire warehouse filled with Gekomon and Otamamon and they complain about what difficult tasks Mimi has in store for them next. They spot Matt and meet up with him._

 **Gabumon:** Matt!

 **Matt:** _He turns and is glad to see the others._ Tai, Gabumon, you're all here!

 _They walk up to him._

 **Tai:** Yeah but what're you doing here buddy?

 **Gabumon:** And how come you escaped without telling us?

 **Matt:** _Matt feels a bit guilty._ Sorry, but I wanted to try to speak to Mimi on my own this time.

 **Palmon:** Did you get through to her?

 _Matt points to the stage._

 **Matt:** See for yourself. It's showtime.

 _Mimi appears on stage in front of the microphone. They're stunned to see Mimi in her normal clothes again with the exception of Matt._

 **Digi-destined/Digimon (Except Matt):** What's she up to?!

 _Mimi nervously walks up to the mic with a sad, guilty and ashamed expression but she speaks._

 **Mimi:** First of all, there's something I have to say to everyone here. Tai, Sora…Matt. Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon. Gekomon and Otamamon…Palmon. All of you have been so nice, I'M SO SORRY! _Mimi bows her head apologetically, surprising everyone in the room and making them gasp except for Matt who merely smiles._

 **Gekomon:** What's she saying!?

 **Mimi:** I've been such a little idiot! If you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, and I don't know why you would, but if you can, then I'd be honoured to sing for you…one more time.

 _She lifts her head to show tears falling from her eyes and her face is red from crying. Everyone smiles, especially her friends and partner who're happy to see the their friend has returned._

 **Palmon:** We forgive you.

 **Sora:** I knew you'd find yourself Mimi.

 **Gekomon:** Of course we do. Sing, Your Highness.

 _They all shout out words of encouragement and Mimi sniffles and wipes her tears away before giving a smile._

 **Mimi:** Oh, thank you. _Palmon gives the signal._

 **Palmon:** Hit the lights and cue the music!

 **I wanna sing a song (the real one)**

 _The room turns dark as the music starts up. It gets faster and louder and spot light shines down on Mimi as she begins singing._

 _ **I wanna sing a song**_

 _ **A song to bring Shogunmon around**_

 _ **When he hears my voice**_

 _ **I hope he likes the sound**_

 _ **He has to listen**_

 _ **Listen to my sincere heart.**_ _Shogunmon's tail starts moving._

 _ **I've learned that friends are friends even when they're apart.**_ _As she sang, the gang start dancing with delight, even Matt._

 _ **I've asked my friends to forgive me from the bottom of my heart.**_ _Stars appear in the Gekomon and Otamamon's eyes and they squeal with delight._

 _ **If it's my choice**_

 _ **His eyes will open wide.**_ _The gang continues dancing along._

 _ **And the Gekomon will be cheering**_

 _ **Cheering with pride-**_ _Mimi stops when Shogunmon wakes up and starts moving. He turns around and the digi-destined get a bit nervous._

 **Digimon Analyser (Agumon):** Mimi, you did it. You're voice has woken up ShogunGekomon from his centuries of sleep but why do I feel like we've just made a horrible mistake?

 _The Gekomon and Otamamon are happy to have their master back but Shogunmon certainly isn't happy and looms above them threateningly._

 **Shogunmon:** I was having such a nice sleep. Which one of you clowns woke me up or should I just squish all of ya.

 _He proceeds to stomp everyone in his sights and so everyone makes a run for it._

 **Gekomon:** Women and Gentlemon first!

 _Shogunmon goes on rampage and everyone in the building comically run faster and faster with the exception of Biyomon who's flying._

 **Matt:** And I thought I was cranky when I first wake up.

 **Gabumon:** Give me the mean Mimi back any day!

 **Gekomon:** Whose idea was this; remind me to never listen to him again!

 **Shogunmon:** You wanna hear some singing?!

 _ **The ground will shake**_

 _ **When you hear the noise I make**_

' _ **Cause I'm glad to be awake**_

 _ **YEAH!**_ _His horns blast out air that blew everyone but Mimi and Palmon out of the building. They scream as they fall towards the water. A huge splash occurs and Mimi screams when she sees some debris from roof coming right at her._

 **Palmon:** Mimi!

* * *

 **Brave Heart**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _A light beams from her Digivice into the air and sparkles fall from above._

 _Palmon quickly spins in the Digi-zone._

 **Palmon:** Palmon Digivolve to…Togemon!

 **(-)**

* * *

 _Togemon punches the debris away before it hits Mimi._

 **Togemon:** That was a close one.

 _Mimi faces her Digimon still feeling guilt and shame over the way she treated her._

 **Mimi:** Togemon…I'm sorry, can you forgive me? _Togemon smiles._

 **Togemon:** Of course I can.

 **Mimi:** Togemon…you're the best. Oh…Thank you, I love you so much. _Mimi hugs her boxing glove and Togemon rubs her hair._

 **Togemon:** I'm just glad that old Mimi's back and I love you too.

 **Mimi:** Really you mean it? _The look on her face says all she needs to know._ Then let's take care of this out of tune goon. _Mimi grabs a mic and angrily glares at Shogunmon._ Hey you, how about some gratitude! _Shogunmon turns his attention to her._ I sang you out of your 300 year nap you wanna-be crooner!

 **Shogunmon:** All that racket, it was you!

 _Mimi and Togemon step back in fear when he steps forward._

 **Mimi:** Uh oh.

 _Togemon glares at Shogunmon with determination._

 **Togemon:** I'll protect you Mimi! Needle Spray!

 _Togemon spins and unleashes a shower of needles but Shogunmon easily blocks them with his bare hands so she goes for a more direct approach._

 **Togemon:** I'm sending you back to the swamplands you overgrown amphibian!

 _Togemon tackles him to the stage, destroying it and tries punching the tyrannical frog with all her might but she soon gets overpowered. Shogunmon lifts Togemon up and she frantically tries to free herself but soon she thrown to the floor, causing her to grunt in pain._

 **Mimi:** Togemon!

 **Shogunmon:** King's Jump!

 _Shogunmon jumps in the air and body slams Togemon, causing her to scream in pain. Mimi screams in horror._

 **…**

 **Shogunmon:** Frog Kick!

 _Shogunmon delivers a hard kick sending Togemon screaming through the air and crashing into the wall. She lies on the ground injured and fatigued. Mimi attempts to run over to her partner._

 **Mimi:** Togemon, it's no use; he's too strong! We have to run before it's too late!

 **Togemon:** _Togemon talks in a injured tone._ Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just save yourself Mimi, I'll protect you no matter what.

 _Mimi stops in her tracks._

 **Mimi:** Togemon…

 _Shogunmon grabs her hair._

 **Shogunmon:** Protect this!

 _He begins ruthlessly pounding her to the ground back and forth much to Mimi's horror as he thinks about everything that's happened since she came to this castle. She looks down in guilt and sorrow as she remembers her selfishness, taking advantage of the Gekomon and Otamamon and the mistreatment of her friends and partner. Her eyes well up with tears and she clenches her fist just as Shogunmon prepares to finish off her partner._

 **Mimi:** _"This is all my fault. Even after I yelled at her, treated her horribly and threw her in prison Togemon is risking her life just to save me. And it isn't just her. Those poor Gekomon and Otamamon already had it bad before I came to this castle and I made their suffering even worse by acting like the biggest spoilt brat in history. Matt, Tai and Sora almost killed themselves just to look for me and even after I threw them out they still tried to bring me to my senses. And how do I repay them, by throwing them in jail. Now I've made it worse by waking up a musical disaster. Togemon…Matt…Everyone…I'm so sorry. The only thing I want to do now is to make it up to all of you and make this right."_

 _She looks up into the air and a single tear drops from her eyes and drips onto Mimi's Crest of Sincerity. As a result of her honesty and sincerity the Crest of Sincerity shines brighter than it did in her bedroom much to her surprise._

* * *

 **Brave Heart**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _Mimi's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid green. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through her tag and the Crest of Sincerity spirals into the air._

 _The Crest of Sincerity stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Togemon her newfound strength._

 **Togemon:** Togemon Digivolve to…

 _Light blasts out from her eyes and a huge rose blooms from her hair, releasing millions of petals that occasionally cause fireworks. The rose sprouts and releases a fairy wearing a pink flower dress, 4 leaf wings and 2 green boots. She dances about before preparing for battle._

Lillymon!

 **(-)**

* * *

 **Shogunmon:** What!?

 _Shogunmon takes a step back in surprise at the sight of his new opponent who prepares to attack._

 **Lillymon:** Flower Cannon!

 _Lillymon brings out a flower that opens up and cannon head sticks out. She blasts a green bolt of energy from the cannon. It was miniscule compared to Togemon's fist but the power it packed is much bigger because a direct hit causes Shogunmon to fall on his back. Mimi can't help but be amazed as she holds her vibrating green Digivice._

 **Mimi:** Whoa! Who're you!?

 _Lillymon smiles at her partner._

 **Lillymon:** It's just li'l old me.

 **Digimon Analyser (Lillymon):** Or should I say li'l old us? I'm Palmon and Togemon too. This is just my Ultimate Level form, you can call me Lillymon.

 **Lillymon:** So, be honest, how do I look?

 _Mimi warmly smiles at Lillymon._

 **Mimi:** I think you look so beautiful, Lillymon.

 **Lillymon:** Thanks.

 **Shogunmon:** Come here, pretty girl! _Shogunmon attempts to grab Lillymon but she mockingly evades him._

 **Lillymon:** Whoopsie, you'll have to be a lot quicker that that!

 _Shogunmon accidentally slams his head into the wall and gets stuck. Lillymon takes her chance._

 **Lillymon:** Vicious Vine! _Lillymon whips out sharp, thorny vines from her wrist and whips the giant frog in the back, causing him to grunt in pain. He brings his head back in anger and attempts to grab Lillymon again but just like before she evades it and is now flying around Shogunmon._ I'm right here big boy! _Shogunmon turns but he's too late because Lillymon has already flown around him again and blasts her with Flower Cannon._ No, I'm over here ugly! Come on, surely you can do better than that.

 **Mimi:** Be careful!

 _Lillymon is currently leading him to the hole he created earlier._

 **Lillymon:** Your honest and sincere desire to make things right and save us is what brought me to life. You're a good girl Mimi, even if you tend to get confused sometimes and I wanna cherish that pure heart of yours. _Mimi is touched by her partners words._

 **Mimi:** Lillymon…

 _Shogunmon punches her but she evades him again as she continues playfully mocking him._

 **Lillymon:** Come on Shogunmon, are you actually fighting or playing?

 **Shogunmon:** Oh, I'm playing alright, playing an Encore!

 _ **The atmosphere will shake**_

 _ **When you hear the noise I make**_

' _ **Cause I'm glad to be awake**_

 _ **YEAH!**_ **(A/N: Brave Heart continues from "Nigetari…")**

 _He blows powerful air from his horn and Lillymon was unable to avoid that. She screams in pain and is slammed into the wall above the hole before falling back to the floor, groaning. Mimi runs over to the flower child in concern._

 **Mimi:** Lillymon! _Lillymon gets onto her knees groaning a bit just as Mimi bends down to her._ Lillymon, are you okay?

 _Lillymon smiles at the Child of Sincerity with a little strain in her voice._

 **Lillymon:** I'm fine, don't worry Mimi, this is nothing compared to what I've been through 'till now.

 **Shogunmon:** That won't be the case after what I do to you next!

 _Shogunmon approaches them, prompting Mimi to scream in fear just as Lillymon stands in front to protect. Blue flames stop the frog in his tracks. The duo of Sincerity looks outside to see Greymon, Garurumon and Birdramon along with everybody else on the beach, looking alive and well._

 **Shogunmon:** Oh, have you come to play?

 _Shogunmon hops near the hole._

 **Greymon:** Nova Blast!

 **Garurumon:** Howling Blaster!

 **Birdramon:** Meteor Wing!

 _Greymon, Garurumon and Birdramon launch their respective attacks._

 **Shogunmon:** Now it's Showtime!

 _ **Now why'd you try that?**_

' _ **Cause I'll knock you flat**_

 _ **And now you're gonna feel it**_

 _ **YEAH!**_ **(A/N: You know where it left off after this.)**

 _He blows more air from his horn, cancelling out the attacks and blowing the 3 champion Digimon back on their backs. Tai, Matt and Sora are shocked by his raw power._

 **Tai:** Did you see that?

 **Sora:** He may be ugly, but he's stronger than we thought!

 **Matt:** Yeah he gives new meaning to the term 'flat note'.

 _Greymon and Garurumon growl and get up._

 **Shogunmon:** Watch out below! _Shogunmon leaps out and attempts to body slam every one of them until Tai, Matt, Greymon and Garurumon save the day._

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution (Split Screen)**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _Tai and Matt's Digivices vibrate rapidly and turn solid orange and blue. They shoot out beams of light that blast through their tags and the Crest of Courage and Friendship spirals into the air._ _The Crest of Courage and Friendship stop and explode, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Greymon and Garurumon strength._

 **Greymon:** Greymon…!

 **Garurumon:** Garurumon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

 _Greymon's left arm turns into a large metal claw, his brown head plate became covered in armour. The dinosaur sprouts bluish-purple wings, grows red hair and two armour plates cover his chest as well. At the same time_ _Garurumon stands upright and gets an anthropomorphic build. A wears a belt across his waist and it goes across his upper body. He gains a glove with gold brass knuckles._ _The wolf's belt connects to his blue jeans and he gains spiky knee guards along with a few bandages. He punches the air with his other arm, releasing energy and does a couple of spin kicks. Both of them roar their name._

MetalGreymon! RAA!

WereGarurumon! _He howls._

 **(-)**

* * *

 _WereGarurumon rockets of MetalGreymon's armoured head enough to be above Shogunmon. He lands a powerful drop kick on his head stunning him and vines wrap around his belly, holding him in the air. They're from Lillymon who keeps the frog in the air with all her strength._

 **Lillymon:** Now MetalGreymon!

 _MetalGreymon comes up and headbutts the giant frog away. He's sent flying back into the damaged building and Lillymon flies off with Mimi in her arms. Tai and Matt's orange and blue Digivices continues to vibrate like crazy._

 **Tai:** Yeah, give it to him, MetalGreymon!

 **Matt:** Finish this WereGarurumon!

 _Shogunmon lifts himself up in anger._

 **Shogunmon:** You're not finishing anything! _Birdramon screeches and grabs onto his horn, immobilising him and stopping him from using his Musical Fist. He frantically tries to escape._ Let go of me you overgrown pigeon!

 **Sora:** Nice one Birdramon!

 **Birdramon:** Now's your chance everyone.

 _Lillymon flies up and prepares to attack._

 **Mimi:** Get him Lillymon!

 **Lillymon:** FLOWER…CANNON!

 _She brings out her flower gun and fires the strongest energy shot she can unleash. Birdramon flies away and Shogunmon screams as he is surrounded in green energy with petals swirling around him, paralyzing him. Lillymon turns to the other Ultimate Digimon._

 **Lillymon:** Let him have it boys!

 **WereGarurumon:** You heard the lady, Wolf Claw! _WereGarurumon's claws glow with power and unleash an energy slash._

 **MetalGreymon:** Giga Blaster! _MetalGreymon opens up his body like last time and fires shark shaped missiles._

 _As hes engulfed in green energy, the energy slash strikes him in the stomach, causing him to flinch even more and the missiles go inside Shogunmon's horns. They explode, as does the entire building, burying him in a pile of rubble._

 **…**

* * *

 _The sun comes up; Birdramon reverts to Biyomon but MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon and Lillymon degenerates to Koromon, Tsunomon, and Tanemon. They went to check the damage. Luckily for Shogunmon he isn't dead, just unconscious._

 **Mimi:** He deserved to hear that last flat note, don't ya think?

 _All of them burst out laughing and soon Mimi does the same. Mimi soon turns to her friends with a guilty expression._

 **Mimi:** Everyone… _They all turn to Mimi who speaks sincerely._ I'm so sorry, can you guys ever forgive me.

 _Tai, Koromon, Matt, Tsunomon, Sora, Biyomon and Tanemon all smile in forgiveness._

 **Matt:** Who do you think we are? We're your friends remember.

 **Sora:** That's right; of course we forgive you Mimi.

 **Tai:** We aren't gonna hold anything against you Mimi; you just felt at home here, that's all.

 _Tears stream down Mimi's face._

 **Mimi:** I guess but that doesn't excuse the way I acted. I acted like a complete brat and treated all of you so horribly. I don't deserve to have such wonderful friends like all of you, especially you Tanemon.

 _The others are touched and happy to see the old, pure, sincere Mimi come back._

 **Sora:** Mimi…

 **Tanemon:** Don't say that Mimi. It's like I said, you're a great girl; you just tend to get confused a lot. You're still my partner.

 **Sora:** And you're still our friend Mimi, we could never stay mad at you.

 **Tai:** And if it helps, Matt acted like a bit of brat when we found him.

 **Matt:** Cool it Tai!

 **Mimi:** Matt… _Her crush turns to her._

 **Matt:** Huh?

 _She smiles while crying out tears of joy._

 **Mimi:** Thank you…for believing in me…and coming back for me even after everything I did. I'm just sorry I didn't see it sooner, you have to understand how much you mean to me.

 _Matt also can't help but give of a smiling expression._

 **Matt:** How many times do I have to say it, if I say I forgive you, then I forgive you, it's that simple. Besides Mimi, I could never abandon you; you're just as important to me as I am to you.

 **Mimi:** Matt…you're a true friend… _More tears stream down her face and she hugs Matt who can't help but blush in shock and surprise. He calms down and returns the hug and they stay in a loving embrace. Tai, Agumon, Sora and Biyomon quietly swoon over the moment._

 **Sora:** Aww! That's so sweet!

 **Tai:** Glad to see that those two have patched things up.

 **Tanemon:** Oh Mimi…

 **Tsunomon:** Go get her Matt.

 _Matt and Mimi separate but they hold onto each other's hands while blushing._

 **Mimi:** Matt…

 **Matt:** Yeah Mimi…

 **Mimi:** I wanna give you a thank you gift. Hold still.

 _Mimi grabs Matt's cheeks and pulls his face closer for a passionate kiss on his lips. After they separate, Matt was frozen like a statue in shock and his face was completely red. The only sound he could give off was a chocking sound and Mimi playfully smiles while blushing and with her hands behind her back. Tai, Sora and the Digimon (including Gekomon and Otamamon) have their mouths wide open in shock._

 **Sora:** Did Mimi just…?

 **Koromon:** Yep, she sure did!

 **Tsunomon:** I did not see that coming!

 _They all go up to Matt. Tai waves his hand in front of his face._

 **Tai:** Yoo-hoo, Matt, you in there buddy?

 _Sora smiles at Mimi._

 **Sora:** I think you just broke him Mimi.

 _Mimi merely chuckles and Tai grins._

 **Tai:** I hope DemiDevimon leaves us alone 'cause I don't think Matt will ever be able to get over that.

 _All of them except for Matt burst into laughter._

 **Tai:** Well, ready to go, Mimi?

 **Mimi:** Yeah, do you think I could take some of my princess clothes with me?

 **Tai:** MIMI!

 **Mimi:** Well, it just seems such a waste, the jewels at least?

* * *

 _Meanwhile, DemiDevimon is being punished and tortured for his most recent failure by Myotismon in his castle._

 **Myotismon:** Didn't you say you knew what would happen if you failed?

 _DemiDevimon is being hung over a fireplace by his foot._

 **DemiDevimon:** Well, when I said that I knew, I didn't really mean that I knew, knew. You know what I mean? But now that I do know if it's not too much trouble sir, could I bother you for a glass of water?!

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **(A/N: Please Review. Hope it was okay to bring in Lillymon now. and I hope Mimato is okay in your book.)**


	7. Episode 26: Sora's Crest of Love

**Digimon Adventure – ep 26** ** **– Sora's Crest of Love  
****

 **Matt:** We finally found Mimi living like a princess in a castle with a bunch of Frog-like Digimon called Gekomon. They believed that Mimi's singing could wake up their lord and master from some sort of coma. Don't ask. Unfortunately, Mimi loved being treated like princess so she strung them along and made up lots of lame of excuses. When we told her to stop fooling around she went and threw us in prison, even me and Palmon. Eventually, she came to her senses, apologized and sang her song. The big guy wakes up in a nasty mood and he repays us by trying to stomp us out of existence! Nice guy, huh? Luckily, though, Palmon turned over a new leaf in response to Mimi doing the same, allowing Palmon to Digivolve all the way to her Ultimate level form, Lillymon. With the combined powers of Lillymon, Birdramon, WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon we knocked him out and got out in one piece. Best part: Mimi kissed me, no joke she actually kissed me. I guess I have a chance after all.

* * *

 _In a mountain area surrounded in darkness, a castle stands on the top of the mountain. DemiDevimon screams are heard as he falls down the stairs all bruised up._

 _Myotismon finally comes out of the shadow with his cape over his mouth._

 **Myotismon:** Because of your stupidity, my evil plans have failed.

 **Digimon Analyser (DemiDevimon):** Oh boy – Myotismon. How'd I ever get stuck working for this guy? Talk about a bad temper and he's got all those bats, I hate bats!

 _DemiDevimon begs for mercy by bowing down._

 **DemiDevimon:** Forgive my mistakes master Myotismon, I beg you!

 **Myotismon:** Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Hope, the children's Crests are beginning to glow one by one.

 **DemiDevimon:** Everyone makes mistakes, remember disco? Besides sir, not all the children's Crests have begun to glow yet. _A portal opens showing Sora sadly looking at her Crest as Tai and Joe paddle the swan boat._ That girl has the Crest of Love and it's still not glowing. I know about her past all too well, so when I use it against her then it'll never glow thanks to me.

 **Myotismon:** Are you sure?

 **DemiDevimon:** I couldn't be more sure. Anyway according to my schedule the children will be meeting up with each other very soon and when they do Master Myotismon, when they're all together, that's when I'll make my move.

 **Myotismon:** You think you can? You'd better not fail; otherwise my bats will have a new chew toy. YOU!

 _With that thread said, he turns and walks away from DemiDevimon who continues bowing and laughing nervously._

 **DemiDevimon:** I hate bats.

* * *

 _Meanwhile after finding Mimi, Tai, Koromon, Matt, Tsunomon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi and Tanemon are continuing to make their way through the ocean on the swan boat. Tai narrates thee summary of everything that's happened._

 **Tai:** Because of DemiDevimon's tricks we all became separated, once we caught wind of that blow-hard we were able to find each other.

 _Tai, Matt and Sora do the paddling like before, Koromon and Tsunomon sit on their partner's laps while Mimi, Tanemon and Biyomon sit on the top._

* * *

 _They arrive at the foot of the mountain._

 **Tai:** Ok, we're here.

 **Sora:** Whew! That was exhausting.

 _Tai teasingly holds out his arms to Mimi._

 **Tai:** Come on Mimi, get off your throne.

 **Mimi:** Huh? I wouldn't exactly call this a throne.

 **Tai:** Yeah well I wouldn't call you a princess.

 **Matt:** Come on princess, let's go.

 **Mimi:** Hey, don't call me princess.

 **Sora:** We're just messing with you Mimi.

 **Joe:** Guys, over here!

 _They turn to see Joe leading his group over to them._

 **Matt:** Hey it's Joe and TK.

 **Tai:** And Izzy's with them!

 _Joe's group runs over to them and they're all together again. Gomamon greets the In-training level Digimon._

 **Gomamon:** It's been a long time since we've seen each other, but is it me or have you guys…shrunk.

 _Koromon, Tsunomon, Motimon and Tanemon get into a huff._

 **Koromon, Tsunomon, Motimon & Tanemon: **Don't rub it in!

 **TK:** This is great! Our whole group is all together again!

 **Mimi:** It's great to be back!

 **Joe:** Yeah, these were probably the worst months in my life and I still can't get the soup stench off my socks.

 **Mimi:** Eww, gross!

 **Izzy:** The important thing is that we're together and we can get down to business.

 _Sora gives a guilty expression again._

 **Sora:** Hey guys. _Everyone turns to Sora._ I'm sorry for the trouble I caused, if I hadn't separated from the group then none of this would've happened.

 _The others give looks of understanding._

 **Matt:** We're not gonna hold anything against you Sora, you just made a bad call that's all.

 **Izzy:** Right, there's no need to blame yourself Sora, one of us was bound to split up eventually.

 **Joe:** Besides, you just wanted to look for Tai, that's all.

 **Sora:** I know but still… _Tai puts his hand on her shoulder and cuts her off._

 **Tai:** Okay, enough with the guilt trip; they're right Sora. None of us had any idea this would happen so we're all responsible. And like I said when we were alone that night in the Oasis, if it was you who went missing I would've done the same thing; I promised I'd search for you in this crazy world no matter how long it took and I meant it.

 _Sora's eyes become wider and glisten a bit before she smiles._

 **Sora:** Thanks Tai.

 **All:** Ooooh!

 _Tai and Sora turn to see that all the other kids and Digimons are teasingly staring at them much to their confusion._

 **Tai:** What?

 **Mimi:** Alone, at night, just the two of you. How romantic. _Tai and Sora are comically taken aback and become red._

 **Matt:** Made a promise to her, huh Tai?

 _Tai frantically waves his hand trying to deny it and Sora is shocked. They blush like crazy._

 **Tai:** No, no wait, you got it all wrong, it's not like that!

 **Sora:** Yeah, Tai and I don't have that sort of relationship, really, we're just good friends!

 **Izzy:** Denying this relationship is just like saying you're in love.

 _Tai and Sora get a bit hilariously irritated and become more flustered._

 **Tai & Sora: **We're not in love!

 **Koromon:** Then why are your faces red and sweaty?

 **Biyomon:** I told you they already knew Sora.

 _Both of them grab their Digimon partners and keep their mouths shut._

 **Sora:** Biyomon!

 **Tai:** Shut up Koromon!

 **Mimi:** Oh come now, it's obvious you've both had crush on each other since you met at first grade.

 **TK:** Did you have a kiss when you were alone?

 **Tai & Sora: **Of course not!

 **Joe:** Relax; we're just teasing you both.

 **Matt:** Talk about sensitive.

 _They laugh at their reaction and Tai and Sora exchange nervous smiles while blushing and then sheepishly look away; unwilling to admit their true feelings to each other but it is clear to everyone that they're in love._

 **Tai:** Hey, Mimi kissed Matt right on the lips on the island we were on.

 _Matt and Mimi blush with anger and embarrassment._

 **Matt & Mimi: **TAI!

 _Izzy's group swoon._

 **Izzy's group:** Ooooh!

 **TK:** Didn't I tell you she was cute Matt.

 **Matt:** Knock it off TK!

 _All of them laugh until they notice that the sky has gone dark._

 **Izzy:** It's getting late; we should probably rest and then plan out our next course of action first thing tomorrow morning.

 **Motimon:** Yeah good idea. _He yawns._ I'm feeling sleepy.

 **Mimi:** _She yawns too._ Yeah me too.

 **Matt:** In that case let's call it a day and get some shut-eye.

 **Koromon:** Just be careful not to use me as a pillow.

* * *

 _After starting a fire, the whole gang are now asleep. Sora hears rustling and a strange flapping sound, waking her up._

 **Sora:** Huh? _Biyomon hears Sora wake up so she gets up to._

 **Biyomon:** What's the matter Sora? _They both notice some rustling in the bushes, confusing them._ What was that?

 **Sora:** I don't know, let's check it out.

 _They go off into the woods. Sora and Biyomon explore the woods for a while but stop when Biyomon hears a sound._

 **Biyomon:** Shh! someone's here! _Sora looks a little to her right and is surprised with what she sees._

 **Sora:** Oh!

* * *

 _The next late morning, Tai and Koromon are the first ones to wake up. They yawn and gasp when they notice something that has them in shock._

 **Tai:** Sora's gone!?

 **Koromon:** Biyomon too!?

 **Tai:** Not again! Everyone wake up! _The gang is still sleeping and don't listen._ Come on, rise and shine! _Some of them speak in their sleep._

 **Patamon:** I'll have 2 cheeseburgers with an order of fries.

 **Mimi:** Five more minutes Mom.

 _Tai gets annoyed._

 **Tai:** Okay, if that's how you wanna play, Koromon.

 **Koromon:** Leave it to me! _He jumps up._ Bubble Blow!

 _He fires a flurry of pink bubbles that engulf everyone, screaming them awake. All of them are quite woozy and are rubbing their faces._

 **Tai:** Nothing like a refreshing bubble bath, huh, guys?

 _Matt is very irritated with how Tai and Koromon woke them up._

 **Matt:** Very funny Tai, next time buy a digital alarm clock.

 **Tai:** But I didn't need one, did I?

 _Matt groans._

 **Mimi:** That was disgusting.

 **Palmon:** I think my hair's a little wilted.

 **Tai:** Stop complaining and listen up; Sora and Biyomon have gone missing again!

 _They stop complaining and gasp in surprise._

 **TK:** But why?

 **Joe:** Maybe they just went on patrol.

 **Izzy:** I doubt it, then she would've come back by now, plus I don't think she'd wake up early just to go on patrol.

 **Mimi:** I know I sure wouldn't.

 **Matt:** The first time she disappeared I can understand, but now… _They get worried._

 **Tai:** This doesn't make sense; it's not like her to just suddenly disappear like this.

 _Their Digivices go off again and Tai, Matt and Izzy pick them up to see her Red Digivice signal. Everyone else gets up._

 **Matt:** We've gotta find her quick before she gets too far.

 **Tai:** It's almost like we're playing tag with her.

 **Izzy:** Come on, the signal points this way.

 _They go into the forest and DemiDevimon watches them from the shadow, snickering._

* * *

 _The Digi-destined have been searching for quite a long time but they can't seem to find her; everytime they go forward, so does her signal and its already sunset._

 **Tai:** Sora!

 **Izzy:** Sora! Where are you!?

 **Joe:** _Joe groans._ Oh, why don't we find a spot to rest for the night or better yet for the next couple of weeks? My feet are killing me, not to mention every other part of my body.

 _Mimi falls to her knees._

 **Mimi:** I can't go another inch.

 **Matt:** Hold it; I'm getting a reading on my Digivice. _They're finally closing in on Sora's signal._

 **TK:** Well? What is it?

 _Patamon picks up a faint buzzing sound._

 **Patamon:** What's that buzzing?

 **TK:** I wonder if it's Sora.

 **Tai:** What's that sound?

 _The sound gets louder and it's coming from a big wasp looking Digimon that flies down from the sky. They duck when it attempts to attack them._

 **Koromon:** Flymon's here!

 **Flymon:** Brown Stingers!

 _Flymon turns and fires five deadly red stingers, prompting them to jump out of the way, as to avoid getting stabbed. Izzy takes cover near a tree and opens up his laptop._

 **Izzy:** Maybe this Digimon Analyser that Gennai gave me could help us out. _Flymon's image and stats come up._ Here he is – Flymon. _They gather around him._ Classified as an insect Digimon, a virus-type and I think we already know what his attack is and it's not very pleasant. And here he comes now!

 _Flymon fires another stinger and they scatter. One of his stingers almost hit Tai._

 **Koromon:** Careful Tai!

 _Another one almost hits Matt._

 **Tsunomon:** Look out Matt!

* * *

 **Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _The Digivice beams a light high above._

 **Koromon:** Koromon digivolve to…Agumon!

 **Tsunomon:** Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon!

 **…**

* * *

 _Tai and Matt are glad to see their partners back in their rookie forms._

 **Tai:** Agumon!

 **Matt:** Gabumon!

 **Agumon:** Pepper Breath! _Agumon spews flames from his mouth._

 **Gabumon:** Blue Blaster! _Gabumon fires a stream of blue flame._

 _Unfortunately, Flymon is fast and he evades them._

 **Motimon:** It's just not working, they need more help!

 **Gomamon:** Marching Fishes!

 _Flymon avoids Gomamon's attack._

 **Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _The Digivice beams a light high above._

 **Tanemon:** Tanemon digivolve to…Palmon!

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 **…**

 **Palmon:** Poison Ivy!

 _Palmon tries grabbing hold of him but Flymon dodges her vines._

 **Flymon:** Brown Stingers!

 _He fires 3 more stingers that Mimi and Palmon barely manage to avoid. Flymon closes in for the kill but Birdramon comes out screeching from the forest much to everyone's surprise._

 **Motimon:** It's Birdramon!

 **Birdramon:** Meteor Wing!

 _Birdramon fires her feathers like meteors. Flymon tries to evade but one them hits and he burns to a crisp as he plummets to the ground._

 **Tai:** If Birdramon's here then so is Sora. _Birdramon flies back into the forest and Tai is determined to find his secret crush so he runs after her._ Sora!

 _Matt, Agumon and Gabumon follow after him._

 **Agumon:** Wait up Tai!

 **Gabumon:** We're coming!

 _TK and Patamon follow after them._

 **TK:** I'm going with you!

 **Patamon:** TK wait up!

 _They pursue Sora, leaving Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, Motimon, Mimi and Palmon behind._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Sora is running away from the others until she reaches the river. She quickly jumps from stone to stone and when she gets to the others again she continues frantically running away until the love of her life, Tai cuts her off. Tai pants._

 **Tai:** Sora, it's you!

 **Matt:** So why were you running away.

 **Tai:** Enough running. Tell us what's going on. _Sora looks away from them with a sad and frustrated expression much to their worry._

 **Matt:** Sora?

 _TK, Agumon, Patamon and Gabumon catch up and they pant heavily from the long run. TK is close to shedding a tear._

 **TK:** Sora, does this mean that…you don't like us anymore?

 **Sora:** _Sora shakes her head._ No, of course not.

 **TK:** Then…What's wrong?

 _A few seconds later, Biyomon flies over and lands next to her partner._

 **Biyomon:** Sora, why don't you tell them? _Sora is reluctant but she decides to explain._

 **Sora:** Ok. It happened last night while we were sleeping.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _They both notice some rustling in the bushes, confusing them. A few seconds later_ _they go off into the woods. Sora and Biyomon explore the woods for a while but stop when Biyomon hears a sound._

 **Biyomon:** Shh! someone's here! _Sora looks a little to her right and is surprised with what she sees._

 **Sora:** Oh!

 _DemiDevimon is standing a few yards away, talking to a silhouette of Myotismon in the portal_

 **Sora:** I saw DemiDevimon, and he was talking to something in a giant bubble.

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **TK:** So could you hear what he was saying?

 **Sora:** Yeah, I heard him talking about our Crests.

 **Tai:** What about them?

 **Sora:** He was saying that each of our Crests have its own special meaning. For example Tai, yours is the Crest of Courage.

 **Tai:** The Crest of Courage? _He gasps when he's hit with a memory in Etemon's HQ._

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Tai nervously stands in front of the electric wall with his hand outstretched and Agumon encourages him._

 **Agumon:** Gather your **courage!**

 _Tai remembers thrusting his hand through the wall and as a result of his courage to face his fears, the Crest of Courage shines like the sun._

 **Tai:** That's right, and then the Crest started to glow!

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 _Tai looks at his Crest and Sora turns to Matt and TK who also have their Crests out._

 **Sora:** And the Crest you have Matt is the Crest of Friendship.

 **Matt:** Friendship. _He thoughtfully looks at his Crest._

 **TK:** And mine. _Sora smiles at TK._

 **Sora:** Yours is special TK; it's the Crest of Hope.

 _TK clearly likes his Crest more than before and believes Hope to be a suitable trait for him. He turns to his partner._

 **TK:** Alright, I hope we can get back home!

 _As Sora speaks, Izzy and the others attempt to cross the river. Izzy and Motimon carefully hop across the stones._

 **Sora:** Izzy's Crest is the Crest of Knowledge.

 _Joe jumps down with Gomamon but ends up slipping into the river._

 **Sora:** Joe's is the Crest of Reliability.

 _Gomamon cheers and helps his partner/friend._

 **Gomamon:** Thanks for being there Joe.

 **Sora:** And Mimi's is the Crest of Sincerity.

 _Palmon uses her vines to pull her and Mimi to the other side._

 **Sora:** And finally mine…mine is the Crest of Love. _Sora looks at her Crest in depression but Tai smiles._

 **Tai:** Wow, the Crest of Love. That's perfect for you Sora.

 _In response to this statement, Sora tenses up and glares at Tai furiously._

 **Sora:** No it's not! You're wrong! Don't even say that Tai; it's not like me at all!

 _Tai is confused and taken aback by her sudden hostility._

 **Tai:** But Sora, it is like you; you're always thinking of everyone else, including Kari.

 **Sora:** No way! I don't care what happens to everyone else and I especially don't care what happens to you! The truth is you don't know the first thing about me, so back off!

 _Tai is quite hurt by what the love of his life just said. Sora gasps when she realizes what she just said and looks down ashamed and horrified of hurting Tai's feelings, worrying Biyomon and Agumon._

 **Sora:** I'm sorry, Tai.

 **Tai:** Sora, what's the matter?

 _Sora looks at her crest again._

 **Sora:** It's just that my crest…it won't glow.

 **Tai:** Huh?

 **Sora:** It's because I don't have any love.

 _This shocks them even more as she looks at the heart shaped symbol. A few moments later, most of them sit down to wait for the others to catch up._

 **TK:** You love us, don't you Sora?

 _Tai gets up._

 **Tai:** I don't get it. Why is it that girls always have to get emotional when it comes to love?

 **Matt:** Leave her alone Tai.

 **Tai:** I was just joking around.

 **Sora:** DemiDevimon thought I was funny too.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _DemiDevimon flies in front of Sora after finding out she spied and heard everything he said to Myotismon._

 **Sora:** What do you want now you creep?

 _Biyomon is in front of Sora, ready to protect her._

 **DemiDevimon:** Take it easy tuts; I'm not here to fight ya. But tell me, did you hear every word we just said?

 **Sora:** Yes.

 **DemiDevimon:** Does that mean you heard about the crests?

 **Sora:** Yes, in fact I did.

 **DemiDevimon:** Oh yeah, you're that kid Sora. _He chuckles evilly._ The Crest of Love.

 **Sora:** And why are you laughing about that?

 **DemiDevimon:** You just think you're so hot but I know everything about you Sora. To be honest I actually pity you; you were raised without love, so guess what, you'll never be able to make the crest glow. NEVER!

 _Sora is emotionally taken aback and horrified by this statement as she gets hit with memories about her mother._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 _Unfortunately, Tai doesn't take Sora's situation seriously._

 **Tai:** That's it, I thought it was something serious, like they were gonna stop making those stuffed beanbag animals. Besides, you know full well that DemiDevimon is nothing but a liar.

 **Sora:** I know, but this time he was right. What he said was actually true. It started back when I was on a girl's soccer team.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **Sora:** My family owned a flower shop; it was my Mom's whole life.

 _Sora's mother, Toshiko Takenouchi was arranging flowers in a vase. A younger Sora walks over to her in her soccer uniform and gives a pleading expression._

 **Sora:** Please mom, I've gotta go to the soccer match! The girls are counting on me!

 **Toshiko:** Don't talk so loud, dear. The flowers are very sensitive.

 **Sora:** But this match is to win the title. _Her mother gets a little strict._

 **Toshiko:** Sora, you can't go with your knee injured like that. _Sora looks at her knee which is bandaged up._

 **Sora:** But mom, my leg's fine.

 **Toshiko:** I'm sorry, you can't go. Sit down, we need to talk. _Toshiko notices Sora cringing as she sits._ I want you to stop playing soccer and come to work at the flower shop after school. _Sora hates the idea._

 **Sora:** Do what!? I won't stop playing to work with smelly old flowers!

 **Toshiko:** I can't believe a daughter of mine would act this way! My decision is final.

 _Sora lets out a few choked sounds and begins to cry._

 **Sora:** Why can't you understand me!?

 _She runs off to the soccer field crying. In the soccer field, Sora's team loses 3-6_

 **Sora:** I walked around for hours, I found myself at the soccer field, the game had just finished.

 **Tai:** What happened?

 **Sora:** We lost the game 6-3.

 _Sora arrives at the soccer field only to find that it had finished. Her teammates were in a depressed state and they walk past her without noticing her._

 **Sora:** My teammates were so depressed, that they didn't noticed me when they walked by me. I felt like I had let them down, like it was my fault.

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **Sora:** My mom said I had to be part of the family business, no questions. That's how she is; it's like it's the only thing that's important to her. She doesn't understand. _Sora continues looking at her Crest._ That's why I know he wasn't lying when he said I grew up not knowing what love is.

 _In a fit of rage Sora stands up yelling and proceeds to throw away her Crest until Tai rushes over and grabs her arm._

 **Tai:** Sora, stop it!

 **Sora:** Let go!

 **Tai:** Even if what you said is true, you know from experience you shouldn't believe a word from that loser DemiDevimon! _Sora's eyes well up with tears._ He's just a creep who's trying to hurt you!

 _Sora has an emotional breakdown and bursts into tears, shocking everyone around her._

 **Tai:** Wait, wait! Don't cry Sora! Matt help me out, I don't know what to do with her when she starts blubbering.

 **Matt:** _Matt looks away with his arms crossed._ Just let her go Tai, she'll be okay.

 **Agumon:** Boy, Matt's like a real grown up.

 **Gabumon:** Now if only he would cut his hair.

 _TK walks over to Sora._

 **TK:** Sora, I forgot to thank you. _Sora stops and looks at TK in surprise._ You saved us from Flymon. I wanted to thank you for that.

 **Biyomon:** Right TK, we heard DemiDevimon give Flymon orders to attack you guys so we followed him and stayed out of sight.

 **Tai:** You didn't have to hide and run from us, we were all worried.

 **Biyomon:** After what DemiDevimon said, Sora just needed to be alone for a while. But she really didn't want to be separated from you guys again, especially you Tai, please understand.

 _Saying this makes Tai and Sora to blush and they look away from each other, causing Matt to smirk at them._

 **TK:** Sora, I like you.

 **Sora:** Huh? _She looks at TK again._

 **TK:** So please don't go away again. I don't like being away from you. _TK giggles._ When you're around I don't miss my mom as much.

 _Sora is touched by TK's kind and sincere words._

 **Sora:** TK. _She sniffles and begins wiping away her tears._ I'm…so, so sorry.

 **Joe:** Hey!

 _They turn to see the rest of their friends have arrived. Tai runs up and waves at them._

 **Tai:** Hey, what took you guys so long?

 **Mimi:** Well we would've gotten here sooner, but Joe fell in the river.

 **Joe:** Hey Mimi, you're the one who was hungry and tired and had to sit down every minutes.

 _Little do they know; DemiDevimon is watching them from the bushes and has waited for them to be together after he broke Sora's confidence._

 **DemiDevimon:** Finally they've caught up with her and are all together. I must tell Myotismon. _He chuckles evilly._

* * *

 _After doing just that, a carriage comes out of Myotismon's castle. It's being pulled by a sinister dragon digimon and ridden by a ghost Digimon wearing a red hood._

* * *

 _Meanwhile the Digi-destined are asleep after being told what their crests mean, except for Tai and Sora who're still thinking about what happened between them. Without Sora noticing or hearing, Tai goes over to Matt and shakes him awake._

 **Tai:** Hey…Matt.

 **Matt:** What is it?

 **Tai:** Can you come with me for sec?

 _Matt complies and they walk to somewhere private. Biyomon notices that her partner can't sleep and instead she's still depressed._

 **Biyomon:** What's wrong Sora?

 **Sora:** I'm such a terrible person Biyomon.

 **Biyomon:** Huh?

 **Sora:** How could I have said such a horrible thing to Tai? He's done so much for me and saved me more times than I can count and I repaid him by hurting his feelings.

 **Biyomon:** Don't worry Sora, we know you didn't mean to blow off at him like that.

 **Sora:** I know, but it was still the worst thing I could ever say to Tai. He must really hate me after what I said to him.

 **Biyomon:** Don't be ridiculous Sora; I'm sure Tai could never hate you no matter what you say to him.

 **Sora:** You really think so?

 **Biyomon:** I know so. Look, if you're worried Tai hates you then try apologising to him tomorrow.

 **Sora:** Okay. But out of everyone else, why did mine have to be the Crest of Love? Why?

 **Biyomon:** Because you care about everyone in the group. _Sora widens her eye in surprise._ You may deny it Sora, but Tai's right; you're always so thoughtful and worried about everyone else. If you didn't care then you wouldn't have done everything you could to protect me and you certainly wouldn't have separated from everyone too search for Tai.

 **Sora:** Biyomon…

 _Biyomon smiles._

 **Biyomon:** Sora you're my favourite person and the greatest friend I've ever had. Since you always try your best to take care of me, I'm going to try my best to take care of you. How does that sound? _Biyomon gives a warm smile and Sora is so touched that more tears well up in her eyes but she smiles through them._

 **Sora:** Biyomon…Thank you.

 **Biyomon:** You're welcome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Tai and Matt have their conversation. Tai sits on the ground and Matt leans on the tree while standing._

 **Matt:** So what is it you wanna talk about Tai?

 **Tai:** Matt, be honest with me, do you think Sora was right?

 **Matt:** About what?

 **Tai:** When she said I don't know the first thing about her, do you think she's right about that?

 **Matt:** _Matt is a bit surprised._ Come on man, you can't be upset by what Sora said, are you? You know she didn't mean it.

 **Tai:** I know that, I know Sora never meant to say what she said to me but…it's just that when we were younger I always thought I knew everything there was to know about Sora. But lately, her feelings have become a mystery to me now.

 **Matt:** Can you blame her; you know what DemiDevimon is capable off. That creep was able to get to me, TK and the rest of us. But if you really want your question answered Tai, out of everyone else you probably know Sora the best.

 **Tai:** _Tai is a little surprised._ Are you sure?

 **Matt:** Yeah, perhaps there's still a lot about her you don't know but you're right when you said she's always worrying about everyone in the team. But we need to let her understand that on her own, she needs to understand the true meaning of love, especially after being reminded of her bad relationship with her mom. All we can do is help her in any way we can.

 **Tai:** Yeah, you're right, she will understand the meaning of love and I have every faith her crest will glow. But I guess didn't really help make her feel any better, did I? _Tai sadly looks on the ground._ Now I feel like a jerk for not taking her problem seriously, Sora must really hate me. _Matt grins a little._

 **Matt:** No way man. I bet Sora's thinking of apologizing to you tomorrow morning and if it helps, you tend to act like jerk in a lot of people's eyes, besides, you know your girlfriend better than that.

 **Tai:** _Tai is a little annoyed._ Gee, thank Ma-Huh? _Tai becomes red from hearing the second part then replaces it with irritation._ Dude, I told you we're not in love! _Matt keeps grinning; not buying Tai's denial._

 **Matt:** Uh huh, keep telling yourself that tiger. _Tai gets even more vexed._

 **Tai:** What is it with everyone teasing me about this!? _Matt throws up his hands._

 **Matt:** Chill out man, I'm just busting your chops but you really oughta just tell Sora how you really feel about her. You have a crush on her don't you?

 _Tai clearly doesn't want to talk about this but admits it to Matt._

 **Tai:** Okay you win, Agumon's the only one who I've told but I guess I can tell you too if you keep quiet.

 **Matt:** I won't say a thing.

 _Tai looks at the ground._

 **Tai:** Sora and I first met when we were kids. At first we didn't get along but then we got to know each other and before you know it we became best friends. Ever since then I've had a big crush on her but could never tell her how I've felt.

 **Matt:** So why don't you tell her? _Tai looks at Matt like he's crazy._

 **Tai:** Are you kidding, if I tell her so soon then I may ruin our friendship and make things awkward between us.

 **Matt:** I know I'm not an expert on love but perhaps you should take the chance instead of letting it be a burden.

 **Tai:** I'd rather wait Matt and let our relationship develop to a point where I feel like I'm ready. I'm not even sure if Sora has the same feelings for me.

 **Matt:** It's obvious to me that she does, but it's your decision Tai. If you really think you should wait then I won't get in the way, but you're gonna have to tell her sooner or later.

 **Tai:** Yeah, I guess you're right.

 _The two of them are silent for a moment but Matt breaks it._

 **Matt:** Well we'd better go back to sleep before everyone starts worrying.

 **Tai:** 'Kay, let's go. _Tai gets up and begins walking away before stopping to smile at Matt._ By the way Matt thanks for the conversation.

 _Matt also smiles._

 **Matt:** Sure, anytime Tai.

* * *

 _Eventually, entire gang is soundly sleeping by the fire. DemiDevimon who's been waiting for this moment comes out of hiding._

 **DemiDevimon:** Sound asleep. Alright! _DemiDevimon flies closer and attempts to attack Sora._ Myotismon will be so proud of my work, maybe I'll get a promotion. _He closes his wings when he gets in firing range._

 _DemiDevimon was too loud and wakes up Biyomon._

 **DemiDevimon:** Demi Dart! _He launches 3 huge syringes at Sora._

 **Biyomon:** Sora, watch out!

 _Biyomon shields her partner and takes the shots. Sora wakes up and gasps in horror when she sees 3 darts jabbed in Biyomon's back. Biyomon screams in absolute pain and agony prompting everyone else to wake up._

 **Sora:** Biyomon! _She quickly pulls the darts out one by one, causing Biyomon to loudly groan and cringe._ No Biyomon! Please wake up! BIYOMON!

 **Biyomon:** Sora, I will protect you.

 **Sora:** Oh no. _Biyomon passes out and everyone is horrified._

 **Tai:** What just happened!?

 **TK:** Oh! DemiDevimon!

 _Just as some of them were about to attack they sky was darkened by sinister dark clouds, frightening the Digi-destined. The only light there was left was the one from the fire which was still burning. When the clouds moved away, they get transported to an empty grassy terrain and the full moon turns blood red. They see the creepy black dragon pull the carriage in their directions._

 **Tai:** Hey…what is that?

 _The back opens up to release a black coffin with gold decorations. The coffin opens up to release Myotismon with his cape completely closed. He floats down and lands on the ground while giving off his sinister laugh._

 **Myotismon:** Digi-destined! Your journey ends here!

 _Sora recognizes Myotismon as the silhouette in the portal and points at it._

 **Sora:** That's it! That's the thing DemiDevimon was talking to!

 **DemiDevimon:** He's not a thing. He's Lord Myotismon!

 **Tai:** Myotismon?

 **DemiDevimon:** That's Lord Myotismon!

 **Myotismon:** _He laughs evilly._ These Digi-destined are making me feel a little…batty. Grizzly Wing!

 _Myotismon pulls his cape and releases a swarm of thousands of bats._

 **Agumon:** Come on guys, let's go!

 _Agumon leads the other Digimons to fight and protect their partners._

 **Agumon:** Pepper Breath!

 **Gabumon:** Blue Blasters!

 _Agumon and Gabumon launch their respective attacks at the bats._

* * *

 **Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _The Digivice beams a light high above._

 **Motimon:** Motimon Digivolve to…Tentomon!

 **Tentomon:** Super Shocker!

 **Patamon:** Boom Bubble!

* * *

 _Both of them fire their attacks and all of them kill some of the bats. The fire breathing Digimons create a wall of fire but the swarm keeps coming._

 **Mimi:** They're still coming after us!

 _Mimi and Joe cringe when some of the bats get through and attempt to kill them._

 **Palmon:** Mimi!

* * *

 _Palmon is spinning in the Digi-zone._

 **Palmon:** Palmon Digivolve to…Togemon!

* * *

 _Togemon runs towards the bats._

 **Togemon:** Let me try to get my point across! Needle Spray! _Togemon spins, releasing a shower of needles that kill the remaining bats._

 **Gomamon:** Way to go!

* * *

 _Gomamon is spinning in the Digi-zone._

 **Gomamon:** Gomamon Digivolve to…Ikkakumon!

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **Ikkakumon:** Harpoon Torpedo! _Ikkakumon launches 6 torpedoes and they head straight for Myotismon who is merely smirking. They explode upon impact._

 **Joe:** Wow, way to go!

 _Myotismon flies through the smoke unscathed with his cape closed much to everyone's shock._

 **Myotismon:** Can't defeat me that easily! Crimson Lightning! _Myotismon creates a whip made of sinister blood red light and knocks Togemon off her feet. He laughs like a psychotic maniac as he creates a second whip to hit Ikkakumon. He flies down to use both whip. First he blows away Agumon and Patamon then Gabumon and Tentomon. They all scream in pain and drop to the ground as Myotismon brings back his whips and laughs._

 **Agumon:** Tai, he's just too strong for us.

 _The Digi-destined are horrified by Myotismon's overwhelming power._

 **Tai:** Now what?

 _Biyomon is still badly injured but manages to weakly speak._

 **Biyomon:** I've gotta do something to help them.

 **Sora:** Huh: _Sora looks at her partner shocked._

 **Biyomon:** I'm the only one left to fight Myotismon. _Myotismon stalks closer to them._

 **Sora:** It's no use; you can't do anything in your condition!

 **Biyomon:** Please understand Sora, I have to go!

 _Biyomon tries to go but Sora has her arms wrapped around her tight; holding her back._

 **Sora:** No, Biyomon you can't! You'll get hurt! I won't let you! My decision is final!

 **Biyomon:** SORA WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?

 _Sora widens her eyes in shock upon hearing the same words she said to her mother from her partner._

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **Sora:** WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?

 _Sora cries and storms out of the house as her mother watches her from above, possibly with a worried expression._

 **Sora:** I always thought my mom was thinking about her flower shop but she was really worried about me getting hurt!

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **Digivolution theme**

 _Biyomon spins in the Digi-zone_

 **Biyomon:** Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon!

 **...**

 _Birdramon flies off to battle Myotismon._

 **Birdramon:** Meteor Wing!

 _Birdramon launches a barrage of fireballs but Myotismon easily blocks them with his cape._

 **Myotismon:** Crimson Lightning!

 _Myotismon impales Birdramon in the stomach with his whip and she screeches in pain._

 **Sora:** Birdramon! _Sora runs to her partners as she falls from the sky in pain._ Birdramon no! I LOVE YOU! _In response to her love and care for her partner, The Crest of Love shines._

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _Sora's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid red. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through her tag and the Crest of Love spirals into the air._

" _ **Digimon,"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _The Crest of Love stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Birdramon her newfound strength._

 **Birdramon:** Birdramon Digivolve to…

 _Birdramon is engulfed in flames and out comes her new face. She becomes a bird creature with a mask and blonde hair._

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _Her left wing is engulfed in flames and transforms into an arm, the same goes for her right wing. She sprouts 2 enormous wings and stands on two legs, ready for a fight._

Garudamon!

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

 **…**

* * *

 _Birdramon hovers in the air and releases a beautiful glow which angers Myotismon and forces him to shield his eyes._

 **Myotismon:** What? Where is that glow coming from!

 _Garudamon gently picks up her partner and smiles at her while looking at her with her pretty green eyes._

 **Garudamon:** Sora, I can feel your love. It's making me strong! _Sora is close to crying tears of joy._

 **Sora:** My crest…it glows.

 **Digimon Analyser (Tentomon):** Garudamon is the Ultimate form of Biyomon. She commands the sky and protects the earth, her attack is flaming bird called Wing Blade.

 _Myotismon is furious that the last Crest has glowed._

 **Myotismon:** _He growls._ Ah! Why is it now the Crest of Love glows as I was about to claim victory?! _Garudamon glares at Myotismon._

 **Garudamon:** I'll protect you Sora. _She brings up her wings and takes flight._ Wing Blade!

 _Garudamon creates a flaming bird and shoots it at Myotismon._

 **Myotismon:** Grizzly Wing!

 _Myotismon counters by sending another swarm of bats and both attacks collide with equal power causing a burst of light between them._

 **Myotismon:** I did not anticipate such strength!

 _The Light completely engulfs Myotismon and Garudamon goes over to the others._

 **Garudamon:** Come on everyone, climb on!

 _Myotismon recovers from the light and watches Garudamon fly off with the Digi-destined in her hands._

 **Myotismon:** Next time you won't escape.

 _The Digi-destined exclaim with glee as they saw the sun rising in the sky as they were flown to a safe place. The light was a very welcome thing to them after a horrible nightmare._

* * *

 _After Garudamon helps the Digi-destined escape from Myotismon, the Digi-destined rest by a river Garudamon has de-digivolved to Yokomon and Tai is sat right next to Sora in front of the lake, Matt plays his harmonica and the rest of the gang look at Sora who is lovingly smiling after understanding love._

 **Tai:** All you had to do was stop worrying about it Sora, and you got your crest to work.

 **Sora:** When Biyomon was in danger of getting hurt I realized I was acting just like my mom. You know what I realized? My mom loved me all along.

 **Yokomon:** And it was your love that helped me digivolve Sora.

 **Sora:** _Sora smiles at her partner._ I'm glad.

 **Yokomon:** You see? You're capable of love after all.

 **Tai:** I felt something. I guess it was your love shining through.

 **TK:** Are you sure it wasn't something more Tai?

 _TK's joke causes Tai and Sora to look at each other and blush while smiling._

 **Joe:** I felt something too. It made me feel uncomfortable.

 _Everyone looks at him as if he's weird._

 **TK:** Love shouldn't make you feel like that? _Mimi walks over to him with her hands cupped together._

 **Mimi:** That's right; I know why you felt uncomfortable Joe.

 **Joe:** Why?

 **Mimi:** These were in your pocket. _Mimi handed over some seeds to Joe much to his embarrassment._

 **Joe:** Oh, I guess it wasn't love.

 _Everyone laughs at him. Tai and Sora stop as TK and Mimi continue to tease Joe. Sora regards Tai with a slightly guilty look on her face._

 **Sora:** Um…Tai.

 **Tai:** Yeah Sora.

 **Sora:** I just want you to know I'm really sorry.

 **Tai:** Huh, for what?

 **Sora:** The way I yelled at you in the forest yesterday and I'm especially sorry for saying I didn't care about you, it was really nasty of me especially after you've done so much for me simply because you care.

 _Tai warmly smiles._

 **Tai:** It's okay Sora, there's no need to apologize. DemiDevimon has gotten to everyone in this group, besides its partly my fault for not taking your feelings seriously.

 _Sora tenderly smiles at Tai and shakes her head._

 **Sora:** It's fine; you were just trying to cheer me up and I really appreciate it, thanks.

 **Tai:** You see, the Crest of Love is perfect for you; you always care about everyone in the group.

 **Sora:** And the Crest of Courage is perfect for you; you're really brave and you have the ability to face your fears even when you don't want to. _Sora blushes a bit._ I guess that's why I like you so much.

 **Tai:** Really? You mean it. _Tai blushes and Sora continues smiling._

 **Sora:** Of course I do.

 **Tai:** Gee, thanks and if you thought you were being nasty about your Crest not glowing, you should think about how I acted when I tried to get my Crest to glow.

 **Sora:** Oh yeah, I remember. It was right after you got the Crest of Courage, at least I didn't have a really huge ego.

 **Tai:** _Tai lightly punches Sora's arm._ Hey watch it.

 _The two of them slightly laugh._

 **Sora:** Tai, can I ask something?

 **Tai:** Sure, what is it?

 **Sora:** Did you mean what you said, that you felt my love shining through?

 **Tai:** Of course I did Sora and it felt quite warm. I had no doubt that your Crest would glow. You know why? Because I could feel your love Sora no matter how much you tried to deny it. And when your Crest glowed I could feel it shining through my heart. I think that special trait is why like you so much. _Tai blushes and a tear streams down Sora's face._

 **Sora:** Oh Tai, That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. _Sora leans on his shoulder a bit._ Thank you.

 **Tai:** _Tai wipes away the tear._ Don't mention it.

 _They turn when everyone but Matt and Gabumon coos at their moment._

 **All (except Matt):** AWWWWW!

 **Mimi:** How romantic.

 **Palmon:** Ah, I can already smell love in the air.

 **Patamon:** Wish I had someone to love.

 _Tai and Sora turn deep red but aren't embarrassed; instead they smile at each other. They both start laughing and the rest join in, happy that their group is whole and back to normal again as Matt continues playing his harmonica. Matt narrates everything._

 **Matt:** Sora joined up with us again and we were closer than ever. We finally thought things were going our way and then…

 _Matt stops playing when thunder booms from a dark cloud that rolls in. Myotismon's annoying laugh echoes around everyone and they stand up._

 **Sora:** I know that laugh!

 _The Digi-destined huddle around together and their Digimon prepare to fight again._

 **Myotismon:** You foolish Digi-destined! The 7 of you are no match for my power! Prepare for your ultimate destruction!

 _They look on in horror as Myotismon continues laughing. The war with this bloodthirsty vampire has just begun._

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **(A/N: Feel free to comment on my story anytime.)**


	8. Episode 28: It's All in the Cards

**Digimon Adventure – ep 28 – It's all in the Cards**

 _In Highton View Terrace a group of electricians were working on a street light._

 **Electrician:** What'd you find?

 **Electrician 2:** Nothing. Cable's fine.

 **Electrician 3:** What's causing all this interference?

 _On the top of a building, the silhouettes of Myotismon (who laughs), DemiDevimon, Gatomon and the rest of his forces appear._

* * *

 _In the Digital World, the Digi-destined are still with Gennai and he's on a ladder._

 **Tai:** Please tell us how to open the gate back to our world.

 **Gennai:** You certainly are impatient; keep your goggles on my young friend.

 _Gennai reaches into a drawer and takes something out. He hops back down and walks over to them._

 **Gennai:** You'll need these.

 _Gennai places 10 Digimon cards on the table and the others exclaim with delight._

 **Matt:** Check 'em out!

 **Tai:** Cool, Digimon Key Cards!

 _The cards were pictures of Agumon, Gomamon, Andromon, Elecmon, Unimon, Drimogemon, Gazimon, Kuwagamon, Digitamamon and ShogunGekomon._

 **Tentomon:** It's the spitting image!

 **Joe:** Alright, look at Gomamon!

 **Gomamon:** I'm cuter in person.

 **Agumon:** There I am too.

 **Mimi:** But what're they for?

 **Tai:** Yeah and how do they help us open the gate.

 **Gennai:** Well, there are 9 holes on the stone wall of the gate.

 **Izzy:** Yeah so… _Izzy remembers the pedestal in the chamber._ Oh wait, do the cards go in the holes?

 **Gennai:** Yes that's right. However, take a closer look; it's not quite as simple as that.

 _They notice that there are 10 cards when there should be 9._

 **Izzy:** You're giving us 1 card too many.

 **Gennai:** One of them is a fake.

 _Everyone groans but Tai isn't that deterred._

 **Tai:** We'll try 'em all till we get the right combination.

 _In response to this harebrained idea, Gennai hilariously wraps his arms around Tai's neck and begins strangling him._

 **Gennai:** No, you will not you silly boy! That's absolutely the last thing you should do; there are many worlds out there! If you put the cards in the wrong holes, it'll be a disaster! You could end up in a different world with no way to return! _Tai struggles to breathe through his lungs._

 **Joe:** Uh Gennai, I don't think Tai can breathe. _Tai starts to turn blue from the lack of oxygen._

 **Gennai:** Huh? Oh, sorry. _Gennai releases Tai and he lands on Sora. They both yelp and hit the floor._

 _Tai is on Sora and the both of them notice that they're faces are centimetres away from each other. When they realize how close they're they madly blush. Tai lifts himself up._

 **Tai:** Uh…sorry Sora.

 **Sora:** Oh! _She waves her hands and smiles._ It's fine, don't worry about it Tai. _She laughs nervously and the others coo at the scene._

 **Digi-destined:** Ooooh!

 **Gennai:** Ah, to be young and in love.

 _Sora sits up and both of them turn as red as a couple of tomatoes. They get back onto the topic._

 **Tai:** Gennai, what did you mean by getting sent to a different world.

 _Gennai clears his throat_

 **Gennai:** Okay, then let me explain. The wrong cards may take you to a world where for example, people and Digimon switch skins. _Mimi imagines her skin being switched with Palmon and she screams_

 **Mimi:** NO! NOT THAT! _Palmon is a bit offended as Mimi cries._ I LIKE MY SKIN! _Gennai picks up the cards._

 **Gennai:** Don't worry, don't worry! You're not going to switch your skin with anyone as long as you learn how to use the cards correctly. _Gennai picks up the cards._

 **Joe:** But we don't have any idea what to do.

 _Gennai hands them over to Tai and he stares intently at the cards as Mimi calms down._

 **Gennai:** You must learn to use your powers the way Myotismon is using his. Tomorrow I'll teach you the proper use of the cards.

 **(Time Skip)**

* * *

 _After Gennai gives them lunch, an upgraded Digimon Analyser, and the cards, the gang return to Myotismon's castle. They walk up the rocky trail under the grey and creepy sky._

 **Joe:** Man this place looks scarier than it did the first time.

 _The 7 Digi-destined and their Digimons come up to the entrance see two Devidramon guarding the door to the gate room,_

 **Izzy:** How do we get past the Devidramon?

 _Tentomon flies up._

 **Tentomon:** Leave that to me. I'll take them out while you go in.

 _Tai and Izzy nod at each other in agreement._

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _A speedier version of the digivolution takes place. The Digivice_ _beams a light high above, filling it with light. Tentomon rapidly spins in the Digi-zone._

 **Tentomon:** Tentomon Digivolve to…Kabuterimon!

 _Izzy's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid purple. It shoots out a beam of light that blasts through his tag and the Crest of Knowledge rapidly spirals off into the air._ _The Crest of Knowledge stops and explodes, beaming a light down the Digi-zone and gives Kabuterimon strength._

 **Kabuterimon:** Kabuterimon Digivolve to…

 _Kabuterimon grew 1.5 times larger. His horn speedily changes into a larger shape, his arm drastically change red and become much thicker, as does the rest of his body. His wings combine, creating a large shell on his back. He turns and reveals himself._

MegaKabuterimon!

 **…**

* * *

 **Izzy:** Let's go, now's our chance! _The Digi-destined make haste and rush to the gate room entrance, catching the Devidramon's attention. They turn around to see MegaKabuterimon who prepares to charge in._

 **MegaKabuterimon:** Horn Buster!

 _MegaKabuterimon blasts off and rams into the Devidramon. The entire room trembles under his quaking power. Everyone runs faster and the Devidramon are rammed into wall; they're no match for an Ultimate Level Digimon like MegaKabuterimon._

 **Izzy:** Move it, move it!

 _The castle begins shifting._

 **Izzy:** Well, so much for a quiet entrance!

 **MegaKabuterimon:** Horn Buster!

 _MegaKabuterimon fires an enormously powerful electric blast from his horn that causes a flash of light. And everyone drops to the stairs as everything turns right side up. Motimon bounces down the stairs._

 **Izzy:** Motimon! _He catches his partner._

 **Motimon:** What happened Izzy?

 **Izzy:** Everything's turned all right side up again; you fixed the warp in space.

 **Tai:** Come on, let's get to the gate!

* * *

 _A few minutes later, the gang is gathered near the gate where Tai has the guards out._

 **Tai:** We've got to the figure out the pattern in these cards.

 _Tai puts them down and Sora looks over her crush's shoulder._

 **Sora:** What, a clue.

 **Tai:** Good one. _Agumon, Gomamon, Unimon, Drimogemon and Andromon._ Bad one. _Gazimon and Digitamamon._ Funky one. _ShogunGekomon and Kuwagamon._

 **Joe:** _Joe pushes his glasses up._ Maybe, Rookie, Champion and Ultimate.

 _Matt scratches his hair._

 **Matt:** Or could it just be small one, medium one, big one? How can we be sure? And we still don't have a clue which one is the fake.

 **Sora:** Maybe it's where they live. Water or land.

 **Mimi:** Maybe the key is in their name like Agumon starts with A, that's letter number on then…oh no, it really doesn't make sense. Izzy what're you looking at?

 _Izzy stands in front of the star patters. Above each row are pictures of a Lion, Centaurus and Monkey. Each of the squares has stars. The top row has squares with 1 star, the middle row has squares with 2 stars and the last row has squares with 3 stars._

 **Izzy:** Myotismon used a spell to open the gate and I think this picture must have something to do with it. Some of these characters I know. Sagittarius and Leo are signs in the zodiac but there's nothing about a monkey in any horoscope and what's the significance of the star pattern.

 _The whole place starts to rumble._

 **TK:** Matt what's that sound!?

 **Matt:** I don't know!

 _The entire castle starts shifting and moving about._

 **Mimi:** Well maybe someone should go check it out.

 **Patamon:** I'll go find out.

 _Patamon takes off up the stairs._

 **Tai:** Come on guys, we have to figure out the cards!

 **Sora:** Yeah, let's go!

 **Joe:** What's the point; we'll never unlock the gate!

 **Sora:** Don't even say that Joe.

 **Joe:** Even if we put the cards in the whole so they look right, we have no way of knowing till it's too late.

 **Matt:** We have to try Joe.

 _The rumbling continues to get louder as more of the castle moves in on itself. The castle begins to cave in._

 **Tai:** Something tells me we don't have much time! _Patamon returns in a panicked state._

 **Patamon:** Hey everyone, the walls and ceiling in the castle are caving in and the passages are all blocked.

 **Matt:** That means we can't go back the way we came in. We're trapped.

 **Izzy:** Now we have to open the gate. One of us has to choose 9 cards and put them in the holes and that'll be that.

 _Joe confidently turns his attention to Tai._

 **Joe:** You Tai.

 **Tai:** Me? _The child of Courage is confused._

 **Joe:** Yeah, it's your call.

 **Tai:** Mine? Why is it up to me?

 **Joe:** I'm not trying to put you on the spot or anything like that, I just think we really all believe in you Tai.

 **Tai:** Me?

 _Matt walks up to Tai and puts his hands on his hip._

 **Matt:** Joe's right, in times like these, decisions need to be made by the one in charge.

 _Tai is shocked that everyone suddenly wants him to be their leader._

 **Tai:** Hold on, have you guys all gone crazy? Who made me leader?!

 **Matt:** Do you remember when we were gone Tai, we fell apart without you around. _Matt firmly puts his hands on Tai's shoulders._ And after all that weren't you the one who managed to bring us all back together again.

 **Tai:** Uh…yeah, I guess.

 **Mimi:** Just do it Tai!

 _Everyone turns to Mimi in shock._

 **Sora:** Mimi!

 **Mimi:** I just wanna get back to my home, that's all! Oh! _Mimi lifts her head and smiles._ I'm sorry, I was being selfish again. I have to remember we're a team, come on Tai save the day.

 _Everyone else smiles at Tai as well._

 **Sora:** Yeah we have to believe in our friends, remember what Gennai said.

 **Matt:** Yeah, he said to believe in our power. You believe don't you Tai?

 **Tai:** Maybe. _Tai looks down, unsure of himself._

 **Joe:** Come on. We've got through a lot of weird stuff already. If we hadn't stuck together, we never would've beaten Seadramon.

 **Matt:** Or smashed Tyrannomon.

 **Mimi:** Or escape from toy town.

 **Joe:** And I'd still be making French fries in Vegiemon's diner if you hadn't saved me.

 **Sora:** _Sora walks up and stands right in front of Tai._ And don't forget Tai that it was you who saved me from falling into some sort of crazy Digital Limbo in Etemon's pyramid. You faced your fears and went through the electrical firewall just to save me. You're courage and leadership has saved us countless of times and that's why you were chosen by the Crest of Courage and why you're our leader. _Tai looks at his Crest and Sora compassionately takes his hand much to his surprise and looks him in the eye._ We all believe in you…I believe in you. _Her smile becomes wider and Tai is touched by her and everyone's faith in him._

 **Tai:** Sora…

 _Everyone continues showing their faith in Tai and smile._

 **Matt:** Exactly, and that's why you should be the one to decide what cards should go in the holes.

 **Sora:** You can do it Tai!

 **Everyone:** You can do it Tai!

 **Tai:** Alright!

 _The castle continues to crumble and cave in. As this happens, a horde of spider like Digimons with 6 blue eyes crawl through the corridors._

 **Tai:** So you're leaving it up to me to get this gate open, and whatever I decide is the best way, you're all willing to go along with it?

 _They nod in agreement._

 **Tai:** Well, I've decided I want Izzy to do it.

 _Izzy walks up in shock._

 **Izzy:** What? You do…why me?

 **Mimi:** If that's what Tai thinks, I accept it. _Izzy turns to them in disbelief._

 **Matt:** Me too. Don't worry Izzy, Tai believes in you and so do the rest of us.

 **Izzy:** But what happens if I'm wrong.

 **Mimi:** No one will blame you.

 **Joe:** We all know you're the right one for the job Izzy, go for it.

 **Izzy:** I still have no idea how this all fits together.

 **Motimon:** Maybe you could use your computer to help figure it out.

 _Izzy sits down and opens up his laptop._

 **Izzy:** The computer? Alright, I'd rather use it to log onto the internet and book us a flight out of this place.

 _Izzy opens up the Digimon Analyser and scrolls through the Digimon they've met. He's hit with realization when he scrolls through Leo and Centarumon._

 **Izzy:** Wait a minute…the horse, the lion and…The monkey, that's it!

 _Izzy brings up Etemon's files and separates all 3 of them._

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **Gennai:** Remember, all Digimon can be classified as data, virus or vaccine.

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **Izzy:** Could it be? Who here has met up with Digitamamon and Shogunmon?

 **Matt:** I have.

 **Izzy:** Give me you Digivice. _Izzy inserts it in the adaptor and their data comes up much to Izzy's satisfaction._ Prodigious!

 **Tai:** You figured it out?

 **Izzy:** I think I might have. Come on guys, check this out.

 _Izzy makes a dirt diagram arranged in a way similar to the pedestal and everyone kneels down to take a closer look._

 **Izzy:** The first three…the lion, the archer and the monkey would be Leomon, Centarumon and Etemon. In addition, there's one of each classification: Vaccine, Data and Virus. The stars starting at the top represent Rookie, Champion and Ultimate so now we can put all the cards in the right squares.

 _Agumon, Gomamon, Elecmon and Gazimon are in the first row. Unimon, Drimogemon and Kuwagamon are laid out in the second one while Andromon, Digitamamon and Shogunmon are laid out in the last row._

 **Sora:** You did it Izzy, good work!

 **Tai:** We knew you'd figure it out!

 _Unfortunately, Agumon and Gomamon are in the same square._

 **Izzy:** Wait a minute, there are two Rookie Vaccine cards here. One of them is the fake but I don't know which one, so that's it. I'm sorry; we still can't be certain where the gate will open to.

 **Joe:** But we've made it this far, that's great!

 _Everyone that has hands claps for the genius and Izzy smiles from their praise._

 **Izzy:** Yes it is.

 **Sora:** Tai can pick which one's fake.

 **Tai:** If I can't, everyone gets an ice cream and I'm buying.

 _Shards of rocks fall from the ceiling. They look up to see small parasite spiders drop from the ceiling and the mountain the castle is on begins to break apart. At the very top is a much larger spider-like Digimon with horns._

 **Tai:** What is that?

 _Izzy types away on his laptop._

 **Izzy:** I'll tell you in just a minute!

 **Digimon Analyser (Izzy):** It's Dokugumon, an evil Digimon with computer virus parasites covering his body.

 **TK:** What about the smaller ones.

 **Digimon Analyser (Izzy):** They're KoDokugumon and they're just as nasty as their mother. They're all In-training level Digimon but their high attack power makes them as strong as Rookie Digimons!

 **Dokugumon:** Intruders in the castle must be destroyed! Go get them!

 _Her children drop down en masse._

* * *

 **Brave Heart (Split Screen)**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _A speedier version of the digivolution takes place. The Digivices_ _beam light high above and sparkles drop from above._ _Gomamon, Palmon and Gabumon rapidly spin_ _in their Digi-zone gaining data._

 **Gomamon:** Gomamon…!

 **Palmon:** Palmon…!

 **Gabumon:** Gabumon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

Ikkakumon!

Togemon!

Garurumon!

 **(-)**

* * *

 _Light blasts out from the mountain, destroying more of it._

 _Garurumon jumps in the air._

 **Garurumon:** Howling Blaster! _He fires powerful blue flames that kill some of the parasites._

 _Koromon desperately jumps up and down._

 **Koromon:** Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! We're running out of time!

 _Tai places the cards in the right slots._

 **Togemon:** Needle Spray! _Togemon spins and releases a shower of needles._

 **Ikkakumon:** Harpoon Torpedo! _Ikkakumon launches his horn._

 _Their combined attacks destroy the parasite. 2 of them aim for Sora and she screams. Yokomon wills herself to Digivolve._

* * *

 **Digivolution**

 _A speedier version of the digivolution takes place. The Digivices_ _beam light high above._

 **Yokomon:** Yokomon Digivolve to…Biyomon!

 **(-)**

* * *

 **Sora:** Just in time!

 **Biyomon:** Spiral Twister!

 _Biyomon fires a spiral of green flames that beat back some of the parasites. Biyomon turns and gasps to see 4 parasites headed her way. Two of them ram into her and she screams in pain. She gets crushed into the wall. She groans in pain and drops to the floor as the 4 parasites loom above her._

 **Sora:** No Biyomon!

 _Koromon sees what's unfolding and growls._

 **Koromon:** Tai, I've gotta jump in there and help!

 **Tai:** Go for it!

 **Koromon:** Hold on Biyomon! _Koromon wills himself to Digivolve._

* * *

 **Digivolution**

 _A speedier version of the digivolution takes place. The Digivices_ _beam light high above._

 **Koromon:** Koromon Digivolve to…Agumon!

 **(-)**

* * *

 _Agumon jumps in the air. Biyomon screams in agony as she gets bitten by 2 of the parasites and blasted with a purple blast from the other 2._

 **Agumon:** Let her go you jerks!

 _They turn to see Agumon in the air._

 **Agumon:** Pepper Breath!

 _Agumon spews 4 balls of fire from his mouth and blows away the parasites. He runs over to Biyomon and offers his hand._

 **Agumon:** You okay?

 _Biyomon wakes up with a pained but grateful expression._

 **Biyomon:** I feel like I got flattened by steamroller but other than that I'm fine. Thanks for saving me Agumon.

 **Agumon:** No problem! I'll always be there for you, just as Tai will always be there for Sora. _Biyomon is touched by the words and smiles._

 **Biyomon:** Oh, Agumon.

 _He helps her up and Biyomon trips. She is stopped when she holds onto Agumon's chest and they look each other in the eyes while realizing how close they're, causing them both to blush like crazy. The moment is ruined when 15 parasites approach them. They get ready to fight._

 **Agumon:** Double Team!

 **Biyomon:** It's a deal!

 _Biyomon takes flight and Agumon grabs onto her ankles. They avoid the parasites and are high in the air._

 **Agumon:** Let's exterminate them! Pepper Breath!

 **Biyomon:** Spiral Twister!

 _They both fire their respective attacks and destroy some of the parasites. More attempt to ram into them but Biyomon evades them all and they both fire their attacks when necessary._

 **Garurumon:** Howling Blaster!

 **Togemon:** Needle Spray!

 **Ikkakumon:** Harpoon Torpedo!

 _The 3 champion level Digimons combine their respective attacks and destroy more parasites. More of the mountain crumbles and Tai is having a hard time choosing between Agumon and Gomamon with most of the others gathered around him._

 **Tai:** I can't decide! Which one's the fake one?

 **Mimi:** Hurry up! Choose!

 **Tai:** _"If I choose wrong we're toast!"_

 _Biyomon throws Agumon and he's making a beeline for more parasites._

 **Agumon:** Pepper Breath!

 _He destroys more parasites with his flames._

 **Biyomon:** Spiral Twister!

 _Biyomon also destroys more parasites. They both land on the ground and one last parasite rams into Agumon. He screams in pain and sprawls across the floor. It attempts to take a bite at him again but he rolls back and Biyomon jumps on its back._

 **Biyomon:** Don't you dare touch my Agumon!

 _Agumon is surprised by these words but shrugs them off for now and jumps on the parasites neck. He puts it in a stranglehold and the two rookie Digimons hold it in place as it viciously struggles to escape. They can tell this one is stronger than the other parasites. Dokugumon joins the fray and roars. She lands on the ground._

 **Dokugumon:** Poison Thread!

 _She launches threads from her mouth and they wrap around Garurumon, Togemon and Ikkakumon. She jumps and immobilizes them in the air._

 **Dokugumon:** Poison Cobweb!

 _Her eyes flash and she fires purple mist that engulf the 3 of them, causing them to scream/roar in pain. Dokugumon evilly laughs._

 **Matt:** Garurumon!

 **Mimi:** Togemon!

 **Sora:** Digivolve again!

 _Dokugumon roars and drops down; closing in for some mauling, particularly Mimi who screams in fear._

 **Matt:** Mimi!

 _Matt hugs onto Mimi to protect her._

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution (Split Screen)**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _A speedier version of the digivolution takes place. Matt and Mimi's Digivice vibrate rapidly and turn solid blue and green. They shoot out beams of light that blasts through their tags and the Crest of Friendship and Sincerity rapidly spiral into the air._

 _The Crest of Friendship and Sincerity stop and explode, beaming light down the Digi-zone and give Garurumon and Togemon strength._

 **Garurumon:** Garurumon…

 **Togemon:** Togemon…

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

 _Garurumon stands upright and gets an anthropomorphic build. A wears a belt across his waist and it goes across his upper body. He gains a glove with gold brass knuckles. The belt connects to his blue jeans and he gains spiky knee guards along with a few bandages. He punches the air with his other arm, releasing energy. He also gains a few earrings and does a couple of spin kicks. At the same time_ _light blasts out from Togemon's eyes and a huge rose blooms from her hair, releasing millions of petals that occasionally cause fireworks. The rose sprouts and releases a fairy wearing a pink flower dress, 4 leaf wings and 2 green boots. Both get ready to fight._

WereGarurumon! _He howls._

Lillymon!

 **(-)**

* * *

 _WereGarurumon uses his incredible speed to cut down Ikkakumon._

 _More parasites appear and but Lillymon has that covered. She buzzes at high speed and gives battle cry before attacking_

 **Lillymon:** Flower Cannon!

 _She blasts a barrage of green energy shots from her flower gun and annihilates all of them. An explosion of green light can be seen all around the mountain and it vibrates like crazy._

 _The Werewolf growls and rushes towards Dokugumon. Even more of the mountain breaks apart and becomes thinner in response to the second most powerful Ultimate level Digimon of the group. WereGarurumon wrestles Dokugumon and holds him in place. Agumon and Biyomon do the same with the last parasite near him. Gomamon drops down after de-digivolving._

 **Matt:** Tai, you've gotta make up your mind now, we're out of time!

 _Tai flips the cards and throws them down._

 **Tai:** Okay! _He flips over the Gomamon card._ It's this one! Come on, now!

 **Joe:** Will it open!?

 **Mimi:** Come on!

 _WereGarurumon, Agumon and Biyomon continue holding them in place._

 **Tai:** You're the one Gomamon, open the gate! _Tai inserts the Gomamon card and the gate opens._

 _The group become ecstatic._

 **Sora:** It's opening!

 **TK:** It worked!

 **Tai:** Come on!

 _TK, Izzy, and Joe along with their Digimon are the first to rush inside. Tai, Matt, Sora and Mimi turn to their Digimon who get ready to finish off their opponents as the gate starts to close._

 **Tai:** Agumon, forget about him!

 **Sora:** We have to get out of here!

 **Mimi:** Hurry Lillymon!

 **Matt:** Leave him, come on!

 **Dokugumon:** You'll never get out of here in one piece!

 **Agumon:** That's what you think!

 _Biyomon pecks the parasite and it roars in pain. Agumon kicks him off near Dokugumon and the two of them jump off (With Agumon upside down and Biyomon upright)._

 **Agumon:** Pepper Breath! **Biyomon:** Spiral Twister!

 _Both of them combine their best attacks and they blast off._

 **Lillymon:** Flower Cannon!

 _Lillymon blasts out another energy shot, paralyzing Dokugumon and knocking him off balance._

 **WereGarurumon:** Wolf Claw!

 _WereGarurumon slices the air and releases an energy slash that makes the mountain topple over. The final attacks make contact and Dokugumon screams as she and its child are annihilated. WereGarurumon de-digivolves back to Tsunomon and Lillymon de-digivolves back to Tanemon. Tai, Matt, Sora and Mimi make a dash for the gate while holding their Digimon with Matt further behind._

 **Mimi:** Thank you Tanemon!

 **Sora:** Cutting it kind of close weren't you Biyomon!

 **Matt:** That was real close Tsunomon but it looks like we made it!

 **Tai:** Come on guys let's blow this dump! Next stop: Home!

 _Sora is the first to jump in, followed by Mimi. Tai gets in and extends his hands. Matt leaps inside and grabs Tai's hand, yanking him in just before the gate slams shut._

 _The Digi-destined scream as they fall through the same rift that took them to the Digital World._

 **...**

* * *

 _Once they wake up on a snow-covered ground they look around wondering where they're._

 **Tai:** Where are we?

 **Joe:** I know this place. This is the summer camp where we all met. You did it Tai, we're home!

 _Mimi gets with tears of joy._

 **Mimi:** Home!

 **Sora:** _Tai gets up and Sora tackles him for a tight hug._ Tai! You're the best! I knew you could do it!

 **Tai:** _Tai turns deep red and sheepishly smiles._ Uh, thanks Sora!

 **Matt:** We're back to where we were first sucked into the Digital World, but where are our Digimon?

 _Everyone becomes worried with possibility of losing their Digimons._

 **Izzy:** I wonder if we got the cards wrong after all.

 _They sadly look down on the ground. Sora lets go of Tai._

 **Sora:** Then in this world we could without them.

 **Biyomon:** You can't get rid of us that easily! _They exclaim with delight upon hearing Biyomon's voice. They see Agumon and the other Digimon standing near them with Agumon in the figure head._

 **Tanemon:** Wake up. Come on sleepy heads.

 **Tai:** We're up, we're up. Where've you been? _They happily pull out some berries they had behind their backs._

 **Gomamon:** We all went to look for a little lunch.

 _The kids are filled with joy, mostly because of the food they'll be able to eat._

 **Joe:** Now that we're home, we don't have to eat leaves anymore. We can eat cheese burgers!

 **Mimi:** That's right, and Pepperoni Pizza!

 **TK:** And French Fries!

 **Matt:** And Ice-Cream!

 **Sora:** Yeah, and Broccoli!

 _They exclaim with disgust._

 **All (but Sora and Tai):** Broccoli?!

 **Tai:** Broccoli!?

 _Agumon regards his partner with a curious look._

 **Agumon:** How did you know that my card was the fake Tai?

 **Tai:** I didn't. _He sweats, trying to think of an excuse._ I kept your card 'cause you're my friend. _Agumon's not buying it but plays along._

 **Agumon:** That's so nice.

 _Tai focuses on the task at hand and gets serious._

 **Tai:** Hey everybody, we've gotta go and find the 8th child!

 **Matt:** Yeah! And we've got to get a move on since Myotismon is there ahead of us.

 **Tai:** I'm happy that we're finally headed back to my home town and we already know that's where we're gonna find the 8th child! LET'S GO!

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **(A/N:** **Hope you liked this chapter.** **Please Review.)**


	9. Episode 29: Return to Highton View Terra

**Digimon Adventure – ep 29 – Return to Highton View Terrace**

 **Tai:** Determined to find the 8th chosen one, Gatomon went through the gate to the Real World just as it slammed shut. Gennai appeared and lead us to his house inside the lake where he gave us these awesome Digimon key cards, only he didn't tell us how to use the things. Back at the castle, just as the whole place was blowing up around us, Izzy figured out how to open the gate. We got through right before Dokugumon would've made us into lunch meat. Now we're back home again, only this time we've got a serious mission: find the 8th child and save him from Gatomon…or else!

* * *

 _The Digi-destined have finally returned to their world, only this time their Digimons are with them. The entire campsite is covered in snow and the Digi-destined must now carry out their mission to search for the 8_ _th_ _child._

 **TK:** We're back at camp where we started.

 **Tai:** We've gotta get to Highton View Terrace and stop Myotismon before he finds the 8th Digi-destined.

 **Sora:** I wonder how much of a head-start he has on us.

 **Izzy:** Not even a minute has passed between the Myotismon left for Japan and when we arrived. Time flows differently in the Digital World.

 **Matt:** I'll say. We've been gone for months in the Digital World and yet here in the Real World it's the same day we left.

 _Joe is stupefied by this information._

 **Joe:** But that's impossible. You mean all those adventures took less time than it does to say get a haircut.

 **Mimi:** Please Joe, don't exaggerate; imagine getting your hair done in such a short amount of time.

 _Tai begins running down the steps._

 **Tai:** I'm gonna go take a look at the camp; I wanna see for myself how much time has really passed. One of you come with me, the rest of you stay there. Who volunteers? _He turns to see Agumon, Biyomon and Gomamon running down but Agumon slips off forcing Tai to catch him. He looks up to see everyone following him._ One volunteer, not 13!

 **Mimi:** I thought I'd keep you company.

 **Joe:** And we're gonna keep Mimi company.

 **Izzy:** I guess we're all really curious to find out what happened while we were gone.

 **Tai:** But how will we explain it if some sees our Digimon?

 **Fujiyama:** Oh kids!

 _They turn to see their teacher Mr Fujiyama running towards them._

 **Sora:** It's…our teacher! We are back in the real world.

 **Tai:** Mr Fujiyama! _He runs up to his teacher with a smile._

 **Fujiyama:** Watch out! _He skids to a halt and Tai bounces of his chest, dropping to the ground. Mr Fujiyama looks miffed._ What're all of you kids doing playing around here when you haven't even packed up your gear yet!?

 _Tai is working overtime to think of an excuse._

 **Tai:** Whoa sir, I can explain!

 **Agumon:** Well I'm Tai's Digimon- _Tai cries out as he quickly covers his mouth._

 **Fujiyama:** Didn't you kids here we're closing up camp early because of the snow? Everyone else is already to go home.

 _Tai gets up with a nervous smile._

 **Tai:** Sure of course we heard.

 **Fujiyama:** Look at those dirty little toys you're carrying. _He sternly walks up._ Where'd you get 'em?

 _They were really hoping he wouldn't notice the Digimon._

 **Tai:** Uh…toys? _Tai steps back anxiously._

 _The Digimon get really mad with the teacher for his insult._

 **Motimon:** Who's he calling a dirty little toy, that's not- _They quickly cover their mouths and stop them from speaking._

 **Izzy:** We can't let anyone know you can talk.

 **Matt:** Pretend to be stuffed animals. _The Digimon obey and don't move a muscle or make a sound._

 **Tai:** Oh these toys, well…you see they're stuffed!

 **Fujiyama:** Yes Tai, I can see that.

 **Sora:** Uh…we found them here.

 **Joe:** Yeah…that's right…you see we were hiking up an uncharted trail where we came across these stuffed toys that someone throw away, makes perfect sense if you ask me.

 _Surprisingly, Fujiyama buys it but is completely confused._

 **Fujiyama:** Who in their right mind would hike up an uncharted trail just to throw away 7 stuffed animals?

 _The others are clearly tense and panicky from his questions but manage to keep up their little facade._

 **Tai:** Exactly our point, and that's why we think littering is crazy… _Tai turns to his friends_ right gang?

 **All:** Right.

 _Tai turns back and holds up Agumon._

 **Tai:** But being the good citizens that we are we cleaned up the mess and now I'm giving them to my little sister Kari, as a present. She wasn't able to come to camp remember?

 _Mr Fujiyama remembers how easily Kari can get sick._

 **Fujiyama:** Oh, yeah. She caught a cold, didn't she?

 **Tai:** Yes but she's feeling much better now because I went home and made her and omelette.

 **Fujiyama:** When did you do that?

 **Agumon:** When I- _Tai covers his mouth again._

 **Tai:** When? Uh, that's a good question. Right before I left for camp. _He nervously laughs a bit and Mr Fujiyama smiles._

 **Fujiyama:** It's nice that you're thinking of your sister Tai but don't overdo it; those toys are filthy and belong in the garbage, right kids?

 **All:** Right!

 **Fujiyama:** Meet ya at the bus.

 **All:** Okay!

 _Tai holds Agumon up in the air as their teacher runs back to the bus. Agumon is still vexed with Fujiyama insulting him and his comrades._

 **Agumon:** I'd like to get his gear together and throw him in the garbage can.

 **Tai:** Well, you won't be littering at least.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Highton View Terrace, Myotismon, DemiDevimon and Gatomon are at the top of one of the buildings. Gatomon sits on the edge near DemiDevimon._

 **Gatomon:** The human world is so cluttered; all these creatures cram on top of each other.

 **DemiDevimon:** The 8th Digi-destined lives nearby. What's next Myotismon?

 _They turn to see their master groaning in the shadows which is natural since he's vampire, making him vulnerable to the light of the sun._

 **Myotismon:** Unfortunately until the sun goes down I must remain hidden in the shadows. Begin the search without me. Here. _He throws the 8 Digi-destined Crest; the Crest of Light to Gatomon who catches it._

 **Gatomon:** I won't let you down Lord Myotismon.

 **Myotismon:** I need to be alone. _He runs in the building._

 **DemiDevimon:** I'll come with you! _Myotismon slams the door in his face and he drops to the ground._

* * *

 _The Digi-destined all get their things from their cabins and went to see that all the other kids are getting on their buses to go home._

 **Joe:** Remember; don't talk in front of everyone else, okay?

 **Tanemon:** Don't worry. _She cups her front legs to her face causing Gomamon to give her a look while sweat dropping._ We can just pretend to be adorable stuffed animals.

 _Tai and Agumon peak their heads out of the bushes and Agumon's quite amazed by what he's seeing._

 **Agumon:** Wow, look at all the kids!

 _Tai freaks out and covers his mouth._

 **Tai:** Didn't we just say not to talk out loud?!

 **Agumon:** Yeah but look at all the human children.

 **Biyomon:** We never knew there were more human children than you.

 **Sora:** This is nothing; why just in the city alone there are tens of thousands of kids just like us and when you add the rest of kids in the world there must be millions.

 _The Digimon give surprised looks at Sora._

 **Digimons:** Huh?

 **Biyomon:** You mean there are millions of Sora's! _Biyomon pictures a bunch of Sora's much to her aggravation._

 **Sora:** There's only one of me!

 **TK:** She just means there're more kids our age but there're tons of different people in the world.

 **Tsunomon and Patamon:** Wow!

 _Mimi sees some of her friends gathered together and completely forgets hoe time is slower in the real world._

 **Mimi:** Hey, it's Michelle! _She runs over to them and pushes Tanemon down._ I've missed you so much!

 _Michelle is baffled since she only saw Mimi a short while ago._

 **Michelle:** You missed me? You just saw me 10 minutes ago.

 _Another one of Mimi's friends appears._

 **Taren:** What's going on?

 **Michelle:** Mimi's weird.

 **Mimi:** Taren!

 _Mimi suddenly hugs and spins her around. When she lets go and laughs with joy they sweat drop, confused by how she's acting._

 **Michelle:** Mimi's freaking out.

 **Taren:** Too much caffeine.

 _Tanemon and the other Digi-destined can't believe the stupidity they're witnessing._

 **Tanemon:** Oh, Mimi.

 **Tai:** She'll give us away, I told her no time has passed since we went to Digi-world.

 **Izzy:** Forget Mimi, we have to find some form of transportation to Highton View Terrace.

 **Tai:** I got an idea. _Tai runs over to Mr Fujiyama who's speaking to the bus driver._ Mr Fujiyama! _His teacher turns around._ Can you have the bus drop us off somewhere?

 **Fujiyama:** Have the bus drop you off, no can do; the rules say I have to take you straight to your homes.

 **Tai:** Please Mr Fujiyama, I'm begging you sir, could you just drop us off somewhere near Highton View Terrace?

 **Fujiyama:** Highton View Terrace? Why do you want to go there?

 **Tai:** Well we used to live there and we were feeling nostalgic so we thought we'd visit our old hangout.

 _The other Digi-destined run up to help Tai._

 **Matt:** Come on.

 **TK:** Please.

 **Izzy:** We'd appreciate it sir.

 **Fujiyama:** But it's against the rules.

 **Bus driver:** You know I think we drive pretty close to Highton View Terrace. _He looks at his clipboard._ Let's see, first we take the parkway to the third-way to the freeway and…Oh, that's the wrong way. Oh yeah, here at the roadway. Highton View Terrace is within walking distance.

 _They exchange satisfied glances._

 **Tai:** Great, then that's where you can let us off mister.

 **Fujiyama:** Hold on! _Tai turns to his annoyed teacher._ I didn't give the bus driver permission yet!

 **Matt:** Please Mr Fujiyama. You'll break TK's heart if you don't let us go; it was the last place we lived together as a family my parents got divorced.

 **TK:** Oh! _The Child of Hope hugs his brother and Matt does the same._

 **Matt:** TK! _Matt does the same._

 **TK:** Oh, brother!

 _Joe quickly runs up to his teacher._

 **Joe:** Mr Fujiyama please let us off at Highton View Terrace. As an upper class man, I'll take full responsibility for getting them home.

 **Fujiyama:** Well I guess if a reliable kid like you is going, Joe, then its okay. However, call your parents, tell them where you are.

 **Tai and Joe:** Deal! _They bow._

 **Joe:** Thanks Mr Fujiyama.

 **Tai:** You're the greatest teacher ever.

 **Fujiyama:** Yeah, yeah.

 _He walks away with the amused looking bus driver and Tai jumps with joy._

 **Tai:** Yahoo! _He turns to Matt and TK._ Hey, how long are you gonna keep that act up?

 _Matt and TK continue whimpering but then stop and their mischievous expressions reveal they were faking the whole thing._

 **Matt:** Hey if we didn't come up with something sappy like that he never would've let us go.

 _The small eyed expression on Joe's face shows he thought it was for real._

 **Joe:** You mean that sad story was just an act? I was crying my eyes out so much for you guys that my glasses started to fog up.

 **Tai:** Joe calm down before you have an asthma attack.

 _Mimi walks in the bus with her friends, still ignorantly confusing them._

 **Mimi:** I've missed all of you so much.

 **Tanemon:** I hope she's not gonna act this way with every human she meets. _She gets up and tries to grab her partner's attention but…_ Hey!

 _Izzy, Sora, Motimon and Biyomon go over and covers her mouth, hushing her._

* * *

 _A few minutes later the Digi-destined get on the same bus._

 _The bigger Digimon are hiding in the bag compartment above the seats, Mimi was talking to her friends with Tanemon in her arm, Matt has Tsunomon sleep on his lap, TK and Patamon stare out the window and Izzy is on his laptop with Motimon next to him._

 **Izzy:** Excellent, my laptop's in perfect working condition here in the real world.

 **Tai:** Great!

 **Sora:** Looks like the Digivice is working too. _Her Digivice is showing 7 dots of orange, blue, red, purple, silver, green and yellow._

 **Tai:** Cool.

 _Mr Fujiyama gets intrigued when he spots the Digivice._

 **Fujiyama:** What's that? Is that the latest toy all you kids are into?

 **Joe:** No, it's just one of the old ones that we all hate.

 **Fujiyama:** Let me take a look at it.

 _Tai quickly stops him._

 **Tai:** Ah…It's broken!

 _Mr Fujiyama gently pushes him out of the way._

 **Fujiyama:** Maybe I can fix it. _He holds out his hand to Sora._ Here, give it to me; I'm pretty good with electronics.

 **Sora:** Yes sir. _She hands over the Digivice._

 **Fujiyama:** Thank you Sora, unlike other children you really listen to your teachers.

 _Sora blushes from the compliment._

 **Izzy:** There's no harm in just letting him take a look at it Tai.

 **Tai:** For about a second there I thought Mr Fujiyama was an evil Digimon.

 **Izzy:** I think you've spent way too much time in the Digi-World.

 _Tai turns to Izzy._

 **Tai:** Think about it, if he were an evil Digimon every time you failed a test he'd scream out his attack; Homework Blaster!

 _Tai yelps when Mr Fujiyama grabs his shoulders, having heard his comment._

 **Fujiyama:** Actually it's more like Tickle Blaster.

 _He tickles Tai and the Child of Courage laughs uncontrollably making everyone else laugh as well._

 **(Time Skip)**

* * *

 _After the bus dropped the Digi-destined off in Highton View Terrace, they were now standing on a bridge. Agumon who is sitting on the railing smiles at Tai._

 **Agumon:** They were nice to drop us off here.

 **Tai:** Yeah.

 _They spot a tall tower._

 **Mimi:** There's the Highton View Terrace Tower.

 **Izzy:** The tallest apartment building in Japan.

 **Joe:** Great, I'm afraid of heights.

 **Tai:** That place isn't so hot.

 **Sora:** That's true; the heat never worked, I used to live there.

 **Biyomon:** Wow, Sora! You lived in that big castle.

 **Tai:** I lived near here too a block away in another building. Sora and I went to Westside Elementary together.

 _TK and Mimi teasingly stare at Tai and Sora._

 **TK:** So that's where you both met and fell in love.

 _Tai and Sora comically turn extremely red._

 **Mimi:** What was it like? Was it love at first sight, did you two tease each other, was it a love-hate relationship, I've got to know!

 **Tai:** Shut up!

 **Sora:** It was nothing like that!

 _TK and Mimi burst into laughter, they stop when Matt calls out._

 **Matt:** Hey! _They turn to him while Tai and Sora are glad to change the subject._ You know I went Westside Elementary too.

 **Joe:** You're kidding! You mean you guys were telling the truth when you said you used to live in Highton View Terrace.

 **Matt:** Yeah we really did used to live here before my parent broke up.

 **TK:** That was a long time ago when I was a little kid.

 **Joe:** Strange coincidence 'because I used to live here too.

 **Mimi:** I lived here too before we moved.

 **Izzy:** Me too but just for a little while, it's a long story.

 _The Digi-destined are stupefied that they once lived in the same city at the exact same time a long time ago._

 **Tai:** So at some point we all used to live in Highton View Terrace at the same exact time!

 **Izzy:** This can't just be a coincidence; there's gotta be some meaning here.

 _They look up when they hear weird screeching sounds. They look up to see of flock of Myotismon's bats._

 **Tai:** Myotismon's army! Run for it!

 _They make dash but Gatomon sees them flee the scene as she jumps from one of the rooftops._

 **Gatomon:** They can run but they can't hide from Mammothmon.

 _Just as Gatomon lands on another building a giant woolly mammoth with metal face plate going from its head to the end of its trunk goes on a rampage. It stomps on a van, rips apart a lamppost and tosses a motorcycle in the air much to the rider's anger._

 **Rider:** My new Motorcycle! Hey, respect other people's property you big walking shag carpet!

 _Mammothmon roars and the man tosses his helmet at it only to get knocked away. Mammothmon goes on the move and the man drops to the ground._

 **Rider:** Hey who ever owns this elephant should know there's a leash law around here!

 _A couple watches Mammothmon walk by but aren't scared at all._

 **Woman:** Oh, look honey, how cute, a wild elephant on a rampage.

 **Man:** They must be filming a movie or something.

 _Gatomon is clearly displeased with Mammothmon wrecking everything around him and attracting too much attention._

 **Gatomon:** What's that big eared freak trying to do, destroy the Digi-Destined with everything else? We never should have brought that type of Digimon along for this.

 _A large green parrot with a metal forehead and winged ears fly by Gatomon._

 **?:** Perhaps I should join in and ensure he doesn't act like too much of a brainless oaf.

 **Gatomon:** Ah, Parrotmon your timing is perfect. You know what to do.

 _Gatomon goes back to continuing her search and Mammothmon wreaks havoc and destruction everywhere he goes._

* * *

 _The Digi-Destined have come by a candy store._

 **Tai:** Say, do any of you remember this place? I bought candy here.

 **Mimi:** It was my favourite store.

 **Joe:** Sure, mine too.

 **Matt:** You probably don't remember this place TK because you were too little but mom and dad used to take us here all the time.

 **TK:** Maybe some candy will help me to remember.

 _Izzy sits on the railing with a confused expression which everyone notices._

 **Sora:** You're awfully quiet Izzy, didn't you like living in Highton View Terrace?

 **Izzy:** I don't remember.

 **Sora:** How long did you live there?

 **Izzy:** Just for a little while. About 6 months.

 **Tai:** Wow, why did your parent move away?

 **Izzy:** I don't know.

 **Joe:** You're kidding, well if you don't know maybe I should tell you why.

 **Sora:** What do you mean Joe?

 **Tai:** Yeah Joe, how could you know why Izzy's parents moved away from here? Did you know them or something?

 **Joe:** No, I didn't know Izzy back then but I did see what happened.

 _Just as he was about to explain, a few police cars drive by, worrying them._

 **Mimi:** What's going on?

 **Tai:** Where there's trouble, there's Myotismon!

 _They run to the scene and gasp in horror when they see Mammothmon going berserk and smashing everything in sight. He roars again._

 **Matt:** A monster Digimon!

 **Digimon Analyser (Izzy):** He's called Mammothmon. He's a fully digivolved Digimon with the strength of a woolly mammoth. He shoots missiles he calls tusk crushers and as chilling attack called Freezing Breath.

 _A police car arrives by the kids._

 **Officer:** Get out of her kids; this is a danger zone! _He speaks to some more officers on radio. The policeman tries to call his buddies for help but the radio is dead and Mammothmon notices the kids._

 **Tai:** Wait a minute, I think he sees us!

 **Officer:** Get out of here now!

 _Mammothmon roars._

 **Tai:** He's heading this way!

 _Tsunomon and Tanemon jump off of Matt and Mimi and growl._

 **Mimi:** Tanemon, don't'!

 **Matt:** That monster's fully digivolved, you can't fight him.

 **Biyomon:** Just leave everything to me!

 **Sora:** Biyomon!

 **Agumon:** I'll help to!

 **Tai:** Agumon!

 _Agumon stands next to Biyomon._

 **Agumon:** Let's team up on this one and send this guy back to the ice age.

 **Biyomon:** It would be my pleasure. _They turn to their partners._ We're ready!

 _Tai and Sora nod at each other and bring out their Digivices._

 **Tai:** Okay, go for it!

 **Sora:** Be careful!

 _They nod and run towards Mammothmon._

* * *

 **Digivolution theme (split screen)**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _The 2 Digivices beam light high above. Sparkles of light drop from above on their respective sides_

" _ **Digimon"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _Orange and Red beams of light pour from the top of their digi-zones and form images of Greymon and Birdramon that soon disappear. Agumon and Biyomon spin in their Digi-zones gaining data._

 **Agumon:** Agumon…!

 **Biyomon:** Biyomon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Greymon!

Birdramon!

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _Birdramon is the first to attack. She takes flight and goes high into the air._

 **Birdramon:** Meteor Wing!

 _She launches fireballs from her wings but Mammothmon doesn't flinch and one of them bounce off his tusk and destroy a couple of phone booths. Sora gasps when she a strange memory plays in her mind. It was as if she's seen this before only it was darker. Greymon is the next to attack._

 **Greymon:** Nova Blast!

 _He launches a high powered fire blast from his mouth but Mammothmon knocks it away and it destroys some cars causing Tai to also gasp as he was hit with a memory similar to Sora's, only it was cars this time._

 _Mammothmon throws a bus which explodes upon hitting the ground, causing Izzy to recall a memory too. Greymon stampeded towards Mammothmon and grabs his tusks in an attempt to hold him down. Birdramon launches more fireballs but they all bounce off Mammothmon's thick skin. Greymon is starting to have trouble keeping him in place._

 **Mammothmon:** Freezing Breath!

 _Mammothmon blasts cold air from his trunk that blows Greymon back and makes him groan in pain. Mammothmon then rams into him like a wild bull and crashes him into the building. Greymon roars in pain and Tai expresses his panic._

 **Tai:** Greymon, no!

 _Birdramon attempts to attack him close range but Mammothmon knocks her away with his trunk._

 **Mammothmon:** Tusk Crusher!

 _Mammothmon shoots out the tip of his trunks and they land a direct hit. Birdramon screeches in pain as she knocked out of the sky. Mammothmon leaves Greymon to go after Birdramon._

 **Sora:** Birdramon!

 **TK:** There were two, not three!

 _Everyone turns to him in surprise._

 **Matt:** What?!

 **TK:** There were two monsters!

 **Tai:** What're you talking about TK?

 **Matt:** Oh man, now I remember. A long time ago TK was insisting that he saw two monsters and my mom was upset at him for it.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Little TK is speaking with her mother Nancy who's washing the dishes._

 **Little TK:** But I really did see monsters mommy.

 **Nancy:** TK, there's no such thing as monsters, you were just imagining or maybe it was a dream.

 _Young Matt eavesdrops on the conversation._

 **Little TK:** But Mommy I did see them.

 **Nancy:** Now that's enough! I don't wanna here anymore of these crazy stories!

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **Matt:** I'd just assumed he imagined the entire thing.

 **Izzy:** So when did all this take place?

 **Sora:** This is where it happened.

 **Joe:** Right on this foot bridge!

 _Tai gets near the railing to call out to Greymon._

 **Tai:** Greymon, you okay?! Speak to me!

 _Greymon comes out and shakes his head._

 **Greymon:** Don't worry I'm totally styling dude! _He sees Birdramon continuing to battle Mammothmon and heads off to help her until. Mammothmon's launches another Tusk Crusher but Birdramon avoids it and he stares at the brainless Digimon. Greymon appears by her side to help and they're all near the bridge. Before anyone could attack, a large shadow passes by from above. The Digi-destined look up to see Parrotmon screeching in the air much to their shock._

 **Tai:** Whoa, does Holly want a cracker, a really big cracker!? _He gasps when another memory plays in his mind._

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _It's dark and it looks like Young Tai has seen something shocking but it can't be seen._

 **Young Tai:** Whoa, does Holly want a cracker, a really big cracker!?

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **Digimon Analyser (Izzy):** That's Parrotmon! He's an Ultimate level Digimon too. He has a viciously shocking attack called Static Destroyer which brings nothing but devastation to anything in his path.

 **Matt:** Great just what we need, now they have to deal with 2 fully digivolved monsters.

 **Tai:** I feel like I've seen this thing somewhere before?

 _The others are surprised, how could Tai have seen Parrotmon if no one else has seen it in the Digi-World?_

 **Mimi:** Huh? Where?

 **Tai:** I don't remember.

 _Parrotmon lands on the ground and stares at Greymon and Birdramon._

 **Birdramon:** Greymon, leave this big eared freak to me, you handle Parrotmon!

 **Greymon:** Right!

 _Greymon stomps off towards Parrotmon and Birdramon faces off with Mammothmon._

 **Greymon:** Nova Blast!

 _Greymon blasts fire and makes a direct hit. Parrotmon screeches as he drops to the ground._

 **Greymon:** Come to Papa Bird-brain!

 _Greymon roars and stampedes to the parrot Digimon. Parrotmon recovers from the attack and the epically grapple. The others watch this in fear as if they're remembering something else._

 **Tai:** Uh…guys, is it just me or does seeing Greymon and Parrotmon having a wrestling match feel like…

 **Joe:** Déjà vu.

 **Izzy:** You're not the only one Tai.

 _Greymon slowly starts to get overpowered and Parrotmon grabs his neck. Greymon gets punched to the ground._

 **Parrotmon:** My turn, Static Destroyer!

 _Parrotmon launches a powerful bolt of lightning but Greymon rolls out of the way. However the lightning bolt creates a huge explosion and they're getting near the bridge. Mammothmon launches more tusks that miss Birdramon and explode near the bridge._

 **Joe:** This is strange.

 **Tai:** We've gotta get off this bridge!

 _They make a run for it just as Birdramon evades another Tusk Crusher that hits the bridge._

 **Greymon:** Nova Blast!

 _Greymon launches another blast of flames but Parrotmon is unfazed and he chuckles._

 **Parrotmon:** That tickles. Static Destroyer!

 _He launches another powerful bolt of lightning that Greymon barely manages to avoid but it does further damage to the bridge. The kids are now running down the steps._

 **Mimi:** I'm having Déjà vu all over again!

 _Mammothmon and Birdramon are circling around each other. Birdramon caws as she gets higher in the air._

 **Birdramon:** Meteor Wing!

 _She launches more fireballs but it's the same result. Mammothmon doesn't flinch one bit and one of them bounces off to the bridge which begins to collapse._

 **Joe:** This is just how it happened! Back then a giant ball of fire destroyed the bridge!

 **Matt:** Something is definitely different, I remember the fire breathing monster didn't fly, there had to be another one.

 **Tai:** You're right there were two monsters fighting but they weren't Birdramon or Mammothmon!

 **TK:** Could one of them be Greymon or something?

 **Tai:** I don't know I need more time to remember!

 _Greymon roars and Parrotmon screeches as they stampede towards one another and grapple once more. They try to push back against each other with all their strength and this time Greymon is holding his own._

 **Greymon:** Nova Blast!

 _Greymon fires his attack at close range and explodes on Parrotmon's face but he doesn't flinch._

 **Parrotmon:** Static Destroyer!

 _Parrotmon generates electricity and fires another lightning bolt from his forehead, causing Greymon to roar in pain and agony. Parrotmon clenches his fist and delivers a powerful blow that sends Greymon flying._

 _Birdramon grabs Mammothmon's tusk in attempt to immobilise him but only ends up hurting herself._

 **Mammothmon:** Freezing Breath!

 _Mammothmon blasts cold air from his trunks and freezes a part of Birdramon's face. She screams in pain as she blown back. Both Greymon and Birdramon crash into the bridge and it gets devastated as a result. Tai and Sora run up to their partners to see how they were._

 **Tai:** Greymon!

 **Sora:** Birdramon!

 _Greymon and Birdramon struggle to lift their heads up._

 **Greymon:** Tai…

 **Birdramon:** Sora…

 _Tai's Crest of Courage and Sora's Crest of Love begin to brightly glow._

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _Tai and Sora's respective Digivices vibrate rapidly and turn solid orange and red. They shoot out beams of light that blasts through their tags and the Crests of Courage and Love spiral into the air._

" _ **Digimon,"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _The Crests stop and explode, beaming light down their Digi-zones and give Greymon and Birdramon strength._

 **Greymon:** Greymon…!

 **Birdramon:** Birdramon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

 _Greymon's left arm turns into a large metal claw, his brown head plate became covered in armour and Birdramon is engulfed in flames before revealing her new face, her left wing is also engulfed in flames and transforms into an arm at the same._

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _Greymon sprouts bluish-purple wings and two armour plates cover his chest as well. After gaining his armour he roars and at the same time Birdramon's right wing turns into an arm and she sprouts 2 enormous wings and stands on two legs, ready for a fight._

MetalGreymon! RAA!

Garudamon!

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **Mammothmon:** Tusk Crusher!

 **Parrotmon:** Static Destroyer!

 _They both launch their respective attacks but MetalGreymon and Garudamon drop down to shield their partners. Tai does the same for Sora. The attacks explode and everyone is safe. Tai is on Sora just like in Gennai's house._

 **Tai:** Are you okay Sora?

 **Sora:** _Sora stares at Tai and smiles gratefully._ Uh, yeah I am…thanks Tai.

 _Tai and Sora stare at each other and turn red as they realize how close they. Tai rolls of Sora and they watch their Ultimate level Digimons stand up as they hold up their vibrating orange and red Digivices._

 **Tai:** MetalGreymon.

 _MetalGreymon growls._

 **Sora:** Garudamon.

 _Garudamon smiles, happy that they're safe._

 _Tai takes a look at MetalGreymon and frowns as he closes his eyes as more memories return to him._

 **Tai:** " _The fire-breathing monster I saw."_

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _The last hole in Tai's memory fills up as he finally remembers the monsters that battled in Highton View Terrace 4 years ago. One of them was…_

 **Tai:** _"Greymon."_

 _Greymon growls as he stares at his opponent. Young Tai protects little Kari just as Tai had already done with Sora._

 **Tai:** _"It was Greymon and Parrotmon!"_

 _Greymon growls and Parrotmon glares at the dinosaur._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **Tai:** Sora! It was Greymon!

 **Hey Digimon**

 _Everyone gasps in surprise as the lost memories finally return. MetalGreymon and Garudamon take flight._

 **Garudamon:** Shall we?

 **MetalGreymon:** Let's shall.

 **Mammothmon:** Tusk Crusher!

 _Mammothmon fires his tusks again. MetalGreymon and Garudamon dodge them. Parrotmon makes a beeline for MetalGreymon and the both of them collide, causing a white explosion that damages some buildings and lamppost. Garudamon flies around Mammothmon and saddles on._

 **Parrotmon:** Static Destroyer!

 _Parrotmon blasts another lightning bolt but MetalGreymon's armour protects he uses his metal claw to crush Parrotmon into the ground. He screeches in pain and MetalGreymon kicks him and grabs his neck. He flies along the ground and rams him into a building before flying off as the debris traps the bird Digimon. Garudamon grabs Mammothmons ears and rides him away from the kids._

 **Tai:** It was the day Koromon came to my house! He digivolved into Greymon. _Memories of the fight returns._

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Greymon and Parrotmon are in a grapple like they were minutes ago._

 **Tai:** He was fighting with a bird-like Digimon, and the Digimon was Parrotmon.

 _Greymon pushes Parrotmon off._

 **Greymon:** Nova Blast!

 _He fires a large ball flame._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **Tai:** After the fight they disappeared.

 **Matt:** And here they're fighting again except it's way different.

 **Sora:** They say history repeats itself but this is a crazy.

 **Izzy:** That's an understatement in this case.

 _Garudamon is in the air holding Mammothmon by his tusk and trunk. He lets go and Mammothmon screams as he plummets to the ground._

 _Parrotmon emerges from the debris and takes off to rip Garudamon to pieces._

 **MetalGreymon:** Hey, up here Birdbrain!

 _Parrotmon looks up to see MetalGreymon with his claw ready._

 **MetalGreymon:** Mega Claw!

 _MetalGreymon fires his metal claw and it slams into Parrotmon who screams in pain as he crashes into Mammothmon. MetalGreymon gets beside Garudamon._

 **Garudamon:** Well done, now let's combine our attacks and finish this MetalGreymon.

 **MetalGreymon:** I like the way you think Garudamon! Giga Blaster! _He opens up his chest and launches two missiles._

 **Garudamon:** Wing Blade! _Garudamon surrounds herself in a fiery aura and blasts a flaming bird._

 _The missiles are engulfed in the flaming bird and they combine. They land a direct hit on the vulnerable Mammothmon and Parrotmon and explode. Both Digimon as are vaporized._

 **Tai & Sora: **We did it! _They tackle each other for a hug and Tai spins her around as they joyfully laugh ignoring any awkwardness. When they let go all of them run over to the spot where Mammothmon and Parrotmon perished._

 _MetalGreymon and Garudamon de-digivolve to Koromon and Yokomon. They both drop down the sky and are grabbed by their partners. Sora and Yokomon hug and Tai happily holds up a laughing Koromon._

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _A few minutes later, the Digi-destined finally refresh their missing memories._

 **Tai:** After the fight, Greymon and Parrotmon disappeared.

 **Izzy:** Exactly, somehow the Digimon were involved all along.

 **Tai:** That's why my little sister already knew Koromon; Kari met him back on that day.

 **Patamon:** You met her?

 **Koromon:** It must've been a different Koromon but I did have a strange when I first met Tai that we had met somewhere before. _Sirens are heard in the distance._

 **Joe:** Listen it's the cops, they'll ask a tone of questions, they'll blame us for all this. I'm too young to go the big house!

 _They immediately escape when police cars and fire fighters approach the scene of the battle._

* * *

 _The Digi-destined arrive in an empty park._

 **Izzy:** You know, I always thought that it was pretty strange that out of all the kids at camp, we were the only ones chosen to go to Digi-World and I knew it could just be coincidence. Somehow we were all connected by some common event, today I've discovered what that event was.

 **Mimi:** We all took French in school.

 **Izzy:** No. 4 years ago we were all living in Highton View Terrace at the same time and all of us saw those 2 Digimons fight.

 **Matt:** Then the 8th Digi-destined saw the Digimon too.

 **Izzy:** Right, so the person who's the 8th Digi-destined has to have been there as well.

 **Joe:** What if Myotismon has found the kid already. I mean he's been searching the city all day and if the child lived here 4 years ago maybe he's still here.

 **Motimon:** I don't think so; Mammothmon and Parrotmon wouldn't be making all of this commotion they'd already found the 8th Digi-Destined Child. Myotismon is still searching, I'd say the child is still out there or maybe he moved like you guys.

 _Tai looks up with determination in his eyes._

 **Tai:** We'll find him before Myotismon. The 8th Digi-Destined might be someone we know!

* * *

 **(A/N: If only they knew how right he is.)**

 _ **To be continued…**_


	10. Episode 32: Gatomon Comes Calling

**Digimon Adventure – ep 32 – Gatomon comes calling**

 **(A/N: Happy New Year people! For this chapter you get to see my idea on how Tai and Sora met.)**

 _The Digi-destined are on the hunt for the 8_ _th_ _Digi-destined Child but unfortunately so are Myotismon and his henchman, especially that fleabag Gatomon. Tai, Izzy and their Digimon who're in their disguises continue searching for the 8_ _th_ _child but to know avail; their Digivices aren't reacting at all._

 **Izzy:** We've been searching for a while and there's still no sign of the 8th Child.

 **Tai:** I sure hope Matt, Sora and the others are having better luck than us right now.

 **Izzy:** You know Tai, there's something I'm very curious to know.

 **Tai:** What's that?

 **Izzy:** What's going on between you and Sora?

 _Tai stops moving and becomes flustered. He tries denying the relationship everyone keeps insinuating he and Sora have._

 **Tai:** Izzy, I've already told you it's nothing like that!

 **Tentomon:** You know when you blush like that you're telling us that you have a crush on Sora.

 **Agumon:** They're onto you Tai, you might as well tell them.

 **Izzy:** Yeah, you can tell me Tai. Everyone probably already knows but if you don't want me to say anything about it then I won't, I promise. Believe me; I'm good at keeping secrets.

 _Tai takes a deep breath and calms down from his embarrassment. He decides to relent and admit his feelings about Sora._

* * *

 _Scenes shift to Tokyo Tower._

 _SkullMeramon who's in his disguise walks up to Tokyo Tower and stares at it for a while until he notices Sora, Mimi and their Digimons in a baby stroller going inside._

* * *

 _A few minutes later, the girls exit the elevator and the tower is filled with hundreds of people. Mimi takes in the cold air coming from the AC with her hat hanging around her neck._

 **Mimi:** Aw, there, isn't that better? Nice and cool, I knew this place would have AC.

 **Palmon:** Feels great. _Mimi pushes her back into the stroller._

 **Sora:** Should have guessed you had an ulterior motive.

 _They stare out the window and overlook the city._

 **Mimi:** Isn't your house over there.

 **Sora:** Yeah. And that house is Tai's and his little sister, Kari. It sure is strange being back in our own world again.

 **Mimi:** Sora, I've been meaning to ask, how exactly do you feel about Tai?

 _Sora become flustered and frantically waves her hands._

 **Sora:** Mimi, there's nothing going on between us! Tai and I are just best friends, that's all.

 _Mimi teasingly stares at her._

 **Mimi:** Oh, then why are you blushing. It's clear to me he's just more than a childhood friend. _Sora attempts to cover her cheeks._ Come on Sora you can tell me. Everyone else probably knows about it but I won't say a word about it, I promise.

 _Sora calms down and begins admitting her feelings._

 **Sora:** Okay, the first time Tai and I met was in Westside Elementary School in the 1st grade. At first I saw Tai as an obnoxious jerk who only cared about himself but very soon I saw that he was more than that and somehow we both became best friends.

* * *

 _Scenes shift to Tai and Izzy who're hanging around by one of the shops._

 **Tai:** At first Sora and I didn't get along but then in just a couple of hours we became best friends.

 **(Flashback)**

 _At Highton View Terrace, Young Tai is walking home from school with his mother. Tai is wearing a shirt with a star on his chest and two horizontal lines near the bottom, brown shorts and a part of sneakers which are black at the front and silver at the back while the soles are also black._

 **Tai:** One day I was walking home from school with my mom until her mobile rang.

 _Yuuko's phone rings and she is forced to pick it up._

 **Yuuko:** Oh, I wonder who that could be. Wait for a minute sweetie. _She picks up._ Hello?

 _As she talks in the background, Young Tai's attention is turned to a much younger Sora who's standing by the railing on the footbridge. Sora is wearing a red sweatshirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Sora notices Tai and stares at him. The two of them stare at each other as Tai's mother speaks on her phone._

 **Tai:** I don't know why, but she was so beautiful I just couldn't take my eyes off her. When I first laid eyes on Sora I fell in love.

 **Sora:** It was almost as if we were destined to meet that. When I first laid eyes on Tai it was as if I was in a trance.

* * *

 _Scenes shift to a classroom in Westside Elementary where the teacher introduces Sora._

 **Teacher:** Class we have a new student today, please make her feel welcome.

 _Sora nervously steps up but forces a smile._

 **Young Sora:** Um…hello, my name's Sora.

 _The entire class doesn't say anything and merely smile. She immediately sees Tai and recognises him and vice versa._

 **Young Tai:** It's her.

 _Sora smiles and waves at him causing him to blush and wave back._

 **Teacher:** Please take the empty seat next to Tai. _He points over to Tai's desk and Sora walks over. She sits next to him and the moment they look at each other they blush and turn away, trying to shrug off their feelings._

 **Sora:** And then after school…

* * *

 _Sora walks to the park where she sees Tai playing soccer on his own. Tai accidentally kicks the ball in the wrong direction and it's caught by Sora who Tai is surprised to see._

 **Young Tai:** Hey it's you. _Sora is a little nervous but speaks up._

 **Young Sora:** Yeah it's me, what're you doing here all alone.

 **Young Tai:** Playing soccer. My friends are all a little busy so I'm playing by myself today.

 **Young Sora:** I want to play soccer. Can I play with you?

 **Tai:** Unfortunately, I was bit more stubborn than usual back in those days and tried to deny my feelings for Sora.

 **Izzy:** I can imagine.

 _Tai tries to shrug off his feelings and takes the ball back._

 **Young Tai:** No thanks; I'd rather play on my own today anyway, besides I bet you don't know how to play. _He begins walking off leaving Sora a little miffed._

 **Young Sora:** What is that supposed to mean!?

 **Young Tai:** It means girls can't play Soccer.

 _That did it; Sora comes over and immediately kicks Tai, causing him to yelp in pain and drop his football to grab his ankle and hop in pain._

 **Young Tai:** Ow!

 **Young Sora:** So what you big jerk!? I'm way better than you!

 _Tai turns around and stomps on her foot causing her to yelp in pain as well._

 **Young Sora:** Ow!

 **Young Tai:** Yeah right, no way a girl could be better than me!

 **Young Sora:** That's it you creep!

 _Sora tackles Tai and the two of them are rolling across the ground yelling at each other trying to pin each other down. Sora pins Tai down first and beings punching him with all her might and then Tai rolls over, pinning down Sora and doing the same thing. They go at it for 30 minutes until Tai has her pinned down again and starts speaking._

 **Young Tai:** You really think you're better at playing than me, I could beat you blindfolded!

 **Young Sora:** Then let's play a game right now so I can kick your butt!

 **Young Tai:** Bring it on!

 **Sora:** And so Tai and I spent 3 whole hours playing soccer; both of us determined to prove each other wrong. That's what it was about at first but then we were having so much fun that our argument was far from our minds.

 _In the background Tai and Sora are seen stealing the ball from each other, dribbling it, going after one another, kicking it in the goal and eventually they're playing with happy faces._

 **Izzy:** So then, who won?

 **Tai:** The game ended in a draw, 8-8. We were both really exhausted and banged up but we didn't care because we both had a really good time.

* * *

 _Its sunset now, Tai and Sora are lying on the grass completely exhausted and panting. Both of them are bruised, battered and their clothes are covered in some dirt._

 **Young Tai:** Whoa! I was dead wrong…You're really good! You make all my friends look like amateurs.

 **Young Sora:** Thanks…nice of you to notice. I have to say, you're really something too.

 _Tai smiles and raises his hand in the air much to Sora's surprise._

 **Young Tai:** How 'bout we call it a draw.

 _Sora smiles at this gesture and takes his hand._

 **Young Tai:** Sorry for insulting you back there, guess I was being a bit of a jerk, huh?

 **Young Sora:** A really big jerk. But I forgive you.

 _They continue holding hands as they put them on the grass and continues smiling at each other._

 **Young Sora:** I'm Sora, Sora Takenouchi.

 **Young Tai:** I'm Taichi Kamiya, but my friends just call me Tai.

 **Young Sora:** It's nice to meet ya…Tai.

 **Young Tai:** What do your friends call you?

 _Sora frowns and lifts herself up. She stares at the grass in sadness._

 **Young Sora:** I don't really have any friends.

 _Tai lifts himself up and expresses concern and sorrow for Sora. He then smiles and holds her hand._

 **Young Tai:** Well, now you have one.

 _Sora gives a light gasp and turns to Tai._

 **Young Tai:** I'll be your friend. That is…if you want to be my friend.

 _Tai blushes as a result and Sora stares at him incredulously before giving a wide, grateful smile; happy to have found her first friend._

 **Young Sora:** Oh…thank you Tai, I'd love to be your friend. _Sora hugs Tai as thanks making him go redder._ _She lets go and they look at each other._ Do you wanna come with me to my apartment? I wanna talk to you more and take time to get to know you.

 _Sora twiddles her fingers and blushes._

 **Young Tai:** Sure, I'd be happy to.

 _They get up, Tai picks up his ball and Sora takes him by his hand, leading him to her apartment. On the way there they laugh and talk about happy things._

 **Sora:** From that point on, we've been best friends.

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 _Back in the present, Sora smiles as she remembers the fond memories._

 **Sora:** Tai and I would often get into fights but we kept making up and our friendship became stronger. We played soccer almost every day in the park and we became so inseparable that my mom would often make jokes about us being a couple. Since then I developed a huge crush on Tai, but I could never truly admit my feelings to him. The truth is…I love Tai.

 **Mimi:** Then why don't you say that to him.

 **Sora:** _Sora looks at the floor._ Because I don't want to risk ruining our friendship. I'm not even sure if Tai feels the same way about me.

 **Mimi:** _Mimi smiles; understanding the feeling herself._ Don't be ridiculous Sora; of course Tai feels the same way about you. I can tell by the look on his face that he has a crush on you too.

 **Sora:** You really think so?

 **Mimi:** I know so. I can understand your point but I think it's a good idea to take the chance and tell him how you feel.

 **Sora:** Maybe. _Sora stares out the window, and an image of Tai plays in her mind._ Maybe I should tell him.

* * *

 _Back to Tai, Izzy, Agumon and Tentomon, Tai smiles as he remembers the first time her ever met Sora._

 **Tai:** Ever since then, Sora and I have been best friends and I've had a big crush on her. I've wanted to let her know how I feel about her but I could never get it out of my mouth. Don't tell anyone this but there thing is…I love Sora.

 **Izzy:** Then why won't you tell her.

 **Tai:** I want to but I'm not sure if she feels the same way about me. I don't wanna ruin our friendship and make things awkward between us.

 **Izzy:** I may not be an expert on this topic but if you ask me, Sora does have crush on you too.

 **Tai:** You really think so?

 **Izzy:** Of course. That's why you should take the chance and tell Sora how you feel. You don't have the Crest of Courage for nothing you know.

 **Tai:** Maybe. _Tai stares up in the sky and pictures an image of Sora smiling at him._ Maybe I should tell Sora how I really feel after all.

* * *

 _Unknown to Sora and Mimi, SkullMeramon enters the room and heats up the entire room._

 **Palmon:** Does it feel like it's getting warmer?

 **Mimi:** Yeah it does, let's move over closer to the blowers. _They walk over to the air conditioner and feel the breeze._

 **Palmon:** There, that's more like it.

 **Biyomon:** Wonderful.

 _The air conditioner stops blowing much to everyone's surprise and dismay._

 **Mimi:** What happened to the air?

 **Sora:** Hmm, Maybe this heat wave finally got to be too much for it.

 _Mimi doesn't listen and turns to see SkullMerramon, disgusted with his disguise._

 **Mimi:** Ugh, look at this weirdo wearing a coat in this heat and such an ugly one too. _Sora grabs Mimi's arm and panics._

 **Sora:** HeyMimi, be quiet he'll hear ya.

 **Mimi:** Oh and what's he gonna do?

 _He turns around chuckling._

 **Sora:** See he heard ya, I told you.

 _SkullMeramon gets surrounded by blue flames. The girls look over and scream in fright while holding onto their hands. He reveals himself to be a humanoid Digimon with a metal face, purple and dark blue hair, chains around his bare chest and arms, black jeans, and skull metal boots._

 **Biyomon & Palmon: **Uh oh. _They jump out of the stroller._

 _SkullMeramon roars and scares way the people._

 **Mimi:** Well uh…I guess that explains the coat.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Tai, Izzy, Agumon and Tentomon are crossing a walkway until Agumon stops._

 **Agumon:** Is it me or did it just get hotter all of a sudden?

 **Tentomon:** I didn't notice.

 _They all turn to see something bizarre going in Tokyo Tower._

 **Izzy:** Look at the tower; it's almost like its bending.

 **Tai:** Impossible! _The tower really does look like its bending and it looks quite distorted as well due to the heat wave._ Wait a minute.

 _Tai gets out his mini-telescope and zooms in on the viewing platform. Birdramon breaks out through the window._

 **Tai:** Oh no! _SkullMeramon jumps after her._ We've got trouble!

* * *

 _Birdramon flies overhead of SkullMeramon as he laughs._

 **Birdramon:** Meteor Wing!

 _Birdramon launches a couple of fireballs that engulf SkullMeramon but has no affect on him. Togemon marches up, grabbing his attention._

 **Togemon:** Get ready for my Needle Spray!

 _Togemon releases thousands of sharp needles but SkullMeramon deflects them with his chain and releases a whip of fire that blasts Togemon back._

 **Mimi:** Togemon!

 _Togemon screams and lands on her back. SkullMeramon laughs insanely until he spot Kabuterimon flying high above him with Tai, Izzy and Agumon on board._

 **Izzy:** Explain this to us Agumon, just who is this guy?

 **Digimon Analyser (Agumon):** He's SkullMeramon, his element is fire. He's tough and he can sure dish it out.

 **SkullMeramon:** Metal Fireball! _He blasts a high powered blue flamethrower._

 _Kabuterimon evades it but the attack hits the tower causing it to tip over._

 **Tai:** The tower's gonna fall over the city!

 **Kabuterimon:** Grab it Kabuterimon, hurry!

 _Kabuterimon quickly grabs the tower and pushes it back into place._

 **SkullMeramon:** Don't you know not to play with fire!

 _Tai holds out his Digivice which glows._

 **Tai:** Are you ready?!

 **Agumon:** Yeah!

* * *

 **Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _Light shoots out from his Digivice and Agumon rapidly spins in the Digi-zone._

 **Agumon:** Agumon Digivolve to…Greymon!

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **Hey Digimon**

 _Greymon roars and slams his feet into SkullMeramon, causing him to fall back a bit._

 **Greymon:** Nova Blast!

 _He spews a flame shot that makes a direct hit but instead of taking damage, SkullMeramon absorbs and grows larger._

 **Tai:** Great! Now we've really made him mad. He swallowed that Nova Blast like a hot fudge sundae!

 **Izzy:** All it did was make him stronger, unless Greymon digivolves again he's toast!

 _They watch SkullMeramon charge at Greymon who roars again and jumps back off the edge of the tower._

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _Tai's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid orange. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through his tag and the Crest of Courage spirals into the air._

" _ **Digimon,"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _The Crest of Courage stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Greymon his newfound strength._

 **Greymon:** Greymon Digivolve to…

 _Greymon's left arm turns into a large metal claw, his brown head plate became covered in armour._

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _He sprouts bluish-purple wings and two armour plates cover his chest as well. After gaining his armour he roars._

MetalGreymon! RAA!

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _The two Ultimate level Digimon roar and charge at each other. They slam their bodies into each other with incredible force and are now in a wrestling match. MetalGreymon and SkullMeramon push back against each other with every bit of their strength but being bigger, SkullMeramon has the advantage. MetalGreymon cringes and falls to his knees so Birdramon swoops into help and Togemon runs up to SkullMeramon._

 **Togemon:** Light Speed Jabbing!

 _Togemon attempts to attack but is caught in SkullMeramon's flames as Mimi and Sora continue to watch in fear while holding their hands together,_

 **Mimi:** Watch out! This guy is scary!

 _Togemon frantically runs and screams in pain as she tries to shake off the flames._

 **Togemon:** Ah! Hot!

 **SkullMeramon:** Metal Fireball!

 _He fires another blast of blue flames that hits Birdramon right in the chest, causing her to scream in pain. MetalGreymon takes advantage of the distraction provided by the girls to recover and take flight._

 **MetalGreymon:** Hey! Up here, bucket of bolts! _He stretches his claw._

 **SkullMeramon:** Huh? _He turns to MetalGreymon._

 **MetalGreymon:** Mega Claw!

 _He fires metal claw but SkullMeramon quickly uses his chains to wrap around the cable. MetalGreymon brings back his claw but now it's ensnared by chains._

 **SkullMeramon:** I've got you! _MetalGreymon struggles to pull back._ Metal Fireball!

 _He launches another attack but MetalGreymon swiftly evades it despite being chained and glares at his opponent._

 **MetalGreymon:** Raa! Who's got who now!

 **SkullMeramon:** Huh? _MetalGreymon pulls with all his strength and SkullMeramon literally tries to stand his ground but is no match for the power of the most powerful Digimon the Digi-destined have. He screams as he is swung high into the air and MetalGreymon loosens the chains before delivering the finishing blow._

 **MetalGreymon:** Giga Blaster!

 _He opens his chest and fires two missiles that explode upon impact, destroying SkullMeramon._

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in the Kamiya residence, Kari was watching the news while Gatomon was watching her._

 **Newsman:** While the clash of the monsters caused extensive damage to the tower no damages were reported.

 _Gatomon observes Kari with a suspicious look._

 **Gatomon:** " _She isn't so bad, for a human. Better company than some Digimon, that's for sure."_

 _As the Newsman speaks Gatomon hops onto the top of the couch and walks closer to Kari._

 **Newsman:** But fear is in the air and there is a general feeling of public unrest. Now back to our regular programming.

 **Gatomon:** _"Still orders are orders and I'm not going to be the one who lets the 8_ _th_ _child get away."_

 _Gatomon raises her claws and prepares to assassinate Kari but all of sudden, Kari turns around._

 **Kari:** Hi!

 **Gatomon:** Huh? _Gatomon is in shock and for some reason is unable to kill her._

 **Kari:** C'mere. _She holds out her arms._

 _In her shock, Gatomon embarrassingly slips off the couch and hits floor. She gets and shakes her head before leaving for the door._

 **Kari:** Are you going already? _Gatomon turns around._ But you'll come back again right?

 _Gatomon makes a run for it on all fours without saying a word._

 **Gatomon:** _"Her sweetness makes me lose my edge but I'll be back and next time I'll be ready for her."_

 **Newsman:** While no one knows where these monsters are from or why they're here its clear the Earth is at some sort of crossroads. The question is; down which road does our destiny await?

 _If only Gatomon knew how important Kari will be to her and why she forced herself not to kill her._

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **(A/N: So what do you think of my idea on how Tai and Sora met. Write your comment on the review box below and Happy New Year!)  
**


	11. Episode 35: Flower Power

**Digimon Adventure - Ep 35 – Flower Power**

 _Myotismon has begun rounding up every child in Odaiba and is holding the adults captive in the big sight convention centre in hopes of using Gatomon as bait to lure in the Eight Child (who happens to be Kari). Biyomon and Sora's mother Toshiko are outside the Convention centre and get ready to find Sora._

 **Biyomon:** Well if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

 **Toshiko:** Now let's go inside and find Sora.

 **Biyomon:** Right!

 _Toshiko kneels down to Biyomon's level before they can make a move._

 **Toshiko:** Wait, this may be a strange question but did Sora ever say…did she tell you…does Sora hate me?

 **Biyomon:** What? Oh boy do you have it wrong. Of course Sora doesn't hate you. In fact, she actually said…

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **Sora:** When Biyomon was in danger of getting hurt I realized I was acting just like my mom. You know what I realized? My mom loved me all along.

 **Yokomon:** And it was your love that helped me digivolve Sora.

 **Sora:** _Sora smiles at her partner._ I'm glad.

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **Toshiko:** Sora.

 _Toshiko lifts up her hood to reveal herself to be smiling, happy that Sora truly does love her and understands that she cares for her daughter. Biyomon lifts her hood up and smiles as well._

 **Biyomon:** Now if only she could admit how much she loves Tai.

 _Toshiko giggles, knowing about the relationship between her daughter and Tai._

 **Toshiko:** It's going to take a miracle to get her to do that.

 **Biyomon:** The same goes for Tai. You know about their relationship?

 **Toshiko:** Of course I do. Sora talks about Tai all the time and says many good things about him. I always felt that my daughter had a crush on Tai. The two of them are a perfect match.

 **Biyomon:** Let's hope they admit their feelings sooner or later.

 **(Time Skip)**

* * *

 _After coming up with a plan, Sora leads the people out of the convention centre as Tai's father Susumu along with Charlie, the 3 men in foam-rubber costumes and the lady from Hiroaki's team create a small riot and use what little fighting skills they know to distract the Bakemon. Surprisingly it's effective and soon a crowd of fighters joined in. Sora leads her group to the exit. They get outside and are cut off by a group of Bakemon._

 **Sora:** Pump up the volume!

 _Sora lifts up the boom box and it begins repeatedly blasting out 4 words, as does the rest of the crowd._

 **Everyone:** Bakemon lose you power! Bakemon lose your power! Bakemon lose your power! Bakemon lose your power!

 _The mind over matter works and the Bakemon drop down the air. Everyone exits the convention centre._

 **Satoe:** We made it! We're safe at last! _Seconds after saying this, a darker version of Tyrannomon appears and roars._ Oops! Spoke to soon!

 **Digimon Analyser (Palmon):** It's DarkTyrannomon! He was actually a nice guy once until he was taken over by an evil computer virus and his personality did a 180.

 _The people scream in fear and Keisuke comforts his wife until he lowers his eyebrows in determination. He pulls away from his wife and runs off._

 **Satoe:** Where are you going!?

 _Unbelievably, he gets on a luggage cart and attempts to ram into DarkTyrannomon's feat, foolish but brave._

 **Keisuke:** You couldn't be in better hands!

 _Before he could even ram thee cart, it was swept away by DarkTyrannomon with ease into the giant saw monument._

 **Mimi:** DAD!

* * *

 **Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _The Digivice shoots out light and Palmon is rapidly spinning in the Digi-zone._

 **Palmon:** Palmon Digivolve to…Togemon!

 **Togemon:** Back to the Stone Age with you! _She energetically leaps up and smacks the dark dinosaur in the jaw, making him fall on his back._

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 **…**

* * *

 _Mimi and Satoe run over to Keisuke to help him up._

 **Mimi:** Dad! Dad!

 _They bend down to him._

 **Satoe:** Honey bunch, are you okay!?

 _Keisuke gets on his knee._

 **Keisuke:** I guess I made a fool of myself, huh?

 **Satoe:** _She shakes her head._ Don't be ridiculous, that was the bravest thing I ever saw.

 **Keisuke:** Really?

 **Satoe:** Really.

 _Keisuke hugs his dear wife and vice versa._

 **Keisuke:** You mean it?

 **Satoe:** I mean it.

 **Keisuke:** Oh honey.

 _As this loving scene occurred, Togemon was losing badly. She is held in the air, frantically trying to free herself while throwing insults at her opponent._

 **Mimi:** Um…Mom, Dad, I hate to ruin this love fest but maybe we should run for cover.

 _Too late; Togemon is slammed into the ground and DarkTyrannomon breathes a high-powered flamethrower, causing Togemon to scream in pain._

 **Mimi:** NOO! Togemon! _Mimi attempts to run over to her partner._ It's no use! Save yourself.

 **Togemon:** I've got it under control, no problem. _The pain and strain in her voice says otherwise._

 _The burden of everything that's happening washes over Mimi like a tidal wave._

 **Mimi:** Oh, this is the end.

 _The swarm of Bakemon attack the crowd of people._

 **Mimi:** It's over.

 _Sora was nowhere to be seen._

 **Mimi:** Myotismon will rule the world!

 _Susumu's group continue fighting in the convention centre and Mimi's parents are scared by more Bakemon. Tears gather in Mimi's eyes._

 **Mimi:** This is terrible! Now my family's going to suffer and so are my friends! There's gotta be something I can do!

 _She glares up at the Digimon pounding Togemon and the ghost Digimon. She doesn't notice a single tear drop from her eyes and it drips onto her Crest of Sincerity like it did on Shogunmon's castle. Fuelled by the desire to save her family and friends, the Crest of Sincerity shines once more._

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution Theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _Mimi's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid green. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through her tag and the Crest of Sincerity spirals into the air._

" _ **Digimon,"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _The Crest of Sincerity stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Togemon strength._

 **Togemon:** Togemon Digivolve to…

 _Light blasts out from her eyes and a huge rose blooms from her hair, releasing millions of petals that occasionally cause fireworks. The rose sprouts and releases a fairy wearing a pink flower dress, 4 leaf wings and 2 green boots. It dances about before preparing for battle._

Lillymon!

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _DarkTyrannomon senses Lillymon's power and takes a step back._

 **Lillymon:** Flower Cannon!

 _Lillymon gets out her flower gun and blasts a green energy shot. It makes direct hit and explodes, making DarkTyrannomon roar in pain._

 **Mimi:** Lillymon, it's you!

 _Lillymon playfully smiles at her partner._

 **Lillymon:** You betcha! So Mimi, still think I'm in bad taste?

 _Mimi smiles and shakes her head._

 **Mimi:** No way, I'm sorry I ever said that, Lillymon.

 **Lillymon:** No biggie. _She winks at her partner._

 **Hey Digimon**

 _She easily evades a swipe from DarkTyrannomon._

 **Lillymon:** Whoopsie, you'll have to be quicker than that.

 **Mimi:** Be careful! _She watches her partner fly around DarkTyrannomon with._

 **Lillymon:** Your wish to save your family and friends is what brought me back into existence. Mimi, you're a very special girl, even though your wardrobe sometimes clashes.

 **Mimi:** What do you mean?

 **Lillymon:** Later, right now I have a dinosaur to tame and there won't be any need to fight him. Watch this!

 _In the blink of an eye she buzzes around DarkTyrannomon's neck. Suddenly, a flower necklace appears around the big guy's neck and he stops his attack._

 **Lillymon:** My Flower Wreathe counteracted the evil computer virus so he oughta be as gentle as a lamb from now on.

 _True words; DarkTyrannomon comes up and happily lets himself be patted in the snout._

 **Lillymon:** Nice Tyrannomon, thatta boy.

…

 **(Time Skip)**

* * *

 _As Sora, Birdramon and Toshiko try to fend off the Bakemon and Phantomon, Mimi continues staring at her partner treating DarkTyrannomon like an overgrown puppy._

 **Mimi:** We won!

 _The victory was short lived; as bad luck would have it, Myotismon appeared and he's in a foul mood._

 **Myotismon:** We'll see about that! Back to the Digital World with you. _DarkTyrannomon is sent back and the only thing left of him is the flower necklace._

 **Lillymon:** You're such a bad sport!

 **Myotismon:** You meddlesome little flower child, it's time I plucked your petals! Crimson Lightning!

 _He brings out his whip and lashes out Lillymon who barely manages to dodge. Things are about to get ugly for this pretty fairy._

 **Narrator:** Will Lillymon withstand Myotismon's Crimson Lightning or will Mimi lose her best friend? Next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_


	12. Episode 37: Wizardmon's Gift

**Digimon Adventure – ep 37** **– Wizardmon's Gift**

 _After spotting Matt, Sora, Garurumon and Garudamon; Izzy and Matt & TK's father Hiroaki are waiting outside the TV station to meet up with them._

 **Izzy:** Matt! Sora! Hey you guys! Hey!

 **Sora:** Izzy, what're you doing here!?

 _Garudamon kneels down and Sora jumps off while Matt dismounts from Garurumon._

 **Hiroaki:** Matt!?

 **Matt:** Dad!

 _Matt runs over to his father who begins rebuking him._

 **Hiroaki:** I told you to stay out of sight!

 **Matt:** I'm sorry dad!

 _Garurumon gets closer to Hiroaki, causing him to freak out._

 **Garurumon:** Hello Matt's dad, good to see you again.

 **Hiroaki:** What do you mean again? Who're you? Have we met?

 **Garurumon:** You know me, I digivolved from Gabumon.

 **Hiroaki:** Gabumon?! That's you? _It takes 5 seconds for him to realize it really is Gabumon but in a different form, much to his surprise._

 **Joe:** Hey!

 _They turn to see Joe and TK along with Wizardmon, Patamon and the newly digivolved Zudomon._

 **Sora:** Joe! TK!

 **TK:** Hey Matt, Daddy!

 _Matt is extremely happy to see his brother and Hiroaki is feeling a mixture of happiness and surprise at the sight of his second born son who he hasn't seen for years._

 **Hiroaki:** TK.

 **TK:** Dad! TK hugs his father.

 **Hiroaki:** What're you doing here!

 **TK:** When I saw all that stuff on television, I just couldn't stay home anymore. Mom wanted to come too but we couldn't bring her.

 **Hiroaki:** He smiles and pats his son. It's okay son.

 **TK:** I've missed you daddy.

 _Matt, Sora and Izzy regard Wizardmon coldly and with mistrust._

 **Izzy:** It's Wizardmon.

 **Matt:** What're you doing here?

 _Wizardmon walks over to the discoloured and badly injured Lillymon._

 **Wizardmon:** She was attacked by Myotismon, wasn't she?

 **Sora:** So what is she was?

 _Wizardmon conjures up and spell and releases green light that engulfs Lillymon restoring her pink/green coloration and she regains consciousness. Everyone gasps at this miracle._

 **Sora:** Lillymon!

 _She lifts herself up._

 **Lillymon:** What's this? _She notices Wizardmon._ Wizardmon?! HIIII-YAH! _Lillymon jumps off of Garudamon, eager for a fight and TK comes up to protect their new friend_.

 **TK:** Stop! Don't attack him; Wizardmon's a good Digimon! He's got the tag and Crest!

 **Sora:** TK he could be lying.

 **Joe:** No Sora it's all true, just look.

 _Wizardmon reveals the Crest of Light for all to see and they give him a chance._

 **Wizardmon:** This Crest is called the Crest of Light and it belongs to Kari.

 **Matt & Sora:** Huh?!

 **Wizardmon:** We've gotta help Gatomon, she was captured by Myotismon!

 **Sora:** Gatomon?

 **Matt:** That's right I remember. Kari told me that Gatomon is her Digimon and that you're her friend.

 **Wizardmon:** That's right.

 _Upon hearing that Myotismon's favourite minion is supposed to be the 8_ _th_ _Digimon Sora and Lillymon gasp in shock._

 **Wizardmon:** Now, where's Kari? _Matt guiltily looks down._ Well?

 **Matt:** He's got her.

* * *

 _Kari is being held in the viewing platform where she sternly awaits Myotismon along with Phantomon._

* * *

 **Izzy:** Gennai sent me some email a little while ago. If I recall correctly he said the TV station is the centre of Myotismon's fog barrier.

 _They look up to see a black figure flying towards the TV station._

 **TK:** Hey look!

 **Matt:** It's Myotismon!

 _It's indeed Myotismon along with DemiDevimon and a swarm of bats and he's holding Gatomon._

 **Wizardmon:** He's got Gatomon! _He watches them go to the viewing platform._ But not for long.

 **Matt:** Come on; let's head for the viewing platform.

 **Hiroaki:** Right I'll show you the way!

 _Just as they were about to leave Tuskmon and Snimon come up from the ground. Snimon attempts to attack Sora with his sickle which she barely manages to avoid._

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

" **Digimon!"**

 _Matt's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid blue. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through his tag and the Crest of Friendship spirals into the air._

" **Digimon,"**

" **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**

" **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**

 _The Crest of Friendship stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Garurumon his newfound strength._

 **Garurumon:** Garurumon Digivolve to…

 _Garurumon stands upright and gets an anthropomorphic build. A wears a belt across his waist and it goes across his upper body. He gains a glove with gold brass knuckles._

" **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**

" **Digimon, Digital Monsters**

 _The belt connects to his blue jeans and he gains spiky knee guards along with a few bandages. He punches the air with his other arm, releasing energy. He also gains a few earrings and does a couple of spin kicks._

WereGarurumon! _He howls._

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _WereGarurumon attacks and pushes back against both green freaks._

 **Garudamon:** Leave this battle to us.

 **Zudomon:** We can handle these Digi-clowns.

 **Matt:** We'll get Kari, come on everyone, let's go!

 _They proceed to go inside but Wizardmon who's still injured from his previous battle with Myotismon drops to his knees, concerning TK._

 **TK:** Hey Wizardmon, are you alright? _Hiroaki comes up._

 **Hiroaki:** Here let me give you a hand. Here.

 _He helps Wizardmon get back on his feet and they all go inside._

* * *

 _Back in the viewing platform, a bunch of bats form a portal that Myotismon and DemiDevimon come through. Kari gasps in fear when he sees the vampire Digimon hold a shameful looking Gatomon._

 **Myotismon:** I've got you my pretty and your little cat too. _He chuckles._

 _Meanwhile Greymon stampedes his way to the TV station with Tai and Mimi riding on him. They see the 3 Ultimate level Digimon battling Myotismon's goons._

 **Mimi:** What's that!?

 **Tai:** Greymon hurry they need your help!

 **Greymon:** You got it!

 _Back in the viewing platform._

 **Myotismon:** Little girl, why have you chosen to show yourself to me. Do you have any idea what's about to happen to you?

 **Kari:** I've got a guess.

 **Myotismon:** Then why?

 _Kari is incredibly nervous and scared out of her mind but if there's one thing Tai taught her, it's to stand up to bullies and that's what she's gonna do right now._

 **Kari:** Because you were hurting all those people.

 **Myotismon & Gatomon:** Huh?

 _Kari gets miffed and defensive._

 **Kari:** Someone had to stop you from hurting innocent people!

 _Myotismon is quite surprised by these bold words from a girl her age but then forms a wicked grin on his face._

 **Myotismon:** My, what a thoughtful little girl you are.

 _The gang is making their way up the TV station and Gatomon turns away._

 **Myotismon:** Gatomon, why won't you look at the 8th child's face?

 _Gatomon attempts to play dumb and feign ignorance to protect Kari._

 **Gatomon:** Because she's not the 8th child. Who is she? I've never seen her before in my life.

 **Kari:** Huh? _She's unsure of what her partners attempting and Myotismon is clearly not buying it._

 **Myotismon:** Is that right? _With just a snap of his fingers Kari cries out in pain._

 **Gatomon:** Kari! No! _When she sees what's really happening she realizes that she just gave herself and Kari away and her face shatters._

 _DemiDevimon is merely pulling her hair really hard._

 **Kari:** OWW! My hair! Ahh!

 _Gatomon is in disbelief of the stupidity she has just done._

 **Myotismon:** Kari? Interesting that you know her name since you've never met her before.

 _Gatomon looks down disheartened and her eyes are full of sadness and regret. She can't even protect her partner, she's worthless._

* * *

 _Meanwhile the Digi-destined minus Tai and Mimi are in front of the staircase leading directly to the platform._

 **Hiroaki:** Hurry, it's up here.

 **Matt:** Got it Dad, wait here. _They go up the stairs._

 **Wizardmon:** Thanks for the help.

 **Hiroaki:** Are you sure you're all right.

 **Wizardmon:** Yeah Digimon heal fast. _He proves that statement by following the rest up the staircase without any problem._

* * *

 _Myotismon releases Gatomon and she runs up to Kari._

 **Gatomon:** Kari!

 _She holds out her arms to protect her partner and both of them aren't willing to go down without a fight._

 **Myotismon:** Together again. Too bad it'll be short lived. _Myotismon prepares to attack._ Grizzly Wing!

 _He brings up his cape but just as he was about to attack the gang arrives in the nick of time._

* * *

 **Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _Izzy's Digivice beams light in the air and Tentomon rapidly spins in the Digi-zone._

 **Tentomon:** Tentomon Digivolve to…Kabuterimon!

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **Kabuterimon:** Electro Shocker!

 **Lillymon:** Flower Cannon!

 _Both of them launch their best attacks but Myotismon just blows them upwards to the ceiling causing a big explosion that shatters a couple of windows._

 _Everyone screams as Myotismon begins to levitate himself and the duo of Light up to the roof._

 **Myotismon:** It's getting a little noisy in here. Let's find some place quieter.

 _Phantomon and DemiDevimon follow their master._

 **Matt:** Not so fast. _He runs to the window._ WereGarurumon!

* * *

 _Tuskmon and Snimon get knocked out and WereGarurumon hears his partner's call. He goes on all four and runs up the side of building to get to the roof. He jumps in front of the vampire Digimon and scares away the other two._

 **WereGarurumon:** You owe me a rematch from last night and for what you did to Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon! _Myotismon merely gives a closed mouthed laugh which is irritating the Digi-destined._

 **Sora:** I'm really getting sick of that laugh.

 _Garudamon holds up Zudomon and they fly up to the roof_.

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _Izzy's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid purple. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through his tag and the Crest of Knowledge spirals into the air._

" _ **Digimon,"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _The Crest of Knowledge stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Kabuterimon strength._

 **Kabuterimon:** Kabuterimon Digivolve to…

 _Kabuterimon grew 1.5 times larger. His horn changes into a larger shape, his arm drastically change red and become much thicker, as does the rest of his body._

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _His wings combine, creating a large shell on his back. He turns and reveals himself._

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters"**_

MegaKabuterimon!

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _The 5 Ultimate level Digimon surround Myotismon on all sides and MegaKabuterimon growls._

 **Izzy:** We need you, get Kari! MegaKabuterimon go!

 _MegaKabuterimon's double axe shaped horn flares up with electricity and he blasts off._

 **MegaKabuterimon** : Horn Buster!

 _He proceeds to crush Myotismon but by just moving his hand, he forces MegaKabuterimon to ram into WereGarurumon instead, blowing him off the roof but he hangs onto the side._

 **Myotismon:** Crimson Lightning!

 _He brings out his blood red whip and hits WereGarurumon's hands causing him to fall off the roof screaming._

 **Matt:** WereGarurumon!

 **Myotismon:** Oh that's got to hurt.

 _A blast of light attacks him from behind and Myotismon gasps in pain, stumbling forward. He turns to see the attacker is Wizardmon who he thought to have eliminated._

 **Myotismon:** What?!

 **Wizardmon:** Kari here! Catch!

 _He tosses the Crest of Light and Kari catches it. Gatomon is overjoyed to see her friend is still alive._

 **Gatomon:** It's Wizardmon!

 _Myotismon get up and glares at Wizardmon who does the same thing without fear._

 **Myotismon:** So you're still alive Wizardmon?

 **Wizardmon:** That's right; it'll take more than the likes of you to destroy me.

 **Myotismon:** We will see.

 _Myotismon blasts an energy orb. Wizardmon shouts in pain and is sent crashing into the wall. He drops down groaning much to everyone's horror, especially Kari and Gatomon._

 **Gatomon:** No Wizardmon!

 **Myotismon:** Now give that to me you little brat!

 _Kari steps back and clutches her Crest of Light tightly._

 **Kari:** NO!

 **Myotismon:** That wasn't a request!

 _He prepares another attack but Tai stops him._

 **Tai:** Wait!

 _Kari smiles and turns to se Tai and Greymon on the other side. Mimi steps up to Lillymon and the other much to her relief._

 **Lillymon:** Mimi!

 _Now all 8 Digi-destined are together and they prepare to fight, especially Tai._

 **Tai:** You just picked on the wrong guys little sister 'Mister Fang Face!' _He holds up Kari's Digivice._ Kari here, catch!

 _He tosses the Digivice just as Wizardmon did with the crest. Kari catches it and triumphantly holds it up but DemiDevimon swoops in and swipes it away much to her dismay._

 **Kari:** Hey!

 **DemiDevimon:** I've got the Digivice; you can thank me after you take over the world boss.

 _Myotismon is actually pleased with DemiDevimon for once._

 **Myotismon:** That's nice work. Go get them Phantomon!

 _Phantomon flies up and dives down to Greymon and Tai._

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _Tai's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid orange. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through his tag and the Crest of Courage spirals into the air._

" _ **Digimon,"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _The Crest of Courage stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Greymon his newfound strength._

 **Greymon:** Greymon Digivolve to…

 _Greymon's left arm turns into a large metal claw, his brown head plate became covered in armour._

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _He sprouts bluish-purple wings and two armour plates cover his chest as well. After gaining his armour he roars._

MetalGreymon! RAA!

 _ **Digimon!"**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _Phantomon halts._

 **Phantomon:** Time out!

 _He backs away in fear upon seeing the awesome and intimidating MetalGreymon._

 **Tai:** Go get him MetalGreymon!

 **MetalGreymon:** Time for a rematch Myotismon! Giga Blaster!

 _He blasts to missiles but Myotismon holds out his hand and vaporizes them much to Tai's shock. They were deflected yesterday but now they've just been turned to dust._

 **Tai:** But how!?

 **MegaKabuterimon:** Horn Buster!

 **Zudomon:** Vulcan's Hammer!

 **Garudamon:** Wing Blade!

 **Lillymon:** Flower Cannon!

 _All the Ultimate Level Digimons (minus WereGarurumon) launch their best attacks and Myotismon holds out his hands, vaporizing them too much to everyone's horror._

 **Matt:** He's strong. Too strong. _TK and Patamon nod to each other and Patamon takes off._

 **Myotismon:** Are you done; I'm bored, it's time to finish you off.

 _Myotismon steps up to finish off Kari and Gatomon._

 **Myotismon:** Nightmare…

* * *

 **Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _TK's Digivice beams a light high above. Sparkles of light drop from above_

" _ **Digimon"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _A blue beam of light pours from the top of the digi-zone and forms an image of Angemon that soon disappears. Patamon spins in the digi-zone and gains data._

 **Patamon:** Patamon Digivolve to…!

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Angemon!

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _Angemon's light causes Myotismon to turn and cringe away._

 **Myotismon:** Now what!?

 _Angemon's fist flares up with energy._

 **Angemon:** Hand of Fate!

 _He fires and orange energy beam that scores a direct hit on Myotismon causing him to shout in pain and fall to his knees. Being an Angel Digimon, Angemon's attack did a lot of damage against Myotismon. Myotismon is furious; once again the angel Digimon has shown up at the last minute to ruin his seemingly-inevitable victory._

 **Angemon:** Have you had enough, or do you want some more!?

 _Myotismon grins through his pain._

 **Myotismon:** Actually I was about to ask you the same question? _He gets back up._ Crimson Lightning!

 _He brings out his whip and lashes out Angemon. Angemon blocks it with his staff and gets into melee combat. Myotismon continues whipping away at him but Angemon gets on the defensive and blocks his Crimson Lightning. The group cheer him on. Kari and Gatomon are in awe._

 **Kari & Gatomon:** Wow.

 **Matt:** Alright!

 **TK:** You show him Angemon! Knock that vampires block off!

 _Angemon ducks and strikes Myotismon in the chest with is staff. Myotismon cringes in pain and falls on his back while Angemon takes flight again._

 **Angemon:** Hand of Fate!

 _He launches another energy beam but Myotismon lifts himself up and blows it away with his breathes. Angemon's own attack hits him and he screams in pain._

 **Mimi:** Oh no!

 _He lands on the ground clutching his stomach. Myotismon gets back on his feet._

 **Myotismon:** Crimson Lightning!

 _Myotismon unleashes both whips and strikes the injured Angemon off the roof._

 **Izzy:** He's getting pulverised!

 **Sora:** Angemon get of there!

 **Kari:** Angemon no!

 **Myotismon:** Grizzly Wing!

 _Myotismon sends a swarm of bats that eat away at Angemon, ripping his wings apart and pushing him down. He screams and hits the ground hard. TK begins to cry._

 **TK:** Angemon! NO!

 **Myotismon:** Well that wasn't so difficult at all. But to prevent any further disturbance from this foolish angel, he will be my first victim!

 _They all gasp in horror._

 **Tai:** No, you can't!

 **TK:** Don't do it! Please!

 **Myotismon:** I hope you're watching Child of Hope because you're about to lose your angel friend again!

 _TK gasps in horror as memories of how he lost Angemon once returns._

 **Myotismon:** _He jumps up._ Nightmare Claw!

 _He sends a hideous ghost like entity that makes its way towards Angemon who struggles to move._

 **Angemon:** No…

 _Tai and the others watch in horror as it gets closer._

 **Tai:** Angemon, you've gotta get out of there!

 **Matt:** He can't he's too badly injured!

 _TK speaks in a distressed and melancholy tone._

 **TK:** No…Please not again…

 _The gang turn to TK who's filled with distraught._

 **Matt:** TK…You okay little brother.

 **TK:** It's gonna happen again…

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **Angemon:** I will stop you!

 _Angemon launches his attack and it blasts through Devimon causing a brilliant explosion of light to engulf the entire island. TK speaks with a teary tone._

 **TK:** It's just like before when Angemon sacrificed himself to save me from Devimon. I was helpless to save him and now it's gonna happen again and this time he may be gone for good!

 _Angemon gives TK one last smile before completely disappearing and TK cries._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 _Tears continue streaming down TK's face and everyone looks at him in sorrow. He looks down with his fists and teeth clenched._

 **TK:** Why do I have to keep losing him?!

 **Sora:** TK…

 **TK:** The world will end, we're finished!

 _Matt walks over to him and firmly puts his hands on his shoulder._

 **Matt:** Listen to yourself TK, you've gotta stop talking like that?!

 **TK:** _TK looks at his brother in surprise._ Matt?

 **Matt:** I know you're still freaked out over what happened with Devimon but that was the past and you can't let it stop you now! _Matt softens up._ You can do it TK, I have faith in you, we all do. _Everyone smiles in agreement._ But it won't work if you don't have faith in yourself. No matter what you have to believe. You're not going to lose Angemon again.

 _TK's expression is hit by epiphany and hope._

 **TK:** _"He's right, I can't give up. I didn't come this far to suddenly act like a quitter. I can't…I won't give up."_

 _Myotismon's nightmare claw closes in on its target. TK grits his teeth._

 **TK:** _"If I quit now then everything we fought for will have been for nothing. I'm not gonna lose Angemon ever again, so I have to go on for Matt, for Angemon, for Tai, for Kari, for everybody." He screams at the top of his lungs_. ANGEMOOOON!

 _In response to his hope and willingness to never give up, the Crest of Hope unleashes a brilliant shine of gold light. It's two times brighter than all the other Crests. The others are in shock while Myotismon is in horror._

 **Myotismon:** No, not him! Don't!

 _Angemon gets up feeling re-energized from TK's Crest of Hope._

 **Angemon:** TK!

 _The Nightmare Claw gets closer but is too late._

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _TK's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid yellow. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through his tag and the Crest of Hope spirals into the air._

" _ **Digimon,"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _The Crest of Hope stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Angemon his newfound strength._

 **Angemon:** Angemon Digivolve to…

 _Angemon's angelic feathers spread out from his wings and surround him, encasing him in a bright light in the shape of some sort of egg._

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _He emerges with 8-shining silver wings. His body solidifies and he gains new garments/armour. He gains a gold sash that form near his ankle._

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _A beam shield forms on his left arm and he draws out his purple blade of light, Excalibur in the air. A purple helmet covering half of his face is formed and he slices the air with his blade._

MagnaAngemon!

" _ **Digimon!"**_

…

* * *

 **(A/N: I know realistically MagnaAngemon should be a thousand times stronger than Myotismon but just for the sake of this fanfiction he'll be evenly matched. Don't worry; he'll still put up a good fight and deal a lot of damage to Myotismon and he'll still be the one to take down Piedmon.)**

* * *

 _A golden pillar of light blasts out from where the injured Angemon used to lie. Myotismon's attack is erased and the newly digivolved MagnaAngemon floats in front of the roof. He releases a radiant and brilliant golden light which Myotismon tries to hide his fear from. The Digi-destined are in shock and awe at their new Ultimate level Digimon._

 **Everyone:** MagnaAngemon!

 **Mimi:** Wow, he's so handsome!

 **Izzy:** Prodigious!

 **Joe:** Should've bought my sunglasses.

 **Tai:** This is amazing!

 **Kari:** Incredible!

 **Sora:** TK, you did it! Angemon digivolved.

 **Matt:** Not bad, I always knew the both of you had it in you.

 **TK:** Are you really…Angemon?

 _MagnaAngemon smiles. His voice divinely echoes and resonates in the air. He continues glowing but with pure multi-coloured light._

 **MagnaAngemon:** I was but now I have digivolved further thanks to you TK. Your hope and determination is what awakened me.

 **Digimon Analyser (MagnaAngemon):** I'm MagnaAngemon, the Ultimate level form of Patamon. I have 8 shining wings and a beam shield. I wield the mighty sword Excalibur and my devastating attack is the Gate of Destiny.

 _Myotismon is furious to see that the accursed angel Digimon has digivolved to his Ultimate level and that the Crest of Hope has glowed at the wrong time._

 **Myotismon:** Bah! Why did the Crest of Hope have to glow now when I'm so close to victory!?

 **Tai:** Alright, now we can all get our Digimon to digivolve to the Ultimate level!

 **Matt:** You're in for it now, bat-for-brains!

 **TK:** Let's turn the tide MagnaAngemon!

 _MagnaAngemon gives off a rainbow coloured glow as he lands on the roof and has a stare down with Myotismon. Both of them glare at each other, refusing to yield._

 **MagnaAngemon:** Myotismon…you are nothing, but pure darkness. And I cannot permit you to pollute this world with your existence. _Myotismon is outraged with this statement._

 **Myotismon:** What? Permit me? You dare?! Who're you to decide whether or not I should exist?

 **MagnaAngemon:** I'm a Digimon who understands the true use of my power, unlike you who thinks you can use it to spread nothing but pain, suffering and chaos wherever you go. Your irresponsibility will destroy both the Human and Digital World so you must be stopped. Now prepare to feel my wrath!

 **Myotismon:** So what if there's another Ultimate level Digimon. I've just proven that not even an army can beat me so what difference will you make?

 **MagnaAngemon:** Why don't we find out?

 _He draws his purple energy blade, Excalibur from the gold device on his right wrist._

 **Myotismon:** Very well. Crimson Lightning!

 _Myotismon unleashes his red whip but MagnaAngemon cuts it in half. Myotismon brings out another one and they're now parrying each other's attacks. Their weapons clash and they glare at each other in the eye._

 **MagnaAngemon:** Now…Back to…Darkness with you!

 _They jump back and take flight in the air. They are now going blow for blow and everyone can seem them clashing in the form of gold and black light much to their amazement. TK holds his yellow Digivice which is seriously vibrating._

 **Tai:** Whoa, look at them go!

 **Matt:** They're evenly matched!

 **Joe:** How is that possible!? Our Digimons are all Ultimate level, yet they couldn't lay a finger on Myotismon!

 **Izzy:** MagnaAngemon's attacks are incredibly powerful against evil Digimon and that's giving him the advantage.

 **TK:** Yeah, go get him MagnaAngemon! Show this blood-sucking fiend he's no match for you!

 **Myotismon:** Grizzly Wing!

 _He unleashes a swarm of bats._

 **MagnaAngemon:** Excali-burst!

 _MagnaAngemon slices the air and launches an energy wave from his blade. It slices through the bats and scores a direct hit on Myotismon who shouts in pain as he gets pushed back. MagnaAngemon yells out and proceeds to slice him with his blade. Myotismon blocks it with his whip and pushed to the roof. Eventually, MagnaAngemon cuts through the whip and gashes Myotismon's stomach, causing him to stumble back, clutching it. The Digi-destined are ecstatic, upon seeing their enemy taking so much damage._

 **Gatomon:** He's tearing up Myotismon like a scratching post!

 **Tai:** Alright, we're gonna win!

 **Myotismon:** _He grins._ I wouldn't celebrate so soon if I were you!

 _Hundreds of Bakemon come up from below and Phantomon flies up to lead them._

 **Sora:** Oh, come on!

 **TK:** Look out!

 **Kari:** Can MagnaAngemon handle so many of them at the same time!?

 _MagnaAngemon flies back off the roof and higher into the air. Phantomon gives a ghostly moan and the Bakemon attempts to attack but MagnaAngemon blocks their punches with his beam shield. He flies up to ten of them and slices away, vaporising them. The rest of them and Phantomon look glare at him._

 **Phantomon:** Poor MagnaAngemon, I doubt even you can handle this many Digimon. Shuttle Scythe!

 _Phantomon attempts to slice the fully evolved angel Digimon with his scythe but he MagnaAngemon counters and slices it off much to Phantomon's dismay._

 **Phantomon:** Uh oh!

 _MagnaAngemon holds up his blade._

 **MagnaAngemon:** I beg to differ. Prepare to witness my most powerful attack! Gate of Destiny!

 _MagnaAngemon traces a circle of light and creates a golden disk of some sort with ancient writing. After a few spins it opens up to reveal it's actually a portal and it begins sucking in all the Bakemon and Phantomon like a vacuum cleaner. The ghost Digimons all moan as they're sucked into their oblivion. The Digi-destined all gasp in awe._

 **TK:** Wow!

 **Gatomon:** Amazing!

 **Tai:** That gate is sucking those evil Digimons like a mega vacuum cleaner!

 **Izzy:** Mega vacuum cleaner doesn't even begin to describe it!

 _Phantomon and the Bakemon are all fully sucked in and the gate closes up before disintegrating._

 **MagnaAngemon:** I guess even an army of them don't stand a ghost of chance!

 _Myotismon growls in anger._

 **Myotismon:** You insolent fool! Grizzly Wing!

 _Myotismon sends a swarm of bats at MagnaAngemon who begins to descend._

 **MagnaAngemon:** Gate of Destiny!

 _MagnaAngemon traces another circle of light and they same gate appears. It opens up and blasts out a rainbow coloured beam of light that ploughs through the bats and engulfs Myotismon. He shouts in pain and gets on his knees clutching his stomach._

 **TK:** You're the best MagnaAngemon!

 **Izzy:** This completely changes everything!

 **Tai:** Awesome! This is a whole new ball game! _He turns to the other Digimon._ All right everyone get ready to attack all together!

 **Everyone:** Right!

 _MagnaAngemon flies just above the roof._

 **MagnaAngemon:** Surrender now Myotismon, or face our wrath!

 _Myotismon regains his confidence and gives a wicked grin._

 **Myotismon:** Actually, I was about to say the same thing. Grizzly Wing!

 _Myotismon launches another swarm of bats but he doesn't aim them at MagnaAngemon. The Digi-Destined and their Digimon all gasp in horror when they see the bats are heading towards Kari and Gatomon._

 **Tai:** KARI! _If those bats hit both of them they're goners._

 _When Wizardmon sees what's happening he realizes what he must do. The deadly swarm of bats approach at high speed but before they get ripped to pieces Wizardmon dives in and takes the full force off the attack. His hat is blown off and in slow-motion Kari and Gatomon could do nothing but watch in horror as they're friend gets bitten, scratched and ripped apart. Wizardmon gasps underneath is cloak and limply drops on his back._

 **Myotismon:** Next time, don't get in my way.

 **Gatomon:** Oh no!

 _Kari and Gatomon run over to Wizardmon who's barely clinging on to life._

 **Kari:** Wizardmon! You're gonna be alright! Please don't leave, Wizardmon!

 **Wizardmon:** Are you…alright…Gatomon?

 _Gatomon is desperately trying to fight back her tears but is unable to do so and let's them stream down her face._

 **Gatomon:** You saved me…I'm sorry.

 **Wizardmon:** About what?

 **Gatomon:** Sorry I got you involved in this.

 **Wizardmon:** Don't be sorry. I don't have any regrets; I hadn't met you my life would've had no meaning. _He smiles underneath his high collar._ I'm glad that you and I were friends.

 **Gatomon:** Best friends forever…

 **Wizardmon:** Thank you for everything Gatomon.

 **Kari:** Wizardmon, are you okay, please answer.

 _Wizardmon compassionately caresses her cheek._

 **Wizardmon:** It's alright, Kari. Everything will be okay. Can you make me a promise?

 **Kari:** Of course.

 **Wizardmon:** Please take care of Gatomon and save both our worlds.

 **Kari:** _Tears drop from her face._ I will, I promise and I'll always keep it in my heart.

 **Wizardmon:** Thank you…Kari. _He gives one last smile to the duo of Light._ Goodbye…my friends…live your lives…to…the fullest.

 _The brave wizard loses what little life he had and his head drops, as does his arm. Gatomon and Kari faces shatter as they look at his lifeless body. Tai and the other Digi-destined can't help but look in sorrow and hang their heads in depression. A few tears stream down TK, Sora and Mimi's faces and even the Digimon mourn for the loss of their new friend._

 **Gatomon:** Wizardmon…

 **Kari:** Wizardmon…

 _Wizardmon begins dissolving into million particles of data. Gatomon hysterically sobs over the departure of the friend she ridiculed in her time as Myotismon's minion. Wizardmon's dissolving body is seen as a reflection in Kari's tearful eyes._

 **Kari:** Wizardmon…don't go, please… _he's gone._ No…no… _She tearfully screams at the top of her lungs._ WIZARDMOOOOOON!

 _In response to her grief over the departure of Wizardmon and her pure heart, the Crest of Light releases a brilliant pink shine. It really lives up to its name because it's glowing as bright as the Crest of Hope and Kari's Digivice glows with pure pink/white light causing the evil little bat Digimon to scream in pain as he gets burned._

 **Tai:** Look its Kari's Digivice!

 **DemiDevimon:** I can't hold on!

 _He tosses it away and Tai grabs it._

 **Tai:** Kari! Here!

 _He tosses the Digivice over to her sister and she catches without any disturbance and with determination. Myotismon is filled with horror._

 **Myotismon:** Not her! NO!

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _Kari's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid pink. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through her tag and the Crest of Light spirals into the air._

" _ **Digimon,"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _The Crest of Light stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Gatomon her newfound strength._

 **Gatomon:** Gatomon Digivolve to…

 _Gatomon is surrounded by light and transforms into a beautiful blonde haired women of MagnaAngemon's height. She loses her tail and her paws become human hands and feet. Her gloves come off and new ones attach to her along with a scarf._

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _The rest of her garments appear and a winged helmet covers her eyes and 8 large wings appear on her back._

Angewomon!

" _ **Digimon!"**_

…

* * *

 _Now every one of the Digimons are at their Ultimate level forms and everyone can't help but be in awe of the new angel Digimon as much as they were with MagnaAngemon, especially Kari who is amazed to see what her partner has changed into._

 **Kari:** Gatomon is an…angel?

 _Angewomon is covered in rainbow lights just as MagnaAngemon was when he digivolved. She looks right at Myotismon and her voice echoes through the air._

 **Angewomon:** Myotismon, you've tried to destroy the Digi-destined and attempted to conquer Earth. In doing so you have ruined the lives of Digimon and humans alike and in cold blood you destroyed my friend…Wizardmon. How can you justify yourself?

 **Myotismon:** I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you. It's my destiny to plunge this world into darkness and become king of the Digital World and no angel or digimon has the power to stop me.

 _Angewomon blankly glares at him under helmet and as does MagnaAngemon who's also hovering in the air and releasing the same glow._

 **MagnaAngemon:** Myotismon, don't you have any regrets for the things you have done?

 _Clearly Myotismon has no regrets and just smirks._

 **Myotismon:** Heh. Nightmare…!

 **Hey Digimon**

 **Angewomon:** Heaven's Charm!

 _Angewomon holds out her hands and then brings them up together to form a golden halo that gets lifted into the air. It grows larger and larger until it reaches high in the sky and becomes a giant swirling vortex surrounded by rainbow energy. Positive energy rains down from the vortex and engulfs all the Digimon. The Digi-destined's Digimons feel their powers return while Myotismon freezes in shock. It felt even worse than being under the light of the sun._

 **MetalGreymon:** My power! It's…its growing!

 _WereGarurumon feeling completely re-energized makes it back to the roof and flips over the railing._

 **WereGarurumon:** Now!

 **Garudamon:** Everyone give your power to Angewomon!

 **MagnaAngemon:** Gate of Destiny!

 **Lillymon:** Flower Cannon!

 **Zudomon:** Vulcan's Hammer!

 **MegaKabuterimon:** Horn Buster!

 **Garudamon:** Wing Blade!

 **WereGarurumon:** Wolf Claw!

 **MetalGreymon:** Giga Blaster!

 _Everyone of them launch their respective attacks at the halo and the combination of all of their powers are absorbed into the it, causing it to crackle with raw, purifying power and turns into a purifying green colour as it swirled with energy._

 **Angewomon:** Celestial Arrow!

 _Angewomon holds out her left hand forward and the wing son her gloves grew to resemble an arrow._

 **Myotismon:** I refuse to be beaten! _Despite being paralyzed he calls out one last attack._ Crimson Lightning!

 _He gets out his whip and lashes out at Angewomon only for MagnaAngemon to come appear and slice it apart with his blade. He jumps down and charges at the vampire holding up his right wrist. Myotismon gets out another whip but is too late when MagnaAngemon impales his sword in his chest. Myotismon gasps in pain as he feels the positive energy pouring in his body from the angel of Hope._

 **MagnaAngemon:** This battle is over Myotismon! _She turns to the angel of Light._ Now Angewomon! _He flies back up._

 _Angewomon draws energy from the halo and forms an arrow of pure, white energy in her right. She knocked it on her glove-bow and takes aim._

 **Myotismon:** No, don't!

 _She fires away and it strikes Myotismon's cold, black heart, if he had one. He arches back in back in pain unable to fight back the positive energy in his body. He screams in total pain and agony as he is atomized in a swirling storm of black lightning and a white pillar of light. All that remains of him is his red opera mask. Kari is feeling a mixture of awe and happiness._

 _ **...**_

 **Kari:** Myotismon…is gone!

 **Tai:** All right, Kari! _Tai is showing a proud smile for his sister._

 _The gang celebrate with cheers of joy, that is, until the building shakes ominously._

 **Sora:** Let's get outta here before we're crushed.

 _Every one of them was picked up by their respective partners. The Digimons all jump and fly down to safety before the ball shaped part of the building falls off and comes crashing down._

* * *

 _All of them are now on the ground, celebrating their victory. All of the Digimons have degenerated to their In-training level forms except for Agumon and Gabumon who have become used and experienced with their powers. MagnaAngemon and Angewomon have somehow de-digivolved back to Patamon and Gatomon even though it was their first time but that's far from everyone's mind._

 **Tai:** You guys are the bomb! I can't believe we finally destroyed Myotismon!

 **Joe:** That wasn't so tough after all! Great!

 **Mimi:** Yeah!

 **Mimi:** Hopefully, now the real world will return to normal.

 _TK and Kari socialise with each other._

 **TK:** You're Tai's little sister Kari right? I'm TK; it's nice to meet you.

 **Kari:** It's nice to meet you too TK. I'm glad there's someone in this group that's my size.

 **TK:** That's funny, because that's exactly what I hoped for in the Digital World.

 **Kari:** _Kari laughs._ You're so funny…and cute.

 _TK is taken aback by this compliment and then nervously laughs while blushing (obviously developing a crush). He stops and gives Kari a sorrowful expression._

 **TK:** I'm sorry about what happened to Wizardmon. He was such a great friend too.

 _Kari smiles sadly and gratefully._

 **Kari:** It's okay; Wizardmon saved me and Gatomon and gave us the chance to keep living. I'll always remember him and keep the promise I made inside my heart. Thanks for trying cheer me up TK. _They exchange happy expressions._

 **TK:** You don't need to thank me; I'm always happy to help someone when they feel sad.

 _Patamon and Gatomon have their own conversation. Gatomon looks at the ground guiltily._

 **Patamon:** What's wrong Gatomon?

 **Gatomon:** Patamon, are all of you really okay with me being a part of this group.

 **Patamon:** Well…it may take a while but give it time and I'm sure everyone will be used to having you on the group. I'm sure fine with being your friend. _He shot a kind and affectionate smile much to Gatomon's surprise._

 **Gatomon:** Really, you mean it, even after everything I did?

 **Patamon:** It's not like you worked for Myotismon by choice. Wizardmon told us your story on our way here.

 **Gatomon:** How much did he say?

 **Patamon:** Everything. All Wizardmon kept talking about was nice things about you and he kept worrying about you; swearing to save you at any cost.

 _Gatomon looks at the ground and her eyes glisten._

 **Gatomon:** Wizardmon…

 **Patamon:** I'm sorry. _Gatomon gives a surprised gasp and looks at Patamon who's also staring at the ground._ I'm sorry I wasn't able to save Wizardmon. If I had destroyed Myotismon sooner he might still been here.

 _Gatomon smiles through her tears and shakes her head._

 **Gatomon:** No, don't be sorry Patamon; it wasn't your fault, I'm the one who got Wizardmon involved in this mess but he sacrificed himself to save me and it's because of him I'm finally where I truly belong. He gave another chance at life, so I won't dishonour his memory. I'll always remember him.

 **Patamon:** I'll always remember him too. He not only saved you but perhaps all of us and if you feel like you need someone other than Kari to talk to about Wizardmon, I'm available.

 _Gatomon gratefully smiles at Patamon for his kindness._

 **Gatomon:** Thank you…Patamon. You're really sweet you know that.

 _Patamon turns scarlet and rubs the back of his head._

 **Patamon:** What can I say…it's just who I am. You're nice too once I get to know you.

 _Gatomon turns deep red as well and soon the both of them laugh together and their brothers come over to congratulate them._

 **Matt:** TK, I'm very proud of how of how you kept your hope alive and were willing to keep fighting no matter what.

 **TK:** _TK beams from the compliment._ Thanks Matt, but I couldn't have done it without your support. I finally got Patamon to digivolve to Ultimate level.

 _Matt kneels down and begins giving TK a noogie, after taking off his cap._

 **Matt:** You sure did, you're now officially part of the daredevil hero club, time for noogie!

 _TK laughs even though it hurts a little._

 **Tai:** Kari, I'm really proud of how you handled yourself and stood up to Myotismon today.

 **Kari:** Thanks Tai, like you said if I'm ever faced with a bully then I should always stand up to him.

 **Tai:** I'm glad you remember that lesson. And you and Gatomon just saved the day, do you know what the means?

 **Kari:** No?

 **Tai:** _Tai comes up firmly ruffles her hair with both hands._ It means the both of you are officially part of the team, C'mere!

 _Kari is bursting out in laughter._

 **Kari:** Stop it Tai that tickles!

 **Izzy:** I hate to interrupt but now that Myotismon's gone shouldn't we check on everyone at the convention centre.

 _Everyone gasps and Tai and Matt congratulating their siblings._

 **Tai:** That's right I forgot!

 **Matt:** Well what're we waiting for, let's go.

 _They walk off to join the others. TK and Kari clean up their hair and the Child of Hope puts his hat back on. They proceed to join the others until they stop and look at the sky. Sora notices TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon looking up at the sky in shock._

 **Sora:** Hey you two, what's wrong?

 _Everyone turns to them._

 **TK:** Look up there!

 **Matt:** What is it?

 _Kari points up the sky._

 **Kari:** The fog…it's getting thicker!

 _Everyone is in shock and disbelief. How could the fog still be up when they just destroyed the source: Myotismon?_

 **Tai:** Impossible!

 _They look up to see it's true; the fog is now thicker than ever._

 **Kari:** But…Myotismon is gone!

 **Joe:** Maybe not, maybe he's still out there somewhere. What if we just made him stronger?

* * *

 **Narrator:** Is Myotismon truly gone or has he digivolved to a more powerful form? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.

 **To be continued...**

 **(A/N:** **What do you think of me bringing MagnaAngemon earlier into the fray. Please review. Also, chapter 13 will come later at some point in the evening.)  
**


	13. Episode 39: The Battle for Earth

**Digimon Adventure – ep 39** ** **– The Battle for Earth****

 ** **Tai:**** Gennai came up with this weird prophecy that sounded total mumbo-jumbo but then it all started coming true. Bats appeared in the sky, my Mom and Dad and everybody started acting like zombies and chanting Myotismon's name and then Myotismon himself came back, bigger and badder than ever. Finally, we figured out that Matt and I had to let ourselves get zapped by arrows of Light and Hope in order for Agumon and Gabumon to Warp Digivolve to their Mega Level. I told you it was weird.

 _The battle with VenomMyotismon continues and it's now time for the entrance of Agumon and Gabumon's Mega Level forms._

* * *

 **Brave Heart theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _Tai's orange Digivice blasts an orange beam of light that engulfs Agumon, turning him solid gold._

 **Agumon:** Agumon Warp Digivolve to…

 _He blasts a pillar of light that digivolves him into Greymon, then MetalGreymon and finally a dragon-man Digimon wearing Chrome Digizoid armour. He gains two leg guards. He gains claw gauntlets called Dramon Destroyers and the claws extend. His eyes open up and a Brave Shield appears on his back. He_ _waves his arms, creating rings of fire before doing a split._ _He stamps his foot on the ground, releasing energy and roars his name._

WarGreymon!

 **(-)**

* * *

 _Matt's blue Digivice blasts an orange beam of light that engulfs Gabumon, turning him solid sapphire._

 **Gabumon:** Gabumon Warp Digivolve to…

 _He blasts a pillar of light that digivolves him into Garurumon, then WereGarurumon and finally a Garurumon-like Digimon with a body made of pure metal._ _The metal wolf runs and beam-shaped wings grow long with a thin but sharp tail. He loops before landing back on the ground._ _He fires millions of missiles from his body that form countless of ice on the ground. The ice converges around him and he howls his name._

MetalGarurumon!

 **(-)**

* * *

 **Digimon Analyser (Izzy):** It's WarGreymon; it says here his attack is Terra Force; gathering the energy around him and focusing it on the palm of his hands.

MetalGarurumon has his Metal Wolf Claw attack; he shoots a powerful cold blast at his enemies and then blows them to pieces.

 **Izzy:** Mega Digimon! They digivolved to their Mega Level forms!

 **Tentomon:** That's great because we'll need them to beat VenomMyotismon!

 **Matt:** Yeah that's for sure.

 **Tentomon:** Good luck, I'll wait here.

* * *

 _WarGreymon roars and takes flight. He bursts with power and rams straight into VenomMyotismon who screams as he is pushed back and blown to the ground._

 **Izzy:** Way to go WarGreymon; you creamed him! I think…

* * *

 _WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fly off to where VenomMyotismon as everyone gets back in the van._

 **Tai:** Look, there they go! Get after him WarGreymon!

 **Kari:** Put his lights out!

 _Angemon flies beside the van and they turn to him._

 **Angemon:** TK, Angewomon and I will help them to defeat VenomMyotismon but I have a feeling things are about to get uglier. I need you to Digivolve me!

 _TK nods in understanding._

 **TK:** Go for it Angemon! _Angemon flies higher and faster._ Use my hope like last time.

 _The Crest of Hope shines again like before._

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _TK's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid yellow. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through his tag and the Crest of Hope spirals into the air._

 _The Crest of Hope stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Angemon strength._

 **Angemon:** Angemon Digivolve to…

 _Angemon's angelic feathers spread out from his wings and surround him, encasing him in a bright light in the shape of some sort of egg. He emerges with 8-shining silver wings. His body solidifies and he gains new garments/armour. He gains a gold sash that form near his ankle. A beam shield forms on his left arm and he draws out his purple blade of light, Excalibur in the air. A purple helmet covering half of his face is formed and he slices the air with his blade._

MagnaAngemon!

 **(-)**

* * *

 _MagnaAngemon flies besides Angewomon and TK cheers him on._

 **TK:** Go get him MagnaAngemon!

* * *

 _VenomMyotismon growls and gets up with fury. MagnaAngemon yells out and holds out his blade. He dodges VenomMyotismon's attempt to punch him and slices his chest. VenomMyotismon screams in pain as he vertically sliced from his upper chest to his torso. MagnaAngemon flies back but gasps in shock when VenomMyotismon snickers instead of moaning in pain. The purple light dissipates and his wound closes. Angewomon is also in shock of what she just witnessed._

 **Angewomon:** Impossible!

 **MagnaAngemon:** Ok…so my mighty sword won't work against this undead Digimon. Good to know for the future.

 **Angewomon:** The future? Well, someone's optimistic today, aren't we.

 **MagnaAngemon:** I'm not called the Angel of Hope for nothing you know.

 **Angewomon:** Fair enough. _VenomMyotismon attempts to grab them but the Angel of Hope and Light fly backwards and launch their attacks._

 **MagnaAngemon:** Gate of Destiny!

 **Angewomon:** Celestial Arrow!

 _They both launch and combine their respective attacks and they land a hit on VenomMyotismon's torso. He flinches in pain and MagnaAngemon turns to MetalGarurumon._

 **MagnaAngemon:** Now MetalGarurumon!

* * *

 _MetalGarurumon runs in the air and he opens up his body as his eyes glow._

 **MetalGarurumon:** Ice Wolf Claw!

 _He fires hundred of small but powerful rockets. One by one they hit and explode, freezing the monstrosity in solid ice._ _Matt and TK are amazed._

 **TK:** Frozen…

 **Matt:** Solid!

 _WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon land on the ground before the giant ice sculpture, looking up at their handiwork but it didn't last very long._

…

* * *

 _VenomMyotismon heats himself and brakes out, flexing every muscle in his body._

 **MetalGarurumon:** It didn't work!

 **WarGreymon:** This isn't gonna be easy!

 **VenomMyotismon:** Your miserable attempts to destroy me have failed, now you will pay! _He laughs evil and his eyes glow._ Venom Infusion!

 _He fires multi-coloured beams from his eyes and the two Mega Digimons evade but the demon Digimon randomly fired in different directions and goes on an out of control rampage. The Digimon were lucky since they were small and hard to hit but the same can't be said about the buildings._

 _He a hit a building the humans were driving up to and they yelp in horror as the piece of proceeds to crush them. Hiroaki makes a hard left but the van wasn't made for sharp turns and rolls 20 yards away. Screams of the people are heard inside as this happens. They all manage to pile and bail out before it's too late._

 **Hiroaki:** Everybody out! Get clear of the van!

 _Everyone runs as far away from VenomMyotismon as they can with Hiroaki helping Masami who seems to have hurt his leg in the crash._

* * *

 _Back at the Convention Centre, Joe, Gomamon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi and Palmon watch the tide of battle keep shifting back and forth. It looks they're like they're winning one moment and then losing the next. VenomMyotismon continues to go on his destructive rampage and the Digimons feel helpless. Jim comes by._

 **Joe:** Jim, how's dad? Is there any improvement yet?

 _Jim sadly shakes his head._

 **Jim:** No, still exactly the same.

 _They all miserably sight and look down. Gomamon immediately becomes determined._

 **Gomamon:** Alright, I'm tired of fooling around! We have to defeat Myotismon once of all!

 **Mimi:** Our parents always protected us. _Mimi gits her teethes, following Gomamon's example._ Now it's time we came through for them.

 **Palmon:** Mimi, if we do it together we can beat him!

 **Mimi:** Think so? _She clasps her hands together._

 _Palmon nods. Biyomon nuzzles Sora's leg._

 **Biyomon:** I'll try.

 **Sora:** You will?

 **Biyomon:** Yeah. _She nods._

 **Sora:** Okay.

 **Joe:** We already tried.

 **Gomamon:** So we'll keep on trying Joe 'cause Digimon never give up. _Gomamon climbs up to his head._ Like they always say, all for 'mon' and 'mon' for all.

 **Joe:** _Joe can't help but laugh and then pump his fist in the air._ You're right, we can do it! Let's get 'em guys! _He runs off into the fray giving a battle scream. Sora and Biyomon quickly approach Jim._

 **Sora:** You'll have to excuse Joe; he's a little hyperactive. _She follows Joe giving her own battle scream._

 **Mimi:** Please take care of our parents Jim. _She follows Joe and Sora giving a really weak battle cry, more like a groan. Jim watches the kids join the battle._

 **Jim:** Good luck you guys.

* * *

 _The destructive battle goes on and the lasers are now coming from the eye marks on the lower abdomen. Unfortunately, everyone wounds separated in the rubble and heat of battle_ **.**

 **Tai:** Kari! _Tai prays for hers sister's safety._

* * *

 _WarGreymon closes in for an attack but is swatted away to the ground by his giant hand._

* * *

 _Kari tries to find her brother amongst the rubble and smoke._

 **Kari:** Where are you Tai?!

* * *

 _Angewomon avoids the lasers but is not so lucky with a large piece of rock. She screams in pain as it crashes into her. She shouts when she gets slammed to the ground._

* * *

 _Matt climbs up the rubble in an attempt to look for TK._

 **Matt:** TK!

* * *

 _MetalGarurumon whizzes past VenomMyotismon who shoots out more lasers but are avoided. MetalGarurumon halts and blasts more ice missiles. The huge virus Digimon is frozen again but he breaks free and slams MetalGarurumon into the ground._

* * *

 _TK sees this and makes a dash to look for Matt._

 **TK:** Matt!

* * *

 _MagnaAngemon flies in and proceeds to slash VenomMyotismon's face but he grunts in pain when the beast viciously backhands him into the building near the adults. The Angel of Hope groans and drops to the ground while Izzy is running towards his parents with Tentomon._

 **Tentomon:** Look, Izzy! All the others have Digivolved too! There's Ikkakumon, and Togemon, and Birdramon! _The three champion digimons are marching into the fight and now its Tentomon's turn._ I'm going in!

 _Tentomon flies off just as Izzy's Digivice glows._

* * *

 **Digivolution Theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _The Digivice beams a light high above. Sparkles of light drop from above._

" _ **Digimon"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _A green beam of light pours from the top of the digi-zone and forms an image of Kabuterimon that soon disappears. Tentomon spins in the digi-zone and gain data._

 **Tentomon:** Tentomon Digivolve to…

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Kabuterimon!

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _WarGreymon is a little bruised and banged up but he's not beaten._

 **WarGreymon:** Everyone, I have a plan but I need all of you to be at full strength. Is it possible to digivolve again?

 **Izzy:** We can try. _Izzy looks up to Kabuterimon._ Kabuterimon!

 **Kabuterimon:** I'm more than ready!

 _Sora turns to Birdramon._

 **Sora:** Birdramon, can you do it?

 **Birdramon:** Just say the word, and I'm there!

 **Joe:** Alright Ikkakumon, go for it!

 **Ikkakumon:** You can count on me!

 **Togemon:** I have enough strength to sprout my wings again Mimi!

 **Mimi:** Ok, but be careful!

 **Tai:** Then all of you go for it.

* * *

 _(Split Screen) Izzy, Sora, Joe and Mimi all nod._

 **Izzy, Sora, Joe and Mimi:** Right! _Their respective crests glow._

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _Izzy, Joe, Sora and Mimi's respective Digivices blast through their tags one by one._

 _The Crest of Knowledge stops and explodes,_ _beaming a light down the Digi-zone and gives Kabuterimon strength._

 **Kabuterimon:** Kabuterimon Digivolve to…

 _The Crest of Reliability stops and explodes, beaming a light down the Digi-zone and gives Ikkakumon strength._

 **Ikkakumon:** Ikkakumon Digivolve to…

 _The Crest of Love stops and explodes, beaming a light down the Digi-zone and gives Birdramon strength._

 **Birdramon:** Birdramon Digivolve to…

 _The Crest of Sincerity stops and explodes, beaming a light down the Digi-zone and gives Togemon strength._

 **Togemon:** Togemon Digivolve to…

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!"**_

 _Kabuterimon grew 1.5 times larger. His horn quickly changes into a larger shape, his arm drastically change red and become much thicker, as does the rest of his body. His wings rapidly combine, creating a large shell on his back. He turns and reveals himself._

MegaKabuterimon!

 _Ikkakumon is hastily engulfed in a torrent of water that turns into a vortex. He quickly emerges as an orange/grey walrus with a large, spiky green shell and a horn. Thor's hammer instantly materialises and he grabs it before giving it a good swing and getting into a battle stance_

Zudomon!

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _Birdramon is instantly consumed in flames before revealing her new face, her arms quickly emerge from the flames one by one in place of her wings. Her wings have sprouted and she stands on two legs, ready for a fight._

Garudamon!

 _Light rapidly blasts out from Togomon's eyes and in a few moments the rose sprouts, releasing a fairy wearing a pink flower dress, 4 leaf wings and 2 green boots. It dances about before preparing for battle._

Lillymon!

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

…

* * *

 _The Digimon are now at their highest levels. WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Lillymon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon all face VenomMyotismon together with WarGreymon leading them. The Digi-destined are really excited now._

 **Matt:** All right, now we're at full strength!

 **Mimi:** We can win this!

 **Tai:** Okay WarGreymon, everyone is at their highest levels, so what's your plan?

 **WarGreymon:** Everyone! Combine your powers and attack at the same time!

 **Lillymon:** You heard the man! Flower Cannon! _She blasts a green energy ball of plant energy from her flower gun._

 **Zudomon:** Vulcan's Hammer! _He smashes his hammer on the ground and launches a thunderbolt._

 **Garudamon:** Wing Blade! _She engulfs herself in a fiery aura and blasts a flaming bird._

 **MegaKabuterimon:** Horn Buster! _He blasts a beam of electrical energy from his horn._

 **Angewomon:** Celestial Arrow! _She launches a holy arrow of pure energy._

 **MagnaAngemon:** Gate of Destiny! _He traces a circle of light, the gate appears and opens up, blasting a rainbow coloured energy beam._

 **MetalGarurumon:** Metal Wolf Claw! _He blasts a big missile filled with ice energy from his underbelly._

 _All the Digimons attacks make a direct hit on the monstrous vampire Digimon's abdomen and explode in the form of white light upon impact, causing him to flinch in pain, leaving him wide open._

 **WarGreymon:** And now to wind things up!

 _WarGreymon puts his Dramon Destroyers together and straightens himself out. He spins like a hurricane and forms an orange tornado._

 **WarGreymon:** Great Tornado! _WarGreymon blasts off like a rocket and slams right into his abdomen, where the white light is. VenomMyotismon screams in pain and agony as WarGreymon tears right through, causing the monster to drop to his knees. The Digi-destined and the adults are in awe as they giant is now knelt down with a huge gaping hole in his mid-section._

 **Hiroaki:** That did it.

 _WarGreymon returns to normal and it looks as though they've won…at first because VenomMyotismon shrugs it off and angrily roars loudly as he gets back up, causing the Digi-destined to gasp on shock at what they thought was defeated._

 **VenomMyotismon:** You think you can defeat me!? _He evilly laughs._ You've only awakened the beast within!

 _The hole now looks more like a mouth and someone or something comes out. It's a hideous toad like creature with small arms and no teeth. It's wearing Myotismon's mask and everyone gasps inn horror and disgust at the sight of it._

 **Tai:** What is that thing!?

 _The beast breathes a dark energy blast that turns into a shadow wave. One by one the Digimons are blown away._

* * *

 _First Angewomon screams in pain and slams into a building._

 **Kari:** Angewomon!

* * *

 _Next is MagnaAngemon who loudly grunts and slams into a pile of rubble._

 **TK:** MagnaAngemon!

* * *

 _Lillymon screams in pain and anguish and crashes into a large piece of rock that collapses into rubble._

 **Mimi:** Lillymon!

* * *

 _Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon grunt in pain and crash into the ground, piled onto each other._

 **Joe:** Zudomon!

 **Izzy:** MegaKabuterimon!

* * *

 _Garudamon shouts in anguish and crashes into the ground near Lillymon._

 **Sora:** Garudamon!

* * *

 _MetalGarurumon roars in pain and slams into the ground near Matt._

 **Matt:** MetalGarurumon!

* * *

 _WarGreymon grunts as he hits the ground hard in front of Tai._

 **Tai:** WarGreymon!

* * *

 **VenomMyotismon:** Now I will devour all you so-called Digi-Destined! You've stood in my way for the last time!

 _Everyone look up in horror thinking it's all over. Their Digimon have been severely overpowered and knocked out._

 **Mimi:** _"It can't end like this."_

 **Sora:** _"I wish I could've done more."_

 _Lillymon lies on the rubble groaning and so does Garudamon who is near her._

* * *

 **Matt:** _"I've let everyone down again"_

 _MetalGarurumon is growling and trying to find the strength to get up._

* * *

 **Izzy:** " _It's impossible he survived that."_

 **Joe:** _"Maybe we should surrender."_

 _MegaKabuterimon is still piled on Zudomon and both are growling in pain._

* * *

 **TK:** _"This is scarier than the movies."_

 **Kari:** _"I'm so sorry Wizardmon."_

 _Angewomon is lying on the wall of the building while MagnaAngemon lies on some rubble._

* * *

 **Tai:** _"I will never give up!"_

 _WarGreymon is groaning in pain. Suddenly Tai's Crest of Courage begins to shine._

* * *

 **Tai:** Huh? My Crest! Everybody, look at your Crests; they're all starting to glow!

 _Everyone gasps as the Crests of Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Hope, and Light all glow. As if by fate, the Digi-Destined are standing around VenomMyotismon in one large circle. One by one pillar of coloured lights shoot out from their Crests and bind the monster. They wrap around his arms, legs, torso, back, wings and neck, holding him down. VenomMyotismon screams in pain. The Digi-destined are in awe of the miracle that is happening right now. What's even more shocking is the beast is thrashing about, as if it's in pain._

 **The Beast:** Curse you Digi-Destined! Curse you and your lousy Crests! Let go! Let go!

 **Tai:** Look at that, mega freaky! _He closes his eye and stares at it with epiphany._ I wonder if that monster represents Myotismon's actual form. _He turns to his partner._ WarGreymon!

 _WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are back in action._

 **WarGreymon:** Pass me the ball!

* * *

 **Hey Digimon**

 _MetalGarurumon jumps over to the ball part of the destroyed TV station and tosses it in the air._

 _WarGreymon jumps up._

 **Sora:** Nice pass!

 **Digi-Destined (Split Screen):** SHOOT!

 _WarGreymon brings back his leg and kicks the "soccer ball" as hard as he could, sending it slamming into the beast. It screams in pain and the monster is left vulnerable and the two Mega Digimons take their chance._

 **WarGreymon:** Terra Force! _WarGreymon generates a mini version of the sun over his head and makes it expand. Once it's charged with enough power he throws it at the monster._

 **MetalGarurumon:** Metal Wolf Claw! _MetalGarurumon pulls his head back and gathers energy in his mouth before blasting a storm of freezing energy._

 _Both attacks smash into the sphere and then the beast. VenomMyotismon screams in pain and is engulfed in a sphere of light, he does a little jig as he slowly starts to diminish. The children watch the humongous form fall apart and disintegrate into fragments of corrupted data. Soon he completely disappears and the Digi-destined cheer with victory._

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _As a result of the undead king's destruction all the adults awaken from their slumber and all of them are confused as to what happened, especially Mimi's father Keisuke._

 **Keisuke:** Hey what happened, Jim?

 _Jim pumps his fists in realization._

 **Jim:** It must be Joe and the others. They did it! They won!

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the remains of the battle field, the mist finally starts to clear up and almost every one of the Digimons go back to their In-training forms. Koromon and Tsunomon because it was their first time as Mega, Tokomon because of having to use a lot of energy to use the Arrow of Hope and Bukamon and Tanemon because they aren't used to their Ultimate forms yet. Biyomon and Tentomon remain in their rookie stages since they're slowly getting used to it. Koromon hops over to Tai._

 **Koromon:** We did it Tai! We did it! _He jumps into his arm and Tai victoriously dances around._

 _Tsunomon hops over to Matt._

 **Tsunomon:** Wasn't that cool Matt!

 _Matt kneels down and rubs his partner._

 **Matt:** Great job Tsunomon!

 _Tokomon jumps towards TK._

 **Tokomon:** TK!

 **TK:** Tokomon! _Tokomon jumps in his arms and TK holds him up._ You were awesome Tokomon!

 **Tokomon:** Really, you mean it!?

 **TK:** Of course! _They hug and joyfully laugh._

 **Mimi:** Look. _They all turn to see a puppy-like Digimon wearing a gold ring around her neck._ A stray Digimon.

 **Salamon:** Don't you recognise me; I was Gatomon. What do I have to do, cough up a furball?

 **Digimon Analyser (Kari):** That's Salamon, the Rookie for of Gatomon. Isn't she cute, much more cuddly than her Ultimate form of Angewomon.

 _Kari pets her partner._

 **Kari:** But I guess she's back to being Rookie because she used all of her energy during the fight and to use that Arrow of light. What're we gonna do; they don't allow pets in our apartment?

 **Joe:** Drag.

 _They look up with glee to see the fog barrier finally being lifted up._

 **Sora:** Hey look, the sky's clearing up! _The sky clears up and when it does, the Dig-destined realize they're not done when the entire world has gone upside down.._ What?!

 _Mimi screams in horror._

 **TK:** Hey! No way!

 **Joe:** That's…not possible!

* * *

 _Up in the sky there were images of some sort of forest area with lakes and hundreds of mountains. Though they look like strips and are scattered all around the place._

 **Joe:** There's a…giant island, floating in the sky…upside down!

* * *

 _Kari gasps in fear and clings onto her brother._

 **Tai:** Things…just keep getting weirder! Man, why does is have to happen now when we were just feeling good about beating Myotismon? It's like the world is turning upside down or something. _Odaiba isn't the only place affected. This strange island or continent of some sort can be seen from every corner of the entire Earth._

* * *

 _Tai and Kari's parents exit the Convention Centre to see what's happening._

 **Susumu:** Hey, what's going on?

 _Jim gets on the scooter._

 **Jim:** Whatever it is, it doesn't look too good from our side.

 **Yuuko:** Oh Jim, have you seen our children? Do you know where Tai and Kari are?

 **Jim:** No but I have an educated guess, I'm gonna search where the monsters were fighting. I'll come back when I find them, ok.

 _He rides off to the site of the battlefield before Susumu could stop him._

* * *

 _TK's mother, Nancy is on a boat with dozens of other people and look at the upside down continent in horror._

 **Izzy:** This isn't making any sense. It looks like an upside down continent in the sky but it doesn't show up on radar or any satellite pictures. In fact, no instruments of any kind can confirm that whatever it is, is even there.

* * *

 _Nancy reaches the site of the battlefield and pushes through the crowd of people._

 **Nancy:** TK! TK, Where are you!

 _TK turns upon hearing her voice and becomes ecstatic when he spots her._

 **TK:** Momma!

 _Nancy spots her youngest son._

 **Nancy:** TK! _She runs over to him while Matt and Hiroaki look…unsure of what to do._ I was so afraid I'd never see you again. _The run over to each other and hug._ You must've been terrified TK!

 **TK:** Nuh uh! Matt was with me the whole time.

 _Nancy stands up and stares at her eldest son who she hasn't seen or spoken to for years._

 **Nancy:** Matt…

 **Matt:** Hey Mom…

 **TK:** Come on! _She grabs her hand and runs her over to Matt._ Come see Matt, and Daddy too!

 _They approach Matt and Nancy is clearly overjoyed to see Matt._

 **Nancy:** Oh Matt, I'm so proud of you! Thank you son!

 **Matt:** Yeah whatever.

 **Nancy:** Don't be like that, please Matt. _Hiroaki speaks to his ex-wife._

 **Hiroaki:** Nancy, it's been a long time…hasn't it.

 **Nancy:** Yes it has.

 _TK is oblivious to the tension between the family and is just glad that they're together._

 **TK:** It's been a really long time since all 4 of us have been together, huh Matt?!

 **Matt:** Yeah I guess so.

* * *

 _A plane attempts to fly to the continent but it freezes up and plummets to the water._

 **Pilot:** This is Hawkeye one! Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!

* * *

 **Mimi:** I have to admit that I'm a little jealous that Matt and TK found their parents and Izzy too. I just hope that my Mom and Dad are alright.

 **Sora:** I know how you feel, me too.

 _They look over to see someone on the horizon._

 **Sora:** Someone's coming.

 _Joe recognizes his brother when he gets closer._

 **Joe:** Alright, my brother. Hey I didn't tell him to ride my scooter.

 _Jim halts in front of the gang._

 **Joe:** Jim!

 **Mimi:** Jim have you seen my Mom and Dad.

 _Jim removes his helmet and reveals his smile._

 **Jim:** All the other families that were at the Convention Centre are fine! They're all back to normal!

 _They celebrate upon hearing this good news._

 **Kari:** Awesome!

 **Koromon:** Yay!

 _Mimi holds Sora's hand._

 **Mimi:** Sora, they're safe!

 **Sora:** Great! _She wipes off tears of happiness and relief._

 **Joe:** Shh! Let's check the news. _Jim brings out a mini-TV and turns it on to show that the mysterious continent can be seen all over the world._

 **News Lady:** The latest report we have from the air force chief of staff confirms that the mysterious landmass in the sky is not an illusion of any kind. It's very real and after several confrontations, apparently very dangerous.

 **Joe:** It's covering the whole sky.

 **Matt:** It has to be Myotismon's work again.

 **Tsunomon:** But that's impossible isn't it; we defeated Myotismon for good this time.

 _Koromon hops over in agreement._

 **Koromon:** Yeah we kicked booty!

 **Joe:** You heard the news report, it's definitely dangerous. Who else could be doing it?

 **Tai:** What does it matter who's doing it? We just have to stop it!

 _Izzy is lost in his own world right now because he's staring at a particular mountain that seems quite familiar to him._

 **Izzy: "** _There's something familiar about that mountain. It looks like Infinity Mountain."_ Hey Tai get out your telescope and get us a closer peak at that peak right there! _He points right at the mountain. Tai is confused but gets out his telescope and looks through._

 **Tai:** Which one?

 **Izzy:** There! The big one I'm pointing to.

 **Tai:** Oh, like that helps me. Alright I'm looking. _Unfortunately there are so many similar mountains in area, making it impossible for Tai to find the mountain Izzy is pointing at._ Man, there are dozens of mountains up there, which one?

 **Izzy:** The big one!

 **Tai:** The big…what?! _The Child of Courage gasps in shock._

 **Izzy:** Did you find it?

 **Tai:** What I found is a jet line.

* * *

 _The all look up to see a plane flying dangerously close to the barrier between the Real World and what's likely to be the Digital World._

 **Pilot:** Ground control, this I slight 224. We have lost our vector, over.

 **Co-pilot:** Strange, why don't they answer?

 **Pilot:** This is 224 to ground control. Control, do you copy? Repeat, we have lost our landing vector, come in ground control.

 _The Co-pilot is sweating and tries pressing a couple of buttons._

 **Co-pilot:** We can't land here now and we can't turn back with the fuel we have left on board.

 _The alarm goes off and lights flash uncontrollably. All instruments have gone haywire._

 **Pilot:** The alarm, all systems failure, we've got about two seconds to figure out what's wrong here!

 **Co-pilot:** It's no use, nothing's responding, we're going down!

 _The plane takes a nose dive; this doesn't go unnoticed by the Digi-Destined._

* * *

 **Tai:** Oh no! The airplane reached the edge of that thing in the sky and just headed straight down.

 **Sora:** Biyomon! _Sora turns to her partner._

 _The pilot desperately tries to bring the plane up but to no avail._

 **Pilot:** Got…to…pull out! We'll break up at this speed. Help me pull!

* * *

 _Biyomon digivolves to Birdramon and takes flight, making her way to the plane._

 **Birdramon:** If I can just get there in time! _She stops when she spots a familiar figure coming from the island and that figure is Kuwagamon._ It's Kuwagamon! Where did he come from!?

 _The bug Digimon passes by the wing of the plane, causing it to freeze. The plane spins out of control and the pilot screams. Birdramon gets herself underneath the plane and stops it from spinning but it's far too heavy and she screeches in pain._

 **Joe:** Do it Birdramon!

 _Birdramon continues to scream but Sora cheers her on._

 **Sora:** Birdramon, Digivolve!

 _The Crest of Love glows, re-energizing Birdramon._

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _Sora's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid red. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through her tag and the Crest of Love spirals into the air._

" _ **Digimon,"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _The Crest of Love explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Birdramon her newfound strength._

 **Birdramon:** Birdramon Digivolve to…

 _Birdramon is instantly consumed in flames before revealing her new face, her wings have sprouted and she stands on two legs, ready for a fight._

Garudamon!

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 **…**

* * *

 _With her increased size and strength, Garudamon is able to slow down the plane but that isn't her only concern. Tentomon had digivolved to Kabuterimon and takes off to help her steady the plane._

 **Kabuterimon:** I'll help too! _He spots Kuwagamon whiz by._ Huh? Kuwagamon!? Electro Shocker!

 _He quickly generates and blasts a ball of electricity at Kuwagamon but it passes right through, as if the attack or Kuwagamon weren't real._

 **Kabuterimon:** It went right through!

 **Garudamon:** Kabuterimon, get away! Don't touch him!

 _Kabuterimon quickly evades as to avoid the same fate as the airplane's wing._

 **Kabuterimon:** Whoa!

 _He watch Kuwagamon fly off in the distance._

 **Izzy:** Forget Kuwagamon Kabuterimon! Digivolve and help Garudamon bring the plane down to safety! _His Crest of Knowledge glows._

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _Izzy's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid purple. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through his tag and the Crest of Knowledge spirals into the air._

" _ **Digimon,"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _The Crest of Knowledge explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Kabuterimon her newfound strength._

 **Kabuterimon:** Kabuterimon Digivolve to…

 _Kabuterimon grew 1.5 times larger. His horn quickly changes into a larger shape and his wings combine, creating a large shell on his back. He turns and reveals himself._

MegaKabuterimon!

" _ **Digimon!"**_

…

* * *

 _MegaKabuterimon blasts off and grabs the plane. Together MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon stop the plane from falling completely._

 **MegaKabuterimon:** Sorry I'm late!

 **Garudamon:** Don't worry about it! For now MegaKabuterimon, let's get these people to safety.

 **MegaKabuterimon:** Right!

* * *

 _Both of them land the plane in water and the passengers all get off, going onto safety rafts._

 **Tai:** Nice going guys, you brought the plane down safely.

 _The passengers watch the two Ultimate Digimons fly off._

* * *

 _The Digi-destined gather around each other and Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon have de-digivolved back to Yokomon and Motimon after using up so much energy to digivolve to Ultimate 3 times in just one day. The gang is in total shock with Kuwagamon's appearance._

 **Tai:** Guys, how'd Kuwagamon get here!

 **Yokomon:** He came out of that land in the sky.

 **Izzy:** I was right all along.

 **Everyone (but Izzy):** Huh!?

 **Izzy:** That giant continent is actually the Digital World.

 **Joe:** WHAT!?

 _They look up and finally realising how familiar the land in the sky is. The giant continent really is the Digital World._

 **Matt:** That's why you recognised that mountain.

 **Mimi:** Yeah you know it does look sort of familiar.

 **Sora:** What's it doing here!?

 **Jim:** _Jim has the mini-TV on again._ Guys, better have a look at this.

 **News Lady:** We bring you now, new footage of truly bizarre scenes. _The kids run over to see that Digimons are appearing all over the world, attacking famous sites. Kuwagamon is seen last, attacking an airport._ No official explanation has yet been given for what you're seeing.

 **Yokomon:** Kuwagamon again and if we touch these Digimon we'll freeze just like the airplane's wing.

 **Motimon:** And when I fired my Electro Shocker it passed right through.

 **Tai:** Man, what's going on here?

 _Kari and Salamon are a few metres away from the group, looking up at the Digital World._

 **Kari:** Salamon, is that your world up there?

 **Salamon:** I think so but the last time I was there it was definitely right side up

 **Izzy:** Just a minute, we've back in the real world for only a few days but up there, time is much faster, years and years have passed by.

 **Koromon:** And since we left the Digital World when it was such a mess it had years and years to just get worse, I can only imagine what the place looks like now.

 **Sora:** And all the problems in the Digital World have become our problem here in the Real World.

 _One by one they look up in worry. Tai, the Child of Courage steps up with a fearless and determined expression and his fist pumped._

 **Tai:** That's that! We've all got to go back!

 **Mimi:** But how, how're we supposed to get there?

 **Joe:** The first time we went to the Digital World, our Digivices led us. You guys try it again.

 **Izzy:** You're coming too Joe; we're all in this together.

 **Tai:** Alright everyone, hold up your Digivices; we're going back! _The 8 Digi-destined hold out their Digivices together._ Next stop: the Digital World! Keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times. Here we go everybody!

 _The Digivices glow and blast out a pillar of rainbow light that connects to the Digital World, the Digi-destined and everyone around them all in awe and wonder._

 **Izzy:** I think it's working Tai; this light has appeared to guide us.

 **Joe:** Now all we have to do is follow it.

 **TK:** Back to the Digital World.

 _TK laughs for a few seconds but Nancy is anything but happy._

 **Nancy:** TK!

 _TK stops and immediately feels bad upon turning to see her mother's worried expression._

 **TK:** Mom! Oh, I'm sorry we have to leave now that we're finally back together again.

 **Nancy:** You can't!

 _Hiroaki steps on his cigar on the floor._

 **Hiroaki:** Let him go. We've made some selfish decisions of our own remember.

* * *

 _T_ _hey both remember the day the family separated. Nancy took TK and Hiroaki took Matt._

 **Hiroaki:** We have to let them do this; this could be more important than we realize.

* * *

 _Nancy becomes upset and tears stream down her face._

 **Matt:** The whole world is doomed if we don't do something Mom, you know we have to go back, we're doing this to protect you.

 _Tears continue gushing out of her eyes._

 **Nancy:** Matt…

 **Jim:** You guys better crank it, although it's hard to believe the fate of the whole world is in the hands of a bunch of kids like you. I guess if the sun doesn't come up tomorrow, we'll know you messed up.

 _Yoshie berates Jim for his insensitivity, causing him to nervously back down._

 **Yoshie:** Stop it! You've got to have faith in your brother and his friends; what they're doing is incredibly brave!

 **Jim:** Whoa, sorry lady! I didn't mean anything!

 **Joe:** It's okay, he was only kidding besides…I'm gonna make darn sure the sun does come up!

 _Joe is clearly more determined than ever and has his fists pumped, impressing the other kids._

 **Sora:** Joe I didn't know you had it in you.

 **Mimi:** What a man.

 _The kids and Digimons laugh and Joes sighs in embarrassment but he then gasps when the rainbow pillar levitates him._

 **Sora & Mimi: **What's happening!?

 **Tai:** All right, here we go!

 _They all jump in the rainbow, levitating up into the sky. All the adults watch the children leave with sadness and worry but also faith._

 **Nancy:** Matt, TK! Take care of each other!

 _Matt and TK wave goodbye to their parents, TK laughing happily at the feeling of weightlessness and knowing he'll see them again. Sora looks down in misery, obviously upset with not seeing her mother but as luck would have it; her mother has made it in time._

 **Toshiko:** SORA! _Sora and Yokomon gasp in surprise to see her standing with the Kamiya and Tachikawa family who've also made it to see off their children._ I love you Sora! Please come home soon! I'll be waiting right here for you!

 **Sora:** Bye Momma… _She raises her voice._ Bye Momma!

 **Mimi:** Momma! Papa! _Tears fill up her eyes._

 **Tai:** Bye Dad!

 **Kari:** Bye Momma! _Tears also fill up her eyes._

 **Yuuko:** Oh Tai! Be careful!

 **Susumu:** And take care of your sister son!

 **Kari:** we'll be all right! Don't worry; we'll all be BACK!

* * *

 _All the parents sadly watch their kids levitate further and further away from their view but they continue to show their love and faith in their kids as they pray for their safety and wish them luck._

 **Tai (Narration):** I never thought we'd volunteer to leave our families behind. It's weird; I'm not sure if we'll ever see them again but I'm not afraid; It's like just knowing that they love us gives us the power that we need.

* * *

 _All the children wave goodbye to their loved ones, praying that they'll see them again as they make their return to the Digital World. Whoever was messing it up was in for a rude awakening once he is faces all 8 Digi-destined and Digimon. They all go back to finish the job they started in summer camp._

* * *

 **Narrator:** What powerful new enemy waits for the Digi-destined in the Digital World? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **(A/N: For those of you who want to know, the chapters that have not been written yet will be about the Dark Masters, so next up is episode 40: Enter the Dark Masters.)  
**


	14. Episode 40: Enter The Dark Masters

**Digimon Adventure – ep 40 – Enter The Dark Masters**

 **Tai:** So we got into this amazing battle with VenomMyotismon, Agumon and Gabumon digivolved to Mega for the first time but even that couldn't stop him. Finally, we combined all of ours powers and tthat totally blasted VenomMyotismon into Digi-dust. Afterwards, the Digital World appeared in the sky. What Izzy figured is, while we were back here on Earth, things have gotten much worse on the other side so now we're going back to fix the problems there. It was a bummer to leave our parents so soon bu savin too worlds is kinda important.

* * *

 _In a dark room, through lens of a massively powerful telescope someone could see crowds of people on Earth staring at the sky. Evil laughter fills the room and it's coming from a clown like Digimon._

 **Clown Digimon:** Those bit players are frozen with stage fright, hopelessly waiting for the moment they'll be saved and yet there's an unseen twist in the plot.

 _A metal serpent Digimon comes out of a pool of water._

 **Metal Serpent Digimon:** I say we cut to the punch line and go straight for the action!

 _A puppet Digimon with a hammer and a wooden X attached to his back floats down._

 **Puppet Digimon:** Oh please, that would be boring. I wanna play this drama to the hilt, let's pull out all the stops and give 'em what they paid for.

 _A huge machine dragon Digimon remains completely silent. Its eyes weren't even visible as it watched his companion move about energetically. The clown floats over._

 **Clown Digimon:** I'm in complete agreement; a quick would be a letdown. The Digi-destined will be on Spiral Mountain soon. _The machine dragon's eyes glow._ We must rehearse before they get here. _A spotlight shines on the clown, illuminating him._ It will be their final performance

MetalSeadramon! _The spotlight shines on the sea serpent that happens to be another Seadramon evolution._

Puppetmon! _The light illuminates the small marionette._

And Machinedramon! _The metal dragon rises and the light illuminates him too._

 **Clown Digimon:** I present to you, the downfall of the Digi-destined!

 _The lights shut off, leaving them in the dark of their mountain observatory._

* * *

 _Meanwhile the Digi-Destined were falling through the space between both worlds which is a black nothingness, completely changed from how it was once brightly lit. Darkness rules the space between worlds as a result of the distortions. They scream as they plummet through the dark. Tai, Koromon, Sora and Yokomon were first. Next were Matt, Tsunomon, Izzy and Motimon, then Joe, Bukamon, Mimi and Tanemon, and lastly TK, Tokomon, Kari and Salamon._

* * *

 _A few moments later the gang have landed in the forest but the entire place is gloomy from the cloudy sky. Sora wakes up grunting and looks around the familiar landscape. She sees everyone is unconscious and she then finds herself wrapped around Tai's arm who tried to protect her during the harsh travel._

 **Sora:** _She attempts to shake him awake._ Tai. Tai wake up.

 _Tai wakes up after a bit of a grunt. He looks to Sora._

 **Tai:** Sora, are you all right? You weren't hurt, were you?

 **Sora:** _Sora lovingly smiles a bit._ Bit shaken, but not stirred. Thanks Tai.

 **Tai:** Huh?

 **Sora:** For protecting me back there, while we were falling.

 **Tai:** _Tai smiles at his crush._ No problem, it got ugly but at least you're safe.

 _They stare at each other for moment and then they realize they have their arms wrapped around each other's waists and they're centimetres away from lip contact. As a result the two of them blush deeply but that's disturbed when the others start to come around so the Children of Courage and Love separate before they notice._

 **Tai:** Well it looks like we're back guys.

 **Mimi:** Back where? In the Digital World?

 **Izzy:** That's affirmative.

 **Kari:** Wow, so this is the Digital World.

 **Tai:** That's right Kari but it's completely different now.

 **TK:** It's dark.

 **Matt:** Yeah, it's kinda weird

 _Sora looks up and is stupefied by what she's seeing._

 **Sora:** Hey look up there!

 _They all gasps in shock when they see a weird green shape in the sky._

 **Tai:** Talk about weird!

 **Matt:** Could that be Earth?

 **Izzy:** It's merely speculation but seems to be a reasonable fact similar; we see Earth from here like we saw the Digital World from Earth.

 _Joe's attention is diverted way when he notices Bukamon is missing._

 **Joe:** Bukamon. Hey where are you? _He looks among the tall grass_

 _Bukamon comes out of Joe's duffel bag._

 **Bukamon:** Joe, I've been snoozing over here!

 _He looks over to his Digimon._

 **Joe:** Oh, we'll just save the world without you then.

 _A little pink thing accidentally attacks Joe and he lands on his land rump as the ground begins to shift._

 **Bukamon:** Joe!

 _Joe hangs on by his elbow and grabbing onto the grass._

 **Joe:** I didn't need this.

 _All the Digimon spring into action and rush in to attack that attacker without any thoughts of stopping to identify who it is. One by one each of them Digivolve._

* * *

 **Digivolution theme**

 **Koromon:** Koromon Digivolve to…Agumon! _He's followed by Tsunomon._

 **Tsunomon:** Tsunomon Digivolve to…Gabumon! _He's followed by Yokomon._

 **Yokomon:** Yokomon Digivolve to…Biyomon! _She's followed by Motimon._

 **Motimon:** Motimon Digivolve to…Tentomon! _He's followed by Bukamon._

 **Bukamon:** Bukamon Digivolve to…Gomamon! _He's followed by Tanemon_

 **Tanemon:** Tanemon Digivolve to…Palmon! _She trips and Tokomon passes by._

 **Tokomon:** Tokomon Digivolve to…Patamon! _He's followed by Salamon who doesn't need to Digivolve._

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **Kari:** Hold on!

 _The Digimon halt their forward rush and look over to Kari who runs to the front of the pack and bends down in front of the creature who's hiding in the grass. She gives it a kind smile._

 **Kari:** Come out, you're among friends. _The creature is whimpering in fear._ We won't hurt you. Don't be afraid. _She compassionately holds out her hand._

 _The Digimon puts its trust in her and steps out of the grass to reveal himself to be Chuumon. He looks quite terrified and collapses in exhaustion. Palmon and Mimi immediately recognise him._

 **Palmon:** Oh my goodness, It's Chuumon!

 **Mimi:** He looks terrible, what he needs is a complete makeover.

 _Chuumon looks up to Mimi and Palmon, hoping this isn't a dream._

 **Chuumon:** Mimi? Palmon?

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Mimi remembers the first time she met Chuumon and Sukamon and how she coldly regarded them._

 **Mimi:** Something bad happened, Chuumon and Sukamon used to be insuperable.

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **Chuumon:** I'm so glad you came back to save us. _He passes out._

 **Joe:** Would somebody mind helping me!

 **Gomamon:** Whoops, I forgot all about ya! _Gomamon stops in front of Joe when he sees his predicament._ Uh oh.

 **Joe:** You forgot, I'm hanging here by my elbows and you're off at La La Land

 **Gomamon:** Gee I wonder what it's like to have elbows.

 _Tai and Matt run over to Joe._

 **Tai:** Joe! Figures!

 **Matt:** Huh!?

 **Tai:** Hey quit fooling around!

 _Joe yelps when he looks down._

 **Joe:** Just help me will ya!

 _He attempts to scramble back up with Tai, Matt and Gomamon pulling him back up. When they pull him up. Matt is stupefied with what's going on in front of him._

 **Matt:** What's happening!? _Section of the forest crack and fall into the abyss._ Everything's gone wacko!

 _Izzy is typing on his laptop, hoping to find some information._

 **Tentomon:** Are you trying to get a hold of Gennai?

 **Izzy:** Well I'm not playing solitaire.

 _The others tend to Chuumon who's in Mimi's arms._

 **Palmon:** Chuumon's a mess; I wonder what happened to him.

 **Biyomon:** Well whatever it was, it wasn't very pretty.

 **Sora:** Poor thing.

 _Chuumon regains some of his strength and slowly regains consciousness. Mimi holds him up._

 **Mimi:** Chuumon.

 **Chuumon:** Mimi, I wasn't dreaming, it's really you after all.

 **Mimi:** Poor thing. Why don't you tell Mimi all about it? _Chuumon groans._

 **Palmon:** What happened to your friend Sukamon?

 **Chuumon:** I…I…I'm afraid I lost him. _He hysterically cries out tears of depression._

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _We go back to the File Island where Chuumon and Sukamon were happily enjoying their usual days in the Digital World._

 **Chuumon:** After you guys left File Island, Sukamon and I went on with life as usual. You know, eating, eating and more eating, when suddenly…

 _The both of them are pigging out on food from a couple of crates until the ground begins to shake. They shout and make a run for it but unfortunately cracks begin to form and Sukamon falls in one of them. He screams as he plummets to hid demise and tears gush out of Chuumon's eyes at the sight of the loss of his friend._

 **Chuumon:** SUKAMON!

 _Chuumon screams when he gets blown away by incredibly powerful and malicious dark wind coming from the cracks and soon the wind engulfs the entire Digital World._

 **Chuumon:** I never saw him again! A powerful evil force took over the land, causing all sorts of bad things to happen then it rebuilt the Digital World so it would be easier to conquer.

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **Chuumon:** I've been hiding ever since.

 **Tai:** You mean the Digital World's completely changed from what it was?

 **Izzy:** How's it different?

 _Chuumon almost screams upon remembering the hideousy of the Digital World coming together in some sort of twisted spiral._

* * *

 **Chuumon:** Everything's been discombobulated and taken apart! The Digital World has been relocated way up there! It's called Spiral Mountain! _He shows them a mountain that looks like a messed up mixture of grass, dirt, rock and water. They all gasp in shock and awe._ There's nothing left here of the old world except some ruins!

 **Matt:** So you're saying it's all up there, huh?

 **Joe:** Colour me cynical but nothing surprises me about this place.

 **Tai:** Where did all the other Digimon go? Are they up there too? Where's Leomon?

 **Chuumon:** I don't know but from what I've been told they'll destroy anyone that tries to get in their way. _He cries out in fear._

 **Sora:** Who will?

 **Chuumon:** Who? The Dark Masters!

 **Tai:** Well they couldn't be too much tougher than anyone else we've wrestled with before!

 _Chuumon looks at Tai as if he's crazy._

 **Chuumon:** No way! They'll beat the pants right off of you!

 **Tai:** We got rid of Myotismon so we can get rid of them too!

 **Mimi:** Don't worry about it; as long as the 8 of us are together we'll keep those big bullies away from you.

 _Suddenly, someone starts laughing from afar in a deep voice._

 **?:** I've been waiting for you, Digi-destined!

 _They scream in horror when water and boulders erupts from the ground and out comes the first Dark Master, the metal sea serpent MetalSeadramon._

 **Chuumon:** Oh no, It's MetalSeadramon!

 **Digimon Analyser (Chuumon):** This guy is one real hard nose, and I mean hard nose. He's got some pure power packed in his River of Power attack. Take my advice; this is one train that you would rather miss.

 _MetalSeadramon chases after the Digi-destined, forcing them to run away into the forest. He slithers over them knocks them off their feet. They scream and hit the ground hard just as MetalSeadramon flies up. Matt lifts himself up and is determined to win._

 **Matt:** Ok if that's the way you want it, we can play rough too.

 _Tai's Digivice lights up and he and his partner get ready for action._

 **Tai:** Let's go Agumon!

 **Agumon:** Gotcha!

* * *

 **Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _The Digivice shoots out a beam of light in the air and Agumon is rapidly spinning in the Digi-zone._

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions"**_

 **Agumon:** Agumon Digivolve to…Greymon!

 _Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy and Tentomon get ready for battle._

 **Matt:** Now it's our turn!

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions"**_

 _One by one they rapidly spin in their Digi-zones._

 **Gabumon:** Gabumon Digivolve to…Garurumon!

 **Biyomon:** Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon!

 **Tentomon:** Tentomon Digivolve to…Kabuterimon!

 _Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon and Salamon rush forward. One by one they spin in their Digi-zones._

 **Gomamon:** Gomamon Digivolve to…Ikkakumon!

 **Palmon:** Palmon Digivolve to…Togemon!

 **Patamon:** Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon!

 **Salamon:** Salamon Digivolve to…Gatomon!

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!**_

…

* * *

 _MetalSeadramon clearly isn't all that impressed._

 **Greymon:** Nova Blast!

 _Greymon spews a shot of flame but Chuumon wasn't kidding when he MetalSeadramon is a hard nose because he cuts through the attack like hot knife through butter, knocking Greymon aside. The dinosaur roars in pain._

* * *

 **Garurumon:** Howling Blaster!

 **Birdramon:** Meteor Wing!

 _Garurumon and Birdramon launch their respective attacks but the results are the same. MetalSeadramon ignores the attacks entirely and rams right into them. Garurumon and Birdramon cry out in pain._

* * *

 **Kabuterimon:** Electro Shocker!

 **Ikkakumon:** Harpoon Torpedo!

 **Togemon:** Needle Spray!

 _All they did was provoke MetalSeadramon into smashing them as well and they scream in pain._

* * *

 **Angemon:** Hand of Fate!

 _He launches his attack but MetalSeadramon ploughs through and rams right into him. Angemon cries out in pain and is slammed into a tree. He falls to the ground groaning._

 **TK:** Angemon!

* * *

 **Gatomon:** My turn! Lightning Paw!

 _Gatomon is in the air with her fist clenched and punches MetalSeadramon right in his nose but it has no effect and all it does is make Gatomon's paw soar with pain, causing her to cry out in agony. MetalSeadramon slams her into the ground with his tail. Gatomon screams in pain and crashes into the ground, a bit bruised up unlike the others._

 **Kari:** Gatomon!

* * *

 _MetalSeadramon circles around in the sky above them._

 **MetalSeadramon:** You should know your powers aren't strong enough!

 _All the Digi-destined tend to their wounded Digimon._

 **Mimi:** How come he's beating us so badly?

 _Izzy finds the answer to that question on his laptop._

 **Izzy:** It's because he's a Mega Digimon and even 8 Champions can't over take one Mega, he's stronger than all of us combined.

 **Tai:** Then we're lost without more power!

 **Joe:** Ever notice we're always at the wrong place at just the wrong time?

 **MetalSeadramon:** Now it's time for one nasty ride! River of Power!

 _He gathers green energy in his snout and fires a high powered stream of energy that slashes across the forest, blowing the Digi-destined away. They all scream as they plummet down with their partners protecting them as best as they could._

* * *

 _The Digi-destined and their Digimons are now in a very foggy area. All of them are groaning and unconscious except for Gatomon who attempts to wake up Kari._

 **Gatomon:** Kari, are you all right?

 _Kari manages to open her eyes and smile at her partner._

 **Kari:** I thought I was broken but I guess I'm all right. Thanks for protecting me Gatomon.

 _Gatomon giggles a bit._

 **Gatomon:** Of course, I promised no matter what I'd always protect you. _She cringes in pain and grabs her wrist, worrying her partner._

 **Kari:** Gatomon, you're wrist…

 _Gatomon forces herself to smile through her pain._

 **Gatomon:** I'm fine, don't worry this is nothing compared to what Myotismon put me through.

 **Kari:** Your face says otherwise. Let me take a look.

 _She takes her paw and moves the glove a bit to see that her kitty's wrist is a bit red. She rubs it a bit, causing Gatomon to grimace._

 **Gatomon:** OW!

 **Kari:** Nothing, huh?

 **Gatomon:** Okay, maybe it is a bit painful.

 _Kari gently massages her wrist and Gatomon feels some of the pain being relieved._

 **Kari:** How does that feel?

 **Gatomon:** It feels a little better, thanks Kari.

 _Kari smiles back at her partner._

 **Kari:** Don't mention it.

 _The moment is interrupted when Gatomon hears the roar of dinosaur in the gloomy distance. Kari notices her change in expression and gets up._

 **Kari:** What's wrong Gatomon?

 **Gatomon:** Something…or someone is over there. Wait here, I'll go check it out.

 _She uses her cat-like reflexes to jump ahead and hunt down whoever made the strange roar._

 **Gatomon:** Who's there? Show yourself, I have claws and I'm not afraid to use them. _She threateningly brings up her claws._

 _Suddenly, deadly energy shots are blasted from something hiding in the fog. They both blow Gatomon away, causing her to scream in pain and anguish much to Kari's horror._

 **Kari:** GATOMON!

 _More energy shots strike Gatomon and she screams in even more pain and lands near Kari all bruised up and steam coming out of her body. Everyone wakes up in time to see what just happened and run over to Kari who tends to Gatomon._

 **Kari:** Oh no, Gatomon wake up!

 _They look to see the machine dragon Digimon step forth. They gasp in horror just from looking at it._

 **Sora:** What is that thing!?

 **Izzy:** _Izzy looks at his laptop._ Be prepared for another Mega Digimon.

 **Digimon Analyser (Izzy):** He's called Machinedramon. This metallic mutant can blow out a Digimon just like a birthday candle with his destructive Giga Cannon attack.

 _Gatomon wakes up and so do the Greymon and the other Digimon. Gatomon is in pain and so are Greymon and the others but they stand._

 **Kari:** Are you okay Gatomon!?

 **Gatomon:** I'll be all right, don't worry Kari, I can still fight. _Tai holds up his Crest._

 **Tai:** Okay gang! Let's show this creep the power of our Crests! Time to take it to the next level Digi-destined!

 _The others do the same._

 **Digi-destined (Split Screen):** Yeah!

* * *

 _The Crests of Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Hope and Light all shine, illuminating the fog and the Digimon glow in response._

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme (Split Screen)**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _All the Digivices vibrate rapidly and turn into their respective colours. Each one blasts through a tag at the exact same time and all the Crests spiral off into the air._

" _ **Digimon,"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _The Crests stop and explode, beaming light down their respective Digi-zones and give The Digimon strength._

 **Greymon:** Greymon…!

 **Garurumon:** Garurumon…!

 **Birdramon:** Birdramon…!

 **Kabuterimon:** Kabuterimon…!

 **Ikkakumon:** Ikkakumon…!

 **Togemon:** Togemon…!

 **Angemon:** Angemon…!

 **Gatomon:** Gatomon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

 _They all go through their full transformations at the exact same time._

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _Soon all the Digimon have become fully Digivolved and call out their names one by one._

MetalGreymon! RAA!

WereGarurumon! _He howls_

Garudamon!

MegaKabuterimon!

Zudomon!

Lillymon!

MagnaAngemon!

Angewomon!

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _Tai roots them all on but her sister isn't as enthusiastic._

 **Tai:** Come on guys! Show him what you're made off!

 **Kari:** Hope they're made of something strong enough.

 _Tai looks at his sister in worry. MetalGreymon is at the front of the pack._

 **MetalGreymon:** Everyone, let's combine our attacks and turn this pile of junk into scrap!

 **Digimon:** Right!

* * *

 **MetalGreymon:** Giga Blaster!

 **WereGarurumon:** Wolf Claw!

 **Garudamon:** Wing Blade!

 **MegaKabuterimon:** Horn Buster!

 **Zudomon:** Vulcan's Hammer!

 **Lillymon:** Flower Cannon!

 **MagnaAngemon:** Gate of Destiny!

 **Angewomon:** Celestial Arrow!

 _The Digimon all launch their most powerful attacks at Machinedramon who just stands there. They all combine to form one huge blast and explode into a pillar of light upon impact, filling the Dig-destined with glee._

 **Tai:** I think we've won!

 _He couldn't be any more wrong because when it clears up, it shows that Machinedramon is unscathed. For the first time he speaks._

 **Machinedramon:** That was pathetic, do you really expect to defeat me that easily with attacks like that.

 _The Digi-destined gasp in horror._

 **Tai:** No way!

 **Matt:** Look at him! Not even a dent!

 **Sora:** But all our Digimon hit him with their best attacks combined!

 **Izzy:** Not even 8 Ultimate level Digimon can defeat one Mega Digimon!

 _The 8 Ultimate level Digimon charge at Machinedramon for some close range attacks with MetalGreymon leading them into battle._

 **Machinedramon:** Now it's my turn, allow me to show you real power! Giga Cannon!

 _He launches a barrage of high powered energy shots. The first ones blow away MetalGreymon who grunts in pain. Machinedramon launches an endless barrage and they blow away WereGarurumon and Garudamon who shout in pain. Next were MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon and Lillymon who shout in pain as they're blown away. More energy cannons were shot and they strike MagnaAngemon and Angewomon who scream in pain._

 **TK & Kari: **MagnaAngemon/Angewomon!

 _They both manage to catch their partners but are crushed under their weight. Machinedramon ruthlessly blasts hundreds of energy shots that literally tear the ground apart and the Digi-destined fall down screaming with their Digimons in some sort of dark cave below the ground._

* * *

 _They stop and are now floating mid-air much to their surprise._

 **Izzy:** We've stopped!

 **Mimi:** I can't complain. It's sure a lot better than falling on our heads.

 _For some unexplained reason WereGarurumon punches Garudamon in the face and Garudamon starts doing the same thing. The process repeats itself._

 **Matt:** Hey can't you two take a break for one minute!

 **Sora:** Yeah, come we're all supposed to be on the same side.

 _WereGarurumon and Garudamon continue punching each other._

 **Garudamon:** We can't control it!

 **WereGarurumon:** That's right; our bodies are doing this all by themselves!

 **Sora:** All by themselves huh? Ooh! _Her body begins moving on its own too, forcing her to do a weird pose and Joe is kicking his legs while hanging onto Zudomon's horn._

 **Joe:** I've always hated any form of exercise, what's happening to me!?

 **TK:** You think that's weird, look at me and Kari. _TK and Kari are having a dance much to their surprise and embarrassment._ The two of us are having a tango and we're not even doing this on purpose.

 **Kari:** I'm not complaining, in fact I sort of like it. _Kari blushes._

 **TK:** Really, you mean it? _TK blushes along with her._

 _Izzy figures it out when he sees strings attached to his fingers._

 **Izzy:** We've become string puppets and someone's operating us!

 _A childish laugh is heard from above and it's coming from the marionette Digimon sitting on an upside down triangle. It's Puppetmon._

 **Puppetmon:** Well, aren't we a little smarty pants.

 **Izzy:** Who are you?

 **Puppetmon:** Wanna know, how about I help you look up my profile on your special computer. Watch.

 _He moves his hand and Izzy is controlled into opening up his laptop and checking out who this guy is. Puppetmon jumps down to face them and Izzy gasps when he gets the data._

 **Izzy:** He's also a Mega Digimon!

 **Digimon Analyser (Izzy):** Puppetmon has a controlling personality and a rotten temper. Get him mad and he'll bop you with his hammer!

 **Mimi:** If you have to hit something, you should bop yourself for how you look in that stupid helmet.

 **Lillymon:** Mimi!

 **Puppetmon:** I'm gonna have to let you go for now. _He throws the kids away._ I promise to destroy you! _He brings back his hammer._ Puppet Pummel!

 _Puppetmon fires millions of laser bullets from the holes in his hammer and they smash into MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Lillymon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon, damaging them and draining them off their energy. One by one they all degenerate back to Agumon, Gabumon, Yokomon, Motimon, Bukamon, Tanemon, Patamon and Salamon (Who's still suffering from the damage she took from Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon)._

 _The Digi-destined and the Digimon scream as they plummet down the cave._

* * *

 _All of them have landed in the coliseum Agumon dark digivolved to SkullGreymon and Joe found his Crest of Reliability. Good news: they aren't unconscious and have lifted themselves up, Bad news: they're groaning in pain. They look up when they hear honking noise and it's coming from a clown on red ball that rolls out from behind the pillar._

 **Clown:** Well, hello there boys and girls and welcome. Today I'm going to tell you an amazing story. _He brings up a drawing of the Digi-destined._ Once upon a time there were 8 Digi-destined; they went with their Digimon companions to try to save the world. _All of them are unable to process what's happening in front of them. He switches to a drawing of them climbing up Spiral Mountain._ The children and their Digimon discovered that in order for them to do it they had to climb up to the top of Spiral Mountain. _He switches to drawing of them falling to their demise._ But to their dismay the Dark Masters defeated them.

 _The Digi-destined and the Digimon clearly hate the story, especially TK, Patamon, Kari and Salamon._

 **TK:** Hey Clownie, nobody's laughing at your story!

 **Clown:** Oh dear I'm so sorry but did I happen to mention the story is true. I wanted to give you a preview of the plot. _He evilly laughs and reveals his true form to be the clown Digimon in the mountain observatory._

 **Clown Digimon:** Fools! _He jumps on one of the pillars and Chuumon screams in horror._

 **Chuumon:** It's Piedmon!

 **Digimon Analyser (Chuumon):** He's a Mega Phantomon Digimon of the worst kind; you never know what he's gonna look like next! Watch out for his Trump Sword and Clown Trick attacks; they really hurt!

 **Tai:** Well I think your plot needs a few rewrites! _Tai and Matt turn to their partners and hold out the Crest of Courage and Friendship._ Agumon!

 **Matt:** Gabumon! You can do it!

 _Both crests releases a rainbow coloured glow._

* * *

 **Warp Digivolution theme (Split Screen)**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _Tai and Matt's respective Digivices blast beams of light that engulf Agumon and Gabumon, causing them to flip and turn solid gold and sapphire._

 **Agumon:** Agumon…!

 **Gabumon:** Gabumon…!

WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…!

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"**_

 _They blast pillars of light that digivolve them into Greymon and Garurumon, then MetalGreymonand WereGarurumon. Finally, they become WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.  
_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"**_

 _The Dragon man's Dramon Destroyers are formed and the claws extend. His eyes open up and the Brave Shield appears on his back and t_ _ _he metal wolf runs and beam-shaped wings grow long with a thin but sharp tail. He loops before landing back on the ground.__

 _ _" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"**___

 _The Dragon man_ _waves his arms, creating rings of fire before doing a split and h_ _e stamps his foot on the ground, releasing energy as the metal wolf_ _roars and fires millions of missiles from his body that form countless of ice on the ground. The ice converges around hi and both of them roar out their name._

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"**_

WarGreymon!

MetalGarurumon!

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

…

* * *

 **Hey Digimon**

 **Tai:** Yeah, let him know, we mean business WarGreymon! _WarGreymon takes flight and heads of to Piedmon._

 **Matt:** MetalGarurumon, teach that joker a lesson he'll never forget! _MetalGarurumon flew over his partner's shoulder._

 _They proceed to attack the leader of the Dark Masters._

 **WarGreymon:** Terra Force! _He summons and expands a miniature version of the sun and tosses it at Piedmon but the evil clown swiftly evades it._

 **MetalGarurumon:** Ice Wolf Claw! _He gathers ice energy in his mouth and releases it in one blast but Piedmon draws one of his swords, cutting it to pieces._

 **Piedmon:** Trump Sword! _Piedmon brings out 5 more swords and tosses them at both Mega Digimons._

 _3 of them impale WarGreymon, causing him to shout in pain and degenerate to Agumon. Another 3 impale MetalGarurumon and he shouts in pain, de-digivolving to Gabumon. Both of them hit the ground hard and the Digi-destined are too lost for words. The two most powerful Digimon of the group were beaten in seconds by one Mega._

 **Joe:** This is bad news!

 **Sora:** Even two Mega Digimons couldn't put him down, that's really bad news!

 **Mimi:** Not to mention, Piedmon's a fashion disaster!

 _Piedmon victoriously floats down to taunt them._

 **Piedmon:** Your 2 Mega are newly digivolved, how can you expect them to compete with against an experienced and might I boast superior Digimon?

 _The gang looks up in fear. All their Digimons are tired and fought as best they could in every Digivolution they know how but none were able to defeat the Dark Masters including the strongest of them. Tai and Matt tend to Agumon and Gabumon._

 **Agumon:** Tai, sorry.

* * *

 **Piedmon:** Please allow me to introduce my fellow actors in this captivating and charming comedy of errors. _He holds out his hand._ MetalSeadramon!

 _MetalSeadramon bursts out from beneath the ground like he did before and roars._

* * *

 **Piedmon:** Machinedramon!

 _Machinedramon bursts through a pillar and roars._

* * *

 **Piedmon:** Puppetmon!

 _The annoying little Mega appears chuckling and hanging upside down._

 **Puppetmon:** You thought you were through with me, but I wanted to have some more fun. _He stands right side up._

* * *

 _All the Dark Masters are together and they look down on the Digi-destined._

 **Piedmon:** And myself, Piedmon. We'd like to begin by asking for audience volunteers, who'd like to be the first to be destroyed. Oh come now, don't tell me you have stage fright?

 _Mimi is overwhelmed by the Dark Masters intimidations and the sheer responsibility of having to defeat them, causing her to cry and whine._

 **Mimi:** I didn't even wanna go to camp in the first place; I just wanted to go to the mall! Can't somebody else save this silly world besides me!

 **Sora:** Mimi!

 **Mimi:** I wanna be a normal kid and not have any big responsibilities; I mean come on is that too much to ask!? It's not fair!

 _Piedmon is clearly get annoyed._

 **Piedmon:** Regh! Your incessant whining is getting on my nerves; you will be the first one to go.

 _Mimi gasps and realizes she just drew his attention. Piedmon summons a dagger and tosses it at Mimi. Chuumon is more afraid than he has ever been in his life. All four dark masters stood before him, ready to crush the Digi-destined with their full power. There's nothing he can possibly do to stop them but he can stall them. Chuumon makes one last stand and jumps in the path of the dagger. It impales him and instead of Mimi before breaking apart on raw data. Mimi gasps and holds up the little Digimon who has only a precious few seconds of life left. She hugs him as tears threaten to gush out from her eyes._

 **Mimi:** Chuumon, speak to me you poor thing!

 _Chuumon barely opens his eyes._

 **Chuumon:** Mimi, it's time for me…to be deleted. _He weakly groans and the last of his life leaves him._

 **Mimi:** Oh! Chuumon!

 _The pink mouse breaks apart into sparkling streams of data. The Digi-destined hang their heads in depression, not saying a word of the brave mouse's noble sacrifice as he flies off into the sky._

 **Piedmon:** Chuumon was a fool. So now that he's out of the way, who would like to be the next one to make their grand exit?

 _Tai furiously glares at Piedmon in vengeance for his cruelty._

 **Tai:** Piedmon! You're gonna be washed up when we're through with you!

 _They chuckle, thinking that's impossible since they're standing at death's door._

 **Pixiemon:** Pixie Bomb!

 _A small bomb was thrown and it explodes right in front of the Dark Masters. An explosion of light blocks their view and the Digi-destined are whisked away in an invisible bubble. T_

* * *

 _he source was none other than Pixiemon and the gang is extremely happy to see him._

 **TK:** Hey Pixiemon! Perfect timing!

 **Pixiemon:** I missed ya!

 **Kari:** Who's he Tai?

 **Tai:** An old friend who helped us out.

 _Kari and Salamon smile at Pixiemon._

 **Kari:** It's really nice to meet you Pixiemon, my name is Kari.

 **Salamon:** And I'm Salamon.

 **Pixiemon:** I'm pleased to meet you too.

 **Izzy:** Prodigious! You cleverly used a barrier to avoid detection.

 **Pixiemon:** I sure did.

 **Tai:** But you said it was possible to save the planet if all 8 of us were all together, how come it's not happening huh, what's up Pixiemon?

 **Pixiemon:** The truth is being together is not enough; there's something else you need to do to beat 'em.

 **Sora:** How're we supposed to find out if you won't help?

 **Joe:** Yeah, enough riddles!

 **Pixiemon:** This is something you will discover on your own.

 _The barrier takes a hit and Pixiemon cringes while the Children and Digimon scream. MetalSeadramon spots the barrier._

 **MetalSeadramon:** Aha! Here you are!

 _The dark masters close in and Pixiemon gets ready for battle._

 **Pixiemon:** I'll try to stop them, meanwhile make a run for it and climb to the top of Spiral Mountain but you'd better move it!

 **Matt:** You can't stop them; they're all Mega Digimon!

 **Pixiemon:** I know I can't win but I should be able to distract them long enough for you to get away.

 **Tai:** I'll stay with you!

 _Pixiemon gets authoritive upon hearing this crazy and foolish idea._

 **Pixiemon:** No way! Besides, we need you on Spiral Mountain; we're counting on you to beat 'em!

 _MetalSeadramon roars and closes in for the kill._

 **MetalSeadramon:** River of Power!

 _MetalSeadramon fires another green energy blast at the force field, prompting Pixiemon to fly out and prepare to battle. He turns to the kids one last time._

 **Pixiemon:** Please go now. You have a very important task ahead of you. Once you succeed no one will ever be able to stop you again. _He brings back his spear._ I know you will make me proud of you!

 _He yells out and gives the orb one serious whack, sending it away too Spiral Mountain._

* * *

 **Gabumon:** Wow, he's stronger than he looks.

 **Matt:** He'll have to be.

 _They get farther away from the coliseum and they stared at it in misery and sadness as they leave their friend/teacher fight the Dark Masters all on his own, wishing him luck._

 **Kari:** Do you think it's possible he can do it?

 **Gabumon:** I don't know Kari. I hope so.

 _The orb arrives at Spiral Mountain and the children are so far away they can be no longer seen._

* * *

 _Pixiemon turns and growls at the 4 huge figures standing in front of him without showing fear of any kind._

 **Piedmon:** I admire your bravado act, I truly do, but how could such a powerless little Digimon even think about defeating us, hmm?

 **Pixiemon:** Just call me a crazy little Digimon.

…

* * *

 **Narrator:** Will Pixiemon hold off the Dark Master long enough for the Digi-destined to reach Spiral Mountain. Watch the next, Digimon, Digital Monsters.

 _ **To be continued** **…**_

 **(Please review. Sorry for not posting this chapter earlier, I woke up a bit late.)**


	15. Episode 41: Sea-Sick and Tired

**Digimon Adventure – ep 41** **– Sea-Sick and Tired**

 **(A/N: This chapter contains a TK x Kari moment along with a Patamon x Gatomon (or in this case Patamon x Salamon) moment. It also contains Gatomon's full Digivolution sequence.)  
**

* * *

 _After Pixiemon and Chuumon's noble sacrifice and defeat at the hands of the Dark Masters who they managed to stall long enough for the Digi-destined to escape, the gang have found themselves on the first beach they came to in File Island (before Kari joined the team). All of them are seriously tired due to starvation and their near death experience at the hands of Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon. Salamon who's in Kari's arms is looking down feeling more depressed and exhausted than everyone else which Kari notices as her partner groans in pain._

 **Kari:** You look awful Salamon, are you ok?

 **Salamon:** I am, but my pride isn't. I feel so pathetic, I'm supposed to be protecting you but I've failed. I'm sorry I let you down today Kari. _Kari holds her up._

 **Kari:** Hey don't say that, you haven't failed anyone. _Salamon scoffs._

 **Salamon:** You're just saying that to make me feel better but the truth is I was completely useless out there.

 **Kari:** No, really you were wonderful out there and right now your job is to rest.

 _TK and Patamon overhear the conversation and decide to help cheer Salamon up._

 **TK:** She's right. _They both turn to TK._ It's not your fault we lost Salamon, we're all to blame.

 **Patamon:** Yeah, we were all badly beaten by the Dark Masters, it was a mistake to underestimate them the way we did. We were all pathetic. _Salamon hangs her head in depression._

 **Salamon:** Easy for you to say, you weren't tossed, beaten and thrown around like I was.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Gatomon punches_ _MetalSeadramon right in his nose but it has no effect and all it does is make Gatomon's paw soar with pain, causing her to cry out in agony. MetalSeadramon slams her into the ground with his tail. Gatomon screams in pain and crashes into the ground, a bit bruised up unlike the others._

 _Deadly energy shots are blasted from something hiding in the fog. They both blow Gatomon away, causing her to scream in pain and anguish. More energy shots strike Gatomon and she screams in even more pain_

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **Salamon:** I've never felt this useless, add that with the torture Myotismon made me go through, I feel like I'm damaged goods.

 **Kari:** Salamon…

 **Patamon:** I don't think you're damaged goods.

 _Salamon turns to him in surprise._

 **Salamon:** Really?

 **Patamon:** No way, in fact I think you're rather strong…and really pretty.

 _Salamon blushes and sheepishly smiles at the sand, taking in the compliment from her crush._

 **Salamon:** Wow…uh thanks; that's really nice.

 _TK and Kari smile at Patamon._

 **TK:** Watch out, Patamon has another digivolution called Flirt-mon.

 _Kari laughs at the joke and Patamon glares at him while blushing. Salmon becomes even more flustered._

 **Patamon:** That is not funny TK! _He gives him a teasing smile._ And you're one to talk, considering the way you and Kari enjoyed having that dance Puppetmon forced you to do.

 _TK and Kari clearly wasn't expecting this comeback and immediately become flustered while stammering and trying to think of comeback themselves. TK and Kari then look at each other and their blushes become deeper. They nervously smile and look away from each other for a moment with Kari holding the side of her hair and TK rubbing his back. Patamon triumphantly smiles and they get back on topic for a few moments._

 **Patamon:** At any rate you sort of remind me of myself when I first started out with TK.

 **Salamon:** What do you mean?

 **Patamon:** In the earlier days everyone was able to get their Digimon to digivolve but there was one who couldn't do it, me. Being the only one who couldn't digivolve to the Champion level made me feel really useless and obsolete, kinda like a third wheel and I felt I wasn't doing a good job protecting TK.

 _TK doesn't agree with him and holds him up._

 **TK:** Hey come on, that's not true. Even when you couldn't digivolve you did a great job protecting me.

 **Patamon:** To be honest I always felt it was you who was protecting me.

 **TK:** Well of course I was protecting you just as you've been doing with me. You're my best friend. _Patamon beams at this statement._

 **Patamon:** Thanks pal, that's what I think of you.

 _Kari and Salamon smile at their moment._

 **Kari:** So how were you able to digivolve Patamon?

 **Patamon:** It happened in our final battle with Devimon.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Giant Devimon dramatically walks over to TK and Patamon who're cowering, unable to do anything to help. TK cries in fear and tears also gush out of Patamon's eyes; due to the feeling of helplessness._

 **Patamon:** Devimon was evil to the core. He used the powers of darkness to make himself nearly invincible. He was going to destroy me and TK, yet I couldn't Digivolve no matter how much I wanted to.

 _Devimon reaches out his hands and proceeds to crush both of them so Patamon launches multiple Boom Bubbles that were ineffective._

 **Patamon:** But when Devimon went to grab TK, I didn't care anymore, all I cared about was protecting TK and that was it.

 _Devimon gets closer and Patamon flies in, getting caught in Devimon's grip instead of TK who cries out his partner's name in horror._

 **Patamon:** The moment Devimon grabbed me, I felt this amazing power surge within me and it was at that point I knew it was my time to shine, literally!

 _Patamon is surrounded in a ball of light and a few moments later his is Angemon who releases a heavenly glow from his body._

 **Patamon:** Using the power from all our friends, I was able to put an end to Devimon's tyranny once and for all.

 **Kari:** Wow you defeated Devimon all by yourself!?

 **Salamon:** You're amazing Patamon!

 **TK:** Yeah it was pretty cool, but there was a big cost.

 **Kari:** What do you mean?

 **TK:** In order to defeat Devimon, Angemon not only had to use the energy from our friends but all of his own power too. After Devimon was defeated I had to helplessly watch as he dissolved in little fragments of data. It was like looking at fireflies except I wasn't happy. I was scared because it happened the first time he ever digivolved and I couldn't do anything to save him.

 _Angemon launches his attack and it blasts through Devimon causing a brilliant explosion of light to engulf the entire island. TK speaks with a teary tone. Angemon gives TK one last smile before completely disappearing and TK cries._

 **TK:** I didn't know back then that Digimon can be reborn as Digi-eggs so I thought Patamon was gone from my life forever and I'll never forget that feeling or how valuable life truly is.

 _When the explosion clears he is on his knees continuing to cry until Angemon's feathers piles up in front of him._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 _TK sternly looks down at the sand while Patamon, Kari and Salamon stare at him with pity and sorrow._

 **TK:** Ever since then I swore I would never let the powers of darkness hurt anyone ever again.

 **Kari:** That's so sad…It must've been so hard to see your partner go right before your very eyes…I'm sorry you had to go through any of that TK.

 **Patamon:** Me too, but I had no choice TK, it was the only way I could defeat Devimon.

 _TK holds up Patamon again and smiles at both of them._

 **TK:** Its fine, you're here and that's what matters to me Patamon. _His expression becomes serious again._ But still it makes me mad to know there are Digimon like the Devimon, Myotismon and the Dark Masters out there in the world using the powers of darkness for their own sick ends.

 **Kari:** I know how you feel; Salamon and I went through the same thing when we lost someone dear to us.

 **Salamon:** Wizardmon…

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _The deadly swarm of bats approach at high speed but before they get ripped to pieces Wizardmon dives in and takes the full force off the attack. His hat is blown off and in slow-motion Kari and Gatomon could do nothing but watch in horror as they're friend gets bitten, scratched and ripped apart. Wizardmon gasps underneath his cloak and limply drops on his back._

 _Kari and Gatomon run over to Wizardmon who's barely clinging on to life. Gatomon is desperately trying to fight back her tears but is unable to do so and let's them stream down her face._

 _He smiles underneath his high collar._

 _Wizardmon begins dissolving into million particles of data. Gatomon hysterically sobs over the departure of the friend she ridiculed in her time as Myotismon's minion. Wizardmon's dissolving body is seen as a reflection in Kari's tearful eyes. She tearfully screams at the top of her lungs._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 _Kari and Salamon look down upon remembering Wizardmon's sacrifice._

 **Salamon:** He sacrificed himself to save me, and I'll never forget it.

 **Kari:** Neither will I.

 **TK:** He saved all of us.

 **Patamon:** We're all here for you both, no matter what. You're not the only one who's felt helpless Salamon. We've all had that feeling, especially me so if you ever do feel like that you can talk to me about it and I'll cheer you up.

 **Salamon:** _Salamon beams at Patamon._ Thank you Patamon.

 **Patamon:** I'm just glad I could help bring back your beautiful smile.

 _Salamon blushes from the comment and rubs her head a bit._

 **Salamon:** Oh stop it, you're making me blush.

 _TK and Kari smiles at this scene._

 **Kari:** Aww, how sweet. _Kari then turns to TK._ Hey TK, thanks for having this conversation with me.

 **TK:** You don't have to thank me Kari; I like talking with you.

 **Kari:** _Kari blushes from the comment._ Really? That's really nice of you and just so you know I like talking with you too.

 _Now TK is the one blushing and they nervously laugh and smile. The gang continues walking down the beach and most of them are still depressed._

 **Matt:** So we've just gone around in one big circle huh? Makes the whole thing seem kinda pointless doesn't it?

 _Sora halts causing Yokomon to jump off and everyone else to stop._

 **Sora:** Hold on, maybe that's it, maybe the pointlessness of it is the whole point!

 **Agumon:** Say what? _Agumon and Gabumon drop down in exhaustion._

 **Tai:** Thanks for the philosophy; that's a big help.

 _Speaking of help; a high-pitched voice is calling out from the distance._

 **?:** HELP! _They turn to the ocean to see someone is drowning but they can't tell who it is because water is gushing out._ Save me!

 **Mimi:** Look, out there, someone's drowning!

 **Kari:** Somebody's gotta do something!

 _Unfortunately, the Digimon are in no condition to initiate a rescue mission which TK notices._

 **TK:** They're too tired, they'll be drowned themselves.

 **Kari:** Ok then in that case we'll have to go!

 _The duo of Hope and Light attempt to actually save it without thinking of a plan until their respective brother's stop them in their tracks._

 **Tai:** Kari!

 **Matt:** Whoa, wait up TK!

 **Tai:** Maybe someone bigger should go.

 **Matt:** We could use that outrigger. _They all turn to an outrigger on the water right in front of the sand._

 **TK:** Well I'm coming too.

 **Kari:** Me too.

 **Tai:** Ok, ok.

 _The 4 of them run to the outrigger, followed by the rest of the kids._

 **Sora:** Wait up, I'm coming too!

 **Mimi:** I can help!

* * *

 _The children leave their Digimon to rest on the beach and get on the outrigger. They stroke to the person splashing about for help. The placement was, Tai, Matt, Sora and Joe doing the paddling, Izzy and Mimi at the back and TK and Kari at the front watching out for the person._

 **Tai & Matt: **Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! _Both the leader and second-in-command keep up the rhythm._

 _All of a sudden, the voice changes from a desperate cry for help to a deep, sadistic chuckle._

 **Mimi:** Did his voice get lower or what.

 _The Digi-destined get near the source of the voice only to find a fin sticking out of the hole of a familiar life preserver. A huge geyser of water blasts out to reveal a foe they met on their first day in the Digital World…Shellmon. He roars and splashes the kids with water (Obviously still angry with his humiliating defeat at the hands of Greymon). The kids are horrified._

 **Kari:** Tai, a sea monster!

 **Tai:** You can say that again; that's Shellmon and he's not here to play Water polo! Paddle like crazy!

 _They don't waste time making a quick 180 and paddling as fast as they can with Shellmon hot on their tail._

 **Shellmon:** There's no escaping! You're in my element now!

 _The Digimon spot Shellmon swimming after the children and have expressions of worry and shock._

 **Agumon:** Come on guys move it!

 **Tai:** Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! _The leader calls out the same word faster and faster and they fly across the water but they don't have enough speed because Shellmon maliciously laughs as he closes in on them with his mouth wide open._

 **Mimi:** Right on top of us!

 **Izzy:** Watch out! _Mimi cries out and both of them duck, not wanting to be chewed on._

 _Luckily the kids paddle fast enough to evade Shellmon and prevent him from taking a bite at the back of the boat. Shellmon dives in the water and all they can see is his fin and life preserver._

 **Mimi:** Oh, that breath, ever hear of flossing!

 **Tai:** Stroke! Stroke! Hey are you guys paddling or am I just talking to myself!

 _The spike speeds up and slices through the support beams connecting the outrigger to the namesake, causing it to wobble dangerously. Shellmon rises and roars again._

 **Salamon:** I can't stand by and watch this! Hang on everyone, I'm coming!

* * *

 **Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _The Digivice beams a light high above. Sparkles of light drop from above._

" _ **Digimon"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _A pink beam of light pours from the top of the digi-zone and forms an image of Gatomon that soon disappears. Salmon spins in the digi-zone and gains data._

 **Salamon:** Salamon Digivolve to…!

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Gatomon!

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _Gatomon runs up to the shore and holds up her claws, ready for a fight._

 **Gatomon:** Let's go! We have to save them!

 _Agumon and Gabumon with Patamon on his head run up and also prepare for battle._

 **Agumon:** I agree, come on you guys; we may be exhausted but we can't just sit here, we've gotta help!

 _The 4 of them nod in agreement until Motimon speaks up._

 **Motimon:** No!

 _Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon and Gatomon turn to the 4 in-training Digimon behind them who're eager to fight._

 **Motimon:** Leave it to us! You save your Digi-strength!

* * *

 **Digivolution theme**

" _ **Digimon!"**_

 _The Digivice beams a light high above. Sparkles of light drop from above._

" _ **Digimon"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

" _ **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _One by one they spin in their Digi-zones starting from Bukamon to Yokomon._

 **Bukamon:** Bukamon Digivolve to…Gomamon!

 **Tanemon:** Tanemon Digivolve to…Palmon!

 **Motimon:** Motimon Digivolve to…Tentomon!

 **Yokomon:** Yokomon Digivolve to…Biyomon!

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **Biyomon:** Let's go!

 _Biyomon and Tentomon fly off to battle Shellmon and Gomamon swims to the children while Palmon stays on land._

 **Palmon:** Poison Ivy!

 _Palmon whips out her vines and wraps them around Shellmon, binding him._

 **Shellmon:** Hey what's going on!?

 **Biyomon:** Here's my Spiral Twister!

 _She spews green flames from her beak and Tentomon swoops in._

 **Tentomon:** Super Shocker!

 _He fires blasts a lightning bolt and both attacks make contact._

 **Gomamon:** Come on Marching Fishes!

 _Gomamon's fish friends jump out to push the outrigger back to shore with a burst of speed._

 **Tai:** Whoa! That's more like it! Now this is the way to travel!

 _Tentomon and Biyomon combine their attacks and damage Shellmon._

 **Shellmon:** Forget this!

 _Shellmon quickly gets inside his shell and dives back in, leaving only his life preserver. In their attempt to go after him Biyomon and Tentomon accidentally dive in the water. They come back up using the life preserver as support, looking wet and fatigued._

 _It looks like the Digi-destined are out of danger for now but this merely the calm before the storm. What they faced now was a cupcake compared to the Dark Masters whom they'll soon have to face again._

 **…**

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **(The rest is completely the same, so there's no need to add it.)**


	16. Episode 42: Under Pressure

**Digimon Adventure – ep 42 – Under Pressure**

 _The Digi-destined and Digimon are riding on Whamon and they've managed to escape MetalSeadramon and the Divermon Brigade. Everyone has made it back to the surface and are taking in the fresh air that they've missed so much while they were underwater, making them feel a great deal of relief._

 **Tai:** Is everybody okay?

 **Izzy:** Where…Where are we?

 _Sunlight reflects off of Tai's goggles._

 **Tai:** The sun's gone bright.

 _Everyone feels the breeze and Mimi even has her hat off._

 **Mimi:** Smell that, fresh air.

 **Matt:** I've feel like I've been underwater so long I may never take a bath again.

 _Everyone laughs at Matt's joke but it's short-lived when a familiar irritated voice booms out of the water._

 **MetalSeadramon:** You mind telling me what's so funny!?

 _They gasp in shock when they hear that voice. MetalSeadramon resurfaces and is eager for some aquatic destruction._

 **Matt:** It's MetalSeadramon!

 **Sora:** How can it be!

 **MetalSeadramon:** It's only a matter of time before you came up for air. Now you're going down with the ship as soon as I introduce more of my minions.

 _A geyser of water gushes out and when it clears it reveals a horrific and aquatic version of Devimon except his arms and legs are white, he has 2 large tentacles growing from his back and his face is longer. Everyone gasps in horror._

 **TK:** What is that thing Patamon?!

 **Digimon Analyser (Patamon):** That's MarineDevimon! He's an Ultimate level Ocean Digimon of the worst kind who only knows nothing but hatred and destruction. His attack is Dark Deluge and it paralyzes anything it touches. Believe me when I say that the old Devimon was joke compared to this monster.

 _Another geyser of water bursts from the ocean to reveal an 8 headed snake including one head which is black and the other 7 are fakes that are pure silver metal. He roars, terrifying the group._

 **Gomamon:** Oh no it's Orochimon!

 **Digimon Analyser (Gomamon):** Orochimon is also an Ultimate level Digimon and he's known to be quite vicious and destructive. His Inferno Blast will really get us in some hot water if it ever hits us.

 **MetalSeadramon:** MarineDevimon and Orochimon are one of my top minions; now destroy the Digi-destined!

 _MarineDevimon and Orochimon roar and swim after the Digi-destined._

 **Whamon:** Everyone, hold on. Whamon begins swimming in a big circle. Tidal Wave! Contrary to his huge size Whamon is now speeding up enough to create a tidal wave that catches the Divermon and MarineDevimon, blowing them away. Now that it's safe they have an opening. Agumon turns to his partner.

 **Agumon:** Should I?

 **Tai:** _Tai nods._ Sure, go for it. While Agumon gets there attention, let's crossover to the shore and prepare ourselves for battle.

 **Matt:** Aye Aye!

 **Joe:** Um…Gomamon and I will stay here and bring up the rear.

 **Sora:** Joe, Don't be such a coward!

 _Tai holds out his Digivice._

 **Tai:** Agumon!

 **Agumon:** Here I go!

 _Agumon gets ready to do battle._

* * *

 **Warp Digivolution theme **

**_"Digimon!"_**

 _Tai's orange Digivice blasts an orange beam of light that engulfs Agumon, turning him solid gold._

 **Agumon:** Agumon Warp Digivolve to…

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"_**

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"_**

 _He blasts a pillar of light that digivolves him into Greymon, then MetalGreymon and finally WarGreymon. He gains two leg guards. The Dramon Destroyers are formed and the claws extend. His eyes open up and the Brave Shield appears on his back. He waves his arms, creating rings of fire before doing a split._

 _He stamps his foot on the ground, releasing energy and roars his name._

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"_**

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"_**

WarGreymon!

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"_**

 ** _…_**

* * *

 **Hey Digimon**

 _WarGreymon rides on Whamon and leaps off slicing MetalSeadramon in the jaw. No damage has been done but he grabs the serpent Dark Master's attention._

 **MetalSeadramon:** What was that, a love tap? My armour's made of Chrome Digizoid too y'know. You can't hurt me that easily.

* * *

 _All the Digimon except for Palmon and Gatomon have all digivolved. Garurumon and Ikkakumon with Matt and Joe on them are riding along the water while Birdramon, Kabuterimon and Angemon are flying. Sora, Mimi and Palmon hang on to Birdramon, TK rides on Angemon while the rest ride on Kabuterimon. MarineDevimon and Orochimon growl as they swim after them._

 **Tai:** Whamon, thanks for everything but you can leave the rest to us!

 **Whamon:** What, no tip?

 **Matt:** Hurry and get outta here, you're an easy target; you're just too big.

 **Whamon:** Are you calling me fat? I'm just big boned.

 _Whamon wastes no time diving down to avoid being in the crossfire but the Divermon set their sights on him._

 **Jim (Divermon):** Striking Fish!

 _He launches his harpoon and MarineDevimon joins in._

 **MarineDevimon:** Dark Deluge!

 _MarineDevimon spews black/yellow flames from his mouth at Whamon but Angemon gets in front of the attack._

 **Angemon:** Angel Rod!

 _Angemon spins his staff and manages to neutralize the flames._

 **Ikkakumon:** Harpoon Torpedo!

 _Ikkakumon launches his horn and it splits into hundreds of missiles that rain down on the water, stopping the Divermon's attacks and grabs their attention. Hundreds of sharp harpoons are fly towards Joe who dances about to avoid them._

 **Joe:** Ikkakumon! Quick, Digivolve! _The Crest of Reliability glows._

 **TK:** Angemon, you Digivolve too! _The Crest of Hope shines._

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme (Split Screen)**

 ** _"Digimon!"_**

 _Joe and TK's Digivices vibrate rapidly and turn solid silver and yellow. They shoot beams of light that blast through the tags and the Crest of Reliability and Hope spiral into the air._

 ** _"Digimon,"_**

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"_**

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"_**

 _The Crest of Reliability and Hope stop and explode, beaming lights down the Digi-zones and give Ikkakumon and Angemon strength._

 **Ikkakumon:** Ikkakumon…!

 **Angemon:** Angemon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

 _Angemon's angelic feathers spread out from his wings and surround him, encasing him in a bright light in the shape of some sort of egg while Ikkakumon is engulfed in a torrent of water that turns into a vortex._

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"_**

 _Both of them transform and the angel gains a gold sash that forms near the ankles of his boots and a beam shield forms on his left arm._

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"_**

 _The angel draws out his purple blade of light, Excalibur in the air and Thor's hammer materialises in the walrus's hand. A purple helmet forms, covering half of the angels face and he slices the air with his blade and the walrus swings his hammer._

Zudomon!

MagnaAngemon!

 **" _Digimon!"_**

 ** _…_**

* * *

 _The Divermon shout in terror upon seeing Zudomon looming above them. The giant walrus brings up his hammer._

 **Zudomon:** Vulcan's Hammer!

 _He smashes it in the water and the Divermon scream as they're blasted high into the air._

 **MagnaAngemon:** Gate of Destiny!

 _MagnaAngemon traces a circle of light that forms the gate. It opens up and sucks in all 4 Divermon that have been a complete annoyance. They scream as they're banished into the Gate of Destiny._

* * *

 _The fight between MetalSeadramon and WarGreymon was heating up._

 **MetalSeadramon:** River of Power!

 _He gathers energy in his snouts blasts in a stream of blue energy that everyone barely avoids but the attacks violently ravages the sea and land._

* * *

 _MarineDevimon roars and goes after MagnaAngemon who manages to evade his tentacles. He flies in, yells out and brings up his blade to slice the aquatic version of Devimon who manages to block the attack with his tentacles and lighting surges as a result. MagnaAngemon is blown back and slices his blade in the air._

 **MagnaAngemon:** Excali-burst!

 _MagnaAngemon launches a purple energy wave that strikes MarineDevimon in the chest, dealing some damage. He roars in pain._

 **TK:** Nice one MagnaAngemon!

 **MagnaAngemon:** It'll take more than that to beat him.

 _MarineDevimon growls and is provoked into swiping MagnaAngemon into the ocean with tentacles. The angel shouts and TK screams as they drop in the water._

* * *

 _Gatomon turns to her partner._

 **Gatomon:** Kari I have to get down there and fight.

 **Kari:** Are you sure?

 **Kabuterimon:** I'll join in to.

 **Izzy:** Alright then, Digivolve Kabuterimon!

 **Kari:** You too Gatomon!

 _The Crests of Knowledge and Light shine forth._

* * *

 **Brave Heart (Split Screen)**

 ** _"Digimon!"_**

 _Izzy and Kari's Digivices vibrate rapidly and turn solid purple and pink. They shoot beams of light that blast through the tags and the Crest of Knowledge and Light spiral into the air._

 _The Crest of Knowledge and Light stop and explode, beaming lights down the Digi-zones and give Kabuterimon and Gatomon strength._

 **Kabuterimon:** Kabuterimon…!

 **Gatomon:** Gatomon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

 _Kabuterimon grew 1.5 times larger. His horn changes into a larger shape, his arm drastically change red and become much thicker, as does the rest of his body and at the same time Gatomon is surrounded by light and transforms into a beautiful blonde haired women, losing her tail and her paws become human hands and feet and her gloves are replaced by new ones along with a scarf._

 _The bug's wings combine, creating a large shell on his back and he turns and reveals himself while at the same time the rest of the angel's garments appear and a winged helmet covers her eyes and 8 large wings appear on her back._

MegaKabuterimon!

Angewomon!

 **(-)**

* * *

 _MarineDevimon spots MegaKabuterimon high above and dropping down with his horn filled up with electricity._

 **MegaKabuterimon:** Horn Buster!

 _MegaKabuterimon rams into the evil aquatic Digimon and causing water to erupt. It dies down to reveal that the both of them are wrestling in out. MegaKabuterimon and MarineDevimon growl and it seems neither of them is backing down._

 **Izzy:** Go get him MegaKabuterimon!

* * *

 **WarGreymon:** Terra Force!

 _WarGreymon gathers energy and turns it into a large miniature version of the sun which he throws MetalSeadramon._

 **MetalSeadramon:** River of Power!

 _He gathers energy and releases it from his snout; both attacks collide and create an enormous explosion that forces everyone to cover their eyes._

 **Angewomon:** Celestial Arrow!

 _Angewomon launches a holy arrow filled with pure energy but it bounced right off MetalSeadramon's Chrome Digizoid armour, though it grabs his attention._

 **Zudomon:** Vulcan's Hammer!

 _Zudomon jumps out off the water with Joe still on his back and launches his hammer like a boomerang. It causes MetalSeadramon to flinch but doesn't inflict damage and the walrus grabs his weapon. Angewomon flies beside WarGreymon._

 **WarGreymon:** Well hello there, join in.

 **Angewomon:** My pleasure.

 **Zudomon:** Let's work together and bury him at sea. Joe you might wanna fasten your seat belts.

 **Joe:** Seat belt fastened. He hangs on to his spike as tight as he can.

 **MetalSeadramon:** If anyone's getting buried at sea it's all of you. I rule these waters; you're in my territory now. _He narrows his eyes._

* * *

 _Matt, Garurumon, Sora, Birdramon, Mimi and Palmon are still being chased by Orochimon who closes in on them._

 **Mimi:** Um…I don't mean to be a whiner but that big ugly snake is gaining on us.

 **Matt:** Thanks for the news!

 **Orochimon:** Inferno Blast!

 _He fires a powerful blaze that they manage to evade but it boils the water and almost melts the pipe connecting the island to another island much to their shock._

 **Mimi:** That's what I call bad breath!

 **Orochimon:** Prepare to meet your doom!

 **Matt:** Garurumon, time to take it to the next level! _The Crest of Friendship shines._

 **Garurumon:** You got it!

 **Sora:** Birdramon you gotta Digivolve! _The Crest of Love glows._

 **Birdramon:** Right!

 **Mimi:** Palmon, you too! _The Crest of Sincerity glows._

 **Palmon:** Of course, leave it to me!

* * *

 **Digivolution**

 ** _"Digimon!"_**

 _Mimi's Digivice beams a light high above. Sparkles of light drop from above._

 _A green beam of light pours from the top of the digi-zone and forms an image of a Togemon that soon disappears. Palmon spins in the digi-zone and gain data._

 **Palmon:** Palmon Digivolve to…Togemon!

 **(-)**

 **Ultimate Digivolution (Split Screen)**

 ** _"Digimon!"_**

 _Matt, Sora and Mimi's Digivices vibrate rapidly and turn solid blue, red and green. They shoot beams of light that blast through the tags and the Crests of Friendship, Love and Sincerity spiral into the air._

 _The Crest of Friendship, Love and Sincerity stop and explode, beaming lights down the Digi-zones and give Garurumon, Birdramon, Togemon strength._

 **Garurumon:** Garurumon…!

 **Birdramon:** Birdramon…!

 **Togemon:** Togemon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

 _The three of them go through their full transformation sequence. Garurumon stands upright and gets an anthropomorphic build before gaining new clothes. Birdramon's face is engulfed in flames and her new face comes out, as does her left arm. Light blasts out from Togomon's eyes and a huge flower blooms from her hair, releasing millions of petals_

 _The werewolf punches the air, the bird's right arm comes out of the flames and a rose appears, sprouting a beautiful fairy wearing a pink flower dress. They all get ready for battle._

WereGarurumon!

Garudamon!

Lillymon!

 _" **Digimon!"**_

 **(-)**

* * *

 _WereGarurumon jumps on the pipe with Matt in his arms. Lillymon and Garudamon are flying by him with Sora and Mimi riding on Garudamon. WereGarurumon turns to Garudamon_.

 **WereGarurumon:** Garudamon, protect Matt!

 **Garudamon:** Of course!

 _WereGarurumon hands Matt over to Garudamon who places him on her back. Orochimon quickly approaches them growling._

 **Lillymon:** What's the plan WereGarurumon?

 **WereGarurumon:** I'll draw his attention and then the two of you will hit him with your best attacks.

 **Matt:** You heard him, go!

 **Garudamon:** Sora, Matt, Mimi hold on tight!

 _Lillymon and Garudamon fly off. WereGarurumon jumps up for an attack._

 **WereGarurumon:** Garuru Kick!

 _He kicks the air, launching a crescent shaped energy wave that destroys one of the heads._

 **Orochimon:** Inferno Blast!

 _The centre head blasts a powerful flamethrower that WereGarurumon evades by running along the pipe and then wall jumping off a boulder which gets destroyed by the flames. WereGarurumon blasts off to Orochimon who fires more flames but WereGarurumon skilfully spins his body, avoiding them and dealing a crushing spin kick to one of the other heads, vaporising it._

 _Garudamon and Lillymon fly in from behind._

 **Mimi:** Now's your chance Lillymon!

 **Sora:** Garudamon go for it!

 **Garudamon:** Wing Blade! _She engulfs herself in fiery aura and launches a flaming bird that destroys 3 of the heads._

 **Lillymon:** Flower Cannon! _She rapidly fires 2 green energy shots from her flower gun, blasting away the last two heads and now the centre head is left. Matt and the girls exclaim with glee._

 **Matt:** Let's see how tough you are now that you're mostly headless.

 _Orochimon chuckles, confusing them._

 **Sora:** What's so funny?

 **Orochimon:** I'm laughing at what fools you are; the snakes you worked so hard to silence are merely simulations. _They gasp upon learning._

 **Lillymon:** You mean they're fake?!

 _Everyone of the heads regenerate much to their horror._

 **Matt:** Ok…that's pretty tough!

 **Mimi:** What do we do now!?

 **WereGarurumon:** Everyone, aim for the centre head only!

 **Orochimon:** Inferno Blast!

* * *

 _All 8 heads spew powerful flamethrowers that stream across the ocean prompting them all to dodge. An epic and intense battle at sea is fought on three fronts._ _MegaKabuterimon is still holding down MarineDevimon, WarGreymon, Angewomon and Zudomon continue battling MetalSeadramon and WereGarurumon, Garudamon and Lillymon are duking it out with Orochimon.  
_

* * *

 **Izzy:** Push MegaKabuterimon!

* * *

 **Angewomon:** Heaven's Charm!

 _Angewomon creates a deadly pink cross of light that approaches MetalSeadramon._

 **MetalSeadramon:** River of Power!

 _He blasts another blue energy stream and ploughs right through the pink cross. It makes a direct hit and Angewomon screams in pain as she is blown back but luckily MagnaAngemon blasts out of the water with TK still riding on him and catches her, causing TK to smile._

 **TK:** Sorry we're late!

 **MagnaAngemon:** Are you ok Angewomon? _Angewomon smiles at him._

 **Angewomon:** Yes thank you.

 _WarGreymon is surfing on Zudomon with Joe still hanging on and they all head towards MetalSeadramon._

 **Joe:** Ok go for it!

 _WarGreymon leaps off and Zudomon jumps in the air with his hammer ready. MetalSeadramon growls at this attempt._

 **Zudomon:** Vulcan's Hammer! _He slams his hammer against MetalSeadramon's tail and due to his Thor's hammer being made of Chrome Digizoid as well; the two of them are evenly matched and are in a stalemate even though Zudomon is only an Ultimate level. WarGreymon takes advantage of the distraction and prepares to attack with his Dramon Destroyer's_

 **WarGreymon:** Mega Claw! _He strikes MetalSeadramon with his claw only to get bounced right off and the Dark Master pushes Zudomon away._

 **MetalSeadramon:** Fools, when will you realize your weak powers can never break through my impenetrable Chrome Digizoid Armour!?

* * *

 **MarineDevimon:** Dark Deluge!

 _MarineDevimon spews black flames from his mouth and blasts MegaKabuterimon away, causing him to growl in pain and Tai, Izzy and Kari scream as they're shaken up with Kari holding onto her brother._

 **Izzy:** MegaKabuterimon!

 _When the flames clear MegaKabuterimon heavily grunts, trying to move but is unable to do so._

 **Kari:** MegaKabuterimon what's wrong!?

 **Tai:** What's happened to him Izzy?

 **Izzy:** MarineDevimon's Dark Deluge attack must have completely paralyzed him, he can't move!

 **MarineDevimon:** It's time I exterminate you worthless insects! Evil Wing!

 _He swings his tentacles and releases fiery bats that head straight for MegaKabuterimon and the kids riding him. Kari holds onto Tai and the three kids scream in horror as the bats approach but luckily the duo of Hope have arrived._

 **TK:** MagnaAngemon protect them! MagnaAngemon skilfully slices the bats to pieces.

 **MagnaAngemon:** Excali-burst!

 _He slices the air and launches another energy wave that strikes MarineDevimon again, causing him to flinch and scream in pain. MagnaAngemon turns to the others._

 **TK:** Is everyone okay?

 **Tai:** Yeah we are, glad you could make it!

 **Kari:** Thanks TK!

 **Izzy:** You're timing couldn't be any more perfect; MagnaAngemon, MegaKabuterimon is paralyzed.

 **MagnaAngemon:** Understood. _He crosses his arms._ One Magna Antidote, coming right up.

 _MagnaAngemon wings shine with a rainbow glow, engulfing MegaKabuterimon in light. Seconds after, MegaKabuterimon grunts and speaks again._

 **Izzy:** Are you ok?

 **MegaKabuterimon:** I'm fine Izzy, thank you MagnaAngemon; now I can fight again.

 _MarineDevimon recovers and roars. All of them glare at the evil ocean Digimon._

 **TK:** Let's take him down!

 **Tai:** You heard the man!

 _MegaKabuterimon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon fly in to attack together._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the battle with Orochimon heats up. WereGarurumon evades his flames and jumps up to attack the centre head but Orochimon swings his tail and WereGarurumon fuzzes up, roaring in pain upon impact. He then gets sent into the water._

 **Matt:** WereGarurumon!

 _Lillymon swoops in but Orochimon whacks her with his tail and she screams in pain, fuzzing up as well. The same thing happens to Garudamon. One of the heads bite Garudamon's abdomen, capturing her and causing her to scream in pain. As a result Matt, Sora and Mimi shout and drop off but they manage to hang on to some of her feathers for dear life. Lillymon attempts to save them._

 **Lillymon:** Everyone hang on; I'm coming! _Unfortunately, one the snakes bite on to her and she screams in pain._

 **Mimi:** Lillymon! _She feels her grip beginning to loosen._ I'm slipping!

 **Sora:** Don't let go Mimi!

 **Mimi:** I can't; I'm hanging by a feather!

 _She finally slips off and screams but Matt grabs her hand and now he's hanging on using his legs._

 **Matt:** Mimi, hold on!

 **Mimi:** Matt let go or we'll both fall!

 **Matt:** Shut up! I'm not gonna let go!

 **Mimi:** Matt…

 _Garudamon and Lillymon continue screaming in pain until Garurumon roars, blasting out of the water at high speed and jumps on the bottom of the centre head's body. He runs up and jumps, delivering a spin kick to the centre head, causing Orochimon to cringe in pain, releasing the female Ultimates. When they straighten out, WereGarurumon jumps on Garudamon and Matt and the girls climb back up._

 **Matt:** You two alright?

 **Sora:** Yeah we're fine.

 **Mimi:** That was close one!

 **Orochimon:** I will burn you to ashes! Inferno Blast!

 _He launches a high powered blaze that they all manage to evade._

 **Lillymon:** Let's get him!

 _WereGarurumon jumps off and the get ready to attack._

 **Lillymon:** Flower Cannon!

 _Lillymon launches an energy shot from her flower gun that scores a direct hit and makes Orochimon flinch._

 **Mimi:** It's working!

 **Garudamon:** Wing Blade!

 _Garudamon blasts another flaming bird that engulfs Orochimon in fire and he screams in anguish as the fake heads vaporize._

 **Matt:** WereGarurumon, finish him off!

 **WereGarurumon:** Wolf Claw!

 _WereGarurumon slices the air and releases an energy slash that cuts through Orochimon who could only release a few chocking sounds before completely vaporising as WereGarurumon lands on Garurumon. The kids exclaim with glee and celebrate._

 **Sora & Mimi: **All right, we did it! _They both high five._

 **Matt:** Now let's go help Tai and the others. _They both nod at him._

* * *

 _As this happens, things have taken a turn for the better in the battle with MarineDevimon._

 **MegaKabuterimon:** Horn Buster!

 _MegaKabuterimon blasts off with his electrified horn so MarineDevimon tries to counter by spewing black flames again._

 **Angewomon:** Celestial Arrow!

 _Angewomon launches an arrow of pure energy and it's absorbed into MegaKabuterimon's horn, it glows with power and he ploughs right through the flames and rams into MarineDevimon who screams in pain from feeling the positive energy of the horn._

 **MagnaAngemon:** Gate of Destiny!

 _MagnaAngemon traces a circle of light fro, behind, the gate appears and opens up. MarineDevimon screams as he is smashed right into the gate despite his size and is sent to oblivion. The gate disintegrates and Tai, TK, Kari and Izzy celebrate._

 **Kari:** Yippee!

 **Tai:** That oughta finish him!

 **Izzy:** _Izzy looks to MetalSeadramon with a serious expression._ We're not finished yet.

 _They turn to WarGreymon and Zudomon still battling MetalSeadramon. Energy gathers in his snout._

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **MetalSeadramon:** River of Power!

 _He blasts another blue-white stream of energy that wreaks havoc around the sea and land. WarGreymon zooms in to attack the sea serpent Digimon._

 **WarGreymon:** Terra Force!

 _MetalSeadramon suddenly appears in his path with his mouth wide open._

 **MetalSeadramon:** Got you!

 **WarGreymon:** NOO!

 _MetalSeadramon snaps his jaws around Agumon's Mega form and dives beneath the water much to the Digi-destined's horror._

 **Tai:** WarGreymon!

 **Izzy:** Big trouble! WarGreymon's at a huge disadvantage in the water!

 _The Digimon of Courage struggles with all of his might to keep MetalSeadramon from crushing him in the jaws of defeat but it feels like the water is sucking away his strength, luckily he has friend's topside._

 **Zudomon:** Vulcan's Hammer!

 _His hammer flares up with electricity again and he slams it into the water. Electricity rockets through and another geyser erupts. Zudomon couldn't hurt the two Megas but he made it uncomfortable enough for MetalSeadramon to resurface making it easier for WarGreymon. Joe's hair is soaked in water._

 **Joe:** Oh boy.

 _Matt's group can see what's going on and they have horrified expressions._

 **Sora:** This is horrible!

 **Matt:** Come on we have to help!

 _MetalSeadramon is still trying to crush WarGreymon and all the other Ultimate Digimons are closing in to try and help but they may be too late._

 **Kari:** WarGreymon!

 **Tai:** I can't watch! _He shuts his eyes._

 **MetalSeadramon:** I'm tired of playing around with you WarGreymon! Say goodbye!

 _WarGreymon continues to struggle with all his strength to keep himself from being crushed in the jaws of defeat but nothing is working. He can't open the sea serpent's jaw even by one inch. It looks like the end for him._

* * *

 **Narrator:** Is this really the end for WarGreymon? Will the Digi-destined ever defeat the Dark Masters? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	17. Episode 43: Playing Games

**Digimon Adventure – ep 43** **–Playing Games**

* * *

 _The battle at sea rages in and the Digi-destined have defeated MarineDevimon and Orochimon but it's not looking good for WarGreymon. MetalSeadramon is still trying to crush WarGreymon in mouth and the Digimon of Courage struggles to stay alive and it looks like he could crushed at any moment._

 **MetalSeadramon:** I'm tired of playing around with you WarGreymon! Say goodbye!

 _Before MetalSeadramon could exert enough force to crush WarGreymon once and for all 150 tons of whale in the form of Whamon rams into him, knocking MetalSeadramon back enough for WarGreymon to escape. The Digi-destined exclaim with glee but MetalSeadramon is furious._

 **MetalSeadramon:** River of Power!

 _MetalSeadramon fires another blue energy stream and just as Whamon was about to dive the attack blasts right through him, creating a hole and causing him to scream in pain._

 **Tai:** WHAMON!

 _Enraged, the Digimon attack the ruthless sea serpent to avenge their friend._

 **Angewomon:** Celestial Arrow!

 **Lillymon:** Flower Cannon!

 **Zudomon:** Vulcan's Hammer

 **Garudamon:** Wing Blade!

 **MegaKabuterimon:** Horn Buster!

 **WereGarurumon:** Wolf Claw!

 _All the attacks combine and were powerful enough to make MetalSeadramon flinch in pain. MagnaAngemon yells out and holds up blade. He drops down and slices the MetalSeadramon down his streamline body and due to his advantage over evil Digimon it did a lot of damage even though MetalSeadramon is a Mega. WarGreymon spins rapidly like a hurricane with his claws over his head and prepares to use one of his most devastating attacks._

 **WarGreymon:** Nova Force!

 **MetalSeadramon:** River of Power!

 _Unfortunately for MetalSeadramon, he's not as powerful as Piedmon because WarGreymon shreds right through MetalSeadramon's destructive attack and then drills right through his entire body, from the nose all the way to the tail, causing multiple explosions and MetalSeadramon roars in pain. He sinks down the water and only few of his coils could be seen. The Digi-destined and the Digimon hover above him._

 **WarGreymon:** So much for your impenetrable Chrome Digizoid armour, looks to me like it got a little rusty.

 **MegaKabuterimon:** Next time you decide you want to rule the waters, do everybody a favour and take a bubble bath instead.

 _The kids are in amazement; they've just defeated the 1st of the 4 Dark Masters._

 **Tai:** We won!

 _WarGreymon is unable to maintain his current form. The fight has taken its toll on him and he used up almost all of his energy for the final attack. As a result he reverts back to Koromon who is groaning with swirls in his eyes. All the other Digimon didn't use up as much energy so they reverted back to their Rookie stages (for Angewomon her Champion stage) when they get back on the beach._

* * *

 _They gather around Whamon who begins to fracture and disintegrate but not before breathing out his final words._

 **Whamon:** Digi-Destined…please…save this world.

 _They all cry out for him not to go but it was no use. MetalSeadramon's attack was too powerful to withstand and the streams of broken data which was all that was left of their friend floats away in the sky. TK and Kari have tears in their eyes._

 **TK:** Whamon…Where did he go?

 _Izzy turns to MetalSeadramon._

 **Izzy:** Look there everyone! _The metal sea serpent is also disintegrating like Whamon did._

 **Matt:** It's happening to MetalSeadramon too!

 _The broken streams of data float in the sky with Whamon's data._

 **Sora:** They're floating in the sky.

 **Gomamon:** I know where they're going.

 **Tentomon:** Spiral Mountain's Peak!

 _Suddenly, everyone gasps when an earthquake occurs. Tai walks up and points over to Spiral Mountain with Koromon in his arms._

 **Tai:** No, look! That's the real reason for all the shaking! Over there!

 _The others are beyond shock when they see that the ocean which was wrapped around Spiral Mountain is draining and returning to the original world._

 **Sora:** The Ocean…!

 **Joe:** It's uh…disappearing!

 _The kids aren't the only one witnessing this miracle. The whole world can see that every trace of the Digital Ocean was draining, bringing hope to the Digi-destined's parents._

* * *

 _From their observatory, even Piedmon, Machinedramon and Puppetmon were surprised to see that the 1st part of spiral mountain was reconfiguring and at the same time disappointed to know that one of their comrades has fallen and failed to defeat the Digi-destined._

 **Piedmon:** Well…you don't see that every day.

 _Puppetmon hops down from the bench he was sharing with the clown Digimon._

 **Puppetmon:** Tag I'm it. MetalSeadramon out, Puppetmon in. _He chuckles evilly;_ _confident he will win and happy that he gets his chance to have some "fun"._

* * *

 _Back with the Digi-destined, even the ocean before them was completely vanishing. Matt and Mimi aren't paying attention for some reason right now._

 **TK:** Look! Spiral Mountain's ocean is almost completely gone!

 **Kari:** But why?

 _The Digi-destined and the Digimon are clearly excited._

 **Gomamon:** The Digital Ocean is being reconfigured because we kicked its Dark Masters butt!

 **Izzy:** Quite interesting but does this affects us?

 **Tai:** Absolutely, it changes everything! If we're gonna get any surfing then we'd better hurry!

 _Even Joe is pumped up for some action._

 **Joe:** Those wimpy Dark Masters are no match for Super Joe!

 **Gatomon:** That's the Digi-tude I'd like to hear from you humans! _She points at Joe with her paw._

 **Tai:** Alright! Let's go!

 **Joe, Koromon, Biyomon and Gatomon:** Yeah! _They raised their hands in the air._

 **Mimi:** Wait! _They all turn to Mimi and Palmon who've miserably set up 4 piles of sand and are finishing sticking makeshift crosses in each of them. Matt and Gabumon sombrely watch them_. We're not through here yet.

 **Tai:** Mimi, what're you doing?

 _Matt turns to Tai a little miffed._

 **Matt:** In case you haven't noticed some of our friends are gone.

 **Tai:** Oh…sorry.

 **Mimi:** _Mimi points to the one farthest at the back._ That one over there is to remember Wizardmon. _She points to the one near it._ The one next to it is for Pixiemon. _She points to the left one._ That one's Chuumon. _She places her hand on the front pile._ And this one here is for Whamon.

 _The duo of Sincerity looks down in misery and sorrow, remembering the friends who've sacrificed their lives to save them from their enemies. Sora walks over and bends down to console her friend._

 **Sora:** Mimi they're not dead, it's more like they've been downloaded to a different computer.

 _Everyone is wearing expressions of mourning and sorrow, especially Kari and Gatomon who remember the sacrifice Wizardmon made to save them from Myotismon._

 **Gatomon:** That's right; we're digital, our information just gets reconfigured.

 _Tai comes up looking at the makeshift graves and holds his left fist in fury._

 **Tai:** What better reason do we need to get the Dark Masters! Payback for making our friends leave!

 **Mimi:** I'm not going!

 **Tai:** Huh?! What're you saying?!

 **Mimi:** I've had enough. _Her eyes begin to well up._ Every time we fight we wind up losing another friend!

 **Tai:** This is war Mimi and sometimes people we like get hurt so deal with it!

 _Mimi covers her ears not wanting to hear Tai's cold remark and Matt glares at the wild haired leader._

 **Mimi:** Stop it Tai!

 **Matt:** Enough! Why don't you stop and think about other people's feelings for a change!?

 **Tai:** Huh?! What're you talking about?!

 **Matt:** We all know you're right Tai but just give us a little space!

 **Tai:** Huh? _Tai looks in confusion._

 **Matt:** We miss our friends who fought alongside of us, not everyone has ice running through their veins like you do!

 **Tai:** What? _Tai almost flinches from this accusation. The others could tell this could get ugly so TK walks over to his brother._

 **TK:** Calm down! _It's useless and Matt continues his rant._

 **Matt:** You're so busy looking forward that you never take time to look back! We've lost some good friends here Tai and it's nice to remember them once in a while!

 _Tai for once is restraining himself and not getting into a fist fight with Matt. He just stands there and takes the verbal abuse._

 **Tai:** If we always stop to do that we'll never have enough time to save the world!

 **Matt:** You still don't get it; I know you hear me but you're not listening!

 _Mimi hysterically begins to sob prompting Sora to step in._

 **Sora:** Stop it! You're making things worse, you're making everyone upset, you two are supposed to be friends!

 _Palmon wraps her arms around Mimi._

 **Palmon:** Don't cry Mimi.

 **Joe:** We're sitting ducks out here; let's find some place a little less out in the open.

* * *

 _After calming everyone Tai, Matt and Mimi down, the gang are now walking down a forest path but are deep in thought about the argument between the children of Courage and Friendship. Mimi tries to wipe away the remainder of her tears._

 **Tai:** _"I'm not as cold as Matt thinks, am I?"_

 **Matt:** _"Maybe I was a little too rough on Tai but he's gotta respect our feelings."_

 **TK:** _"I've never seen Matt so upset before."_

 **Mimi:** _"I wonder if I was being selfish when I said I didn't want to fight anymore."_

 **Izzy:** _"This is terrible; we should be concentrating on fighting our enemies, not each other."_

 **Kari:** _"Tai must be really upset, I hope he's fine."_

 **Joe:** _"I just know they're all thinking about me, that's why no one's talking."_

 **Sora:** _"Everyone's so tired and cranky."_

 _Mimi goes to over to Matt and quietly talks with him so no one else can here._

 **Mimi:** Matt can I ask you something in private?

 _Matt is a bit confused but he doesn't mind._

 **Matt:** Sure.

 _They go to the back and speak there along with their Digimon._

 **Matt:** So what is it you wanted to talk about Mimi?

 _Mimi sadly looks down._

 **Mimi:** Matt, be honest. Do you think I was being selfish?

 **Matt:** Huh? Matt turns to her in surprise. What do you mean?

 **Mimi:** When I said that I didn't wanna go because I wanted to stop fighting…do you think I was being…selfish?

 **Matt:** No way, as a matter of fact I think it was pretty brave of you to be so honest and admit how you felt?

 _Now Mimi turns to him with a surprised expression._

 **Mimi:** Really? You mean it.

 **Matt:** Yeah of course I do. Besides I think you were right. Fighting just keeps leading to more fighting which leads to pain and suffering. It's a never ending circle and because of it we lost good friends who fought to protect us for no reason at all.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Matt remembers how Myotismon ruthlessly destroyed Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon in cold blood._

* * *

 _The deadly swarm of bats approach Kari and Gatomon at high speed but before they get ripped to pieces Wizardmon dives in and takes the full force off the attack. His hat is blown off and in slow-motion Kari and Gatomon could do nothing but watch in horror as they're friend gets bitten, scratched and ripped apart. Wizardmon gasps underneath his cloak and limply drops on his back._

* * *

 _Chuumon is impaled by Piedmon's dagger._

* * *

 _An explosion occurs in the coliseum, signifying Pixiemon defeat._

* * *

 _MetalSeadramon fires another blue energy stream and just as Whamon was about to dive the attack blasts right through him, creating a hole and causing him to scream in pain._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 _Matt is looking up in the air with a stern expression._

 **Mimi:** It's so awful. Wizardmon, Chuumon, Pixiemon and Whamon didn't deserve to die like that. It breaks my heart to have to see them sacrifice themselves and be destroyed in the process.

 **Matt:** I know how you feel, I miss our friends as much as you do and I think we should have the right to look back and remember what they all did for us once in a while. I just wish Tai wasn't too pig-headed to understand but… _he looks down, feeling a little guilty_ I can't help but wonder if I was being a bit too hard on him.

 _Mimi stares at Matt._

 **Mimi:** I wouldn't go that far Matt. You were right when you said Tai should try to consider our feelings more often, you just went about explaining it the wrong way with your yelling.

 _Matt starts to feel a bit guiltier._

 **Matt:** Yeah, I guess. Sorry I made you feel worse back their Mimi.

 _Mimi forces a sad smile and shakes her head._

 **Mimi:** It's okay, don't worry about it; you were just trying to defend my feelings and I really appreciate it. _Her smile grew a bit wider._ Thank you Matt…for understanding how I feel and thanks for saving me when I fell. You were really brave back there.

 **Matt:** _Matt grins at Mimi._ You don't need to thank me Mimi; you're a good friend, I'd jump off a cliff to save you.

 _Mimi lightly gasps and blushes from what he just said. She then giggles a bit, causing Matt to gasp and turn red. He quickly turns away a bit embarrassed which Mimi notices so she edges a bit closer._

 **Mimi:** What's wrong?

 **Matt:** Uh…it's nothing. _Matt stammers a bit._

 _Mimi can see Matt is a bit nervous, so she gives off a flirtatious expression._

 **Mimi:** You're in love with me aren't you?

 _Matt turns around comically shocked, embarrassed and redder than before._

 **Matt:** What!? No way!

 **Mimi:** _Mimi laughs at his reaction, finding it cute and dismisses it with a wave of her hand._ You're so serious.

 _She stops teasing and tenderly smiles at her secret crush._

 **Mimi:** But seriously though, thanks for cheering me up Matt.

 _Matt is still red but her forces a smile._

 **Matt:** Sure, no problem Mimi.

 _The gang continue walking along the forest path. It looks like this romance between Matt and Mimi is blossoming but the question is: will the children of Friendship and Sincerity admit their feelings or will they keep them bottled up like a few other pairs we know?_

 ** _…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_ **

**(A/N: Next part is the same, no need to include it. Please review.)**


	18. Episode 44: Trash Day

**Digimon Adventure – ep 44 – Trash Day**

 _After Matt and Gabumon split from the group in order for the Child of Friendship to find out who he truly is and how he can change, the group went in search of him but unfortunately what they found was Puppetmon who sent a squadron of 5 Garbagemon after them. Now the gang minus Matt and Gabumon are running for their lives but the Garbagemon are quicker than they look and are gaining on them._

 **Garbagemon 1:** Ha! Don't you know wherever you go there will always be garbage!

 _The 5 of them stop in the middle of clearing where they notice the kids split up in different directions._

 **Garbagemon 1:** Okay, ready guys? Make a mess!

 _They randomly fire hundreds of sludge from their bazookas in different directions, hoping to hit one of the Digi-destined but what actually happened was the arrival of 7 Champion level Digimon. Birdramon, Kabuterimon and Angemon fly out of the forest. Greymon, Ikkakumon, Togemon and Gatomon were on the ground. The 7 of them glare at the evil Digimon._

 **Birdramon:** Meteor Wing!

 **Kabuterimon:** Electro Shocker!

 **Angemon:** Hand of Fate!

 **Ikkakumon:** Harpoon Torpedo!

 **Togemon:** Gang way for Needle Spray!

 **Gatomon:** Cat Laser!

 **Greymon:** Nova Blast!

 _All the attacks combine, turning into a whirlwind of power that explodes on the Garbagemon. The smoke made can be seen from miles away and the Digi-destined come out of hiding smiling._

 **Tai:** Way to go!

 **Joe:** That trash is thrashed!

 _It looks as the though the doctor in training is right because a large crater is made where the attacks exploded and there's not a sing Garbagemon in sight. Puppetmon chuckles._

 **Puppetmon:** Great! You've totally ruined my garbage fun, I'm beaten, I'm going home. Psyche! Look behind you!

 _Mimi and others look over their shoulders and unfortunately for them Garbagemon maybe small but they're still Ultimate Level Digimon and one of them flies through the forest with a sinister grin on his face. Mimi is in horror and despair._

 **Mimi:** It's trash! Look out!

 _Garbagemon 1 aims his bazooka_

 **Garbagemon 1:** Here's mud in your eye!

 **Mimi:** Oh no! Help!

 **Garbagemon:** Junk Chunker!

 **Mimi:** NIGHTMARE!

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

 _" **Digimon!"**_

 _Mimi's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid green. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through her tag and the Crest of Sincerity spirals into the air._

 _" **Digimon,"**_

 _" **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _" **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _The Crest of Sincerity stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Togemon strength._

 **Togemon:** Togemon Digivolve to…

 _Light blasts out from her eyes and a huge rose blooms from her hair, releasing millions of petals that occasionally cause fireworks._

 _" **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _The rose sprouts and releases a fairy wearing a pink flower dress, 4 leaf wings and 2 green boots. She dances about before preparing for battle._

Lillymon!

 _" **Digimon!"**_

 ** _…_**

* * *

 _Garbagemon 1 fires away but Lillymon makes it in time to tackle Mimi out of the path of the sludge. She then flies towards the monster, intent on attacking him at close range. The moment she gets five feet away the second one comes out of the shadow of the first._

 **Garbagemon 2:** Twice as nice!

 _Lillymon gasps and they fire at pixie. She barely manages to dodge and the other 3 jump up from behind the 2 Garbagemon on the ground._

 **Garbagemon 1:** Trash that Petunia!

 _Lillymon frowns and moves forward before they could fire. She steps on the face of the third one to propel herself high in the air, leaving a boot print in his disorientated face._

 **Garbagemon 3:** That chick is heavier than she looks.

 _Lillymon is in a face-off with one of them in the air. She gets right in front of his face and attacks._

 **Lillymon:** Flower Cannon!

 _She blasts a green energy shot from her flower gun and puts an end to one of the miscreants._

 _TK steps up, holding his Crest of Hope._

 **TK:** Ok Angemon, it's our time to shine!

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

 _" **Digimon!"**_

 _TK's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid yellow. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through his tag and the Crest of Hope quickly spirals into the air._

 _" **Digimon,"**_

 _" **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _" **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _The Crest of Hope stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Angemon strength._

 **Angemon:** Angemon Digivolve to…

 _Angemon is encased in a bright light in the shape of an egg. He hastily emerges with 8-shining silver wings. His body rapidly solidifies and he gains new garments/armour. He gains quickly a gold sash that form near his ankle. A beam shield instantly forms on his left arm and he draws out Excalibur in the air. His purple helmet is formed and he slices the air with his blade._

MagnaAngemon!

 _" **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _MagnaAngemon runs on the ground and charges in to attack the Garbagemon. 2 of them fly towards him but the Angel Digimon is intent on taking them down. His blade glows with power._

 **Garbagemon 4:** It's raining garbage!

 **Garbagemon 2 & 4: **Junk Chunker!

 _They launch more sludge at same time but the Ultimate level Digimon effortlessly slices the sludge to pieces much to their horror. He blasts off and slices away, he moved so fast it was as if he teleported when he reappeared behind them. The Garbagemon choke under their breath and then groan as they drop to the ground. The both of them are deleted, unable to withstand the Angel's pure power._

 **Tai:** Alright, finish them off!

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

 _" **Digimon!"**_

 _Tai's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid orange. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through his tag and the Crest of Courage spirals into the air._

 _" **Digimon,"**_

 _" **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _The Crest of Courage stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Greymon strength._

 **Greymon:** Greymon Digivolve to…

 _Greymon's left arm quickly turns into a large metal claw, his brown head plate became covered in armour._

 _" **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _He hastily sprouts bluish-purple wings and two armour plates cover his chest as well. After gaining his armour he roars._

MetalGreymon! Raa…RAA!

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **Hey Digimon**

 **MetalGreymon:** Giga Blaster!

 _He opens up his chest plate and flares up with energy and one of the other Garbagemon attempts to fight back. MetalGreymon blasts out his shark shaped missiles and Garbagemon fires his sludge. The result…it harmlessly bounces off the giant missile and the really annoying and ugly Digimon is deleted in a huge explosion. No one notices but they probably would've laughed if they did, that Puppetmon was screaming as he held onto the top of the tree; the explosion almost knocking him away and the sludge that bounced of splatters right between his eyes, causing him to scream even more._

 ** _…_**

* * *

 _Back with Matt, Gabumon and Cherrymon, the Child Friendship stares at the image of Tai in the lake with disbelief. He refused to acknowledge this was true. He and Tai may argue a lot but it wasn't his fault Matt hadn't changed._

 **Cherrymon:** Behold the face of your rival.

 **Matt** So you're saying I have to face Tai is that it? _Soon he stands up and laughs mockingly at the tree's attempt to trick him._ Nice try foliage face, you had me going there but you'll have to do better than that!

 _Cherrymon laughs too, surprising the duo of Friendship._

 **Cherrymon:** I had nothing to do with it; the Lake of Truth reflects only what's in person's heart, hence their name.

 **Matt:** You've gotta be kidding! _He looks back at the lake._

 **Cherrymon:** Sorry kid it's never wrong.

 _Matt turns away again in an irritated manner._

 **Matt:** That right, well I got news for you, it's off this time! Way off!

 **Cherrymon:** Well you can argue with me all you want but you're really only arguing with yourself. _Matt can't help but look at the lake again._ It's about time you face the truth, the one you call Tai is your leader. Everything he says, you do, everywhere he goes, you follow and yet in your heart you resent him because in your heart you know you're just as qualified to be the boss as he is.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Memories of every fights and arguments Matt has had with Tai floods into his mind. The fight they hand in the snowy regions of File Island to their most recent argument on the beach._

 **Tai:** Stop it!

 **Matt:** Who do you think you are, huh?! Who died and left you in charge of the world?!

 **Tai:** Huh? What do you mean?!

 **Matt:** I've just about had it!

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 _Matt continues staring at the image of Tai._

 **Cherrymon:** Do not be ashamed of your resentment, do not hide it, embrace it; for in your anger lies your strength. Only when you recognise that will you at last be free to grow, to change, so face your rival and prove you're his equal. Or better. By defeating him.

 **Gabumon:** Don't listen; he's just trying to cause trouble! He's playing games with your mind; it's all part of some kind of trap. Tai is your friend Matt!

 _The last part brings Matt to reality and he smiles at his partner._

 **Matt:** He's my friend, yeah. He may not always act like it but… _Matt angrily glares at Cherrymon._ He's right, Tai's my friend, you don't fight your friends.

 **Cherrymon:** Friends? Ha! Now that's a good one! You don't even believe that such a thing really exists.

 **Matt:** Huh?! _Matt is taken aback by this remark._

 **Cherrymon:** Not in your heart of hearts anyway. _The tree laughs._ Hit the nail on the head, didn't I?

 **Gabumon:** What's he mean?

 _As Cherrymon speaks, images of Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK and Kari play in his mind._

 **Cherrymon:** Friendship. Loyalty. Comrades. Fine sounding words, but that's all they are, words. Illusions. And you're wise enough to see that now. You know that ultimately the only person you can depend on is yourself, isn't that right Matt?

 _Gabumon walks up to his partner._

 **Gabumon:** He's wrong, isn't he?

 **Matt:** I don't know. I…I don't know.

 **Gabumon:** You don't?

 **Cherrymon:** Alright then that's enough moping around for now. Look kid stop staring at your shoes; the choice in front of you is simple. If you truly wanna change to reach your full potential you must defeat Tai. It's either that or be content to live your life, following the shadows of him forever.

 _A stiff wind kicks up, blowing loose leaves out of Cherrymon's branches and they swirl around the boy, emphasising his misery and the he looks at everything has changed. One might call this the winds of change._

 **Matt:** What choice? What do I do? _Matt drops to his knees._ Oh, what do I do?

 _Gabumon looks at him sadly as Matt cries and holds out his Crest, looking at it with disdain._

 **Matt:** Oh…that's a laugh. Wouldn't you know it that my crest had to be the Crest of Friendship.

 **Gabumon:** Matt. _Gabumon walks over to him and looks at him sternly._ There's one thing he's right about. Whatever you're going to do, do it! Matt turns to his partner in shock.

 **Matt:** But do what?

 **Gabumon:** You've got to hear what your own conscious is telling you and not listen to anybody else. Not Tai, or Cherrymon or me; you've got to have faith in yourself Matt.

 **Matt:** What if I make the wrong decision?

 **Gabumon:** I know that whatever it is it'll be the right one. There's not an ounce of doubt in his minds. Because I have faith in you!

 _The Child of Friendship stares at the Digimon of Friendship, letting his words get through._

 **Gabumon:** And whichever path you take I'll be there with you.

 **Matt:** You mean that? _Gabumon smiles before returning to a stern expression._

 **Gabumon:** You do have a friend; never forget that; I'll always be there Matt no matter what.

 _The strength of conviction coming from his partner surprises Matt and his eyes well up with tears, overjoyed to feel he truly does have a friend._

 **Matt:** Gabumon…

 _In response to the bond between the duo of Friendship the Crest of Friendship shines with power._

* * *

 **Warp Digivolution theme**

 _" **Digimon!"**_

 _A pillar of light bursts out and it engulfs Matt and Gabumon._

 _Matt's blue Digivice blasts an orange beam of light that engulfs Gabumon, turning him solid sapphire._

 **Gabumon:** Gabumon Warp Digivolve to…

 _" **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"**_

 _He blasts a pillar of light that digivolves him into Garurumon, then WereGarurumon and finally MetalGarurumon. The metal wolf runs and beam-shaped wings grow long with a thin but sharp tail. He loops before landing back on the ground._

 _" **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"**_

 _He roars and fires millions of missiles from his body that form countless of ice on the ground._

 _" **Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"**_

 _The ice converges around him and he howls his name._

MetalGarurumon!

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

T _he light subsides and MetalGarurumon stands in front of Matt._

 **MetalGarurumon:** Ready? Lead the way.

 **Matt:** Right.

 _MetalGarurumon gallops back to the group with Matt riding on him. Meanwhile, Cherrymon laughs victoriously._

 **Cherrymon:** Yeah, I think that went rather well. Still I'm surprised by the strength of the bond between them. It took every trick I had to undermine him if Puppetmon isn't careful this game could still be lost.

 _Some distance away MetalGarurumon picks up some real speed as his partner kept riding on him, intent on doing what he needed to do._

 **MetalGarurumon:** I meant what I said Matt, Cherrymon was wrong. Friendship. Loyalty. They're more than just words, they're real and they matter. I'm going to prove it to you. _He jumps off a ledge and flies off with the use of his metallic wings._

* * *

 _Puppetmon is by a river washing the sludge off his face with some urgency._

 **Puppetmon:** Yuck! Splattering me with their gunk, those lousy bucket brains will pay for this.

 **Cherrymon:** There you are. _Puppetmon turns to see Cherrymon return._ The plan went perfectly just as I thought. _The marionette gets up._

 **Puppetmon:** Plan? What plan?

 **Cherrymon:** You should've seen it; I played that trusting sap like a violin. He's gonna do our dirty work for us Puppetmon.

 _This got the evil little Mega to smile._

 **Puppetmon:** Well, sounds like a plan.

 **Cherrymon:** Any second now we'll hear the sounds of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon locked in mortal combat.

 **Puppetmon:** Are you serious?!

 **Cherrymon:** Oh yeah! With any luck they'll destroy each other. _Puppetmon is clearly excited._ With the two strongest Digimon out of the way the rest will fall like rotten fruit.

 **Puppetmon:** Mortal combat! This I gotta see! Let's go, what're we waiting for!

 **Cherrymon:** Wait a minute we gotta be careful; the Digi-destined are strong, stronger than I suspected, and to underestimate them could be disastrous!

 **Puppetmon:** What?! Are you saying I might lose?!

 _Realizing he's just stepped into dangerous territory, Cherrymon tries to explain it in a different way._

 **Cherrymon:** I'm only saying I think you should take them seriously; there's something about them.

 **Puppetmon:** Something…hmm. You mean like, something I might be missing? _He turns to glare at the elderly tree and now he works overtime to think of an excuse._

 **Cherrymon:** Well…not totally.

 **Puppetmon:** I have everything I need to take care of you. Puppet Pummel!

 _He jumps up and slams his hammer against the ground, creating a wave of fire that easily overtakes Cherrymon._

 **Cherrymon:** Oh, the horror! _Cherrymon is deleted by his own master._

 **Puppetmon:** Man that kind of negative attitude really gets me down.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, all the Digimon minus MetalGreymon have de-digivolved. Seeing how effortlessly, his compatriots were destroyed by the Ultimate level Digimon, Garbage drops his shield and bazooka on the ground._

 **Garbagemon:** Okay, okay! I know when I'm beat, I surrender! _He shows off a wicked grin._ Just kidding!

 _He picks up his trash can and it begins sucking everything in its path like a vacuum cleaner. A lot of trees are already getting sucked inside._

 **Garbagemon:** Trash day! Everybody in the can! If you're lucky you'll get recycled!

 _The kids and their Digimons scream as they hold onto the trees as tight as possible. Chances of survival aren't looking good; even MetalGreymon is struggling to maintain his ground; he's forced to dig his claw into the ground. Tai and Kari were hanging onto the cyborg's ankle while Gatomon hangs onto Kari._

 **Tai:** This nasty little creep's really starting to get on my nerves! _He loses his grip on Kari._

 **Kari:** Tai help me! _She's sucked into the wind._

 **Gatomon:** Kari! _She's pulled in after her._

 **Tai:** Kari no!

 _Garbagemon chuckles as Kari and Gatomon get closer to oblivion. Kari screams, thinking this is the end for her and her partner but things take a turn for the better._

 **MetalGarurumon:** Ice Wolf Claw!

 _A cold blast is shot from behind and the last Garbagemon screams, gets frozen and shatters into pieces, revealing MetalGarurumon. The wind stops and Kari and Gatomon are on the ground._

 **Gatomon:** It's MetalGarurumon!

 _Matt comes out of hiding with a cold frown on his face. Everyone is overjoyed to see him, especially Mimi._

 **Tai:** Matt!

 **Joe:** Matt!

 **Mimi:** Matt you're back!

 **Tai:** Better late than never! Where've you been buddy!? _Tai runs over to the Child o Friendship just as his partner de-digivolves and then follows after him. Matt doesn't say a word and frowns at Tai who's oblivious to this._

 **Agumon:** Thanks for saving our necks but did you have to cut it that close?

 _MetalGarurumon glares at Agumon. His eyes glow blue and blast a freezing beam of light at Agumon. He yelps when it explodes right by him much to everyone's horror. Tai gasps and turns to Matt._

 **Tai:** What's he doing!?

 **Agumon:** Hey, what is this!?

 **MetalGarurumon:** What do you think!? It's a challenge; you might want to Digivolve and fast!

 **Agumon:** What have you been eating out there in the forest, you wanna fight me!?

 _MetalGarurumon glares at the lizard and fires two more missiles that explode near him enough to show he's serious._

 **Mimi:** Matt please, stop it!

 _Sora walks up to him._

 **Sora:** This is insane, Matt, what's going on?! Is this some sort of joke?!

 **Tai:** Matt, I don't know what he's doing but call him off now!

 _Matt speaks in an ominous tone._

 **Matt:** No Tai. I won't. _Tai is stunned._

 **Tai:** What did you say? You won't?

 _He turns to their respective Digimon._

 **MetalGarurumon:** I'm warning you! Hurry up and Digivolve into WarGreymon because I won't miss next time!

 **Agumon:** I think he really means it!

 _Agumon glares back, unable to understand what's going but knows if he doesn't fight he won't be alive to regret it. Everyone watches in silent shock and horror._

 **MetalGarurumon:** Well? Time's running out Agumon!

 **TK:** Tai stop him!

 **Tai:** Wish I could, but there's only one person who can stop him!

 _All eyes turn to Matt; hoping he would come to his senses and call off his beast but instead he just stands their glaring at…everything._

* * *

 **Narrator:** Will Matt succeed in destroying the Digi-destined from within. Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **(A/N: Please Review)**


	19. Episode 47: Ogremon's Honour

**Digimon Adventure – ep 47 – Ogremon's Honour**

 _Tai, Agumon and the others were battling it out near Puppetmon's mansion against the army of RedVegiemon. All the Digimon had digivolved in order to protect their partners except for Gatomon who is already a Champion level and Agumon who's saving his strength for Puppetmon. It's a massacre, for the RedVegiemon that is; they're being laid waste by all the Champion Level Digimon attacks._

 **Kabuterimon:** Electro Shocker!

 _Hundreds of RedVegiemon are electrocuted and blown away by Kabuterimon's ball of electricity._

 **Birdramon:** Meteor Wing!

 _Birdramon launches fireballs that explode on a horde of them. One of them yelps in pain as he feels the flame on his bottom._

 **Angemon:** Hand of Fate!

 _Angemon launches an energy beam from his fist, engulfing hundreds of them._

 **Gatomon:** Lightning Paw!

 _Gatomon knocks out of few of them with her claws._

* * *

 _Puppetmon pouts in disappointment._

 **Puppetmon:** You guys are about as useful as a load of stinky rotten vegetables! I've had it with you! Tai and Agumon run up to Puppetmon.

 **Tai:** Try and stop us now!

* * *

 **Warp Digivolution theme **

**_"Digimon!"_**

 _Tai's orange Digivice blasts an orange beam of light that engulfs Agumon, turning him solid gold._

 _ **Agumon:** Agumon Warp Digivolve to…_

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"**_

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"**_

 _He blasts a pillar of light that digivolves him into Greymon, then MetalGreymon and finally WarGreymon. He gains two leg guards. The Dramon Destroyers are formed and the claws extend. His eyes open up and the Brave Shield appears on his back. He waves his arms, creating rings of fire before doing a split._

 _He stamps his foot on the ground, releasing energy and roars his name._

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"_**

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"_**

WarGreymon!

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _WarGreymon jumps up._

 **WarGreymon:** Mega Claw! _He dives down to rip the marionette to pieces with his claws._

 **Puppetmon:** Puppet Pummel! _He swings his hammer and the Mega Digimon clash._

 _The collision of their powerful attacks creates a small explosion, blowing them back and Puppetmon puts his hammer back._

 **Puppetmon:** Think you're so smart, nobody toys with me! _He flicks his fingers, summoning invisible strings that attach all over WarGreymon's body._

 _Now the Mega form of Agumon is grunting and struggling to keep himself in control._

 **WarGreymon:** He's got me strung up! _WarGreymon tries to fight it with all his might but it's no use; Puppetmon is in full control over his puppet._

 **Puppetmon:** The enemy's that way!

 _Puppetmon moves him towards Tai and Sora so the Digimon of Courage attempts to buy time by tripping himself._

 **Tai:** WarGreymon!

 **WarGreymon:** Don't come to close; I don't know what he'll make me do! _He shouts as he's lifted up into the air. Tai and Sora make a run for it just as WarGreymon digs his claws into the ground. Puppetmon switches targets and goes after Izzy and Kari. Izzy gets away but Kari trips and WarGreymon closes in._ Kari, run!

 _Kari turns and screams; bracing herself for the end._

 **TK:** Kari! _TK tackles Kari out of the way before she gets sliced to. The children of Hope and Light roll across the grass and they soon stop. TK looks directly in Kari's eyes._ Kari, are you okay?

 _Kari opens her eyes and smiles at TK while blushing._

 **Kari:** I am, thanks to you TK.

 _The pair gazes at each other in their eyes for a while until they realize how close they are, causing TK to blush and separate._

 **TK:** Uh…sorry.

 **Kari:** _Kari lifts herself up_. Oh, it's all right.

 **WarGreymon:** TK, Kari watch out!

 _Puppetmon forces WarGreymon to get ready kill them and both TK and Kari scream in horror. The Crest of Hope and Light shine brightly. Gatomon knocks out another RedVegiemon and turns to see what's happening._

 **Gatomon:** Kari!

 _Angemon skilfully knocks away the lasts ones and also sees his partner's situation._

 **Angemon:** TK!

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme (Split Screen)**

 ** _"Digimon!"_**

 _TK and Kari's Digivices vibrate rapidly and turn solid yellow and pink. They shoot beams of light that blast through the tags and the Crest of Hope and Light spiral into the air._

 ** _"Digimon,"_**

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"_**

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"_**

 _The Crest of Hope and Light stop and explode, beaming lights down the Digi-zones and give Angemon and Gatomon strength._

 **Angemon:** Angemon…!

 **Gatomon:** Gatomon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

 _Angemon's angelic feathers rapidly spread out from his wings and surround him, encasing him in a bright light in the shape of some sort of egg while Gatomon quickly transforms into beautiful blond woman of his height. Both of them fully transform and the Angel of Hope rapidly gains a gold sash that forms near the ankles of his boots and a beam shield forms on his left arm and Gatomon's gloves are quickly replaced by new ones along with a scarf._

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"_**

 _The Angel of Hope hastily draws out his purple blade of light, Excalibur in the air and the Angel of Light quickly gains her other garments. Their respective helmets appear and both angels get ready for battle._

MagnaAngemon!

Angewomon!

 ** _"Digimon!"_**

 ** _…_**

* * *

 _Both angels swoop in to save their partners. MagnaAngemon lands in between WarGreymon and their partners and he blocks the Mega Digimon Dramon Destroyers with his blade. MagnaAngemon puts a lot of effort into it but he's powerful enough to stand his ground and force WarGreymon's claws to the ground._

 **WarGreymon:** That's it MagnaAngemon! Hold me down!

 **MagnaAngemon:** Angewomon, save TK and Kari!

 **Angewomon:** Right! _Angewomon swops in and grabs TK and Kari._ Got ya!

 _Puppetmon forces WarGreymon to disconnect from MagnaAngemon and sets his sight on the kids again. Tai, Sora, Izzy, TK and Kari run for their lives as WarGreymon cuts down some trees and continues struggling to fight Puppetmon's control._

 **WarGreymon:** Keep running kids, I don't want to catch you!

 _WarGreymon closes in on Sora and Izzy and in response to the danger the Crest of Love and Knowledge glow. Birdramon and Kabuterimon fly down upon seeing their partners' in dangers._

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme (Split Screen)**

 _ **"Digimon!"**_

 _Sora and Izzy's Digivices vibrate rapidly and turn solid red and purple. They shoot beams of light that blast through the tags and the Crest of Love and Knowledge in instantly spiral into the air._

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"_**

 _They explode, beaming lights down the Digi-zones and give Birdramon and Kabuterimon strength._

 **Birdramon:** Birdramon…!

 **Kabuterimon:** Kabuterimon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

 _Kabuterimon grew 1.5 times, his horn, arms and entire body drastically change and his wings hastily combine and at the same time Birdramon is instantly engulfed in flames before revealing her new face. After transforming she sprouts her wings and stands on two legs. Both Ultimates get ready for battle._

MegaKabuterimon!

Garudamon!

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **We fight to win**

 _Sora and Izzy continue to run just as MegaKabuterimon lands on the ground._

 _MagnaAngemon charges in and prepares his blade. He flies and slices off the strings, much to Puppetmon's horror and dismay. WarGreymon regains full control over his body while MegaKabuterimon prepares to attack._

 **MegaKabuterimon:** Horn Buster!

 _His horn sparks with electricity and he blasts an electrical energy beam that explodes on the marionette, he screams as he is sent flying, as is his hammer which is crushed in Garudamon's foot. Puppetmon who is now covered in dirt and bruises screams in horror; defenceless against the Mega and 4 Ultimate level Digimon. WarGreymon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon all surround him._

 **Puppetmon:** I…I…I'm…I'm…I'm…I'm not afraid of you. _He glares at the kids._ I'll get you.

 **Tai:** If I were you I'd reconsider.

 ** _..._**

 _Puppetmon suddenly thinks back to Cherrymon's last words before he ruthlessly annihilated him._

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **Cherrymon:** Wait we must be careful; the Digi-destined are strong, stronger than I suspected, don't underestimate them Puppetmon or it could be disastrous!

 _Puppetmon halts and is extremely vexed._

 **Puppetmon:** What?! Spit it out already, are you saying that I might lose?!

 **Cherrymon:** I'm only saying take them seriously; the Digi-destined have something you don't.

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **Puppetmon:** _"What does he mean by that, I've got more powers than they ever will?"_

 _Puppetmon becomes surprisingly serious for the first time._

 **Puppetmon:** FOOLS I'M NEVER GONNA LOSE TO YOU! WATCH!

 _His eyes flash and his house transforms into some sort of wooden giant. The Dark Master makes a run for it._

 **Puppetmon:** I know something you don't!

 _The house roars and the kids and their Digimon look in horror._ _The giant proceeds to stomp them and an epic battle ensues._

* * *

 _Meanwhile MetalEtemon has tracked down Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, Leomon, Ogremon, Gekomon and Otamamon to the restaurant._

 **MetalEtemon:** It's Showtime baby! _Leomon and Ogremon hear him approach._

 **Leomon:** It's MetalEtemon!

 **Ogremon:** He never quits!

 _The kids and Digimon become frightened. Leomon and Ogremon prepare to do battle and MetalEtemon breaks down the door_

 **MetalEtemon:** Are you trying to pull a number on me bro, well I'm gonna lay down the line 'cause I'm so fine!

 **Leomon:** Deal with me, then we shall see who's fine.

 _Gold light bursts from the restaurant._

 **Leomon:** Leomon Digivolve to…SabreLeomon! _The Mega form of Leomon breaks through the wall and MetalEtemon hops out._

 **MetalEtemon:** Whoa! Well I see that we've been taking our vitamins but it's time to take the cat out with the garbage.

 **Digimon Analyser (Gomamon):** SabreLeomon may have a heart of gold but he'll crush his opponents with his claws of steel.

 _Mimi panics upon seeing another fight about to take place._

 **Mimi:** Don't do it!

 **SabreLeomon:** I'll be alright, now run before it's too late! Howling Crusher!

 _SabreLeomon jumps with one of his paws outstretched and his claws fill up with power._

 **MetalEtemon:** Metal Punch!

 _The two attacks collide creating a small explosion that blows both Mega Digimon back. For now it seems they're somewhat evenly matched but Gomamon isn't buying it._

 **Gomamon:** I'm not gonna sit here and watch this! Hey guys, wait for me!

* * *

 **Digivolution theme**

 _ **"Digimon!"**_

 _Light beam from his Digivice and Agumon quickly spins in the Digi-zone._

 **Gomamon:** Gomamon Digivolve to...Ikkakumon!

 ** _"Digimon!"_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **Palmon:** Mimi, please let me fight with them! Well?

 _Mimi nervously holds her Digivice but is still forcing herself not to do anything; still wanting nothing to do with fighting but an expression of sorrow and regret can be seen on her face, worrying Palmon and Joe._

 **Palmon:** They need me, what should I do?

 **Joe:** Mimi…

 _Ikkakumon prepares to attack._

 **Ikkakumon:** Harpoon Torpedo!

 **Joe:** Wait! _Joe runs over to his partner who turns to him in shock._

 **Ikkakumon:** What do you mean wait, we've gotta help him out!?

 **Joe:** But don't you think its better idea to leave like he told us to?

 **Ikkakumon:** But Joe…! _Ikkakumon is stunned that his partner is insisting on escaping but reluctantly obeys when he sees Mimi's torn up expression._

 **SabreLeomon:** Twin Fang!

 _SabreLeomon blasts out millions of needles from his mane but they bounce off MetalEtemon's Chrome Digizoid body. Palmon, Gekomon and Otamamon mount on Ikkakumon but Mimi can't help but worry about Leomon._

 **Joe:** I really think we'd better leave before it's too late!

 **Mimi:** What about Leomon?

 _MetalEtemon laughs at SabreLeomon's failed attempt to hurt him and cracks his knuckles._

 **MetalEtemon:** You call that your best shot? Metal Punch! _He runs and slams his hip into the lions face, knocking him down. Tired of standing on the sideline, Ogremon comes up with his club out._

 **Ogremon:** He's nothing, if you want a real challenge its right here.

 _MetalEtemon looks at the mere Champion level Digimon like he's crazy._

 **MetalEtemon:** What?

 _SabreLeomon gets up._

 **SabreLeomon:** Ogremon don't be ridiculous; you're no match for him.

 _Ogremon rudely points at his ally._

 **Ogremon:** Hey listen, I can take on this tin can if I want to!

 _Mimi is not having any of it and runs over to her friends._

 **Mimi:** NO!

 _Joe and the others gasp in horror._

 **Palmon:** Mimi!

 _Mimi holds onto Ogremon._

 **Mimi:** You're in no condition to fight, now stop it and quit trying to be a hero!

 **MetalEtemon:** No everyone's welcome, as a matter of fact little darling today I'm offering a special group discount. MetalEtemon holds up his finger. Besides it saves me time to destroy all of you at once.

 _A dark and sinister lightning bolt drops from above and Mimi screams when she sees it's headed straight for her._

 **SabreLeomon:** Mimi no!

 _SabreLeomon jumps up and takes the blast as Mimi drops down. The lion roars in pain and MetalEtemon snickers. SabreLeomon drops down but MetalEtemon has made a mistake he's gonna regret forever because he's enraged the Child of Reliability._

 **Joe:** Okay that does it!

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme **

_**"Digimon!"**_

 _Joe's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid silver. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through the tag and the Crest of Reliability spirals into the air._

 _ **"Digimon,"**_

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _The Crest of Reliability stops and explodes, beaming a light down the Digi-zone and gives Ikkakumon strength._

 **Ikkakumon:** Ikkakumon Digivolve to…

 _Ikkakumon is engulfed in a torrent of water that turns into a vortex. He emerges as an orange/grey walrus with a large, spiky green shell and a horn._

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _Thor's hammer instantly materialises in roaring thunder and he grabs it before giving it a good swing and getting into a battle stance._

Zudomon!

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **Zudomon:** Vulcan's Hammer!

 _He slams his hammer against the ground, launching a powerful thunderbolt but it's neutralised when it makes contact. All it does is tickle MetalEtemon._

 **MetalEtemon:** HA! As you can see that didn't even faze me; my metal's Chrome Digizoid, the absolute strongest metal there is.

 **Zudomon:** Then maybe you'd like this. _He brings back his hammer._ Vulcan's Hammer!

 _This he throws his hammer like a boomerang and MetalEtemon lets the Digimon of Reliability take another crack at him._

 **MetalEtemon:** No matter what you attempt it's useless. _He flexes his muscles._ Cause I'm INVINCIBLE!

 _The hammer smashes against the annoying Digimon and causes him to reel back in pain. What's amazing is that Zudomon's hammer creates a big crack in MetalEtemon's body much to the evil Digimon's shock._

 **MetalEtemon:** I'm breaking apart. _Thor's hammer returns to sender._ This is terrible; I've lost my lustre! Why does this keep happening to me!?

 **Zudomon:** Because my hammer's made of Chrome Digizoid metal, I'm afraid it isn't your moment to shine.

 **MetalEtemon:** That can't be!

 _SabreLeomon gets back up and leaps forward for a final attack._

 **SabreLeomon:** Howling Crusher!

 **MetalEtemon:** Uh oh!

 _Before MetalEtemon could react, the lion digs claw right through the crack, creating a whole in his body. SabreLeomon jumps back down just MetalEtemon screams in horror._

 **MetalEtemon:** YOU'LL PAY BIG TIME!

 _An empty threat, because MetalEtemon is deleted, putting an end to the Digi-destined's second opponent forever. SabreLeomon begins to de-digivolve._

 **Joe:** They did it!

 _He returns to being Leomon but the fight has taken too much out of him and he's sustained a lot of damage. As result he collapses to the ground, putting Mimi in distress._

 **Mimi:** Leomon!

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back with Tai's team, the wooden giant proceeds to stomp on the kids, prompting the kids to run screaming but luckily WarGreymon comes to the rescue and stops it huge foot, holding it in place._

 **WarGreymon:** Don't worry, I've got it covered! Get moving!

 _Kari is screaming as it gets closer to grabbing her but Angewomon arrives and pushes back against its hand._

 **Tai:** Kari come on!

 _Kari grabs her brother's hand and they run to safety. Puppetmon's eyes flash, giving the giant more power. WarGreymon is forced to back away and Angewomon is easily flicked away._

 **Garudamon:** Wing Blade!

 _Garudamon blasts a flaming bird but it doesn't do a thing._

 **Sora:** It fizzled out!

 _MegaKabuterimon is knocked away._

 **Izzy:** MegaKabuterimon!

 _MagnaAngemon pushes back against one of its hands with his Excalibur blade with all his strength and he was doing a good job in holding it in place until he gets flicked away as well. The giant roars and Puppetmon continues making a run for it._

* * *

 **Puppetmon:** Ha ha! I'm out of here! Happy house warming!

 _One of the surviving red RedVegiemon hops from behind a tree._

 **RedVegiemon:** Take me too!

 **Puppetmon:** Are you kidding? _Puppetmon reaches for his cross._ Do I look like I want your company!? Take this, Puppet Pummel!

 _He throws his cross like a boomerang and destroys the incompetent minion with a shred of remorse, even cutting the tree he was hiding behind. He catches his cross just as the tree topples over. Just then, glowing yellow lights are seen in the shadows and it is revealed to be MetalGarurumon._

 **Puppetmon:** Who's that behind me? _He turns to see the metal wolf walking up to him._ Well it's about time. _He points to the battle._ Get them, do some major damage and I want no foul up!

* * *

 _The giant has Garudamon in its grip and WarGreymon tries to slice it with his claws to shake her off it but it's no use._

* * *

 _MetalGarurumon refuses to obey and merely glares at the marionette that is unable to understand what's going on. He was fighting them before but now he refuses. Puppetmon glares at the Digimon of Friendship._

 **Puppetmon:** What's with you? Daydreaming again, huh? H _e gets out his strings and attaches them to the Mega form of Gabumon._ Now MetalGarurumon, sock it to 'em!

 _To his greatest shock, it doesn't have the effect it had on WarGreymon. MetalGarurumon doesn't move an inch no matter how hard Puppetmon tries._

 **Puppetmon:** Hey this is working here, remember you're supposed to obey me; I'm the boss!

 **Matt:** Think again. _Matt walks right out of the shadows and glares at the whiney Dark Master._ You're washed up Puppetmon, nobody's gonna be on your side because you don't care about them.

 _Puppetmon is crestfallen. For the first time in his life, the little Mega feels so weak and frail; refusing to acknowledge what has just been said._

 **Puppetmon:** I'm still strong! _He reaches for his cross._ And it doesn't matter what they think; they're still gonna do what I tell them to do!

 _Blinded by rage and jealousy, Puppetmon gives a war cry and charges at MetalGarurumon._

 **MetalGarurumon:** Metal Wolf Claw! _MetalGarurumon wastes no time pulling his head back and gathering energy in his mouth before blasting a storm of freezing energy that engulfs Puppetmon who screams in pain. The cross was sent flying and sticks to the ground._

 _Puppetmon was laying on the ground, blue, splintered and broken; unable to move and his gears struggle to move despite the damage he's taken_

 **Puppetmon:** Cherrymon…what is it that those kids have…that I don't?

 _Deep down he was surprised when he hears a response from the spirit of the servant he destroyed._

 **Cherrymon:** 'Friends.'

 _The gears stop moving and in response to the house owner's death, the giant collapses and Garudamon is freed from its grip. Matt walks up to the childlike Dark Master as he disintegrates into pure data and feels no sadness at his demise. Everyone spots Matt and Sora's voice grabs his attention._

 **Sora:** Thank you Matt!

 _Matt is surprised that he had been detected. He sadly looks at them and then walks off with MetalGarurumon. No one stops him from leaving as they sadly watch him walk off in the distance. Seconds after he leaves the ground begins to shake and crack, causing everyone to scream._

 **Izzy:** Now that Puppetmon has been defeated, the forest is disappearing!

 **Tai:** Run! We've gotta get out of here and find a safe place!

 _The forested part of Spiral Mountain begins to drain away back to its former place in the Digital World and all the humans on Earth can see it happening on their end. The defeat of the second Dark Master has restored another part of the Digital World but their fight isn't over yet; now there are two Dark Masters left, the battle has been won but the war is far from over._

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **(A/N: There's no need to include the ending of this episode.)**


	20. Episode 50: Joe's Battle

**Digimon Adventure – ep 50 – Joe's Battle**

 _Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, Otamamon, Gekomon, Ogremon, Meramon and Fridgimon are resting by the forest path. Joe switches over with Ogremon and stands on guard duty. All of them are on their journey to the top of Spiral Mountain where the most powerful Dark Master lives, Piedmon. Tai's team is already at the top so they have a lot of catching up to do. Mimi is lying on the tree with Palmon as Joe stands guard. The plant Digimon sleeps soundly but the Child of Sincerity can't sleep at all. Instead she stares at the dark grey skies with a worried expression._

 **Mimi:** _"I'm scared. Will we really be able to defeat Piedmon? He beat us so easily before, I mean I know we have allies now to help us but what if it's not enough? What if I'm forced to watch even more of my friends gets destroyed?"_

 _She looks at all the allies they've gathered._

 **Mimi:** _"I know I want to fight for Leomon's sake and the sake of all the Digimon who sacrificed themselves to save us but I just can't get rid of this fear of loss. Maybe it was a mistake to get them involved. And then there's Tai, Matt and all the others. I can't help but wonder, is all of this my fault? Matt and Tai argued because of me; I only thought about how I would feel at the sight of losing more of our friends. It's all my fault the rift that separated our group was created and now Matt and Gabumon are all alone."_ Oh Matt, I hope you're okay; I miss you. You've always been there for me, even when I turned into a spoilt, bratty princess. I've become a better person because of you, so please be careful.

* * *

 _As if by the providence of their bond, miles away Matt is on the swan boat with Gabumon. An image of Mimi plays in his mind and he gasps. He looks back, as if he senses his secret crush's presence. Matt's facial expression is full of sorrow and regret._

 **Matt:** Oh Mimi…

 **Gabumon:** What's wrong Matt?

 **Matt:** Nothing…It's nothing Gabumon.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Tai's group have just arrived at the top of Spiral Mountain. Tai, Koromon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon and Andromon were walking up the hill while Kari and Gatomon are in the process of creating a memorial for the Numemon in the form of a pile of dirt. TK and Patamon come over and happily lend a hand much to Kari's surprise._

 **Kari:** TK?

 _TK gives Kari a kind and compassionate smile and she returns it with a smile of gratitude. The duo of Hope and Light continue and eventually finishes making the memorial. They get into a praying position and pay their respects._

 **Kari:** Thank you Numemon, we'll never forget you. You'll always be in our hearts and our memory.

 _Patamon and Gatomon exchange glances before joining in the prayer._

 **TK:** And don't worry, we'll make sure you get reborn in primary village.

 _After paying more of their respects, TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon walk up the hill to catch up with Tai and the rest. Kari gives TK a tender look._

 **Kari:** TK, thank you for helping me pay my respects to the Numemon.

 **TK:** Don't mention it Kari, I was glad to do it. Those Numemon sacrificed themselves to save us, they deserve to be remembered.

 _Kari looks down, fondly remembering the slimy little Digimon._

 **Kari:** Yeah, they sure did.

 **TK:** Don't worry Kari; they'll be reborn as Digi-eggs in Primary Village.

 _Kari's eyes spark up with hope._

 **Kari:** Really?

 **TK:** Yeah.

 **Kari:** What's Primary Village like TK?

 **TK:** It's a really cool and beautiful place, every Digimon that died are reconfigured there and turned back into Digi-eggs. The sky is gorgeous, there are so many different colours and every baby Digimon there are always really happy. _Kari is already feeling ecstatic upon hearing wonderful things about Primary Village._

 **Kari:** Wow, it sounds like such a wonderful place, I'd like to go there one day.

 _TK stops walking so Kari halts too._

 **TK:** Y'know, after we defeat the Dark Masters, I could show you around if you want. I've been there before and it was really fun.

 **Kari:** Really?! _Kari becomes excited._

 **TK:** I promise.

 **Kari:** I'd really like that! Oh TK, thank you!

 _Kari outright hugs TK much to his surprise and he blushes. Patamon and Gatomon smile at this scene._

 **Gatomon:** How sweet.

 **Patamon:** We love it when you two get mushy!

 **TK & Kari: **Hey!

 _The Digimon of Hope and Light laugh and the two youngest kids of the group stare at each other blushing. They then force a smile on their faces._

 **Patamon:** We hate to interrupt the moment but shouldn't we catch up with the others.

 **Kari:** Right, let's go. Tai's probably worried about us about now.

 **TK:** Okay.

 **Kari:** Oh wait, I forgot something! _She kisses her crush on the cheek and as a result he freezes in complete shock. Kari playfully blushes and laughs with her hands behind her back._

 **Gatomon:** I think you broke him Kari.

 _Kari and Gatomon begin walking up, TK doesn't move an inch so Patamon tugs his shorts a bit, catching his attention._

 **Patamon:** TK are you going to be a statue forever.

 **TK:** Oh right, let's go catch up with the others. Hey Kari, wait for me!

 _He runs off to catch up with Kari._

* * *

 _Meanwhile Tai and the others have reached the top of the hill._

 **Sora:** Ever notice how we're always walking uphill?

 **Tai:** Ok nice view but what're we looking for?

 **Sora:** That over there! _Sora points over to Piedmon's observatory out in the distance._ If that doesn't look like a bad guy's hangout I don't know what does.

 _They look at the observatory with their mouths wide open and at the same time Piedmon watches them through his screen from his bench while having an apple._

* * *

 **Piedmon:** Hmph. Remarkable little specimens. I'm really rather embarrassed that they made it this far.

 _From out of the darkness red eyes glow and a seductive female voice echoes._

 **?:** Oh please, please Lord Piedmon. _It is revealed to be a woman with pale white skin and she's wearing a black leather mask, the same goes for her clothes._ Let me punish them.

 **Piedmon:** Very well LadyDevimon, but try to make it quick and relatively painful.

 **(Time Skip)**

* * *

 _It's time to battle._

 **Andromon:** Intruder warning. Interloper detected.

 **Izzy:** Huh?

 _LadyDevimon appears and hovers in the air laughing._

 **LadyDevimon:** You pile of recycled scrap metal you've spoiled my entrance.

 _The boys were staring at her dumbfounded but the girls were less that impressed, expression their annoyance._

 **Sora:** We should've known there'd be a welcoming committee.

 **Kari:** She looks like a witch.

 **Andromon:** She's worse, she's one of Piedmon's nightmare soldiers.

 **LadyDevimon:** No hellos, well I'm sure you're tired you poor things, you need a rest. _She growls and brings up her claws._ A nice long rest.

 **Koromon:** Oh yeah! _Unwilling to back down from a fight, Koromon leaps up to face this witch._

 **Tai:** Koromon!

* * *

 **Digivolution theme**

 _ **"Digimon!"**_

 _The Digivice beams a light high above._

 **Koromon:** Koromon digivolve to...Agumon!

 ** _"Digimon!"_**

 ** _…_**

* * *

 **Agumon:** Pepper Breath!

 _Agumon fires at point black range but there was no effect what-so-ever. LadyDevimon slices him with his claws and knocks him away. Agumon screams in pain and hits the ground hard, forcing Tai to run over to him._

 **Tai:** Agumon!

* * *

 **Digivolution theme (Split Screen)**

 ** _"Digimon!"_**

 _The Digivices beams a light high above and Kari's beams a light blasting through her tag and the Crest of Light spirals into the air. It explodes and all the Digimon are spinning in their Digi-zone._

 **Patamon:** Patamon Digivolve to…!

 **Biyomon:** Biyomon Digivolve to…!

 **Tentomon:** Tentomon Digivolve to…!

 **Gatomon:** Gatomon Digivolve to…!

 _They all transform and Gatomon goes through the full sequence._

Angemon!

Birdramon!

Kabuterimon!

Angewomon!

 ** _"Digimon!"_**

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _The four of them surround LadyDevimon but she only laughs at them._

 **LadyDevimon:** You've just made my job a lot easier! Darkness Wave! _She twirls around before releasing a swarm of hundreds of black bats, knocking them back._

 **Andromon:** Lightning Blade! _Andromon launches an arch of electricity but LadyDevimon knocks it away with her larger claw, not feeling an ounce of damage despite Andromon being an Ultimate level Digimon._

 **Kabuterimon:** Electro Shocker!

 **Birdramon:** Meteor Wing!

 _Both of them launch their attack but LadyDevimon easily deflects them without even bothering to dodge. She mockingly laughs at their attempts to hurt her._

 **LadyDevimon:** I'm sorry, are we just pretending, let me know when you're ready.

 **Angemon:** Hand of Fate!

 _Angemon blasts an energy beam from his fist and LadyDevimon frantically evades it, knowing the risks of light attributes attacks but too bad for her she's forced into Angewomon's path._

 **Angewomon:** Celestial Arrow!

 _The arrow of pure energy makes a hit and LadyDevimon cringes in pain. Despite the pain she's feeling she growls and flies up, punching Angewomon in the face and sending her back._

* * *

 _Agumon is back on his feet._

 **Agumon:** It's my turn!

 _He walks up to fight but Tai stops him from going any further._

 **Tai:** No, wait! We'll keep you in reserve!

 _Agumon is clearly confused, with his Mega level powers he can easily wipe out this witch with just one attack yet his partner stops him._

 **Agumon:** Let me Warp Digivolve and I can take care of this black and white nightmare!

 _Tai turns to Izzy._

 **Tai:** Izzy, what does your Digimon Analyser say about her?

 **Izzy:** Well, let's see.

 **Digimon Analyser (Izzy):** LadyDevimon. Programmed to be the Ultimate fully Digivolved fighting solider, she serves as gatekeeper and bodyguard for the last Dark Master.

 **Tai:** Seriously nasty, we've gotta do this right. Sora, you and TK take Angemon and Birdramon, find Matt and bring him back.

 **Sora:** What, you want us to leave right in the middle of a fight.

 _As they spoke, Birdramon and Kabuterimon get knocked away like its child play._

 **Tai:** Go, we'll manage from here, we have no choice and if worse comes to worse we'll always have a trump card: WarGreymon!

 **Agumon:** Oh, I'm a trump card huh?

 _Tai has a stern expression, like a military commander leading his troops._

 **Tai:** The time's come to stop acting like a bunch of children. We're facing the last of the Dark Masters.

 **Izzy:** Piedmon…

 **Tai:** Right, we don't know where he'll strike or when but it'll be somewhere close by and soon.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Memories of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon's first battle with Piedmon play in his mind. How their attacks were easily countered and evaded and how they were both taken down by his Trump Sword._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **Tai:** And he's strong, we know that, real strong. This won't be just another fight, this one is for keeps, we've got to be ready for him.

 _Sora, Izzy, TK and Kari are amazed to see Tai demonstrating such mature leadership, nothing like how he was during their first time in the Digital World._

 **TK:** So that's why you want us to go, to find my brother and bring him back before Piedmon shows up.

 **Izzy:** Yeah, Tai's looking at the big picture. It's not about this fight but the next one, you see?

 **Sora:** Sort off.

 **Tai:** Bases loaded, two outs and we need a slam dunk.

 **Sora:** Huh?

 **Tai:** All we've been doing if facing each threat as it comes, barely holding on, now we've got to put it all together as a team that means Matt, Mimi and Joe. We've let enough Digimon sacrifice themselves for us, it's our turn now.

 _Sora finally understands sand smiles at her crush._

 **Sora:** You're right.

 **Angewomon:** Celestial Arrow!

 _Angewomon launches another arrow but it's evaded and the two female Digimon circle around each other. Angewomon quickly turns to Angemon._

 **Angewomon:** Go Angemon!

 **Angemon:** Alright! Come on Birdramon! _Angemon and Birdramon fly away and Angewomon smiles until she gets kicked in the back by her evil counterpart._

 **LadyDevimon:** Whoops, sorry Blondie.

 _Angewomon loudly grunts in pain and slams into a wall. She furiously glares at the devil._

 **Angewomon:** Now you've made me mad you witch!

 _She blasts off and punches her, knocking LadyDevimon back but the witch strikes back with large claw. Angewomon shouts in pain and clutches her stomach while glaring at her evil counterpart. Sora walks up to Tai with a worried expression and stares into his eyes._

 **Sora:** Tai, are you sure you'll be okay? What if I'm not able to find Matt?

 _Tai places a loving hand on her shoulder._

 **Tai:** Don't worry Sora, I'll be fine and don't talk like that. I have every faith that you'll find Matt.

 _Sora wells up with some tears._

 **Sora:** Just promise me something.

 **Tai:** Sure.

 **Sora:** Promise me, you'll stay alive until I get back. Promise you'll be okay because if you die, I'll never forgive you.

 **Tai:** I promise Sora, I won't die. None of us will. We're going to make it out alive and I'll hold on until you, Matt and everyone else arrive.

 _Sora forces a sad smile despite her tears and hugs her crush. The two of them share a tender and passionate embrace for a few precious minutes. Izzy and Andromon smile at this scene while Kari talks with TK._

 **Kari:** TK, be careful out there.

 **TK:** Don't worry Kari, I'll be fine; I'm a big boy now. It's you I'm worried about since you're over here.

 **Kari:** I'll be fine; I'm a big girl now.

 _Kari passionately hugs TK, initially he's quite surprised but then he smiles and tenderly hugs back._

* * *

 _A few minutes later TK and Sora are carried away by their respective Digimon._

 **TK:** See you soon Tai!

 **Sora:** Don't worry we'll find Matt and Mimi and Joe and be back before you know it!

 **Tai:** Try and hurry; this is kind of important!

 **Sora:** I'll do the best I can!

 _They fly off into the distance_

 **(Time Skip)**

* * *

 _It's Angewomon vs. LadyDevimon, Angel vs. Devil, Good vs. Evil. Which will be victorious?_

 **LadyDevimon:** Darkness Wave!

 _LadyDevimon twirls and releases a swarm of bats. Angewomon barely manages to block by putting in a significant amount of effort to form a thin white energy barrier but unfortunately for her she was too distracted to notice her evil counterpart come up from behind. The Devil grabs the Angels hair and spins her around like an out of control merry go round, causing Angewomon to scream in pain and Kari and Izzy gasp in horror._

 **LadyDevimon:** Round and round and round we go!

 _LadyDevimon laughs sadistically as Angewomon screams in pain and agony. Kabuterimon swoops in to help._

 **Kabuterimon:** Hold on, I'm coming!

 **Izzy:** Go Kabuterimon! _Izzy's Crest of Knowledge releases a brilliant glow._

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

 ** _"Digimon!"_**

 _Izzy's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid purple. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through his tag and the Crest of Knowledge spirals into the air._

 ** _"Digimon,"_**

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"_**

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"_**

 _The Crest of Knowledge stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Kabuterimon strength._

 **Kabuterimon:** Kabuterimon Digivolve to…

 _Kabuterimon grew 1.5 times larger. His horn changes into a larger shape, his arm drastically change red and become much thicker, as does the rest of his body._

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"_**

 _His wings combine, creating a large shell on his back. He turns and reveals himself._

MegaKabuterimon!

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _MegaKabuterimon flies in to lend a hand as LadyDevimon continues spinning Angewomon around._

 **LadyDevimon:** Never did like that bleached look!

 _She tosses her away and Angewomon screams but luckily MegaKabuterimon was in her path and the giant bug managed to catch the angel in his four arms._

 **MegaKabuterimon:** Gotcha!

 **Angewomon:** Let me go, let me at her!

 _Not wanting to anger her any further, MegaKabuterimon releases her. Contrary to her usual calm demeanour, Angewomon is blinded by furious but at the same time hilarious rage which is seen when she speeds of like a bullet to slap LadyDevimon. The Devil grunts in pain and slaps back. Angewomon slaps her again and now this battle turns into a hilarious slap fight that could level a building._

* * *

 _The boys could not help but watch this really strange catfight in shock and awe._

 **Tai:** Wow, look at 'em go!

 **Agumon:** Women are really scary when they're angry. Remind me not to get on Gatomon's bad side.

 **Izzy:** I know I shouldn't watch this…but…I can't take my eyes off it!

 _Kari is yelling in encouragement._

 **Kari:** Get her Angewomon, knock that witch's block off, go!

 _LadyDevimon brings up her leg._

 **LadyDevimon:** Enough of this!

 _She kicks Angewomon down and the angel screams as she is sent crashing into the ground. The force of the kick is so high smoke a cloud of dirt erupts when she hits the ground and Angewomon is now lying on her face in a small crater._

 **LadyDevimon:** You're grounded Goldilocks! Black Wing!

 _Her large claw transforms into a spear and she dives down to finish of her rival but MegaKabuterimon saves the day. He gets in LadyDevimon's path and the spear hits his shell. As a result of his awesome defence it snaps in two and the devil screams in anguish. She glares at the giant bug._

 **LadyDevimon:** You broke it!

 **MegaKabuterimon:** Oh, send me the bill. Are you okay Angewomon?

 **Angewomon:** Yes, thank you MegaKabuterimon. Though, I'd appreciate it if you'd move out of the way and let me have the honour of silencing this witch.

 _MegaKabuterimon obeys._

 **MegaKabuterimon:** Be my guest.

 **Hey Digimon**

 _Angewomon flies up and holds out her hands for a final attack against her rival._

 **Angewomon:** You're right LadyDevimon, this game is over! _Angewomon releases a bright pink light and LadyDevimon hisses in pain._

 **LadyDevimon:** Not yet! Darkness-

 **Angewomon:** Heaven's Charm!

 _Angewomon releases a deadly pink cross and it engulfs LadyDevimon who screeches in pain and agony._

 **LadyDevimon:** I'm…MELTING!

 _The witch is vaporised and the light clears. Her defeat causes Kari to throw up her hands in celebration._

 **Kari:** YIPPEE!

 _MegaKabuterimon and Angewomon fly back to their partners before de-digivolving. Kari catches Gatomon who is very weary after the battle while Tentomon has Izzy check his back._

 **Tentomon:** How's my back can you see anything, I hope it didn't leave a scar.

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _Tai and Agumon sternly spot someone approaching on the horizon._

 **Agumon:** Tai, you see what I see?!

 **Tai:** It's him!

 _Izzy and Kari gasp in horror when they realize who Tai is talking about._

 **Tai:** It doesn't look good, that's for sure! _A figure approaches from the observatory. Tai brings out his telescope and he sees who it is. It's the last Dark Master…Piedmon._

 **Izzy:** The guy's not exactly in a hurry is he.

 **Tai:** Suit up Agumon; you're on!

 **Agumon:** It's about time!

 _Agumon charges in for what's probably the biggest battle of his life._

* * *

 **Warp Digivolution theme**

**_"Digimon!"_**

 _Tai's orange Digivice blasts an orange beam of light that engulfs Agumon, turning him solid gold._

 **Agumon:** Agumon Warp Digivolve to…

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"_**

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"**_

 _He blasts a pillar of light that digivolves him into Greymon, then MetalGreymon and finally WarGreymon. He gains two leg guards. The Dramon Destroyers are formed and the claws extend. His eyes open up and the Brave Shield appears on his back._

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"**_

 _He waves his arms, creating rings of fire before doing a split._

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"**_

 _He stamps his foot on the ground, releasing energy and roars his name._

WarGreymon!

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _Piedmon chuckles and WarGreymon eagerly brings up his claws._

 **WarGreymon:** I'm ready.

 **Tai:** Remember he's strong, we don't even know how strong.

 _Piedmon is getting closer._

 **WarGreymon:** No problem, at this rate I'm worried about dying of old age!

 **Tai:** It's okay; the longer he draws this out, the better for us. No offense WarGreymon but you can only hold him off for so long.

* * *

 _Sora, TK, Birdramon and Angemon fly across the last area of Spiral Mountain, searching for Matt._

 **Tai:** We're gonna need everybody for this one. TK and Sora…

* * *

 _Mimi and Palmon continue walking through the forest with the rest of their Digimon allies._

 **Tai:** Mimi…and our Digimon allies.

* * *

 _Joe rides on Ikkakumon through the lake, in hopes of finding Matt as well and the answers he seeks._

 **Tai:** And Matt…and good old reliable Joe. I'd say let him take his time.

* * *

 **WarGreymon:** Okay, okay, but this waiting gets on my nerves.

 _Piedmon chuckles and dramatically approaches for his grand entrance into what he believes to be his final battle with the Digi-destined._

* * *

 **Narrator:** Can the Digi-destined really defeat Piedmon, the most powerful villain in the Digi-World. Tune in for the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **(A/N: Please Review.)**


	21. Episode 51: The Crest of Friendship

**Digimon Adventure – ep 51 – The Crest of Friendship**

 _After Matt, Joe, Sora, TK, Gabumon, Gomamon, Biyomon and Patamon reunite and Matt and Joe help Sora get rid of the darkness within her heart, Mimi and Palmon find themselves in the area they're in. Mimi and Palmon have left Ogremon and the other allies so she can find Matt. Mimi sadly stares off into the distance; starting to lose hope and questioning herself._

 **Palmon:** Mimi, are you sure this is where we'll find Matt?

 **Mimi:** He's here, I know he is. I don't know how, but I can feel it.

 _Palmon notices Mimi's sad expression._

 **Palmon:** Mimi what's wrong?

 **Mimi:** Huh? _She turns to her partner with a confused expression._ What do you mean Palmon?

 **Palmon:** Before you were bursting with energy and in a good mood but now you seem so sad. What's on your mind Mimi, you can tell me; I'm your partner remember? If there's something that's bothering you, talk to me about it, so I can help you.

 _Mimi's eyes glisten a bit._

 **Mimi:** Palmon…okay…the thing is…I'm so scared.

 **Palmon:** About what?

 **Mimi:** I know I said that I'll fight the Dark Masters to save Primary Village but…I'm still so frightened at the thought of losing our friends. So many of them have sacrificed themselves to save us from Wizardmon to Leomon. _She clenches her fists and her tone becomes teary._ Ever since we came back to the Digital World, all we've seen is more pain and suffering. I thought that if I stopped fighting I wouldn't have to watch anyone get hurt anymore but I was wrong and now I'm not sure what to think.

 _Palmon stares her partner with a worried expression her face._

 **Palmon:** Oh Mimi…please don't say that, we need you. I know how you're feeling Mimi, I hate having to see our friends get destroyed right before our eyes too but if we don't fight Mimi, all we'll be doing is forcing ourselves to watch them die.

 **Mimi:** I know Palmon and you're right about that but…it's all still so scary and sad. And I can't help but wonder Palmon, is all of this my fault? Everything that's happened within our group, Tai and Matt's fight and then having to separate. All if it is because I didn't want to fight.

 **Palmon:** No don't say that Mimi, please! The separation of the group isn't your fault Mimi; you were just following your heart.

 **Mimi:** But it's because of me that Tai and Matt argued; Matt tried to defend my feelings and that started the whole mess.

 **Palmon:** Mimi…

 _Mimi looks up into the air._

 **Mimi:** And then there's Matt, I know he's here somewhere and I have to find him. I miss him.

 **Palmon:** Mimi, you like Matt don't you? You have a crush on him.

 _Mimi deeply blushes and reluctantly admits her feelings._

 **Mimi:** I'm not gonna lie, I love Matt; I've loved him ever since we met at Westside Elementary.

 **(A/N: Remember, for this fanfiction Mimi is a few months younger than Matt so she's in the same class as himD.)**

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _We go back to Westside Elementary School in Highton View Terrace where Young Mimi is having class with Young Tai, Sora and the rest of her classmates. The teacher talks mostly about equations but Mimi's doesn't pay attention because she's much more interested in the boy sitting in the far back corner. He too doesn't pay much attention and just stares into the window in sadness. That boy is Matt and Mimi looks at the boy feeling sorry for him._

 _Scenes shifts to the lunch room where Mimi has tray full of food. She proceeds to walk over to her usual table but then spots Matt sitting by himself. She gives a small smile and then walks over to him. She sits right next to him much to his surprise. Mimi gives him a friendly smile._

 **Young Mimi:** Hello.

 **Young Matt:** Um…hi.

 **Young Mimi:** My name's Mimi, what's your name?

 _Matt is clearly nervous and was unprepared for this._

 **Young Matt:** Um…Matt.

 **Young Mimi:** That's a really nice name. Matt do you want be friends.

 _Matt gasps in shock._

 **Young Matt:** What?! But I've just met you!

 **Young Mimi:** You've just told me your name and that makes us friends.

 _Matt is in shock. This girl has only known him for 15 seconds and already she wants to be friends with him. Nobody has ever treated him with such kindness. The site of Mimi's beauty and her kindness causes him to blush, which is when he starts to develop a crush._

 _Scenes shift to a park. At this point, Matt and Mimi have become very good friends and Matt has started talking with other people more often. Mimi is playing in the park until she hears a beautiful song echoing in the air._

 **Young Mimi:** Huh? What's that sound?

 _She walks in the direction the sound is coming from, intent on discovering its source. She arrives near the fountain and sees that the source of the sound is Matt playing his harmonica by the fountain itself. Mimi smiles and walks over to the boy._

 **Young Mimi:** Hi Matt.

 _Matt stops playing and smiles at Mimi._

 **Young Matt:** Oh, hey Mimi.

 **Young Mimi:** Is that a harmonica you're playing? _Mimi points at Matt's harmonica._

 **Young Matt:** Yeah, it's something really important to me, I play it every day.

 **Young Mimi:** Really? It must be so precious to you.

 **Young Matt:** It was the first thing I ever bought so I keep with me all the time.

 **Young Mimi:** I think the sound you made with it earlier was really beautiful.

 _Matt smiles from the praise. No one other than TK has really complimented him on his harmonica music before._

 **Young Matt:** Thanks, but it's not as beautiful as you.

 _Mimi lightly gasps in surprise from the sudden compliment on her beauty. She deeply blushes and smiles while giggling and fiddling around a bit before sitting right next to Matt._

 **Young Mimi:** Do you think you can play it again; I really like hearing the sound.

 _Matt blushes as well and then forces a smile._

 **Young Matt:** Sure, why not.

 _Young Matt begins playing his harmonica again and the beautiful sound from it resonates through the air which lets Mimi feel a sense of enjoyment and peace._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 _Mimi smiles upon remembering those good memories._

 **Mimi:** Ever since then we've been friends forever. I want to tell Matt how I really feel about him but I just can't seem to do it.

 **Palmon:** But why not Mimi? It seems to me you should take the advice you gave to Sora, take the chance and tell him how you feel.

 **Mimi:** I know I should Palmon, but I just can't, not yet at least; one day I will tell him. For now I have to find him, he's here somewhere…I know it.

 **Sora:** Mimi!

 **Matt:** Mimi!

 _Mimi gasps and turns in the direction of the voices. She sees her crush Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, TK, Patamon, Joe and Gomamon running/flying over to her in the distance while calling out to her._

 **Joe:** Mimi, it's us!?

 **Palmon:** It's our friends!

 **Mimi:** TK, Joe, Sora and… _she tears up and runs over to them in joy with Palmon, particularly to her crush._ MATT!

 **Matt:** Mimi, I'm so happy to see you!

 _She rushes in their direction joyfully but the joy is short lived when Matt notices the same darkness surround her legs, causing him to gasp in horror._

 **Matt:** Mimi, your feet, look out!

 _Mimi looks at her feet but it's too late. The dark tentacles ensnare Mimi and the black hole grows larger. Mimi screams and falls inside, as does Palmon as she falls after her. A distraught Matt and the others arrive too late._

 **Matt:** MIMI!

 **TK:** That black thing that just grabbed her, it's…!

 **Sora:** It's the same one that grabbed me and pulled me down into the cave.

 **Joe:** Oh no, not again!

 **Patamon:** What do we do?!

 **Matt:** We save her of course, what else?!

 _Matt filled with determination instantly starts' climbing down to save his crush and Sora reaches out._

 **Sora:** Matt, wait!

 **TK:** Come on, we have to go after him!

 **Joe:** Right, we have to help save Mimi.

 **Gomamon:** Well let's go.

* * *

 _A few moments later, all of them are climbing down the abyss with the exception of Biyomon and Patamon flying down at their pace. Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Joe, Gomamon and TK carefully climb down, making sure they don't slip._

 **Matt:** Remember guys, don't be afraid, otherwise the darkness will feed of your fear and consume you.

 **Sora:** And the more negative emotions you feel in your heart, the stronger the darkness gets.

 **Matt:** Exactly.

 _Eventually, the 8 of them arrive at the bottom and land on the ground. This time Joe lands on his feet which TK notices._

 **TK:** Wow Joe, you didn't land on your butt this time.

 **Joe:** Very funny.

 **Sora:** This is the same cave I was in.

 **Matt:** The same goes for me, Mimi has to be here somewhere.

 **Biyomon:** I think I just heard something.

 _Biyomon points over to the left opening of the cave where a faint cry/sobbing can be heard._

 **Sora:** If that crying isn't Mimi I don't know what is.

 **Matt:** Come, let's go you guys, we have to save Mimi.

 _They walk to the opening for a few minutes and then here's someone's voice._

 **Palmon:** Mimi!

 **Gabumon:** That's Palmon's voice!

 **Biyomon:** Come on let's go!

 _They all rush in the direction of the plant Digimon's voice and eventually spot her hugging onto Mimi._

 **Palmon:** Mimi! Mimi! What's wrong, I can't help you if you won't say anything!

 _Palmon is desperate to move Mimi but it's useless. Mimi is leaning on the wall in a crouch position while hugging her knees tightly and she's surrounded in the same dark aura Matt and Sora were._

 **Sora:** Palmon!

 _Palmon turns to see Matt and the others running/flying in her direction._

 **Palmon:** Matt, Sora, everyone you're here!

 _They stop in front of her._

 **TK:** Palmon what's going on!?

 **Palmon:** It's Mimi. _They all see Mimi is in her fetal position and the dark aura around her in shock._ She won't say anything anymore and every time I try to move her it's like I'm trying to pull a mountain.

 **Matt:** Mimi. _Mimi shakes her shoulders._ Mimi it's me Matt. _Matt attempts to put her but she stays stuck to the ground like glue. Sora, Joe and TK walk over to them._

 **Sora:** Let's all try pulling her at once. _They all grab on to Mimi's arms._

 **Matt:** On three, 1, 2, 3!

 _They all pull at the same time with all their might but find immediate resistance from Mimi and she's still stuck to the ground, not bothering to move an inch. Eventually they let go in exhaustion while the Digimon watch in worry._

 **TK:** This is bad; it's just like what happened with Sora.

 **Joe:** It's like trying to pull my grandfather off his chair except it took 7 of us to do it.

 **Sora:** Wait, I think Mimi's trying to say something.

 _They bend down and hear Mimi muttering._

 **Mimi:** I don't know what the right thing to do is anymore. I know we have to fight but I don't want see any more of our friends lose their lives; I'm not sure what to do anymore!

 **Palmon:** Mimi's been saying this over and over again ever since we fell down this cave.

 **Mimi:** Everything that's happened is all because of me, Matt and Tai's argument, the rift in the group, everyone separating, Leomon's sacrifice, it's all my fault! Matt, where are you, I…I…I need you! I don't wanna be scared anymore! _This brings on the waterworks again and everyone looks at her with grave expressions._

 **Sora:** Oh Mimi…

 _Matt bends down and shakes Mimi's shoulder; much easier than pulling her._

 **Matt:** Mimi listen, it's me Matt, I'm here for you. You've gotta focus, look at me.

 _Mimi obeys and looks up. She stares at Matt with her gloomy and lifeless brown eyes._

 **Mimi:** Matt, it's really you. You're here.

 **Matt:** Yeah Mimi it's me, I'm here for you and I'm not leaving your side again.

 _Mimi hugs onto Matt who returns the hug. Sora bends down to Mimi with a compassionate smile after she let's go._

 **Sora:** Mimi, we're all here for you and we're gonna get you out of this.

 **Mimi:** _Mimi turns to the rest of her friends._ Sora…Joe…TK…you're all here.

 **Sora:** Just relax; everything will be alright.

 _Mimi lowers her eyes in sadness._

 **Mimi:** No it won't; everything that's happened to the team is because of me and my selfish decisions.

 **Sora:** Mimi stop talking like that, this isn't your fault; you can't keep blaming yourself for every bad thing that's happened.

 **Matt:** Mimi look, you have to face your fears and get rid of your negative emotions, they're creating the cave around you.

 **Sora:** Matt's right Mimi, the two of us went through the same thing you're going through. You've got to stop doubting yourself or the darkness in your heart will eat away at you until you're completely gone.

 **Mimi:** But…I don't know what to do.

 **Matt:** And you never will unless you look deep within yourself and erase your negative emotions; it's the only way to make this cave disappear.

* * *

 _In her mind, Mimi can see herself sinking in a black ocean with no hope of escape, no hope of rescue. She is curled up in a fetal position._

 **Mimi:** But what is it that I have to do?

 **Matt:** You need to find the answer to that question on your own. _Matt's voice begins to pierce the darkness surrounding her in the form of a heavenly light._ Listen Mimi, you can't keep shouldering the blame by yourself. The separation of our friends isn't all your fault Mimi, we all share the responsibility; at the end of the day we all make choices. I made the choice to leave the group to find out the meaning of friendship on my own, you and Joe left because you were tired of all the constant fighting and friends we lost and Sora and TK left to find us. Don't you get it Mimi maybe your decision to avoid fighting served as the catalyst but these were the choices we made.

* * *

 **Joe:** You don't have to shoulder all of that responsibility Mimi because we all share it together.

 **Mimi:** But what about all the Digimon we lost in all our battles against the Dark Masters.

 **Matt:** Our friends knew what they were up against, they knew how powerful the Dark Masters were but they took the risks anyway because they all had something to fight for: their homes, friends, loved ones, maybe even family.

 **Mimi:** Family…? _Mimi's eyes widen in realization._ Just like…us; we're fighting for our families too.

 _They all smile; they can tell they're starting to get through to the child of Sincerity._

 **Sora:** Exactly, we're not the only ones who have people to fight for Mimi and everyone knows how you feel about all our friends having to sacrifice themselves, always remember you're not the only one in the group because we all feel and share the same pain.

 _Even TK joins in._

 **TK:** Look at Kari and Gatomon, they were upset when Myotismon destroyed Wizardmon right before their very eyes but they didn't let that stop them. They joined our group and fought on because they want to honour his memory, he gave them a chance to continue living their lives and if they gave up then his sacrifice would've meant nothing. The same goes for me; how do you think I felt when I watched Patamon disappear right before my very eyes? I almost came close to losing him forever.

 **Joe:** Exactly, think about Leomon's sacrifice. He didn't save you just so you can spend your life doubting yourself, he did it because he was happy to lay down his life to protect us, his friends and he wanted you to continue living out your life.

* * *

 **Mimi:** _Everything starts to make sense to Mimi in her mind._ Leomon…and…all of our friends…sacrificed themselves…so we could live…our lives to fullest.

* * *

 **Palmon:** Exactly Mimi. _In reality Mimi turns to Palmon who wells up with tears with a surprised expression._ Besides, how do you think I would feel if I had to watch you get destroyed by your own emotions, after all I didn't wait my entire life for you just so I could watch you cry and wallow in self-pity and doubt?

 **Mimi:** Palmon…

* * *

 _In her mind, Matt, Sora, Joe and TK drift towards her while being shielded from the dark waters by their light._

 **Matt:** We all have our short-coming Mimi, even me. But you don't have to fight if you don't want to, it's your decision.

 **Sora:** That's right; no matter what your choice is we'll respect it.

 **Mimi:** It's my decision? _She thinks about Leomon, Whamon, Pixiemon, Chuumon, Wizardmon, and her Mother and Father. She also thinks about the Primary Village._ It's my decision. And…right now I choose to fight; I'll help fight those Dark Masters to bring back the Primary Village and protect my friends and family. I promised my parents I would come home safely.

 **TK:** It's working; we're getting through to her.

 **Mimi:** If I keep wallowing in depression and avoid fighting like a big baby, then I'm really only tormenting myself and letting them down.

 _Mimi turns to her friends, each with their hands outstretched and she reaches out to them in response. The moment she touches them, she is engulfed in their light, pulling her out of the darkness._

* * *

 _As a result in reality her eyes spark up with the happiness and energy the darkness almost stole from her and she chuckles with delight._

 **Mimi:** I understand now! _Everyone pulls her back up and smile to see the energetic girl return._

 **Sora:** Atta girl, we knew you'd find yourself again.

 **Matt:** Welcome back.

 _Mimi is close to crying out tears of joy and has a big smile on her face._

 **Mimi:** Everyone…thank you so much…all of you.

 _Palmon runs over to her partner with joy._

 **Palmon:** Mimi!

 _The duo of Sincerity shares a big and loving embrace and the rest watch with ecstatic expressions._

 **Mimi:** Palmon!

 **Palmon:** I'm so happy you're the old energetic Mimi and not the new miserable one.

 **Mimi:** Palmon I'm sorry I upset you, I promise to never doubt myself like that again!

 _Suddenly the cave disappears and they find themselves in another forest much to their surprise._

 **Mimi:** What happened?

 **Joe:** It's the same as before.

 **Sora:** The cave disappeared along with the darkness in Mimi's heart.

 _Mimi walks over to Matt._

 **Mimi:** Matt.

 _The boy turns to his crush._

 **Matt:** What is it Mimi?

 **Mimi:** This. _Mimi comes right up and passionately kisses Matt right on his cheek much to his surprise and embarrassment. Mimi playfully smiles and Matt covers his cheek while blushing._

 **Mimi:** Matt, thank you for coming back and believing in me. _Matt smiles and let's go, looking at Mimi in the eye._

 **Matt:** You don't need to thank me Mimi, I'm glad to be back with you and I'm just happy you're safe.

 _Mimi's eyes glisten and she embraces the Child of Friendship, who returns it instead of feeling embarrassed. TK and the others watch this scene without making fun of them._

 **Joe:** Wait a minute Mimi, what happened to our Digimon allies?

 _Mimi let's go of Matt and she turns to everyone else._

 **Mimi:** Don't worry about them; I wanted to go find you guys and they understood. Ogremon said they can make it to the top of Spiral Mountain on their own and meet up with us there.

 _Joe nods._

 **Sora:** Come on we have to get back to Tai; he needs our help right now.

 _Mimi holds her fist up in the air._

 **Mimi:** Right, let's go, go, Go!

 **Joe:** Back to your old self again.

 **Matt:** You up for it Gabumon?

 **Gabumon:** For you, any time!

 **Sora:** Ready Biyomon?

 **Biyomon:** You bet!

* * *

 **Digivolution theme (split screen)**

 _ **"Digimon!"**_

 _The 2 Digivices beam light high above. Sparkles of light drop from above on their respective sides_

 ** _"Digimon"_**

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"_**

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _Blue and Red beams of light pour from the top of their digi-zones and form images of Garurumon and Birdramon that soon disappear. Gabumon and Biyomon spin in their Digi-zones gaining data._

 **Gabumon:** Gabumon…!

 **Biyomon:** Biyomon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Garurumon!

Birdramon!

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _Garurumon and Birdramon make their way back to the top of Spiral Mountain. Sora, TK and Patamon are riding on Birdramon and Matt, Joe, Gomamon and Mimi are riding Garurumon._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, WarGreymon is taking the beating of his life from Piedmon and Tai has moved away from the group without realizing it to follow the fight, putting himself in danger._

 **Piedmon:** Trump Sword!

 _Piedmon whips his hand forward, sending a wave a force at Tai. Luckily WarGreymon takes the full force of the attack in Tai's place but it wasn't enough to shield his partner. WarGreymon and Tai yell out in pain; getting blown through the air. Tai is on the ground in pain._

 **Kari:** Get up Tai!

 _Izzy attempts to run up to him._

 **Izzy:** Hey Tai!

 _Tai lifts himself off the ground a bit bruised up._

 **Ti:** Izzy stop! You stay there, protect Kari!

 _Piedmon sends another blast and the excess force that WarGreymon couldn't block sends the wild haired leader even further back and WarGreymon is literally on his last leg when another large rock slams into him._

 **Izzy:** Tai look, I know it's important for me to stay here protect Kari but in the meantime who's going to protect you?

 **Tentomon:** He tends to be a bit stubborn doesn't he?

 **Tai:** Don't worry about me; I'm fine; I've got him right where I want him, he's exhausted. _The weakness in Tai's voice betrays that thought._

 **Izzy:** But I can help you!

 _Tai clenches his fist and looks at Izzy in assurance._

 **Tai:** I'm fine!

 **Izzy:** That's funny; General Custer said the exact same thing at Little Big Horn.

 **Tai:** Thanks for the history lesson.

 **Izzy:** Alright then, just one thing: how come every time I ask you never let me join in the fight?!

 **Piedmon:** Clown Trick!

 _Piedmon puts his hands together and sends a devastating and malicious blast of energy trailed by electricity and it slams right into Agumon's Mega form, causing him to yell out him pain horrifying Tai, Izzy and Kari._

 **Kari:** WarGreymon's been hit!

 _The Digimon of courage falls on his back injured and his armour is in pieces. His partner reaches out to him._

 **Tai:** No…WarGreymon. _The Child of Courage loses his strength and collapses to the ground himself._

 **Izzy:** Get up!

 **Piedmon:** Right, now who shall be next?

 _Tai is on the ground helpless and injured but a voice from afar opens up his eyes._

 **Matt:** Tai, where are you?!

 _Tai sees a blue wolf running with a blonde haired boy riding him. And that figure is Garurumon and…_

 **Tai:** Matt!

 _Garurumon and Birdramon are carrying their respective partners and the rest of the gang across the battlefield._

 **Matt:** Hold on buddy, we're coming!

 **Sora:** Tai it's us, we're almost there!

 _Even as a mega, Piedmon knows he won't be able to beat the Digi-destined if they all attack at once so he jumps back on a rise above the ground._

 **Piedmon:** Once upon a time, there were Digi-destined, now they were just sitting ducks waiting for me to take target practice.

 _Garurumon and Birdramon halt/land near Tai. The passengers dismount and run over to Tai. Matt kneels down turns him over and lifts up his head._

 **Matt:** Tai!

 **Tai:** Matt! You made it; I can't believe you're here!

 **Matt:** Yeah, I made it Tai, hang in there buddy.

 _The Child of Courage smiles at the Child of Friendship, happy to see him return._

 **Tai:** I never doubted you for a second Matt, I know it didn't always seem that way.

 _Upon hearing these words from his best friend, Matt's eyes well up with tears._

 **Matt:** Thank you Tai…for believing in me. I'm just sorry I was so late. Tai you have to know how much our friendship has always meant to me and I swear nothing will come between us again.

 _In response to their friendship, the Crest of Friendship releases a brilliant shine. Matt looks right at it and Garurumon nuzzles the injured WarGreymon, bathing him in a rainbow pool of light that restores his armour and heals the duo of Courage, bringing them back to full strength._

 **Tai:** WarGreymon!

 _Piedmon frowns at his new predicament._

 **Piedmon:** Now what?

 _WarGreymon looks at himself completely restored, surprised and grateful._

 **Garurumon:** Matt your Crest of Friendship gave me strength and that brought WarGreymon back to normal.

 **WarGreymon:** Thank you Garurumon, now I can fight again.

 _Garurumon de-digivolves back to his rookie form and as does Birdramon. Gabumon prepares to go into battle._

 **Izzy:** Come on guys! Get out of there!

 _They all ran back to Izzy, Kari, and the rest of the Digimon with Matt and Joe helping Tai up. The Digi-destined are all together again._

 **Joe:** Tai, are you okay?

 **Tai:** I think so?

 **Piedmon:** My first thought was to destroy you all together in one nice little package but now I believe I'd rather do it individually so as to prolong your suffering a little longer.

 **Matt:** You sure talk a lot for a clown!

 **Piedmon:** Trump Sword! _Piedmon unsheathes his blades and tosses them at WarGreymon and Gabumon but Matt's Digivice sends a river of energy that slams into Gabumon._

* * *

 **Warp Digivolution theme**

 _ **"Digimon!"**_

 _Matt's blue Digivice blasts an orange beam of light that engulfs Gabumon, turning him solid sapphire._

 **Gabumon:** Gabumon Warp Digivolve to…

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"**_

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"**_

 _He blasts a pillar of light that digivolves him into Garurumon, then WereGarurumon and finally a MetalGarurumon. The metal wolf runs and beam-shaped wings grow long with a thin but sharp tail. He loops before landing back on the ground._

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"**_

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"**_

 _He howls and fires millions of missiles from his body that form countless of ice on the ground. The ice converges around him and he howls his name._

MetalGarurumon!

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **Hey Digimon**

 _All the Digi-destined and the Digimon exclaim happily._

 **Kari:** Now he'll see what we're made off!

 _WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon blast their Terra Force and Metal Wolf Claw attacks simultaneously. Both of them combine and chew up the ground beneath them with their raw power. The combined attacks collide with Piedmon's swords and delete them with ease._

 **Joe:** They were able to break Piedmon's attack, alright!

 **Mimi:** Now that fashion disaster is finished!

 _Piedmon barely manages to dodge and avoid taking a direct hit that surely would've finished him. Instead of being worried he gives a sinister grin._

 **Piedmon:** Well, could it actually be the case that I've found an adversary worth fighting.

 _WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon prepare for the battle of their lives. It's time for the Digi-destined's final battle with last Dark Master._

* * *

 **Narrator:** Will WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon have the strength to defeat Piedmon, the last of the Dark Masters. Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **(A/N: Next Chapter tomorrow. Please Review)  
**


	22. Episode 52: Piedmon's Last Jest

**Digimon Adventure – ep 52 – Piedmon's Last Jest**

 **Tentomon:** It's sad to think someone can be so depressed it takes over their entire life. For Matt, these feelings of dread took the form of a deep black cave and he was about to be lost in it forever. Gabumon finally opened Matt's eyes and proved that he was really loved. Sora had a similar problem but Matt and Joe were able to pull her out of her own cave of darkness but the trouble didn't end there. Mimi seperated from our Digimon allies to look for Matt and ended up falling in her own cave of darkness as well but together Matt, Joe, Sora and TK were able to save her from her own self-doubting emotions. Tai and WarGreymon had been holding off Piedmon all on their own and they were completely exhausted. With the power of Matt's Crest of Friendship they became re-energized and should be able to take care of that laughing fool once and for all.

* * *

 _At the top of Spiral Mountain, the recently reunited Digi-destined and Andromon watch WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon prepare to face off against Piedmon, the last and most powerful of the Dark Masters._

 **Tai:** Now that we have two Mega Digimon, let's destroy Piedmon once and for all!

 **Matt:** Go get him MetalGarurumon!

 **Tai:** Come on WarGreymon, take care of this clown!

 _Piedmon has his hands just above his head._

 **Piedmon:** So…I'm a clown. Then I'll act like one. Clown Trick!

 _He creates a ring of red fire which rapidly expands before being shot at the two Mega Digimon._

 **MetalGarurumon:** I'll get him! _MetalGarurumon leaps up to tear the clown to pieces._

 **Piedmon:** Try jumping through this hoop!

 _MetalGarurumon does just that but when he gets halfway through the ring shrinks and burns him, causing the metal wolf to scream in pain and drops to the ground. WarGreymon runs over to his friend._

 **WarGreymon:** Are you okay?

 **Piedmon:** Why don't you join us? We're having a ball. _A big volley ball erupts beneath WarGreymon and Piedmon bursts into laughter upon seeing him hilariously struggling to keep his balance._ Oh, sorry if I've caught you off balance! Round and round he goes, where he lands, nobody knows! _WarGreymon falls off and lands on MetalGarurumon. Piedmon laughs again, annoying the Digi-destined._

 **Izzy:** He thinks this is just a big game!

 **Tai:** Well I'm tired of playing around!

 **Matt:** Let's not be too hasty; he wants us to make a mistake.

 **Piedmon:** What's the matter, don't want to play with uncle Piedmon anymore. Trump Sword! _He unsheathes his swords and tosses them at the two Mega Digimon._

 **Tai:** Careful of the swords! _Everyone is stunned when the swords vanish seconds before hitting them and then reappear, heading in opposite directions. The process repeats._ Hey wait, some of those swords aren't real!

 _What would've been a dangerous situation was made simple, courtesy of MetalGarurumon._

 **MetalGarurumon:** WarGreymon I'm picking up the real swords on my sensors, over to your right.

 **WarGreymon:** Cover me!

 _WarGreymon runs over to the right and sure enough these swords are real. He deflects them with his bladed gauntlet but Piedmon isn't finished. He sends 4 more swords but the metal wolf is more than ready._

 **MetalGarurumon:** Metal Wolf Snout!

 _4 blue laser beams are shot from the holes in his snout, deleting the swords and finally wiping the clown's sinister grin and replacing it with a gritting expression._

 **MetalGarurumon:** Looks like the jokes on you Piedmon!

 _WarGreymon takes advantage of the distraction and frustration._

 **WarGreymon:** Terra Force!

 _WarGreymon gathers energy and turns it into a large miniature version of the sun which he tosses at Piedmon. The Mega form of Agumon scores a direct hit and Piedmon is blown back with a shout of pain._

 **Tai:** Alright, nice shot! Izzy have everyone digivolve and attack!

 **Izzy:** You heard him guys, now it's our turn!

 **Mimi:** It's about time!

 **Tentomon:** I'm in!

 **Gomamon:** Me two!

 **Palmon:** Me three!

 _Andromon slides up in front of them protectively._

 **Andromon:** Caution!

 _For some bizarre reason, Piedmon holds out a white cloth much to their confusion._

 **Joe:** A white flag? Maybe he's trying to surrender to us.

 **Mimi:** Or maybe he wants to cover up his really ugly face.

 **Sora:** I don't trust him; I think he's got another trick up his sleeve.

 _Piedmon straightens out the cloth before confidently holding it up._

 **Tai:** Hey why don't you make yourself disappear?

 _WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are now running towards the evil Dark Master, intent on finishing him off without caring about the cloth._

 **WarGreymon:** Playtime is over!

 **Piedmon:** But I'm just getting started.

 _He throws the cloth and it flies through the air. Soon it envelops the two Mega level Digimon and their screams are muffled underneath as the purple lightning surges around them and in five seconds the cloth goes flat, prompting Tai and Matt to run over to their partners, putting themselves in danger._

 **Tai:** WarGreymon!

 **Matt:** MetalGarurumon!

 _Another cloth is thrown and the same thing happens to the duo of Courage and Friendship. Their screams are muffled underneath the cloth and purple lightning surges before going flat. The others are in shock._

 **Kari:** What happened!?

 **TK:** I don't know.

 **Piedmon:** Ta-dah! _Piedmon pulled the sheets up and throws them into the air for a bit of showmanship and shows the kids and their Digimons have vanished._ Thanks for coming! Next show's at 7:30! You've been a great crowd, goodnight!

 **Sora:** Tai!

 **Mimi:** Matt!

 **Biyomon:** WarGreymon!

 **Palmon:** MetalGarurumon!

 **Joe:** He made them all disappear!

 **Tentomon:** Well at least he didn't saw them in half.

 **Joe:** What did you do to Tai and Matt Piedmon?

 **Piedmon:** I hold the keys to their existence and I need a place to put them so I made a couple of key chains. _He opens his hand to reveal two little chibi figures of Tai and Matt with key rings attached by chains. He closes his hand and then opens it up to reveal WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon in the forms of key chains._ I think I'll hang these two on my backpack.

 _The Digi-destined are filled with horror at the thought of turning into key chains._

 **Sora:** What kind of sicko turns people into key chains!?

 **Piedmon:** I'm not a sicko, I'm a collector and these new items have such sentimental value to me. _He maliciously laughs and Andromon stands in front of the kids and digimon._ Now who wants to be next? When I turn you all into keychain I wonder what I should do with all of you. Perhaps I should hang you by hat or my swords or even drop you into a vat of acid just for the fun of it.

 _The very idea of it causes Mimi to comically throwing a tantrum and yells in horror._

 **Mimi:** NOOO! NOT THAAAAT! I'm too young and beautiful to be turned into a keychain! _She begins crying and yelling, causing the gang to sweat drop, even Piedmon._

 **Sora:** This is embarrassing!

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a cave deep in the Digital World, fire furiously flowed from a geyser from side to side, top to bottom and the process repeats. It makes quite an impenetrable wall. Standing in front of the wall of fire is none other than Centarumon, the centaur Digimon Izzy and Mimi battle in order to free him from Devimon's Black Gear._

 **Centarumon:** Look at all this fire! This is terrible; I didn't bring a single marshmallow!

 _The sounds of metal footsteps followed by Gennai's voice come from behind._

 **Gennai:** Centarumon, I came as fast as I could!

 _It actually is Gennai and he's piloting his old Mekanorimon which he used to escape from Piedmon all those years ago._

 **Centarumon:** Oh Gennai, I'm glad you made it.

 **Gennai:** Is this it?

 **Centarumon:** Yes this is the mystical wall of fire the ancient prophecy on File Island describes.

 **Gennai:** Really, what do you say we barbecue? _Gennai opens the hatch._ Incredible, is it really true He had to make it across these flames?

 **Centarumon:** I know it sounds crazy Gennai but that's what the prophecy says.

 **Gennai:** Unbelievable!

* * *

 _Back at the top of Spiral Mountain Piedmon laughs maliciously as he stood there with the key chains of Tai, Matt and their Digimon hooked to his waist as he watches the kids and digimon run fear except for one._

 **Andromon:** Quick! Get into that cave!

 **Sora:** Andromon! _The gang obey but Sora stops realizing he isn't following them._

* * *

 **Andromon:** Don't worry, I'll hold him off!

 _He turned to regard the evil Digimon running up from behind with determination and powers up his signature move._

 **Andromon:** Lightning Blade!

 _Andromon launches a powerful energy blade but Piedmon deflects with ease. The two rush at each other to attack in the centre. They parry and avoid each other's attack and the fact that the sword can't chip Andromon's armour is a testament to his strength but even he's in poor position to strike back._

 **Sora:** Andromon!

* * *

 _Joe pulls his friend along by the arm._

 **Joe:** We've gotta get out of her Sora! Andromon's buying us more time!

* * *

 _Andromon was doing a good job in holding off Piedmon and eventually switches tactics after forcing Piedmon to leap back._

 **Andromon:** Gatling Attack!

 _He opens up his chest plate and blasts out two missiles that explode upon impact on Piedmon. It seemed as though Piedmon was defeated but the sense of triumph was short lived when another cloth is thrown at Andromon, turning him into a key chain too._

* * *

 _To make things work, the cave broke into a chamber with a huge drop off with sharp stalagmites at the bottom. The exit is on the other side and the only way to get across is by using two trapezes._

 **Tentomon:** What kind of place is this!?

 **Sora:** It looks like a giant circus tent!

 **Izzy:** Whatever it is, I don't like it! Hey there's a way out across this canyon!

 **Joe:** My only question is how do we get to it?

 _Tentomon flies across._

 **Tentomon:** The only way is to use these swings like a trapeze artist but don't look down; there's no net.

 **Mimi:** No kidding.

 **Gatomon:** Kari, hold me tight and don't let go!

 _The eight year old obeys and gets a good grip on the diminutive Champion level Digimon. Gatomon leaps towards the swings and took them across with surprising grace and ease. They land on the opposite platform by Tentomon._

 **Tentomon:** Not so easy to fly is it?

* * *

 _The next one to be sent across was TK and Gatomon hangs onto the bar by her hind legs with her paws outstretched to grab him. TK swings off and due to the cat's reflexes he doesn't plummet to his doom and Patamon flies to the other platform._

 **Gatomon:** Ugh!? What do you carry in that backpack? Bricks?

 _She tosses TK to Kari and Tentomon._

* * *

 _Patamon lands on the platform at the same time just as Gatomon swings back for her next passenger who happens to be Sora with Biyomon flying across._

 **Sora:** Ow! Gatomon, you've gotta trim your claws!

* * *

 _After Sora and Biyomon get across, Mimi goes next with Palmon hanging onto her by the waist._

 **Gatomon:** Whatever you do, don't look down.

 **Mimi:** You're not helping; you're making wanna look down!

* * *

 _Mimi and Palmon get across so Izzy and Joe prepare to throw Gomamon together._

 **Joe:** Away you go!

 _Gomamon is tossed far enough for Gatomon to get a good grip on him._

* * *

 _Just as Joe loads Izzy onto the swing Piedmon comes up from behind holding Andromon in the form of a key chain._

 **Piedmon:** Don't you want to take your friend along?

 **Joe:** Andromon! Go Izzy! _He pushes the swing just as he gets covered by the cloth. Izzy lets out a few unintended tears and a yelp._

 **Izzy:** Joe! _Unfortunately Izzy gets covered in the sheet as well before Gatomon could grab the techie._ Help!

 _Tentomon flies back to the other side to help his partner._

 **Tentomon:** Don't worry Izzy I'll save you!

 _Tentomon yelps when the sheet covers him too. Izzy and Tentomon's sheets drift back to the Phantom Digimon._

 **Piedmon:** Now you see them, and now you don't. They're dropping like flies.

 _The remaining kids and Digimon can do but make a run for it into the next room. Biyomon, Palmon and Gatomon exchange frowning glances, knowing what they have to do before they follow after the others._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Digimon allies Mimi and Joe had gathered up are closing in on the top of Spiral Mountain. Ogremon, Meramon, Fridgimon, Unimon, Elecmon and a horde of Gekomon and Otamamon are climbing up the ropes with incredible effort. Most of them who climbed up earlier are holding the ropes up with Unimon and Elecmon flying over them._

 **Gekomon:** Come on you guys, get up here; it looks like that battles started.

 **Ogremon:** Great, we gather all the reinforcements needed only to miss out on the fun!

* * *

 _As this happens, Piedmon holds the key chains of Izzy, Joe and Tentomon while doing a bad and mocking impression of the Child of Knowledge._

 **Piedmon:** Hello my name Izzy and I'm very smart, although I didn't know how to stop me and my friends from being made into key chains. _He bursts out into laughter before hooking them onto his waist._ I love a good puppet show!

 _Piedmon leaps across the drop off with amazing agility that Gatomon can never match._

* * *

 _A few seconds he's in a chamber with nothing but a wooden floor board._

 **Piedmon:** Ah, so you want to play Hide and Go Seek, hmm? Okay, I love good game. Now, let's see, if I were a little pest, where would I hide? Hmm.

 _Sora, Gomamon, Mimi, TK, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon are beneath the floorboards holding in their breath to keep from giving away their hiding spot. They hear everything the jester says._

 **Piedmon:** Maybe you're in this room over here?

 _Sora whispers._

 **Sora:** I think we're out of danger for now.

 _Suddenly a sword stabs through the ground, almost hitting the girls, causing them to scream._

 **Piedmon:** Peek-a-boo! _He stabs three more swords in the ground and almost ends up pinning TK, Patamon and Gatomon._

 _Kari hugs on to Sora as if she were own sister._

 **Sora:** Run for it!

 **Piedmon:** Olly, olly, Oxenfree!

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme** **(split screen)**

 _ **"Digimon!"**_

 _The 2 Digivices beam light high above and Biyomon and Palmon quickly spin in their Digi-zones gaining data._

 **Biyomon:** Biyomon…!

 **Palmon:** Palmon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Birdramon!

Togemon!

 **(-)**

* * *

 _Sora, Mimi and Kari's respective Digivices vibrate rapidly and turn solid red, green and pink. They shoot out beams of light that blasts through their tags and the Crests of Love, Sincerity and Light spiral into the air._

 _The Crests stop and explode, beaming light down their Digi-zones and Birdramon and Togemon strength._

 **Birdramon:** Birdramon…!

 **Togemon:** Togemon…!

 **Gatomon:** Gatomon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

 _The three of them go through quicker versions of their transformation sequence. Birdramon's face is engulfed in flames and her new face comes out, as does her left arm. Light blasts out from Togomon's eyes and a huge flower blooms from her hair. Gatomon transforms into a beautiful blonde woman and gains her garments._

 _The bird's right arm comes out of the flames and a rose appears, sprouting a beautiful fairy wearing a pink flower dress and the angel gains 8 wings and a helmet. They all get ready for battle._

Garudamon!

Lillymon!

Angewomon!

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _Piedmon prepares to stab the floor again but Lillymon and Angewomon won't let it happen._

 **Angewomon:** Celestial Arrow!

 **Lillymon:** Flower Cannon!

 _A green energy shot and an arrow of light are fired and knock away both swords. Piedmon glares at the three female Ultimate level Digimon above him._

 **Angewomon:** Run Kari!

 **Garudamon:** Hurry Sora!

 **Lillymon:** Get outta here Mimi!

 _Mimi, Kari and Sora exclaim with delight._

 **Kari:** It's Angewomon!

 **Sora:** Garudamon

 **Mimi:** And Lillymon!

 **Garudamon:** Wing Blade!

 _Garudamon blasts out a flaming bird but Piedmon has not time to evade and takes a direct hit. With a grunt of effort he withstands the attack. Garudamon attempts to grab him with her large talons but Piedmon swiftly jumps out of the way and the Digimon of love breaks through the floorboard, almost hitting the kids as they went into another passageway. Garudamon was now stick so Piedmon throws another cloth over her head, causing her to scream._

 **Lillymon:** Hang on Garudamon, I'll-

 _Lillymon is cut off when Piedmon tosses four swords at her. She screams as they instantly pierce through her wings and nail her to the wall. A sheet covers her as well._

 **Angewomon:** No! Celestial Arrow!

 _Angewomon fires another arrow but Piedmon snickers and holds out his hand._

 **Piedmon:** Clown Trick!

 _Piedmon deflects the arrow and returns to sender. Angewomon is struck by her own arrow and screams as she is sent crashing into the floor._

 **Piedmon:** Trump Sword!

 _Piedmon launches four more swords and they nail Angewomon to the floorboard._

* * *

 _The three of them were turned into key chains and the girls scream in horror upon hearing what happened. Sora and Mimi exchange glances, knowing what they have to do._

 **Mimi:** Sora, there's not much we can do anymore.

 **Sora:** I know there's only one thing we can do now. _They both turn to TK._ TK, come here.

 _TK runs up to them._

 **TK:** What is it?

 **Sora:** I want you to take Kari and get out of here!

 **TK:** But what about the two of you!

 **Sora:** Listen to me, there isn't much time. _Piedmon has the rest of our friends and if he gets us we're doomed._

 **Mimi:** There's nothing else Sora and me can do TK. You and Kari are the only ones who can defeat Piedmon but right now you have to get to safety while Sora and I buy you some time.

 _The both of them get up._

 **Sora:** TK please, you're the only one who can protect Kari; you have to be brave, now get going!

 **TK:** I won't leave you!

 _Sora puts her hands on his shoulders._

 **Sora:** Don't worry about us; we'll be fine!

 **Mimi:** Now go TK before it's too late!

 _TK is torn but lowers his head in acceptance._

 **TK:** Alright…

 **Sora:** No matter what happens just keep running!

 **TK:** Okay Sora…Mimi…I promise I'll do whatever I can to protect Kari.

 _Mimi smiles._

 **Mimi:** We'll know you'll do great TK.

 **Sora:** Right, hurry, go! _Sora pushes him along._

 **TK:** Come on Kari let's go!

 _The only other member of TK's age is unsure of herself for a moment but nods. TK, Kari, Patamon start running away again. Gomamon follows to but halts, not wanting to be a coward. He turns to the girl._

 **Gomamon:** Sora, Mimi I wanna stay and fight with you!

 _Sora and Mimi sternly walk up to him._

 **Mimi:** Gomamon no, that's a terrible idea!

 **Sora:** She's right, don't be ridiculous! You can't even Digivolve without Joe so go before Piedmon gets here!

 **Gomamon:** But Sora!

 **Sora:** Gomamon Joe risked his neck to protect us and if Piedmon turns you into a doll his sacrifice will mean nothing! Now please help TK and Kari; there's not much time!

 **Mimi:** Now go Gomamon!

 _Gomamon groans and turns around but an explosion occurs just behind them and a sheet is flies out the cloth and onto Mimi who screams._

 **Sora:** Mimi!

 _Purple electricity surges around the cloth and it goes flat, meaning Mimi has turned into a key chain much to Sora and Gomamon's horror._

 **Gomamon:** Oh no!

 _Piedmon emerges from the smoke._

 **Piedmon:** Look I only need 6 more key chains for my collection and then I'll have the whole set. _Piedmon holds up Lillymon and Garudamon in the form of key chains._

 _Gomamon leaps up into the air._

 **Gomamon:** Not if I can help it!

 _Piedmon is caught off guard when the seal Digimon snags Matt's key chain from his waist._

 **Gomamon:** Sora! _He tosses it to the Child of Love who catches the figurine and whirls around to whip it at TK._

 **Sora:** TK catch!

 _Just as it's thrown, Piedmon covers her in a sheet and TK catches Matt's figure. He goes over to Kari to help her get the door open. Piedmon has his arms crossed while looking down on Gomamon who he has pinned down on his left foot while the seal gives of grunts of discomfort._

 **Piedmon:** In order to succeed sometimes you have to step on people along the way.

* * *

 _They push the door open enough for them to go through with a great amount of effort._

 **TK:** Quick let's run!

 _The duo of Hope and Light run in, hoping to keep running until Piedmon gets tired of looking for them but unfortunately they find themselves in the middle of a balcony._

 **Kari:** We just ran out of room!

 **TK:** This isn't the escape plan I had in mind.

 **Patamon:** Now what?!

 **TK:** Can we jump?!

 **Kari:** It's too far!

* * *

 _They hear Piedmon sadistically laughing as he holds the key chains of Gomamon, Mimi and Sora._

 **Piedmon:** Welcome to the dead end, come and be a key chain like your friend.

* * *

 **Kari:** We can't just sit here!

 **TK:** We've got no choice, we have to climb down!

 **Kari:** It's too high TK; if we slip we're goners!

 **TK:** Kari we're gonna have to try!

 _Kari becomes distraught and eventually sits while tugging her hair._

 **Kari:** What's the point!? It's all over for us!

 _TK runs up to her and kneels down to put his hands on her shoulder._

 **TK:** No, don't say that Kari!

 _Kari looks at his with tears streaming down her eyes._

 **Kari:** But it's true! We're just little kids TK; we can't do anything by ourselves without our brothers! We're either gonna die or Piedmon's gonna turn us into key chains! Either way it's all over for us!

 **TK:** No it isn't! Please don't talk like that Kari, don't let the fear win! If we give up now everything Tai, Matt and all of the others did for us will be for nothing! So don't give up, you're stronger than this.

 _Kari calms down and stares at TK with a somewhat surprised expression._

 **Kari:** TK…

 **TK:** _TK smiles_. We can get through anything as long we keep believing in ourselves and keep hope alive in our hearts.

 _Kari let's TK's word sink in and she gives her beautiful smile._

 **Kari:** You're right. _She gets up along with TK and they hold hands._ I can't give up, Tai wouldn't want me to do that and crying won't get me anywhere at all. Thank you TK, I'm sorry you had to see me like that.

 **TK:** It's alright, you're still a bit new to this and I've cried plenty of times when I started out. _I can tell you what for later on._

 **Kari:** I'd really like that, thanks. _Kari hugs TK and he gladly hugs back. Patamon tries to cover his eyes._

 **Patamon:** Oh, you're hugging, you're hugging. I'm not looking, I swear, I'm in another realm.

 _He turns to the basket behind and flies to it._

 **Patamon:** Hey where'd that basket come from?

 _TK let's go of Kari and runs over to it._

 **TK:** Who put that there?

 _He opens it up to reveal a really long rope inside._

 **TK:** A rope! We can use to climb down the side of the mountain.

 _They're all taken aback when the rope begins slithering up to the sky like a snake/_

 **Patamon:** Whoa! I didn't know you were a snake charmer TK!

 **Kari:** Do you think we should climb it?

 **TK:** I don't know; Mom always said never take candy or rope from strangers.

 _Patamon walks on it like a tightrope and hearing Piedmon's malicious laugh gave the two youngest members of the Digi-destined the motivation they needed. TK grabs onto it._

 **TK:** _"What am I thinking? We have to climb it; Sora told me to be brave no matter how scared I get."_

 _He let's go and turns to Kari._

 **TK:** _Looks dangerous, you go first._

 **Kari:** Oh.

 _Kari grabs onto the rope and begins climbing up without too much difficulty._

 **TK:** That's it Kari, pretend you're in gym class.

 _TK begins climbing after her and the three of them make their way to the sky._

* * *

 _Unfortunately for them, Piedmon ominously walks up the steps and stops in front of the door. He holds out his hands._

 **Piedmon:** OPEN!

* * *

 _The door explodes and Kari screams in fear and horror upon seeing Piedmon._

 **Piedmon:** I must quit this it costs me a fortune in new doors.

 _Patamon makes a beeline for Piedmon; unwilling to back down without a fight._

 **Patamon:** Keep climbing I'll distract him!

* * *

 **Digivolution Theme**

 _ **"Digimon!"**_

 _Light beams from his Digivice and Patamon quickly spins in the Digi-zone._

 **Patamon:** Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon!

 _ **"Digimon!"**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _Angemon drops down and his staff is blocked by Piedmon's twin blades. Piedmon begins launching a flurry of slices as he did with Andromon and Angemon blocks every single one of them. Piedmon eventually slices Angemon but he endures and evades the sword thrown at him. Angemon sees the opening and whacks Piedmon in the stomach, causing the clown to drop on his back in pain while at the same time losing his sword._

 **TK:** You get him Angemon!

 _Angemon is in the air and prepares his best attack._

 **Angemon:** Hand of Fate!

 _He launches and energy beam from his fist but Piedmon stretches out his hands again._

 **Piedmon:** Clown Trick!

 _He returns the beam to sender just as he did with Angewomon. The Digimon of Hope is struck by his own attack and shouts as a result._

 **Kari:** Angemon no!

 _Piedmon gets back up just as Angemon lands._

 **Piedmon:** Clown Trick!

 _He releases and energy blast and knocks Angemon off the balcony._

 **Piedmon:** Trump Sword!

 _The blades are thrown and they shred through his 6 wings. Angemon screams in pain._

 **TK:** Don't give up!

 _Angemon screams at the top of his lungs as he plummets down the mountain. He hits the ground hard, causing a large cloud of dirt to erupt and his stick rolls away. Seeing his partner badly injured tears of fear stream down TK's face._

 **TK:** Angemon, NO!

 **Kari:** I'm scared!

 **TK:** It's okay! _TK looks at Kari's who's as scared as he is. "Great, now Kari's afraid. I can't let her see that I am too, I've got to be brave."_

 _TK wipes away his tears and tries to remain hopeful._

 **TK:** Angemon will be fine but you've got to keep on climbing, don't let that joker Piedmon scare you!

 **Kari:** Ok. _Kari attempts to continue climbing up but one Piedmon's blades cuts it before she can even get two hands up, causing her to scream._

 **Piedmon:** Looks you've reached the end of your rope.

 _Piedmon climbs after them and Angemon struggles to lift up his head on the ground he landed._

 **Angemon:** TK…

 _TK continues climbing but he yelps when someone grabs his ankle. It's Piedmon who climbed up faster than the kids did._

 **Piedmon:** Sorry if I gave you a wedgie.

 _He slowly starts to pull him down, prompting Kari to grab his hand._

 **Kari:** Let go of him!

 **TK:** Let go Kari or he'll get you too!

 **Kari:** No I won't let you go TK!

 **Piedmon:** Piedmon brings up his sword. Sounds like you two are "falling" for each other! _He cuts the rope under the little boy._

 _TK and Kari are sent falling down the air screaming at the top of their lungs._

 **Angemon:** TK! Kari!

 _Piedmon cackles and watches the two youngest kids plummet to their deaths._

* * *

 _The duo of Light and Hope continue screaming as they fall, trying to hold onto each other's hands. Unfortunately Kari slips and her screams get louder as she fell faster. TK attempts to angle himself to him but to no avail. He reflects on everything that's happened to him._

 **TK: "** _I'm sorry I let you down Matt!" TK widens his eyes in realization and takes out his brother's key chain. "Wait a second, Matt! What would he say?"_

 _As he looks at the figure, TK imagines an audible image of Matt in his mind encouraging him._

 **Matt:** _"TK, don't ever give up!"_

 **TK:** _"Matt?"_

 **Matt:** _"You can do it TK, I have faith in you, but it won't work if you don't have faith in yourself. No matter what happens you have to fight to the very end."_

 _The fear drains away from the 8 year old boy's face and is replaced by the fire of belief and his best trait: 'Hope'._

 **TK:** I promise you, Matt; I'll never give up the fight! _Kari's screams are heard in the background as they get closer to the ground._ If I don't do it then this world and our world will be destroyed, I have to do it for Matt, for Angemon, for everybody!

 _Unnoticed by him, the Crest of Hope responds to his reinvigorated hope and shines forth. Angemon brims with energy and gets back on his feet._

 **Angemon:** TK.

* * *

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

 _ **"Digimon!"**_

 _TK's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid yellow. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through his tag and the Crest of Hope spirals into the air._

 ** _"Digimon,"_**

 ** _"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"_**

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _The Crest of Hope stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Angemon strength._

 **Angemon:** Angemon Digivolve to…

 _Angemon's angelic feathers spread out from his wings and surround him, encasing him in a bright light in the shape of some sort of egg._

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _He emerges with 8-shining silver wings. His body solidifies and he gains new garments/armour. He gains a gold sash that form near his ankle._

 _ **"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

 _A beam shield forms on his left arm and he draws out his purple blade of light, Excalibur in the air. A purple helmet covering half of his face is formed and he slices the air with his blade._

MagnaAngemon!

" **Digimon!"**

 _ **…**_

 **Hey Digimon**

 _MagnaAngemon flies up catches TK and Kari on time. TK looks up at his partner and his yellow Digivice vibrates._

 **TK:** MagnaAngemon I knew you'd be alright!

 _MagnaAngemon smiles and sets the two of the safely down the ground._

 **MagnaAngemon:** You two stay here; I'll take care of this clown.

 _MagnaAngemon flies back to the balcony to deal with the last Dark Master. Piedmon throws a transforming cloth at him._

 **Piedmon:** Chew on this!

 **MagnaAngemon:** I'm not hungry! _MagnaAngemon easily slices through the sheet with his blade and then lashes out Piedmon's waist. Piedmon yelps in pain as he is sent flying and loses his collection of key chains which MagnaAngemon catches._ I guess my sword trumps yours.

 _The clown screams as he is sent plummeting down the air. TK and Kari throw their hands up in celebration._

 **TK:** Yay!

 **Kari:** Yippee!

 _They joyfully laugh and hug with TK spinning Kari around. When both of them stop they realize how close they're when they stare at each other, causing them to blush in embarrassment and nervously smile. Kari gives TK a tender look and gives a passionate kiss on his cheek much to his shock and surprise. Kari playfully chuckles and TK rubs his face with nervous laugh._

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _MagnaAngemon has set the others on a small mound of dirt._

 **MagnaAngemon:** Now to bring our friends back to normal. _He crosses his arms._ Magna Antidote.

 _His 8 wings shine with a rainbow glow and that light is released, engulfing all the key chains. They all glow and return to their normal state and size._

 **Tai:** Wow what a weird dream, I had an incredible urge to carry some keys.

 _Tai and Matt see their respective siblings and rush up to them in joy. TK and Kari do the same._

 **Tai:** Kari!

 **Kari:** Tai!

 **Matt:** TK!

 **TK:** Matt!

 _The 2 sets of siblings have a joyous embrace. Matt regards his brother with a proud smile._

 **Matt:** You did a great job TK!

 **TK:** If it wasn't for your advice I don't think I would've been able to do it!

 **Matt:** Huh? _Matt doesn't remember giving advice but shrugs it off._

 _Tentomon flies up to MagnaAngemon._

 **Tentomon:** You saved us! Thanks MagnaAngemon! Turn around so I can make sure I'm not having a dream!

 **MagnaAngemon:** Very well.

 _He turns and in the process accidentally knocks Tentomon down with his wings. It's no dream; the entire gang and Andromon are back to normal._

* * *

 _Unfortunately Piedmon is has survived after his big fall and he is looking pretty angry with his humiliation at the hands of MagnaAngemon._

 **Piedmon:** So those Digi-destined think the Dark Masters are that easily defeated, hmm? Well guess again; you're not the only one with an army of friends that can help you! _He thrusts his right hand up._ Ta-dah!

 _The spires of rock around him explode, hundreds of vicious little Digimons with sharp teethes, black skin, white fur beneath their jaws, bat wings, orange hair and red eyes along with a bad attitude. They stand by Piedmon howling and acting like chimpanzees._

 **Piedmon:** This is more fun than a barrel of flying monkeys!

 **Digimon Analyser (Piedmon):** Digi-destined meet the Vilemon; their Nightmare Shock will give you a rude awakening!

* * *

 _The Digi-destined are completely surrounded on all sides._

 **Joe:** We're surrounded!

 **Izzy:** Oh no! We can't escape!

 **TK:** Come on toughen up!

 **Matt:** I'm with you TK!

 **Tai:** Our only chance is if we all combine our powers together but we'll need some help!

 **Ogremon:** Did someone say "help!"

 _They turn around to see a lot of figures coming from the horizon._

 **Sora:** Who's that?

 _Mimi exclaims in excitement, knowing who they're._

 **Mimi:** It's our friends! They've made it!

 _Unimon flies with Elecmon, Gekomon and Otamamon riding him._

 **Gekomon:** Sorry we're late but it looks like we made it!

 **Elecmon:** Are we too late for the party?

 **Ogremon:** Pummel Whack! _Ogremon whacks away a couple of Vilemon and leads the ground forces consisting of Meramon, Fridgimon and a horde of Gekomon and Otamamon._ I sliced, I guess I'm gonna have to work on my swing, huh?

 _Tai grins, believing that they've got this in the bag now that they've got their own army._

 **Tai:** Alright gang; give them the full Digimon attack!

* * *

 _All the digivolved Digimon leapt up and attacked._

 **Elecmon:** Super Thunder Strike!

 **Unimon:** Horn Blaster!

 _The Pegasus and electric digimon work together and combine their attacks, taking down a large group of Vilemon._

 **Sora & Mimi: **Nice shot! _Sora and Mimi high five one another in celebration._

 **Ogremon:** Pummel Whack!

 _Ogremon blasts out dark energy from his fist and takes on whole group of Vilemon on his own._

* * *

 _Izzy, Tentomon, Joe and Gomamon watch, somewhat amused as a group of Vilemon chased a group of Gekomon and Otamamon to the left only to run away to avoid facing the wrath of Fridgimon, Meramon and Andromon._

 **Gomamon:** Time to get in on this, right Tentomon!

 **Tentomon:** Right behind you!

 _Both of them jump right into battle and waste no time digivolving._

* * *

 **Brave Heart** **(split screen)**

 _ **"Digimon!"**_

 _The 2 Digivices beam light high above and Tentomon and Gomamon quickly spin in their Digi-zones gaining data._

 **Tentomon:** Tentomon…!

 **Gomamon:** Gomamon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

Kabuterimon!

Ikkakumon!

 **(-)**

* * *

 _Izzy and Joe's respective Digivices vibrate rapidly and turn solid purple and silver. They shoot out beams of light that blast through their Crests. The Crests of Knowledge and Reliability explode in the air, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon strength._

 **Kabuterimon:** Kabuterimon…!

 **Ikkakumon:** Ikkakumon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

 _Kabuterimon grew 1.5 times, his horn, arms and entire body drastically change and his wings hastily while Ikkakumon is rapidly engulfed in a torrent of water that turns into a vortex before emerging as a walrus and Thor's hammer materialises in the his hand. They quickly prepare for battle._

MegaKabuterimon!

Zudomon!

 **(-)**

* * *

 **Zudomon:** Vulcan's Hammer!

 _He bangs his hammer on the ground and blasts out a thunderbolt that vaporises a large group of Vilemon._

* * *

 **Piedmon:** Most impressive. Trump Sword! _He throws 4 swords at his opponents._

 **MegaKabuterimon:** Horn Buster!

 _MegaKabuterimon launches a giant electrical energy beam from his horn and it vaporises the swords._

 **Sora, Izzy, Joe and Mimi:** Yay!

* * *

 **Lillymon:** Flower Cannon!

 _Lillymon blasts a green energy shot from her flower gun but Piedmon easily neutralises it. In hopes of restarting his collection he throws his transforming sheet._

 **Angewomon:** Celestial Arrow!

 _Angewomon launches her arrow and it shreds right through the sheet. Piedmon avoids facing them same fate but wasn't so lucky with Garudamon._

 **Garudamon:** Wing Blade!

 _Garudamon blasts out a flaming bird and it not only destroys a couple of Vilemon but it also sends Piedmon flying._

* * *

 _MagnaAngemon decides to add the finishing touches to this battle._

 **MagnaAngemon:** Gate of Destiny! _MagnaAngemon traces a circle of light and the gate forms. It spins around for a few moments before opening up and sucking in the horde of Vilemon._

 **Tai, Matt, TK and Kari:** Wow!

 _After getting back on his feet Piedmon could do nothing but stare at his in shock and horror. He soon finds he's not alone in the crater._

* * *

 _He turns to see angry figures of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon in front of him._

 **WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon:** Hey! Remember us!

 **WarGreymon:** Terra Force! _Generates and tosses a miniature version of the sun._

 **MetalGarurumon:** Garuru Tomahawk! _Opens his chest and blasts out a large ice missile._

 _The attacks from the Mega Digimon explode in front of Piedmon and send him flying. The Last Dark Master screams as he is blown into the Gate of Destiny where he has been banished and destroyed. The gate soon closes and dissolves into a shower of golden light. As a result of the final Dark Masters destruction, light rains down from the sky and a rainbow descends from above, engulfing all of Spiral Mountain._

* * *

 _(Split Screen) The Digi-destined and their Digimon gasp in awe as the last traces of Spiral Mountain disappear and reconfigures._

 **Izzy:** The last remnants of Spiral Mountain are disappearing. The Dark Masters control over the Digital World is finally gone!

 **Tai:** Good riddance!

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _With the battle over the Digimon allies that had been gathered are now waving their goodbyes since they need to return to their homes. They bid their farewells at the same time but it turns into a cacophony of noise but the kids get the picture and appreciate their friends for their help. The kids also wave their goodbyes._

 **Tai:** You know I'm starting to think we have a strange looking group of friends.

 **Mimi:** They might not have the best fashion sense but they're the best friends we've ever had.

 _Izzy checks his laptop and finds the chibi version of Gennai walking across the screen, holding up an envelope._

 **Izzy:** Hmm? We have an email from Gennai.

 **Sora:** What's it say Izzy?

 _Tai walks with his hands behind his head without a care in the world._

 **Tai:** Not now, I need a nap.

 **Izzy:** It's coming in now.

 **Tai:** Is he congratulating us?

 **Izzy:** Gennai says here that the Dark Masters aren't the real enemies.

 _This new development got everyone's attention, even Tai._

 **Tai:** Huh?

 **Izzy:** It says here that the real enemy is an evil force whose very existence warped the Digi-World and created the Dark Masters. _Izzy looks up with a worried expression._ So according to this I don't think we're out of the woods quite yet.

 **Tai:** Wait a sec! If it's not the Dark Masters, then who do we fight next!?

 _In response to this, the ground shakes violently, knocking the kids off their feet and causing the ground to crack. Sinister red light blasts out of Piedmon's observatory and the sky turns dark again._

 **Mimi:** What's happening!?

 _It's clear that the Dark Master really weren't the real enemies. But if they aren't the real problem, then who is?_

* * *

 **Narrator:** What is the evil force that Gennai was warning the Digi-destined about? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **(A/N: Please review)**


	23. Episode 53: Now Apocalymon

**Digimon Adventure – ep 53 – Now Apocalymon**

 **(A/N: There's no need for the introductions of this episode, let's skip 5 minutes ahead.)**

 _On Earth, the parents of the Digi-destined, including the rest of the parents grew worried when the view in the skies turned to darkness. It grew worse when they see Apocalymon the true enemy of the Digi-destined that Gennai warned them about and had warped the very fabric of existence and what really makes the people panic is they can hear him and what he just said._

 **Jim:** I better get a new flashlight.

 **Susumu:** But what about…?

 **Yuuko:** The kids?

 _A few seconds later the children and their Digimon melt into the picture, shocking and horrifying the parents._

 **Toshiko:** Sora!

 **Satoe & Keisuke: **Our Mimi!

 **Hiroaki:** Matt!

 **Nancy:** TK!

 **Masami & Yoshie: **Izzy!

 **Jim:** Joe!

 **Susumu:** Kari!

 **Yuuko:** Tai!

* * *

 _In the dark void, the Digi-destined shudder at the sight of Apocalymon's hideousy as he smirks._

 **Apocalymon:** Are you repulsed by my appearance? _The Digi-destined could only feel fear._ Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings; they're already hurt. You see, I was created from all that was loss from the Digivolving process.

 **Izzy:** What do you mean by lost?

 **Apocalymon:** Digimon have been Digivolving for many years now over and over again but there were some who weren't up to the challenge and simply disappeared.

 **Izzy:** That makes sense; even on Earth some species went extinct during the process of evolution. In fact the Tasmanian Tiger Wolf was one of the-

 **Apocalymon:** SILENCE!

 _The kids yelp in fear, especially Izzy who decides to stop talking._

 **Apocalymon:** Who's the one telling the story anyway, me or you?

 **Matt:** Alright, go ahead.

 **Apocalymon:** First I have a question to ask: do you believe I'm worthy of co-existing with you?

 _The Digi-destined are taken aback by this question and have a hard time finding an answer._

 **Izzy:** Uh…well…yeah, sure.

 **Apocalymon:** Oh really, Even though I was forged from all the pain and misery of all the ill-fated Digimon who vanished while attempting to Digivolve.

 **Sora:** You're entirely made up of grief and sorrow, how sad for you.

 **Apocalymon:** Sure, rub it in. And now Digi-destined and Digimon, I've been waiting an eternity for this encounter.

 **WarGreymon:** What?

 **MetalGarurumon:** What do you mean?

 **Apocalymon:** As I sat alone in the cold, miserable darkness of my world I watched all of you on the other side laughing and having fun in the light, well now it's my turn…TO SHINE!

 _Apocalymon roars out, releasing a wave of white energy sparking with electricity. The group scream in pain as they're sent flying back. Tai grunted as he righted himself with one eyes shut for a moment._

 **Tai:** Is everybody okay?

 **Matt:** I think so.

 **Izzy:** Yeah.

 **Sora:** I'm okay Tai.

 **Apocalymon:** Not for long! Do you think it's fair that I should have to live with all this agony? _The Digi-destined don't have answer and some try their best to look away._ Why should you get to laugh when I'm forced to cry? Why do you get to taste the best life has to offer while I choke on its leftovers? Answer me this! _Apocalymon throws up his hands._ WHY DO ALL OF YOU GET THE PIZZA WHILE I GET THE CRUSTS?

 _Mimi covers her hands in despair._

 **Mimi:** Ugh! I can't take all these metaphors!

 **Izzy:** Boy this guy really holds a grudge.

 **Apocalymon:** I will rule the world and plunge it into darkness so that I don't have to be alone anymore in my misery. _He maniacally laughs but stops when realizes he's laughing._ Wait a minute, what am I laughing at; I'm supposed to be depressed?

 _He attacks and one of the claws close up and transform into a warped and shadowed shape of MetalSeadramon's head._

 **Apocalymon:** River of Power! _He shoots out a blue beam of pure energy and it's aimed right a Kari._

 **Tai:** Kari!

 _Kari screams in fear but luckily Angewomon drops down to protect her. The blast makes a direct hit on her back and she screams in pain much to the Child of Light's horror._

 **Kari:** AAAH! Angewomon, no!

 **Apocalymon:** That was MetalSeadramon with his classic, River of Power and now, here's Myotismon with his number one hit. Crimson Lightning!

 _This time the claw changes into a warped and shadowed version of Myotismon. The figure unleashes an electric whip of sinister energy and it heads straight for Mimi who screams in fear. Lillymon gets in front of her takes the full force of the attack, causing her to scream in pain and sends both of them flying._

 **Apocalymon:** Next, Machinedramon! Giga Cannon!

 _Another claw transforms into the shape of Machinedramon and releases yellow energy blasts from its cannons towards Sora who screams in fear. Garudamon encases Sora in her claws and shouts in pain when the blast strikes her in the back._

 **Apocalymon:** Next, why don't I take you on trip to memory lane using an attack from your first opponent! Death Hand!

 _One of the claws takes the shape of the Digi-destined first opponent, Devimon and releases a dark energy blast. This time Apocalymon aims for the boys, starting with TK who screams in fear. MagnaAngemon drops down in front and protects his partner. The Archangel screams in pain when the attack makes a direct hit on his stomach._

 **Apocalymon:** And now say hello again to Datamon! Virus Grenade!

 _The claws are pulled into the mass and grenades are released from its holes. They all head straight for Joe who shouts in fear, prompting Zudomon to take the full force of the attack, causing him to roar in pain._

 **Apocalymon:** Now how 'bout we turn up the volume with MetalEtemon's…Dark Spirit Deluxe!

 _Another claw transforms into the shape of MetalEtemon and raises its hand, calling forth a lightning bolt with negative energy. It heads straight for Izzy who screams in fear. MegaKabuterimon flies above him and protects him with his shell but that does not save the giant bug from getting a massive dose of electrocution, causing him to roar in pain._

 **Apocalymon:** And now I think I'll play around with Puppetmon's…Puppet Pummel!

 _Another claw turns into the shape of Puppetmon and fires a barrage of laser bullets from its hammer. Matt shouts in fear but MetalGarurumon takes the hit for him, causing the metal wolf to roar in pain._

 **Apocalymon:** And finally, the Crescendo with Piedmon! Clown Trick!

 _The last claw transforms into the shape of Piedmon and launches blast of malicious energy aimed straight for Tai who screams in fear. WarGreymon attempts to block it but the blast was too strong and he ends up roaring in pain. All the kids cater their Digimon giving of shocked expressions upon seeing these familiar attacks._

 **Izzy:** Inconceivable! He's using all the attacks of the evil digimon we've defeated in the past! _Joe whips his head to the computer whiz._

 **Joe:** You mean we have to fight them all over again. This is the worst recurring nightmare I've ever been awake for.

 **Sora:** Hey we were able to beat them once.

 **Tai:** Sora's right. We did beat them and we can do it again!

 **TK:** We just have to fight together as a team. _MagnaAngemon, Kari and Angewomon all nod._

 **Matt:** I agree; we've sacrificed too much to give up now.

 **Apocalymon:** You fools; you haven't even seen my true power yet! _He thrusts his hands up._ Reverse Digivolve!

 _Every one of the claws aims straight for the Digimon prompting them to push their partners out of the way before they get fully captured and encased._

 **Apocalymon:** I'll make you understand how it feels to be one step closer to extinction!

 _He drinks up all the energy from the Digimon, sapping away their strength and the all glow with a yellow light and shrink. One by one they're all released and are back to their weaker forms. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon and Patamon are back at the rookie stage while Gatomon is at the champion. The kid's gasp in horror at what they've witnessed._

 **Matt:** They're rookies!

 **TK:** He changed them back so easily!

 _Patamon floats over to the boy with a depressed expression._

 **Patamon:** I'm sorry TK.

 **TK:** It's not your fault Patamon, it's his.

 **Kari:** Great, this time we're finished.

 _Gatomon floats over with a frown._

 **Gatomon:** You'd better lose that 'tude Kari!

 _The Digimon clearly aren't ready to give up._

 **Gabumon:** Just because 7 out of 8 us are at the Rookie level doesn't mean we still can't fight.

 **Tentomon:** We'd Digivolve if we had the energy.

 **Joe:** That's it! Start from scratch, you can Digivolve again!

 **Gomamon:** We'd have to eat something.

 **Palmon:** Come to think of it, I am kinda hungry.

 **Agumon:** I can't believe me of all Digimon is saying this, but forget food; we have the power within us!

 **Gabumon:** But we need your help!

 _The kids' nod; unwilling to give up this battle as well._

 **Tai:** Everybody get your crests ready. _Everyone pulls out their Crests and then proceeds to reach for their Digivices._

 **Apocalymon:** Death Claw!

 _He uses another one of Devimon's attack but this time he closes his claw and unleashes 8 arms. The arms snatch away the Tags and Crests, snapping of their cords. He laughs and crushes every one of them, turning the Tags and Crests into Digital dust, horrifying the Digi-destined._

 **Tai:** Our Tags and Crests!

 **TK:** He broke them all!

 **Sora:** They won't be able to Digivolve without them!

 **Apocalymon:** I hope you've learned your lesson! Always save your receipts. The warranty was probably still good on those things.

 _The kids and digimon could only stare in despair._

 **Joe:** Isn't this usually the time where one of us comes up with a brilliant idea?

 **Mimi:** I don't think anything could save us this time Joe, I'm afraid we're done for. How can we fight Apocalymon without Digivolving?!

 _Izzy digs his hands into his scalps. Fear and despair has completely overwhelmed his big brain._

 **Izzy:** There's no way! All the rookie and champion level Digimon combined couldn't defeat an enemy who has the power of all the evil Digimon in the past!

 _Tai is still not ready to give up._

 **Tai:** How can you be so sure!? There's got to be a way somehow!

 **Matt:** How did the Original Digi-destined defeat this enemy?

 _Apocalymon holds out his hands moves them about as if he's casting an incantation._

 **Apocalymon:** I'll make these children and use their fear to make them all disappear. _He laughs and his eyes emit an evil red glow. Joe screams as he looks at where his feet "were". He is slowly disintegrating into the digital bits. Sora gasps and then notices it's happening to her as well. The phenomenon spreads to the other kids who're all in shock and horror._

 **Matt:** What's this?!

 **Izzy:** Fascinating! Our bodies are being broken down into little pieces of digital information.

 **Tai:** Fascinating!?

 _The phenomenon spreads to the Digimon as well._

 **Biyomon:** Let's stay calm everyone, don't fall to pieces.

 **Agumon:** Too late!

 _They all scream and soon there is nothing of them left. They're completely deleted, not a single trace of them is left in this world._

* * *

 _We now go to a blank space with nothing but constantly changing binary codes in the background. Everyone's voices can be heard in the background and they fly through the zeroes and ones and some of them spin in place.. They're all shocked with their new surroundings._

 **Tai:** Ugh…where are we?

 **Izzy:** We're information now, this is where all digital information gathers, it's the world of data.

 **Mimi:** Data! I'm too young to be dating!

 **Izzy:** It's not the same.

 **Joe:** Sometimes too much information's a bad thing.

 **TK:** What's gonna happen to us in here?

 **Izzy:** We might float here for eternity or we could all get seen as anomalies and get deleted.

 **Kari:** Can we get back?

 **Sora:** I don't know Kari, nothing like this has ever happened to us before; I don't know what to do.

 **Tai:** Is this it? Have we lost?

 **Matt:** I'd say that's pretty good conclusion.

 **Agumon:** Come on you guys, don't quit now!

 **Tai:** Why not? _Even the leader of the group has given up._

 **Gabumon:** Look we can't just stop fighting now because of a little setback.

 **Biyomon:** So what if we're bits of information, we have no Tags and Crests, we can't Digivolve and we're facing the most powerful enemy of all time. I don't see what the problem is!

 **Sora:** Listen Biyomon, you guys have a great attitude about this whole thing, but all the positive thinking in the world can't guarantee that we'll get back to our original forms.

 **Joe:** I tried positive thinking once and I was positive about one thing, I positively hated it!

 **Izzy:** Speaking scientifically, we're the first humans to be digitally processed; technically we're pioneers, like Marco and Polo.

 **Tentomon:** Oh I know what he's famous for. Marco!

 **Agumon:** Polo!

 **Tentomon:** Marco!

 **Patamon:** Polo!

 **Tentomon:** Marco!

 **TK & Kari: **Polo!

 **Gabumon:** In every battle you're bound to face a number of unknowns.

 **Gomamon:** Yeah you didn't know how those other fights would turn out but you fought them anyway, didn't you?

 **Joe:** Yeah that's right, we did fight.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _They reminisce their first day in the Digital World. Especially, Joe who remembers how he was completely freaked out by Bukamon._

 **Joe:** When I first got to the Digital World I was afraid of every little thing that moved.

 _A few minutes later the gang are by the Cliffside where Kuwagamon prepares to exterminate_

 **Joe:** We faced all kinds of new monsters

 _A few more minutes later multi-coloured light pours from the sky and surrounds all the In-training level Digimon, giving them the strength to Digivolve to their Rookie forms for the first time._

 **Gomamon:** But no matter who they threw at us we always found the strength to beat the enemy regardless of how big it was, didn't we Joe?

 _All the Rookie Digimons combine their attacks and defeat Kuwagamon._

* * *

 **Joe:** You're right, we did! We worked together as a team, even that time we almost lost TK because he couldn't swim.

 _Joe's mind flashes forward to how he save TK from drowning in the water and gave him a piece of driftwood to hang on to._

 **Joe:** Of course, I forgot that I couldn't swim either.

 _He drowns but his sense of responsibility caused his Crest of Reliability to glow, giving Ikkakumon the strength to Digivolve to Zudomon for the first time._

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

 _Ikkakumon spins in the Digi-zone and soon he becomes Zudomon._

 **…**

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 _Joe and Gomamon smile, upon remembering those events that led up to this point. Next are Mimi and Palmon._

 **Mimi:** I remember time all I wanted to do was to break down and cry.

 **Palmon:** But instead you fought on with your new friends.

 _Mimi nods with a serene smile on her face._

 **Mimi:** I feel like I've become a stronger person since I've met all of you.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Mimi's mind flashes back to the Gekomon's castle where she became spoilt, bratty princess. Eventually she comes to her senses and signs her song, waking up Shogunmon but he attacks everyone in sight. Shogunmon had Togemon completely overpowered._

 **Mimi:** Like that time in the Gekomon's castle when Shogunmon attacked. I realized what a spoilt brat I was being and all I could think about was saving all of you…my friends. I didn't cry a single drop.

 _A single tear streams down her face and drips on her Crest._

 **Mimi:** Alright, maybe just one drop.

 _Her pure and sincere heart allowed the Crest of Sincerity the shine, allowing Togemon to bloom into Lillymon for the first time._

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

 _Togemon spins in the Digi-zone and soon she becomes Lillymon._

 _ **…**_

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 _Mimi and Palmon remember the day quite well and next is TK and Patamon._

 **Patamon:** Before I met you TK, I didn't think it mattered if I ever Digivolved or not.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _TK's reminisces how bravely Patamon tried to protect him from Devimon, even though he hadn't digivolved._

 **Patamon:** When Devimon went to grab you and got me, I knew it was my time to shine. I became Angemon for the first time and I've been flying high ever since.

 _They think about how Devimon was seconds away from crushing Patamon until light shone in his hand and flew into the air. That light was Patamon digivolving to Angemon for the first time and took on Devimon on his own. TK's mind then forwards to their most recent battle with Piedmon when he and Kari were falling down the air._

 **TK:** I learned something from you too Patamon. I learned that sometimes you have to fight for what you believe in.

 _His Crest of Hope glows and then he thinks back to the battle with Myotismon when he was close to ripping Angemon apart._

* * *

 **TK:** If I had given up hope whenever we fought evil Digimon like Myotismon and Piedmon then everything I had to fight for will have been for nothing and we'd never have been able to get through our toughest battles. That's why I'm always going to keep my hope alive in my heart.

 _It was then that TK yelled out Angemon's name with tears streaming down his face after his brother's encouragement. In response to TK's will to never give up the Crest if Hope shines, allowing Angemon to Digivolve even further to MagnaAngemon._

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

 _Angemon spins in the Digi-zone and soon he becomes MagnaAngemon._

 _ **…**_

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 _TK and Patamon smile upon remembering their growth during the course of their adventure and next is Sora and Biyomon._

 **Biyomon:** I want you to know you've changed my life in many ways too Sora.

 **Sora:** Really?

 **Biyomon:** Of course you have, after all I've never had a best friend before.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Sora reminisces the time DemiDevimon seriously injured Biyomon and Sora wouldn't allow her to fight until Biyomon reminds her of her mother._

 **Biyomon:** I would do anything for you, like that time I took Myotismon's Crimson Lightning right in the chest.

 _Myotismon blocks Birdramon's attack and pierces her with his electric whip._

 **Biyomon:** Talk about heart burn!

 _It was at that time the Crest of Love glowed in response to Sora's love and compassion for her partner which she displayed by running to her aide, giving Birdramon the firepower to Digivolve to Garudamon for the first time_

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

 _Birdramon spins in the Digi-zone and soon she becomes Garudamon._

 _ **…**_

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 _Sora and Biyomon smile as well and now we go to Izzy and Tentomon._

 **Tentomon:** You know Izzy when I first met you, I thought you were just another one of those computer geeks but after I got to know you I realized you are one of those computer geeks and I'm glad you are because where would the rest of us be without you.

 **Izzy:** Thanks pal.

 **Tentomon:** _He sniff_ s. I promised myself I wouldn't cry.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Izzy's mind flashes back to their battle with Vademon who completely overwhelmed Kabuterimon with a barrage of asteroids_

 **Tentomon:** Although I wanted to cry when I felt that asteroid belt tightening around my waist but you and I took care of Vademon together.

 _Kabuterimon drifts unconscious in the evil Digimon's universe but in response to the power of Izzy's knowledge, the Crest of Knowledge shined for the first time, giving Kabuterimon the power to Digivolve to MegaKabuterimon._

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

 _Kabuterimon spins in the Digi-zone and soon he becomes MegaKabuterimon._

 ** _…_**

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 _Izzy and Tentomon smile and next are Matt and Gabumon._

 **Gabumon:** As for you Matt-

 **Matt:** You don't have to say anything, I know.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Matt's minds flashes back to the time he and Joe were forced to slave way at Devimon's diner. Joe had attacked Veggiemon and ended up getting caught in his grip._

 **Gabumon:** There was that time when-

 **Matt:** Yeah that's right, I remember.

 _Matt had accused the Child of Reliability for caring about no one but himself a minute earlier yet he risked his life to save TK._

 **Gabumon:** And then you and I-

 **Matt:** I know.

 _Feeling guilt and shame over the way he cruelly treated his friend he yells out in the air._

 **Gabumon:** Remember when we-

 **Matt:** Didn't you hear me; I said you don't have to say anything!

 _In response to the desire to protect his friends, the Crest of Friendship shines for the first time, allowing Garurumon to howl away and Digivolve into WereGarurumon._

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

 _Garurumon spins in the Digi-zone and soon he becomes WereGarurumon._

 _Gabumon Warp Digivolves and becomes MetalGarurumon._

 **…**

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 _Matt and Gabumon smile and now it's time for Kari and Gatomon to reminisce._

 **Gatomon:** We can't give up now 'cause if we do what was the whole point of searching for Kari in the first place.

 **Kari:** Gatomon…

 **Gatomon:** I've waited my whole life to meet you and find my purpose and that is to protect you no matter what the cost.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Kari's mind flashes back to the battle with Myotismon on the top of the TV station where he blasted out a swarm of bats that proceeded to rip Kari and Gatomon apart._

 **Gatomon:** Whether if that meant facing Myotismon's Grizzly Wing attack or facing the reality of losing Wizardmon.

 _They remember the Wizard Digimon's valiant and noble sacrifice to protect them so they could live on._

 **Gatomon:** You know I will always be there for you.

 _At the site of Wizardmon's lifeless body which soon deletes, causing Kari to tearfully scream. In response to her grief and pure heart, the Crest of Light shines, giving Gatomon the power to digivolve and fly high as Angewomon, allowing them to avenge her dear friend._

 **Ultimate Digivolution Theme**

 _Gatomon spins in the Digi-zone and soon she becomes Angewomon._

 ** _…_**

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 _Kari and Gatomon smile and last but not least is the best Digi-destined/Digimon, Tai and Agumon's turn._

 **Agumon:** You and I knew from the beginning that together we made an invincible team, right Tai!?

 **Tai:** You got that right!

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Tai's mind flashes back to Etemon's pyramid where he regained the courage to thrust his hand through the electrical wall in order to save the one he cherished so much, Sora, which caused his Crest to glow for the first time. He also remembers how he saved Sora from Vademon._

 **Tai:** Of course I probably could've taken care of Etemon without you but it was nice having you around and you did get me out of a few jams.

 _Later that day, Tai and Greymon charge in to attack Etemon who's fused with his Dark Network, all by themselves. In response to his unwavering courage, the Crest of Courage glows like the sun, giving Greymon the strength to Digivolve to MetalGreymon for the first time and put an end to the rock star monkey._

 **Ultimate Digivolution theme**

 _Greymon spins in the Digi-zone and soon he becomes MetalGreymon._

 _Agumon Warp Digivolves and becomes WarGreymon._

 ** _…_**

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **Kari:** Boy if I had never met you Gatomon…

 **Joe:** And I had never come to the Digital World…

 **Mimi:** And if none of us became friends in the first place…

 **Izzy:** Then we wouldn't have become the people we are today.

 **Matt:** You're right; we never would've won all those battles without each other.

 **TK:** I feel like I've grown up a lot.

 **Sora:** I think we've all grown up in a lot of ways.

 **Tai:** I've grown up too; I'm a much better fighter now.

 _The Digi-destined don't notice that their movement in the Data World is now steadier and there are no random courses._

* * *

 _On the other side, the parents/relatives of the Digi-destined see that Apocalymon isn't making a move. All they could do to help their children is hope, support and believe in them with all their hearts. Despite the tension between them, Hiroaki and Nancy hold hands for support._

 **Hiroaki:** You can do it!

 **Jim:** Come on! For Earth!

 **Toshiko:** We're so proud of you, no matter what happens!

 **Sae:** Give it your all!

 _People from every corner of the Earth who're watching the battle lend their support as well by cheering for the Digi-destined and their Digimon and by mocking Apocalymon, whatever they can do to help._

* * *

 _The Digi-destined have regained their fighting spirit. Tai has his fist clenched with a look of determination._

 **Tai:** I don't know about you but I'm not ready to quit yet!

 **Sora:** I'm with you Tai; I won't let this whole experience be for nothing!

 **Matt:** Me neither, there's no way I'm about to let my friends down!

 **Izzy:** And besides, there are still a lot of people counting on us down on Earth!

 **Mimi:** Let's find a way! _Izzy, Tentomon Joe, Gomamon, Mimi and Palmon stand side by side on the left._

 **Matt:** Let's fight! _Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora and Biyomon stand side by side on the right._

 **TK:** We're ready! _TK, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon stand side by side on the centre._

 **Joe:** It's going to be pretty tough without our Crests!

 **Kari:** Crests! We don't need no stinking Crests!

 _The children's spirits were at their highest and their strongest qualities so brightly you could see them. Literally, you can actually see them. TK exclaims in surprise when he feels familiar warmth inside him and looks down to see the Symbol of Hope glowing brightly beneath his shirt._

 **TK:** Wha-?! My heart!

 _It isn't just him. Kari, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Sora, Matt and Tai all exclaim in shock one by one when they see their respective symbols that represent them glowing in their hearts. The Crests of Light, Hope, Sincerity, Reliability, Knowledge, Love, Friendship and Courage have all regained their lustre and are shining within the hearts of the Digi-destined that represent them._

 **Agumon:** It's your Crests! You don't need to carry them anymore because there power has been inside of you this whole time!

 **Tai:** You mean like…in our hearts!?

 _The Digi-destined are delighted with this new development._

 **Izzy:** Prodigious! That makes perfect sense; it's like my knowledge and Joe's sense of responsibility; if your special traits are within you then you don't need your Crests because your power will be within you as well.

 **Matt:** You're wrong.

 _Everyone is shocked and look at Matt who has a huge grin on his face._

 **Matt:** It wasn't the friendship inside of me that made my Crest glow Izzy, it was more than that! The friendship I felt from all of you gathered inside my heart and that brought the power of my Crest to life.

 **Tai:** So each person's Crests isn't powered by themselves! It's powered by the faith we have in each other.

* * *

 **Kari:** Then the Light inside of me is for everybody! _The Crest of Light shines brighter than ever before, filling Gatomon with so much energy she can't help but Digivolve._

* * *

 **Warp Digivolution theme**

 _Gatomon rapidly spins in her Digi-zone._

 **Gatomon:** Gatomon Digivolve to…!

 _She already transforms and gains the rest of her garments before her helmet and wings appear._

Angewomon!

* * *

 **TK:** And everyone's Hopes are my Hope! _The Crest of Hope shines brighter than ever before and it gives Patamon the power to jump straight to the Ultimate level._

* * *

 _Patamon rapidly spins in his Digi-zone._

 **Patamon:** Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon!

 _Angemon rapidly spins in his Digi-zone._

 **Angemon:** Angemon Digivolve to…!

 _He hastily emerges with 8-shining silver wings from the white light created from his angelic feathers. His body solidifies, the gold sash and beam shield forms and he draws out Excalibur before his helmet forms. He rapidly slices the air._

MagnaAngemon!

* * *

 **Mimi:** Sincerity! _The Crest of Sincerity shines brighter than ever before, giving Palmon the energy needed to Digivolve and bloom once more._

* * *

 _Palmon rapidly spins in her Digi-zone._

 **Palmon:** Palmon Digivolve to…Togemon!

 _Togemon rapidly spins in her Digi-zone._

 **Togemon:** Togemon Digivolve to…!

 _Togemon quickly blares out light from eyes and mouth before the rose sprouts, releasing the flower fairy_

Lillymon!

* * *

 **Joe:** Reliability! _The Crest of Reliability shines brighter than ever before, filling Gomamon with an explosion of energy that allows him to Digivolve._

* * *

 _Gomamon rapidly spins in his Digi-zone._

 **Gomamon:** Gomamon Digivolve to…Ikkakumon!

 _Ikkakumon rapidly spins in his Digi-zone._

 **Ikkakumon:** Ikkakumon Digivolve to…!

 _Ikkakumon is engulfed in a torrent of water before emerging as a giant walrus with shell and Thor's Hammer instantly materialises. He gives it a good swing._

Zudomon!

* * *

 **Izzy:** Knowledge! _The Crest of Knowledge shines brighter than ever before, filling Tentomon with so much energy, he can't help but Digivolve as well._

* * *

 _Tentomon rapidly spins in his Digi-zone._

 **Tentomon:** Tentomon Digivolve to…Kabuterimon!

 _Kabuterimon rapidly spins in his Digi-zone._

 **Kabuterimon:** Kabuterimon Digivolve to…!

 _Kabuterimon's has already grown larger and his body becomes thicker. His wings quickly combine to form his shell._

MegaKabuterimon!

* * *

 **Sora:** Mine's Love! _The Crest of Love shines brighter than ever before, giving Biyomon the firepower she needs to Digivolve._

* * *

 _Biyomon rapidly spins in her Digi-zone._

 **Biyomon:** Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon!

 _Birdramon rapidly spins in her Digi-zone._

 **Birdramon:** Birdramon Digivolve to…!

 _Her face is quickly engulfed in flames and emerges with her new face. After the rest of her limbs emerge she sprouts her wings and stands on two legs._

Garudamon!

* * *

 **Matt:** Friendship! T _he Crest of Friendship shines brighter than ever before, filling Gabumon with so much energy he explodes straight into the Mega level._

* * *

 _Gabumon rapidly flips and turns solid sapphire._

 **Gabumon:** Gabumon Warp Digivolve to…!

 _He blasts a pillar of light and quickly bypasses his two forms to become MetalGarurumon who runs and sprouts his mechanical limbs. He loops before landing back on the ground. He fires millions of missiles from his body that form countless of ice on the ground. The ice converges around him and he howls his name._

MetalGarurumon!

* * *

 **Tai:** Courage! The Crest of Courage shines brighter than ever before, filling Agumon with so much firepower he explodes straight into the Mega level as well.

* * *

 _Agumon rapidly flips and turns solid gold._

 **Agumon:** Agumon Warp Digivolve to…!

 _He blasts a pillar of light and quickly bypasses his two forms to become WarGreymon who gains his armour, Brave Shield and Dramon Destroyer. He waves his arms, creating rings of fire before doing a split. He stamps his foot on the ground, releasing energy and roars his name._

WarGreymon!

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _The massive amount of energy released was too much for the Data World to contain. With the children's spirits high, their Crests glowing within their hearts and the Digimon attaining their most powerful forms, it was too much for this world to handle. Everyone travels through the white space of ones and zeroes back to Apocalymon's dark realm._

* * *

 _They reappear in front of the mutant Digimon._

 **Izzy:** We did it! We reassembled ourselves!

 _Apocalymon is shocked and horrified._

 **Apocalymon:** What!?

 _The Digi-destined tense up and bring up their fists while glaring at their enemy._

 **Tai:** You're dealing with the new and improved Digi-destined!

 _This is it, the grand finale, the real final battle, the battle that'll decide the fate of both the Human and Digital World and it's sure to be an epic one._

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **Narrator:** You won't want to miss the final battle that decides the fate of two worlds. Tune in on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!


	24. Episode 54: The Fate of Two Worlds

**Digimon Adventure – ep 54 – The Fate of Two Worlds**

 **Tai:** It finally looked as though the evil had been defeated, Spiral Mountain was gone and so were the Dark Masters and we were all set to leave for home but then he arrived, Apocalymon. This guy was created by the Digimon who had been reconfigured and he had the same powers as the evil ones we had already defeated. He destroyed out Crests and sent us all to the Data World. It was there that we realized we didn't really need the Crests and their power was in us all along. We all prepared for the final battle and thhe fate of two worlds.

 **Brave Heart**

 _ **"Digimon!"**_

 _Kari's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid pink. It shoots out a beam of light that sends her Crest high in the air where it explodes and gives Gatomon new energy._

 **Gatomon:** Gatomon Digivolve to…

 _She transforms and her helmet attaches after gaining her garment._

Angewomon!

MagnaAngemon!

Lillymon!

Zudomon!

MegaKabuterimon!

Garudamon!

* * *

 **(Split Screen)**

 _Tai and Matt's respective Digivices blast beams of light that engulf Agumon and Gabumon, causing them to flip and turn solid gold and sapphire._

 **Gabumon:** Gabumon…!

 **Agumon:** Agumon…!

WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…!

 _They digivolve into Greymon and Garurumon, then MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon. Finally, they become WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon._

 _WarGreymon's gains his armour, Brave Shield and Dramon Destroyers, he waves his arms, creating rings of fire before doing a split. He stamps his foot on the ground, releasing energy and at the same time MetalGarurumon sprouts his mechanical wings before looping in the air and landing on the ground. He fires millions of missiles that form countless of ice on the ground and the ice converges around them. Both of them roar out their names._

MetalGarurumon!

WarGreymon!

 **(-)**

* * *

 _The massive amount of energy released was too much for the Data World to contain. With the children's spirits high, their Crests glowing within their hearts and the Digimon attaining their most powerful forms, it was too much for this world to handle. Everyone travels through the white space of ones and zeroes back to Apocalymon's dark realm._

* * *

 _They reappear in front of the mutant Digimon._

 **Izzy:** We're back!

 _Apocalymon is shocked and horrified to see they have returned._

 **Apocalymon:** What!?

 _The Digi-destined tense up and bring up their fists while glaring at their enemy._

 **Tai:** You're dealing with the new and improved Digi-destined!

 **Apocalymon:** That's impossible! How did you Digivolve without your Crests!?

 **Matt:** Nothing's impossible, at least now when you've got your friends helping you.

 **Tai:** You said it Matt. Now…TIME TO FIGHT! _He faces their ultimate enemy and pumps his fist in the airs._

 **Digi-destined:** YEAH! _The others do the same._

 _The Digimon moved as one, picking up each their respective partners and rode them into battle. Tai rides on WarGreymon's back, holding his shoulder armour tight. Matt rides on MetalGarurumon like a horse, Sora looked quite diminutive as she rode on Garudamon, Izzy rides on the back of MegaKabuterimon, Joe stands on Zudomon's head and hangs onto his horn, Mimi hold's onto Lillymon's hand and TK and Kari rode piggyback with MagnaAngemon and Angewomon. All eight children and 8 digimon glared forward at the mutant Digimon, ready to take the fight to him. It's time for the final battle that will decide the fate of both worlds._

* * *

 _Purple electricity surges around Apocalymon, as he prepares to battle as well._

 **Apocalymon:** They're doomed! So you wanna fight!? Death Claw!

 _He sends one of his transforming limbs to attack but Joe and Zudomon have it covered._

 **Zudomon:** Vulcan's Hammer!

 _Zudomon slams his hammer on the invisible floor, sending out a thunderbolt, destroying the claw before it could transform._

 **Joe:** Alright! Your hammer nailed it!

 **Mimi:** We can help out too right Lillymon!

 **Lillymon:** Hang on!

 **Mimi:** Hang on for w-Waah?! _Her question turns into scream as her partner tosses her screaming through the air. This stunt frees up her hand for her signature move._

 **Lillymon:** Flower Cannon!

 _She blasts a green energy shot from her flower gun and takes out another incoming claw. She grabs onto Mimi's hand again._

 **Mimi:** Next time Lillymon can you use someone else as a boomerang!

 **Lillymon:** Sorry but I wanted to make sure that you came back to me!

 _Another claw attempts to grab the duo of Sincerity but duo of Reliability won't allow it._

 **Zudomon:** Vulcan's Hammer!

 _Zudomon sends out another thunderbolt and destroys it. Joe turns to Tai._

 **Joe:** Tai! Now's your chance to go for his body!

 **Tai:** Alright! Huh? _His face drops when he sees a claw attacking Joe and Mimi from behind._

 **Sora:** Joe! Mimi! Look out behind you!

 _The duo of Reliability and Sincerity turn around to see the attack coming but they didn't have time to dodge. Luckily they have backup in the form of two angels._

 **MagnaAngemon:** Gate of Destiny! _MagnaAngemon traces a circle and the gate forms. It opens up and blasts out a rainbow coloured energy beam._

 **Angewomon:** Celestial Arrow! _Angewomon creates her bow and fires an arrow of pure energy._

 _The two attacks from both angels destroy the claw and the debris is absorbed by the gate to prevent any collateral damage._

 **TK:** Don't worry about it guys! We're here to protect you!

 **Kari:** We'll go for the other claws too!

 **Mimi:** Thanks Kari!

 **Joe:** We owe you one!

 _Tai and Matt are clearly having the time of their lives._

 **Tai:** Matt! This is better than any video game!

 **Matt:** I'll say!

 **Apocalymon:** Death Claw!

 _Apocalymon sends out another limb and sets his sights on the duo of Courage and Friendship since they were the biggest threat to him._

 **Lillymon:** Flower Cannon!

 _Lillymon fires another blast, destroying the claw and making a clear path. Sora, Garudamon, Izzy and MegaKabuterimon flew behind, ready to do their part._

 **Sora:** Hey, why should you guys have all the fun? Save some for me and Izzy!

 **Izzy:** We'll distract Apocalymon while Matt and Tai concentrate on attacking!

 **Matt:** Watch our backs!

 _As they get closer, Apocalymon gets more desperate and makes his last stand. Purple electricity surges around his body again._

 **Apocalymon:** Let's end this! Virus Grenades!

 _Apocalymon blasts out hundreds of red bombs from every opening in his body but he has horrible aim due to his anxiety because they all miss. The children of Courage, Friendship, Love and Knowledge take advantage of this._

 **Garudamon:** MegaKabuterimon protect Sora!

 **MegaKabuterimon:** Got it!

 _Garudamon flies near MegaKabuterimon and Sora hops on him, making it safe for her partner to attack._

 **Garudamon:** Wing Blade!

 _She surrounds herself in a fiery aura and blasts out a flaming bird that destroys all the bombs and nearly hits Apocalymon who growls in anger. Sora hops back on to Garudamon._

 **Sora:** Thanks guys!

 **Apocalymon:** Giga Cannon!

 _He transforms his last claw into Machinedramon's upper torso and blasts yellow energy beams from the cannons but MegaKabuterimon counters._

 **MegaKabuterimon:** Now it's my turn! Horn Buster!

 _MegaKabuterimon's horn swarms with electricity and blasts out an electrical energy beam that blasts through the attack and destroys the last of his claws. It explodes in front of Apocalymon and he growls in anger. Tai and Matt see their chance._

 **Tai:** Attack!

 **Matt:** Now!

 **MetalGarurumon:** Metal Wolf Claw! _MetalGarurumon pulls his head back and gathers energy in his mouth before blasting a storm of freezing energy._

 **WarGreymon:** Terra Force! _WarGreymon generates a large miniature version of the sun and tosses it at their ultimate enemy._

 _The freezing energy beam freezes Apocalymon and the mini-sun explode on the immobilised mutant Digimon. Apocalymon screams in pain and gets deleted. With his claws and his form gone, his body is now nothing but a black twelve sided die._

 **Matt:** We did it!

 **Joe:** We destroyed all of his claws

 **Tai:** Still think you're so tough!

 _ **…**_

 _Apocalymon isn't finished yet. His body glows with a sinister purple light and his voice comes from everywhere. Right now he's laughing._

 **Apocalymon:** Is that your best shot?

 **Matt:** You know you're beaten, face it like a Mon!

 _Black ghoulish mist begins to drift away from him and the glowing becomes more rapid as he speaks._

 **Apocalymon:** You think so huh? Well I may be beaten but I won't go down so easily. I'll take you and both worlds with me.

 **Tai:** What?!

 **Apocalymon:** You still haven't seen my ultimate attack! _His body began to move back while spinning until it finally collapses in on itself._ Total Annihilation!

 _A white explosion of tremendous force occurs and the children could do nothing but stare in horror; it looked like the end of both worlds._

* * *

 **Matt:** _"He's gonna destroy everything!"_

 **Joe:** _"I should've made up my will!"_

 **Mimi:** _"I'm too good looking to go!"_

 **TK:** _"I want my Mommy!"_

 **Izzy:** _"There must be a solution."_

 **Matt:** _"We won't give up!"_

 **Tai:** _"We're stronger than he is!"_

 **Joe:** _"We're a team!"_

 **Sora:** _"It's destiny!"_

 **Kari:** _"After all…!"_

* * *

 _The group stand together._

 **Digi-destined:** We're the Digi-destined!

* * *

 **Digimon theme**

 _In response to their resolve their Digivices activate. One by one, they vibrate rapidly and blast out beams of pure, yellow light in their coloured forms._

 _First Kari's, then TK's, next was Mimi's, followed by Joe's, then Izzy's, Sora's, Matt's and finally Tai's. Every single Digivice shoot an arching beam until they combine to form a cube of purifying energy that contains the explosion. It spins rapidly before it shrinks to nothingness. It explodes but the results we so small all they saw was a streak of light in the darkness._

 **WarGreymon:** What was that!?

 **MetalGarurumon:** I'm not sure.

 **TK:** What happened to the explosion?

 **Izzy:** It was completely contained…by the power of our Digivices!

 _The kids and digimon all smile._

 **Tai:** Then it's over, we actually won!

 **Matt:** Look's that way.

 _Joe walks by looking exhausted._

 **Joe:** Excuse me while I throw up!

 **Sora:** I guess we saved the world!

 **Kari:** Mm-hmm!

 **Ogremon:** Hey!

 _They all turn to see Ogremon and Andromon holding up Elecmon have somehow made it to this dimension and are running over to them._

 **Elecmon:** You did it!

 **Ogremon:** You were amazing! Remind me to call you the next time I have trouble with my landlord.

 **Mimi:** It was nothing.

 _Andromon smiles at them, particularly Izzy._

 **Andromon:** Thanks for everything!

 _Izzy rubs his hair in embarrassment from the praise._

 **Izzy:** Well…I did have some help you know.

 _His joke earns laughter from the rest of the group and digimon. After the battle they just went through this was the perfect stress relief._

* * *

 _In the human world, as a result of their victory and Apocalymon's destruction, all the rampaging Digimon disintegrate into raw and data and leak back into the broken sky before the fissure between both realities closes up._

* * *

 _In Japan, in the remains of the Odaiba District, the families of the Digi-destined and other people watch the sun shine through the sky. The parents smile and express nothing but pride for their children; proud of their heroic actions. Satoe cries from relief, joy and pride in her wonderful daughter._

 **Jim:** Great bro, I'm proud of you.

 _Approaching from the far darkness is a mote of light which happens to be Centarumon and Mekanorimon who land by the kind. The hatch opens up to reveal Gennai._

 **Gennai:** Sorry I'm late, forgot to set my alarm. Is it over?

 **Digi-Destined:** Yeah!

 **TK:** So what's gonna happen to the Digital World now?

 **Centarumon:** See for yourselves. Look down.

 _They look down and a window opens up to reveal a familiar island to the Digi-destined._

 **Tai:** It's File Island!

* * *

 _It was file island alright, from the beach where Agumon first Digivolved to Greymon to Infinity Mountain. It was returning to its normal state._

 **Centarumon:** The ancient prophecy said that after the great darkness is over the first thing to be reborn will be the island. And from that island will come the land and the seas.

* * *

 _Mimi looks up to Centarumon._

 **Mimi:** Yeah, but what does that mean?

 **Centarumon:** It means that the Digital World will start over from the beginning.

 **Izzy:** What's happening down there?

* * *

 _The darkness surround File Island is breaking down and data pours into the landscape._

 **Gennai:** The Digital World is being reborn, as are all the Digimon from the past. We're gonna need a lot of diapers.

* * *

 _Tai exclaims with delight, knowing what he meant._

 **Tai:** Alright! Let's go!

 **Everyone:** Right!

* * *

 _Minutes later, the Digi-destined and the Digimon (after de-digivolving) now find themselves in the Primary Village._

 **Sora:** It's the Primary Village! _What was once blackened and corrupted by Apocalymon and the Dark Masters and what had been broken and destroyed was now completely repaired and all the beautiful colours had returned._

 **Elecmon:** And everything's back to normal.

 **Joe:** Looks like it's starting to rain.

 _He's right, from a certain point. It's literally raining Digi-eggs much to the delight of TK and Patamon._

 **TK:** A Digi-egg storm!

 _TK and Patamon run forward with laughter in their throat. Elecmon goes after them._

 **Elecmon:** Wait, those eggs are my responsibility!

 _They stop at a short distance away as the eggs land softly._

 **TK:** Are going to count them all?

 **Elecmon:** Are you crazy? You never count your Digi-eggs before they hatch!

 _Kari walks up from behind._

 **Kari:** What are you doing?

 **Patamon:** Helping these Digi-eggs hatch.

 _A white egg with orange stripes fell over in her path and she picks it up._

 **Kari:** Are you gonna hatch them all?

 **Elecmon:** What do you suggest? We make an omelette? Of course we're going to hatch them all; the future of the Digi-World depends on it!

 _Thousands and thousands of Digi-egg keep raining down from the sky and Kari smiles._

 **Kari:** Yay!

 **TK:** You can help Kari; all you have to do is rub them gently.

 **Kari:** _Kari beings rubbing the egg softly in her hands._ This is fun.

 **TK:** I told you, didn't I? _TK, Patamon and Elecmon are each rubbing an egg._

 **Elecmon:** We should be done in about 60 years.

* * *

 _The rest stand together and watch them look after the Digi-eggs._

 **Ogremon:** This means Leomon will be reborn!

 **Mimi:** That's right! And Pixiemon, Chuumon, Whamon and Wizardmon too!

 **Gennai:** Yes, someday.

 **Andromon:** We should take a picture to commemorate this special occasion.

 _The gang smile at Andromon._

 **Tai:** A picture? Good idea.

 **Sora:** Sure let's do it.

 **Matt:** Yeah I'm in.

 **Izzy:** Great. I'll go get TK and Kari then. He runs off to get the both of them.

 **Gennai:** And I'll shine my head. He chuckles as he rubs his mostly hairless scalp.

* * *

 _All of them gather around with the tallest at the back, shortest at the front and Andromon taking the picture._

 **Tai:** Alright, we're ready.

 **Andromon:** Say cheese.

 _The egg Kari's holding begins to wiggle, causing her to gasp._

 **TK:** What's wrong?

 _The egg explodes in a pink cloud, obscuring the whole group before the shutter closes. When it clears, all of them are looking at the brand new baby Digimon in Kari's hand which just so happened to be a Botamon._

 **Gatomon:** What is it!?

 _Elecmon and Patamon get a closer look._

 **Elecmon:** Look, it hatched!

 **Patamon:** It's so cute!

 _Kari rubs Botamon on her cheek, admiring its softness and cuteness. Botamon seems to be enjoying the treatment._

 **Botamon:** Bo, Bo, Bo!

 _They all laugh with joy, finding warm comfort in the scene except for Ogremon who quickly puts on a black cape and wooden hat._

 **Ogremon:** I'm outta here!

 _They all look at Ogremon in surprise._

 **Everyone:** Huh?

 **Mimi:** What do you mean you're leaving?

 **Ogremon:** It's time to hit the road, take a hike, make like a tree and leave.

 _Ogremon turns to leave._

 **Palmon:** But Ogremon, why not stay here with us?

 **Ogremon:** Look I'm a Virus type Digimon; you guys are Data and Vaccine type, if I hang around here too long I'll get sick to my stomach! _He begins his trek to the wilderness._ Catch ya later! _Just like that he simply disappears much to everyone's shock._

 **Biyomon:** He vanished!

 **Gomamon:** He just can't face the fact that he likes us.

 **Tentomon:** Hmm, I've never heard of a virus giving someone the cold shoulder.

 **Gennai:** Don't say that. Do you remember the day that Agumon first Digivolved in SkullGreymon, at the time I said it was the wrong thing to do but the truth is when it comes to Digivolving there's no right or wrong; a Digimon's destiny cannot be changed, that day was a real eye opener for me, of course I haven't been able to open them since.

 _Agumon turns his nose up and crosses his arms._

 **Agumon:** Well…if that's the case then next time I'll just Digivolve myself to the next Dark Master.

 _Gabumon, Biyomon and Tentomon wave their arms, begging him not to do it and everyone laughs as a result._

* * *

 _Sometime later, the gang are sitting by the lake where Gabumon first Digivolved to Garurumon. Just like before there's a small island with a trolley on it. They relax as much as they could and reminisce._

 **Sora:** This place sure brings back a lot of memories; this is the exact spot where we spent our first night here in the Digi-World.

 **Izzy:** That's right! This is where Gabumon first Digivolved into Garurumon and fought Seadramon.

 **Joe:** Yeah, and this is the place where I fainted for the first time, well the first time in the Digi-World anyway. Boy it sure is great strolling down memory lane, isn't it?

 _Joe gets up holding Gomamon, an idea in his mind._

 **Joe:** Hey do you think when do you think when we all get back we'll be some kind of heroes? And win a whole bunch of rewards like an Emmy or something?

 **Gomamon:** Joe…

 _The boy doesn't realize that he got them thinking about home but the thing is, the Digi-World is the Digimon's home and Odaiba in the Real World is the kid's home._

 **Joe:** Sorry, you know me! Open mouth, insert foot! I mean we can always come back right guys? Right?

 **Gomamon:** Joe…

 **Joe:** Oh. I forgot faux pas. Time passes differently here than in our world. You guys will probably be long gone. _Probably wasn't the best thing to say either._ Oops, there goes the other foot.

 **Matt:** Hey. _Matt lies back with his hand behind his end._ You know we've still got a lot of summer left, I was thinking maybe we could stay here until our vacations over.

 _They all exclaim with delight at the thought of this._

 **Tai:** Yeah!

 **Joe:** That's a great idea!

 **TK:** If Matt's staying, I'm staying too!

 **Kari:** Me too! Is that okay Tai?

 **Tai:** Sure!

 **Mimi:** I'm staying too!

 **Sora:** Me too!

 **Izzy:** We might as well; we've got plenty of time since an entire day in the Digital World is equal to just 1 minute in the Real World and we've still got 4 weeks left of summer vacation.

 **Joe:** Then we can stay here in the Digital World for up to… _Joe attempts to add it all up in his head and then smiles back at the group._ A really, really long time!

 **Izzy:** To be precise, it's 40,320 days. That's about 110 years!

 _Tai, Kari, Agumon and Gatomon get up in excitement._

 **Tai:** Alright! We're staying!

 _Everyone else gets up with same feeling._

 **Everyone:** Yeah!

 _Agumon turns to the sun in surprise._

 **Agumon:** Hey look!

* * *

 _They look at the sun shining in the sky but something is off. A black shadow was working its way across the sphere, starting from the bottom right side. Gennai and Centarumon arrive to see the phenomenon occur too._

 **Izzy:** It's an eclipse!

 **Gennai:** Yes it is and there's something very important you should know about it children.

 **Mimi:** I know, you're not supposed to look directly into it!

 **Gennai:** True…that's not all. This eclipse could cost you your lives.

 **Izzy:** You mean it's not an ordinary eclipse.

 **Centarumon:** That shadow is the gate that connects your world to the Digital World. I'm afraid the eclipse will only last for 3 more hours.

 _They realize where the both of them are going with this and desperately try to come up with an excuse._

 **Matt:** That's not a problem; we'll just 'till it opens up again.

 **Mimi:** Yeah after all we still have over a hundred years of summer vacation left.

 **Gennai:** Actually when Apocalymon was destroyed the flow of time in here and in your world became synchronized.

 **Mimi:** So, then we still have 4 weeks left, right?

 **Matt:** That's plenty of time to have fun.

 **Gennai:** Well…actually you only have the 3 hours because once the portal is closed its closed forever.

 **Matt:** But…

 **Gennai:** Sorry…it's time to say goodbye.

 _The kids and digimon all groan, utterly dejected and miserable that they must separate. Each digi-destined and their partner separate in order to have a private goodbye with their respective Digimon partners._

* * *

 _Sora and Biyomon have gone up a tree and are sitting on its branches, trying to not let despair overwhelm them. It's a tough battle._

 **Biyomon:** I'm sure gonna miss you Sora, say hi to your Mom for me when you get back.

 **Sora:** Sure. I wanna thank you Biyomon; before I met you I didn't get along with my Mom very well; we argued; she would never let me do anything. _Sora looks up at the sky and smiles._ But thanks to you I understand her a lot better; you showed me how much my Mom really loves me.

 _Biyomon turns to Sora in relief._

 **Biyomon:** You mean it?

 **Sora:** _Sora giggles and turns to her._ Of course.

 **Biyomon:** That makes me so happy to hear you say that; sometimes I thought I was just bothering you and getting in your way all the time.

 _The Child and Digimon of Love hug and nuzzle each other with tears welling up in their eyes. Sora speaks in a tearful tone._

 **Sora:** Don't be silly; you aren't a bother, you're my best friend. Oh, Biyomon I'm gonna miss you so much! _She let's go for a bit and takes off her hat, putting on Biyomon's head._ Here, I want you take my hat.

 _Biyomon is quite surprised by this gesture._

 **Biyomon:** But this is yours, I can't take it!

 **Sora:** It's fine, I want to take you something to remember me by. Besides I have a lot of other hats at home.

 **Biyomon:** Okay, I wish I could give you something in return so you'll remember me.

 **Sora:** That's alright, I'll always remember me, you'll be in my heart forever Biyomon.

 _The two of hug and let out their tears and Sora looks up at the sky one last time, thinking about everything that has happened between her and her partner._

* * *

 _Joe and Gomamon sit along the beach, sadly staring in the water while the Joe occasionally throws some stones into the lake._

 **Joe:** I know it's gonna be hard to find a friend as great as I am Gomamon but you'll have to try.

 **Gomamon:** Not a problem. He turns to his partner. I took an ad out in the personals. I've got five interviews lined up for next week.

 _Joe just smiles and holds out his hand to the seal Digimon._

 **Gomamon:** What?

 **Joe:** At least let's shake hands.

 _Gomamon returns the smile._

 **Gomamon:** Okay…for luck.

 _Gomamon rubs his flipper behinds his back before putting it in his partner's hand._

 **Joe:** Wow.

 **Gomamon:** What?

 **Joe:** For someone without a hand you've got a pretty strong grip.

 _His joke earns a few chuckles from his partner and soon the Child and Digimon of Reliability are laughing lightly._

* * *

 _Gennai has moved to the trolley on the miniature island where he uses the tools of Mekanorimon to fix it up and prepare for it travel._ _In the trolley Izzy sat with Tentomon, doing his part by working on his laptop._

 **Izzy:** Tentomon.

 **Tentomon:** Yes, Izzy.

 **Izzy:** There's something I need to tell you before we part ways, okay? _He turns to his partner._ I love you.

 **Tentomon:** Wha-oh! _Tentomon yelps and is knocked out of his set by this sudden admission._

 _Izzy rushes quickly to pick up his partner, accidentally knocking his laptop in the process and turning on the windshield wipers._

 **Izzy:** Tentomon! Are you okay!?

 **Tentomon:** Yes I'm fine but I was a little taken aback by your sudden display of emotion.

 **Izzy:** You're right, sorry about that. I don't usually get emotional but this was a unique occasion.

 **Tentomon:** I understand, you don't have to say it; I understand how much our friendship has meant to us and in the name of our friendship I need to ask you one last favour.

 **Izzy:** Yeah what is it?

 **Tentomon:** Would you please turn off those windshield wipers!

 **Izzy:** _Izzy smiles._ Sure thing pal, anything for you, give me a hug. _Izzy pulls him in and the Child and Digimon of Knowledge have a tight embrace, causing Tentomon to flail._

 **Tentomon:** Ack! Uch! You're chocking me!

* * *

 _As for TK and Patamon, the two of them are wailing their heads off with tears pouring from their eyes in a field of flowers and TK has his hat off._

 **Patamon:** TK, please stop crying because you're making me cry!

 **TK:** I was just crying 'cause you were crying!

 **Patamon:** Well if you're crying because I'm crying and I'm crying because you're crying then neither one of us needs to be crying should we!?

 _They calm down and realize they were just being silly. TK turns to his partner._

 **TK:** Oh yeah?

 **Patamon:** Besides I'm sure we're gonna see each other again one day!

 **TK:** _TK smiles._ Yeah, just like we saw each other again after that thing with Devimon.

 **Patamon:** That's right, we did!

 **TK:** TK bends down. Let's make a pact; we'll see each other again. He holds out his hand, promise?

 **Patamon:** Promise. _He shakes his hand._

 _The Child and Digimon of Hope laugh together as the flowers bloom. TK then quickly puts his hat on Patamon, much to his surprise._

 **TK:** A symbol of our pact and something to remember me by.

 _TK chuckles and so does Patamon; both wallowing in their good feelings._

* * *

 _Matt and Gabumon were sitting on the hill watching over the both of them. The Child and Digimon of Friendship say nothing and just keep humming back and forth as petal float through the air. Gabumon eventually breaks the silence._

 **Gabumon:** That…says it all.

 **Matt:** Mm-hmm.

 **Gabumon:** I wouldn't mind hearing you play your harmonica…one last time.

 _Matt smiles at his partners last request._

 **Matt:** Glad to.

 _Matt pulls out his harmonica and plays his song. The soulful music echoes through the entire lake and Gabumon sat there, listening and absorbing the beautiful sounds one last time._

* * *

 _Tai can hear the music playing near the shore, causing the boy to shed tears._

 **Tai:** Stupid Matt and his harmonica.

 **Agumon:** What's the matter?

 _Tai wipes away his tears before Agumon can notice._

 **Tai:** Nothing?

 **Agumon:** Yeah, sure. _Agumon does not buy it so he turns to something behind him._ Hey, come over here and look at this. _He spots a patch on the ground._ This is the spot where I first made my Pepper Breath, remember?

 _Tai walks over with a smile on his face._

 **Tai:** Remember, how could I ever forget? That's where you burned Seadramon's tail and he attacked us. _He bends down and gets his partner in a playful headlock._ And your aim hasn't gotten much better since then, either.

 **Agumon:** Hey. You don't really believe that, do you?

 **Tai:** Hmm? Well, look at the bright side; your aim hasn't gotten any worse. _He laughs openly and Agumon frowns a bit._

 **Agumon:** Come on Tai.

 _Soon, the Child and Digimon of Courage are laughing together._

* * *

 _As for Mimi, she is looking for Palmon in the forest and calling out her name._

 **Mimi:** Palmon! Where are you!? I wanna say goodbye! We only 1 hour left! _She exclaims with delight when she spots her partner._ Palmon! _She runs over to the plant Digimon who's hugging onto her knees with her back turned. She turns to Mimi with a tearful expression and then turns back._ Palmon, where have you been!? I've been looking everywhere for you!

 **Palmon:** _She speaks in a tearful tone._ I know you have, which is why I've been hiding; I don't want to see you right now…

 _Mimi gasps; hurt and confused._

 **Mimi:** What're you saying? Don't you wanna say goodbye?

 **Palmon:** Of course I don't wanna say goodbye! It's too painful…

 **Mimi:** Palmon, please, I feel you but I don't wanna leave knowing I wasn't able to see you one last time!

 _Palmon gets up and turns to her in fury with tears gushing out her eyes._

 **Palmon:** WELL, I DON'T WANNA SEE ANYBODY RIGHT NOW!

 _She runs away crying and sobbing hysterically, prompting Mimi to desperately chase after her._

 **Mimi:** Palmon! Wait, don't leave me!

 _Palmon doesn't heed her words and just keeps running. Eventually, though, she trips and hits the ground. Mimi catches up and bends down to her partner._

 **Mimi:** Palmon! Are you okay?! Please, talk to me!

 _Palmon lifts her head up and tears stream down her face. She relents and sobs hysterically, hugging Mimi and crying onto her._

 **Palmon:** MIMI! I don't want you to go! You're my best friend! I have so many wonderful memories with you, it's just so hard to say goodbye!

 _Palmon continues crying hysterically and as a result Mimi wells up with tears. The plant digimon had practically become family to her and now she has to be forced to say goodbye. She hugs onto her partner and cries and sobs as hysterically as Palmon._

 **Mimi:** Oh, Palmon! I don't want to leave you too! You've always been there for me, even after acting like a spoilt brat once before, you forgave me! Palmon you're my best friend in the world and I wanna be with you forever, but it can't be that way right now!

 **Palmon:** I know!

 _They cry loudly and let out every ounce of their emotions for what seemed like for hours. Soon the girls calm down and Mimi smiles at her partner with tears still streaming down her face._

 **Mimi:** Listen, I know we won't be seeing each other for a while but it won't be forever; we'll meet again one day!

 **Palmon:** Really? You mean it?

 **Mimi:** Of course I do! Our friendship is too strong for us to be separated! And when I'm back home, I'm going to keep reminding myself of you every day!

 **Palmon:** Oh, Mimi…

 **Mimi:** _Mimi takes off her hat and currently her hair is down._ Here.

 _She puts her hat on Palmon._

 **Palmon:** But Mimi, this is your favourite hat, I can't take it.

 **Mimi:** Keep it. I want you to have it so you'll remember me!

 **Palmon:** _Palmon smiles in acceptance; she accepts saying goodbye and her gift._ I'll cherish it and keep thinking about you, and I'll cherish you in my heart forever Mimi.

 **Mimi:** So will I! C'mere you!

 _The Child and Digimon Sincerity embrace one last time, letting out more tears and emotions._

 **Palmon:** I love you Mimi!

 **Mimi:** I love you too Palmon!

* * *

 _In another part of the forest, Kari offers up her whistle to Gatomon._

 **Gatomon:** For me?

 **Kari:** Uh-huh. Here let me put it on you.

 _She puts her whistle around the cat's neck._

 **Kari:** It doubles as a flea collar.

 **Gatomon:** Thanks, Kari.

 **Kari:** It looks good on you.

 **Gatomon:** Gee, thanks. _She looks down, blushing from the compliment._ Oh, well…I guess this is…goodbye.

 _Kari warmly smiles at her partner, believing it won't be forever._

 **Kari:** Yeah…'till next time.

 _Gatomon looks up in confusion._

 **Gatomon:** Next time?

 **Kari:** Yep, that's right.

 _Gatomon just continues looking up until some tears well up in her eyes which Kari notices._

 **Kari:** What's wrong?

Suddenly, Kari finds herself being hugged by her partner who cries and sobs on to her.

 **Gatomon:** I'll never love this whistle…as much I love you! I'm gonna miss you Kari!

 _Eventually, Kari herself begins to cry and bends down, hugging her partner back._

 **Kari:** Oh, Gatomon, it's okay…everything will be alright…I'll miss you too.

 **Gatomon:** When you leave I'll be all alone again, just as I was before. I spent my entire life searching for you Kari and now you have to leave so soon. I barely even got to know you.

 **Kari:** That's not true.

 **Gatomon:** Huh? _They separate for a bit and stare at each other with teary eyes._

 **Kari:** You'll never be alone Gatomon; all of the other Digimon will be here for you, especially Agumon and Patamon. And I think you know me at my best, and I know you at your best.

 _Gatomon smiles at her partner._

 **Gatomon:** Really, you mean it?

 **Kari:** Of course I do. And anytime we miss each other, we can always look at the stars in the night sky. They look the same on both worlds when you think about it.

 _More tears stream down the faces of the Child and Digimon of Light and they embrace one last time._

* * *

 _The moment ends when Tai speaks up from behind._

 **Tai:** Kari.

 _Upon hearing his voice, Kari and Gatomon wipe away their tears to prevent any worry and turn to Tai and Agumon standing behind them._

 **Kari:** Hey Tai.

 **Tai:** Have you finished saying your goodbyes?

 **Gatomon:** Yes.

 **Kari:** Is there something you wanna talk about Tai?

 **Tai:** Yeah, do you have time.

 **Kari:** Sure. Wait here Gatomon, I'll be back.

 **Gatomon:** Okay.

* * *

 _Tai and Kari walk off to have some alone time, leaving Agumon and Gatomon._

 **Gatomon:** Agumon…

 **Agumon:** Yes, Gatomon.

 **Gatomon:** Can we talk? There's something I need to get off my chest.

 **Agumon:** Sure. They find a log and sit on it. What's on your mind?

 **Gatomon:** Agumon, when Kari and the others leave, you and all the Digimon will always be there for me, right?

 _Agumon finds this question to be a little ridiculous, of course they'll be there for her._

 **Agumon:** Of course, we will Gatomon. Why would you ask such a question?

 _A tear streams down her face._

 **Gatomon:** I'm scared. I'm scared because I don't want to be alone again. I've waited for Kari forever and here she is, only to see her leave soon after I finally found her. I don't want to go back to the way I was before. I don't want to be sad and miserable anymore.

 _She lightly sobs and Agumon can't help but stare at her in sorrow. He can understand why she's taking it hard. He and the other Digimon have spent so much time with their partners since the beginning but not Gatomon because she was lost on the Server Continent and was turned evil by Myotismon. When she found Kari, that evil diminished and she couldn't be any more happier. But now she must leave her after barely spending time with her. Agumon places his hand on her paw and in response she turns to him._

 **Agumon:** It's okay. Everything will be alright Gatomon. You're not gonna be alone ever again, I'll make sure of that. I know it's hard but this isn't gonna be goodbye forever.

 **Gatomon:** How do you know?

 **Agumon:** I don't. But I believe that we'll all se Tai and the rest our human partners again one day. We just have to keep hoping. I also want you to know something Gatomon. _He jumps off the log and stands in front of Gatomon with a smile._ Listen Gatomon, I'll miss Kari; I like her a lot and I like you just as much Gatomon. So please don't cry, when I see you cry my heart sinks and I wanna cry too.

 _Gatomon is incredibly touched by Agumon's words of kindness._

 **Gatomon:** Agumon…

 **Agumon:** And do you also know how Tai and Kari are brother and sister?

 **Gatomon:** Of course.

 _Gatomon finds this question to be a little ridiculous. Agumon continues smiling._

 **Agumon:** Well I want you to know that I see you as my sister. So if you ever need a brother to talk to about these things then right there for you. I'd be glad to be your brother…that is…if you want me to.

 _Gatomon wells up with tears, but this time they're tears of joy. It wasn't that long ago that they used to be enemies and Agumon once blasted her with his Pepper Breath. Now he was like a brother to her._

 **Gatomon:** Oh, Agumon!

 _She flings herself into Agumon's arms and the two of them have a brother-sister hug. Agumon gently caresses her in the embrace. Eventually, Gatomon smiles at Agumon through her tears._

 **Gatomon:** Thank you Agumon. There have been times in my life when I've always wanted a brother, and now that I have you as my brother I'm eternally grateful.

 _She gives her brother a peck on the cheek, much to his surprise. She giggles and soon Agumon does as well._

 **Agumon:** You don't have to thank me Gatomon. I meant every word of it and we'll all be together forever.

 **Gatomon:** You know brother, you're a real optimist.

 **Agumon:** That's what Biyomon always tells me.

 **Gatomon:** I think she loves you, and you love her, don't you?

 _Agumon is stunned by this statement._

 **Agumon:** Huh?

 **Gatomon:** You don't have to hide it from your new sister Agumon; I've noticed the way the two of you talk to each other. She's your first love.

 _Agumon looks around to see if anyone's listening. It doesn't seem like anyone's around so he talks._

 **Agumon:** It's true, I do like Biyomon. She's sweet, beautiful, caring and so kind. I've always wanted to tell her my true feelings.

 **Gatomon:** Well, I think now is a good time to tell her how you feel. I think she may need someone to comfort her right now.

 **Agumon:** You know what, you're right. I'm gonna go give it a shot.

 **Gatomon:** Go for it. And it looks like you won't have to keep it secret from Tai and Kari.

 **Agumon:** Why not?

 _Gatomon looks to the bushes near them._

 **Gatomon:** Come on out you two; I know you're there.

 _Tai and Kari come out the bushes with mischievous grins._

 **Tai:** Surprise!

 **Kari:** Oh no, we've been found out.

 _Agumon and Kari give their partners miffed expressions._

 **Agumon:** Whatever happened to privacy?

 _Tai and Kari continue smiling as they walk up to both of them._

 **Tai:** We never said we'd leave you two alone now, did we?

 **Kari:** Sorry, we were just curious.

 **Tai:** So it looks like you two are officially siblings now.

 _Agumon and Gatomon exchange smiling glances._

 **Gatomon:** Yeah, we are.

 **Kari:** That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you Gatomon.

 **Gatomon:** Thanks.

 **Tai:** Agumon, as her brother you have new responsibilities so you'd better take of her and treat her as well as I would with Kari.

 **Agumon:** Don't worry Tai, I will.

 _Kari looks down with a smile._

 **Kari:** It's hard to believe how so much has changed for us, isn't it Tai?

 **Tai:** Yeah, it sure is sis.

 _Tai and Kari look at each other._

 **Kari:** It all started with the two of us meeting Koromon 4 years ago.

 **Tai:** Then it turned into an all-out brawl between Greymon and Parrotmon. Then 4 years later, 7 of us go to camp, only to then end up in a crazy world filled with digital monsters.

 **Kari:** Then after so many battles you found out that there was an 8th child who's supposed to be a part of the team.

 **Tai:** And what was really crazy is that the 8th child was right under my nose; she was my own sister.

 **Kari:** One of life's biggest surprises!

 _The two of them burst into laughter. They stop and continue talking._

 **Kari:** Tai…

 **Tai:** Yes Kari.

 **Kari:** We'll come back again won't we?

 _Tai bends down to his sister._

 **Tai:** Of course we will Kari.

 **Kari:** And will you always be there for me till then?

 **Tai:** That's a stupid question to ask? Of course I'll always be there for you Kari. You're my sister.

 _Kari smiles gratefully at her big brother._

 **Kari:** And you're the coolest big brother I could ever have.

 _She tackles Tai for a hug and he returns it. Both of them are happy to be together and their Digimon smile at this loving moment. The two soon separate from each other._

 **Kari:** By the way, Tai, when are you gonna confess to Sora that you love her?

 _Tai comically flusters. Why must everyone always ask him this?_

 **Tai:** Shut up!

 _Kari explodes into laughter and so do Agumon and Gatomon. Tai quickly changes the subject and turns to Agumon._

 **Tai:** By the way Agumon, if you're gonna tell Biyomon how you feel, now's your chance. She's just a couple of trees away.

 _Agumon gets a bit nervous._

 **Agumon:** You heard.

 **Tai:** Of course I did, but I didn't really need to. It doesn't take a detective to figure out how you feel about her.

 **Agumon:** What about you and Sora.

 **Tai:** _Tai sighs._ I'm gonna attempt to make the first step for the both of us.

 **Kari:** What do you mean?

 **Tai:** You'll know.

 _With that said Tai and Agumon walk off to find Sora and Biyomon._

* * *

 _Speaking of which, the duo of Love are sitting on the same tree they were on. Biyomon looks down and then turns to Sora to get something off her chest._

 **Biyomon:** Sora.

 **Sora:** What is it, Biyomon?

 **Biyomon:** There's something I wanna confess, do you remember when I told you Agumon's my best friend. Like how Tai's your best friend.

 **Sora:** Sure, I remember that.

 _Biyomon begins to shake nervously._

 **Biyomon:** The thing is…looking back on everything we've been through together and our experiences I…I…think I'm in love with Agumon. There I said it.

 **Sora:** Awww! Biyomon!

 **Biyomon:** I want to tell Agumon how I feel about him but I just don't know how.

 **Sora:** I think now is as perfect time as any to tell Agumon just how you feel.

 **Biyomon:** But what if he doesn't love me back.

 **Sora:** I'm sure he does Biyomon.

 **Biyomon:** You really think so?

 **Sora:** I know so.

 **Biyomon:** What about you and Tai? Are you going to admit your feelings?

 _Sora blushes a bit, wishing she wouldn't bring that up but she relents._

 **Sora:** I'm not ready to tell him how I feel just yet Biyomon…but…I do want to begin making the first step for our relationship. Though I'd rather Tai makes the first move, plus there's something I've been meaning to ask him.

 **Biyomon:** What is it?

 **Sora:** Well- _She's cut off by Tai's voice._

 **Tai:** Sora!

 _Sora and Biyomon look down to see their respective crushes standing below them._

 **Sora:** Tai! What're you doing here?

 **Tai:** I was looking for you. Are you done saying your goodbyes?

 **Sora:** Yeah, we are.

 **Tai:** Then do you think you could come with me for a bit; there's something I want to talk to you about.

 **Sora:** I don't mind; there's something I wanted to talk to you about as well.

 _Sora jumps of the tree branch and Biyomon flies down._

 **Sora:** Do you think we could go somewhere private?

 **Tai:** Sure. _He turns to the Digimon._ Could you guys excuse us for a moment?

 **Biyomon:** We don't mind, go ahead.

* * *

 _Tai and Sora leave and now their Digimon are alone. The both of them are quite tense and nervous to express their feelings but Agumon breaks the silence when she notices Biyomon wearing Sora's hat._

 **Agumon:** Hey, Biyomon is that Sora's hat you're wearing.

 **Biyomon:** Huh? _She touches Sora's hat._ Oh, yeah, it is. Sora gave it to me to remember her while she's at home.

 **Agumon:** It looks good on you?

 **Biyomon:** Really?

 **Agumon:** Yeah, with or without it you look pretty.

 _Biyomon blushes from the compliment._

 **Biyomon:** Gee, thanks, Agumon.

 _Agumon regards Biyomon with a sad expression._

 **Agumon:** Biyomon…you're gonna miss Sora, aren't you?

 _Biyomon looks down in sadness._

 **Biyomon:** I am; it's just so hard. I wanted to spend more time with Sora, but now she has to leave.

 **Agumon:** I know how you feel; I'm really gonna miss Tai. He's the bravest and greatest friend and partner a Digimon could ever ask for. _Agumon then looks up with a smile._ But this won't be the last we'll see of them.

 _Biyomon turns to him surprise._

 **Biyomon:** Are you sure?

 **Agumon:** I couldn't be more sure, that gate will open again one day and until it does I'm going to keep waiting for Tai.

 _The pink bird gives the yellow lizard a big smile._

 **Biyomon:** Have I ever told you how much I really love and admire your optimism.

 **Agumon:** Only about 30 times.

 _The both of them laugh and enjoy the joke. When it dies down, Agumon decides that it's finally time._

 **Agumon:** Biyomon…

 **Biyomon:** Yes.

 **Agumon:** I have a confession I'd like to make.

 _Biyomon widens her eyes, they glimmer with hope. Confession? Is he gonna say what she thinks she's gonna say. She decides to find out._

 **Biyomon:** What is it?

 **Agumon:** You see I have these special feelings for a 'certain' Digimon in the group. She's been my friend for as long as I could remember but I never knew about it until today.

 _Biyomon puts on an expression of defeat, thinking Agumon doesn't love her after all._

 **Biyomon:** Oh, I see…Palmon's really lucky to have someone like you.

 **Agumon:** What? _Agumon waves his hands up in denial._ No, no, I'm not in love with Palmon.

 **Biyomon:** Gatomon then?

 **Agumon:** No way, Gatomon's my sister now!

 _Biyomon is stunned to hear this and at the same time her eyes flicker with hope._

 **Biyomon:** Huh? Sister?!

 **Agumon:** _Agumon nods._ Yeah, I'll tell you and the others about it later.

 **Biyomon:** So, if it's not Palmon or Gatomon…then the only one left is…

 **Agumon:** You.

 _Biyomon is now filled with joy and her eyes glisten._

 **Biyomon:** Me.

 **Agumon:** That's right, the truth is Biyomon, I…love you.

 _Biyomon's eyes sparkle with delight and she throws her arms around Agumon, much to his surprise._

 **Biyomon:** Oh, Agumon! I love you too!

 _Now Agumon's eyes are sparkling and he blushes._

 **Agumon:** You really love me too?!

 _Biyomon moves her head back and stares into his eyes directly._

 **Biyomon:** Of course I do, have you ever heard of love at first sight?

 **Agumon:** Yeah, I've heard of that.

 **Biyomon** From the moment I saw you after hatching out of my Digi-egg I fell in love with you, but I didn't know it at the time. I tried to forget about what I was feeling but it was just that… _She begins to blush_

 **Agumon:** We were made for each other.

 **Biyomon:** Yes! That's exactly it, but how…?

 **Agumon:** That's how if I felt about you when I saw you after hatching from my Digi-egg. Part of me knew from that moment I felt in love with you but another part of me tried to reject it. But no matter how hard it tried, I could never forget you so I tried making the first move. _Agumon begins turning redder._

 **Biyomon:** And then the both of us became best friends for life. My feelings for you kept growing and growing as time went by. With everything that's happened and our partners leaving, I think now is the time for me to ask this, Agumon will you…be my boyfriend. _Biyomon blushes harder and twiddles her claws. Agumon gives a wide smile._

 **Agumon:** Of course, I'd be honoured to be your boyfriend Biyomon that is…if you want to be my girlfriend and go out with me on a date.

 _Tears of joy gush out of her eyes and Biyomon tackles Agumon for a hug. Agumon returns it and they embrace. Soon they rest on each other's foreheads against each other with a smile._

 **Biyomon:** Yes Agumon, I'd be happy to be your girlfriend and go out with you.

 _The new Digimon couple have and share their first kiss. It a beautiful and passionate kiss that seems like it could last forever._

* * *

 _As for Tai and Sora, the two of them are in a field full of orange and red flowers; different from the field TK and Patamon were in. The two of them are standing directly opposite of each other as the gentle wind blows through the breeze and petal fly around. They nervously stare at each other and turn away for a moment. Finally they both speak._

 **Tai & Sora: **Tai/Sora I… _They stop when they realize they're speaking at the same time then they smile._

 **Tai:** You go first.

 _Sora dreamily looks at Tai as she speaks._

 **Sora:** We've been through so much together, and I've seen you grow up ever since we met. You're not that same jerk who once said I didn't know how to play soccer. And you're not the reckless hothead from Summer Camp. Well…you're still a little hot-headed, but just not as reckless as I once knew you to be.

 _Tai blushes and stares at Sora with the same expression._

 **Sora:** I guess…what I'm trying to say is, I'm really proud of you and how you've matured.

 **Tai:** Thanks Sora. But, I'm not the only one who's matured; you once claimed that you didn't know what love was, but now you finally understand, don't you?

 _Now it's Sora's turn to blush as she sheepishly smiles at Tai._

 **Sora:** Yeah, I do. My mom and I had so many arguments but now we understand each other and I finally understand that she truly does love and care about me and I love her. When we get back home, I wanna make amends with her and get closer, like how I used to when I was little.

 **Tai:** That's a great idea.

 **Sora:** _Sora then starts to fill with a bit of worry and sits down on the ground._ But…in order to do that, there's a step I need to take and it may change my life.

 _Tai starts to get concerned as well and sits with her._

 **Tai:** What is it?

 **Sora:** Tai, do you remember that I've recently been getting into tennis lately?

 **Tai:** Yeah, I saw you play tennis a lot of time; you're really terrific at it. I bet if you wanted to, you could go pro.

 **Sora:** Well, you see, before summer vacation started I got an invite to join a big tennis club.

 **Tai:** _Tai smiles._ That's awesome Sora, it sounds like a really big thing.

 **Sora:** _Sora begins hugging her knees._ Yeah, and now that things are good between me and my Mom I want to do it under her coaching and I want to help her run things at the flower shop. It's a good chance for the two of us to get closer and for me to embrace my feminine side, plus I love tennis just as much as I love soccer but there's a problem.

 _Tai begins to tense up._

 **Sora:** In order to join the tennis club I have to leave the soccer club I usually go to at school.

 **Tai:** So…you're worried because you don't know which sport you really wanna do.

 **Sora:** It's not just that. _Tears well up in her eyes and she hugs her knees tighter._ If I leave the soccer club then…I won't be able to spend time with you as much I used to outside school and I may be really busy helping my Mom. I want to be with you Tai…always. _Sora turns to her crush with a tear streaming down her face._

 _Tai is touched by the fact that the love of his life is considering opting out of the tennis club just for him._

 **Tai:** Sora…I…

 **Sora:** I don't know what to do.

 _Tai smiles in understanding and places his hand on Sora's, surprising her._

 **Sora:** Tai?

 **Tai:** Sora, you can go if you want?

 **Sora:** Are you sure?

 **Tai:** Look, to be honest I'd prefer it if you'd stay in the soccer club; I don't wanna lose you Sora; whenever I needed you you've always been there for me. You're my best friend and I want to spend time with you as well.

 **Sora:** Oh, Tai…

 **Tai:** But this is too big an opportunity for you and I can't just sit back and let you give it up. It wouldn't be fair. But whatever it is you want to do is your choice, not mine. You have to listen to what your conscience is telling you and not let anyone stop you from making your decision. Also… _Tai stands and helps Sora up. The two are staring directly into each other's eyes._ I want you to know that whatever decision you make, I'll support you every step of the way and I doesn't matter how much I get to see of you, as long as I get to see you at school or any day of the week.

 _Sora widens her eyes in surprise. She knew Tai had matured, but she didn't think he'd matured this much to give a speech like this. Sora warmly smiles and giggles before looking down and absorbing Tai's speech with her eyes closed. She opens them and stares at her crush again before placing her free hand on Tai's other hand and bring it up with compassion._

 **Sora:** Tai…thank you. This has meant so much to me; it's hard to believe how much you've matured. _Tai's smile becomes wider and tender._ I'm so glad to have a friend like you, you're an amazing guy.

 **Tai:** Thanks Sora.

 **Sora:** And…I think I've made my decision. I'm gonna leave the soccer club and join the tennis club, this is something I really wanna do. And I wanna spend more time with my Mom and help her out more at the flower shop.

 **Tai:** Then that's all I need to hear. If you're happy, then I'm happy too.

 **Sora:** Thanks Tai. And…I was wondering if on the days we don't see each other, you could maybe give me a phone call or write me emails.

 **Tai:** Of course. As long as I get to talk to you or hear from you then I'll always be happy.

 **Sora:** _Sora smiles gratefully._ That's good enough for me.

 **Tai:** There's something I wanna ask you too Sora.

 **Sora:** What is it?

 **Tai:** _Tai begins to blush again and speaks nervously._ I…was wondering if…maybe…you and I could…'hangout' when we get back home.

 _Sora is quite confused with this request._

 **Sora:** Huh? Tai, what're you talking about? The two of us has always hanged out together.

 **Tai:** Yeah, but…most of those times we hanged out at school, the park to play soccer and we visited each other's apartments. What I'm saying is…well…maybe we could do more happier and social things…like going to a restaurant…or we could watch a movie…and…all that other fun stuff. _Sora lightly gasps in surprise and Tai tries to smooth things over but he's quite red right now._ But…uh…a-as friends….well…best friends… _Sora smiles while blushing herself, finding Tai's meek expression to be quite cute as he speaks._ I mean…that is…if y-you want to…I-

 _Tai is cut off when Sora places a finger over his mouth while giving a big smile._

 **Sora:** I'd be happy to hang out with you Tai.

 _Tai is surprised and at the same time relieved._

 **Tai:** Sora…

 _The two stare into each other's eyes smiling and blushing. It is obvious the two of them are in love. The both of them haven't admitted their feelings yet and they haven't said anything about going out on a date but it is quite a big step for both of them admitting their feelings._

 **Sora:** Tai, can you promise me no matter what happens, we'll always be best friends?

 **Tai:** Of cousre. We'll be best friends forever.

 **Sora:** Pinkie swear. _She brings up her pinkie._

 **Tai:** Pinkie swear. _The both of them lock their pinkie's together and keep smiling._

 **Sora:** Everything's gonna be different after today, isn't it?

 **Tai:** Yeah, it sure is but no matter how different our lives get, we'll go through it together.

 _Deciding to break the space between them, the Children of Courage and Love have a loving and romantic embrace. The two enjoy each other's company as much as they could as the wind softly breezes through, carrying petals the swirls around the both of them. After a few minutes that seemed like forever they separate and Tai bends down to pick up a red flower. He offers it up to his soon to be 'girlfriend' in the future._

 **Tai:** Here.

 **Sora:** For me?

 **Tai:** Yeah, consider it a token of our friendship.

 **Sora:** Oh, Tai…that's so sweet. _She takes the flower._ Thank you.

 **Tai:** You're welcome.

 **Sora:** _Sora sniffs it and enjoys the lovely aroma._ Mmm. You know I used to hate flowers 'cause I thought they were the reason for the problems with me and my Mom but now I love them.

 **Tai:** I'm glad, did you know that you can wear it on your hair as an accessory.

 **Sora:** Really? _Sora gives it a try and rips off most of the stem before attaching the flower to her hair. She has to admit it looks good and she looks at Tai with a meek expression._ So, how do I look?

 **Tai:** You look beautiful.

 _Sora blushes as a result of the compliment and so does Tai. The girl nervously places a hand on her chin; she's about to do something very romantic and mischievous._

 **Sora:** I have a gift for you too Tai.

 **Tai** What is it?

 _Sora comes up, grabs Tai's face and pulls him in for a passionate and forceful kiss right on his lip just like Mimi did with Matt on the island of the Gekomon castle. Tai widens his eyes in a mixture of shock and happiness. After they separate, Tai is blushing madly and frozen up like Matt was. Sora playfully has her hand behind her back while blushing herself with a big smile. They comically yelp when two voices pipe up from near them._

 **Agumon & Biyomon: **Hey/Hi.

 _They turn to see Agumon and Biyomon who had watched them this whole time. The both of them are giving mischievous grins, embarrassing their partners._

 **Tai:** How much of that did you see?!

 **Agumon:** Just Sora kissing you.

 _Now Tai and Sora turn completely red with embarrassment but their partners take it seriously._

 **Agumon:** We're not gonna comment you two.

 **Biyomon:** Don't worry; we won't say anything about this.

 _Tai and Sora sigh with relief and regard their partners gratefully._

 **Sora:** Thanks a lot, you guys.

 **Agumon:** No problem. Besides, we didn't come here to spy on you; we wanted to tell you something.

 _The two humans are now intrigued._

 **Tai:** What is it?

 _Agumon and Biyomon walk up to the both of them and hold hands. Instantly, Tai and Sora realize what's going on._

 **Biyomon:** Agumon and I are officially a couple now.

 **Agumon:** And we're going on a date, we even kissed.

 _Tai and Sora exclaim with delight._

 **Sora:** Awww!

 **Tai:** That's great buddy!

 _Agumon and Biyomon blush. Sora comes right up and hugs her partner._

 **Sora:** Biyomon, I'm so happy for you!

 **Biyomon:** Thank you Sora!

 _Tai gets his partner in another playful headlock._

 **Tai:** I knew you could do it pal! Of course, you do know this means you have two responsibilities now.

 **Agumon:** It's totally worth it, as long as Biyomon and Gatomon are happy.

 _The Digivices beep, prompting Tai and Sora let go of their Digimon and look at the time. Their faces drop; dreading this moment._

 **Sora:** It's time.

 **Tai:** Yeah. _Tai turns to Sora._ Are you ready?

 _Sora turns to her crush._

 **Sora** Let's go.

 _They force sad smiles and head off into the direction of the trolley along with their Digimon._

* * *

 _The rest of the gang are walking to the trolley right now where Izzy, Tentomon and Gennai are waiting by. They have also been dreading this moment to come._

 **Gennai:** Have you finished saying your goodbyes, you can take this cable car home on one condition. You have to promise to return it to San-Francisco where I borrowed from.

 _The Digi-destined have expressions of sadness and also worry because 2 of them aren't here._

 **Matt:** We're ready to leave, but…

 **Gennai:** What's the matter? Where's Tai and Sora?

 **TK:** That's just it, we don't know.

 **Kari:** Tai went to talk with Sora.

 **Gennai:** There's only 8 more minutes left till the gate closes.

 **Mimi:** This is bad; I don't wanna leave without them.

 **Joe:** Couldn't they have just talked in the Real World.

 **Matt:** I'm sure it was something important. Come let's go find them.

 **Tai:** HEY!

 _They all turn to see Tai, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon running on the horizon. They stop in front Matt and the others._

 **Sora:** Sorry we're late.

 **Izzy:** Where we you? We've been worried sick and the gates about to close.

 **Joe:** And I almost had a heart attack.

 **Tai:** We were just talking.

 _The others are clearly not buying it because they know since the both of them were alone, there's something more to it._

 **Kari:** Really? Just talking?

 **Sora:** Yes, just talking.

 **Mimi:** _Mimi points over to the flower Tai gave her._ Sora, what's with that pretty flower on your hair?

 _Sora blushes; she was hoping they wouldn't notice. She doesn't want her and Tai to be embarrassed again._

 **Sora:** Uh…well…

 **Agumon:** Everyone…we have an announcement to make.

 _The gang turn to Agumon and Biyomon and their partners sigh with relief and gratefulness._

 **Tentomon:** What is it?

 _Agumon and Biyomon smile._

 **Biyomon:** Agumon and I are now officially a couple.

 **Everyone:** AWWWWWW!

 **Mimi:** How romantic!

 **Kari:** That's so cute!

 **Palmon:** Congratulations!

 **Tentomon:** You two were made for each other!

 **Gabumon:** I'm inclined to agree!

 **Gatomon:** Way to go bro!

 **Agumon & Biyomon: **Thanks.

 **Gennai:** I hate to disturb the moment but the gate can only stay open for 5 more minutes. If you want to say your final goodbyes, now's the chance.

* * *

 _Gatomon comes up to Kari. Their eyes well up with tears._

 **Gatomon:** Kari, we'll see each other again next time, right?

 **Kari:** Of course we will Gatomon. I promise. _The both of them hug._

* * *

TK is holding up Patamon. Tears threaten to leave their eyes.

 **Patamon:** TK, remember the pact we made.

 **TK** Don't worry Patamon, I'll always remember, for now take care of yourself pal. _The both of them have one last hug._

* * *

 _Mimi and Palmon are already in hug, crying and sobbing._

 **Palmon:** Mimi! What'll I do without you!

 **Mimi:** I don't know! But I know that I'm gonna miss you Palmon!

* * *

 _Gomamon comes up to Joe._

 **Gomamon:** Joe…

 _Joe picks up Gomamon and hugs him with a sad expression._

 **Joe:** I'm going to miss you…

 **Gomamon:** Yeah…goodbye…Old Reliable Joe.

* * *

 _Tentomon stands in front of Izzy._

 **Tentomon:** Izzy, promise me you'll always keep your curiosity and your love for learning. Izzy bends down.

 **Izzy:** I will pal, as long as you promise to never change.

 **Tentomon:** It's a deal. _The both of them have one last hug._

* * *

 _Sora and Biyomon are in a tearful hug._

 **Biyomon:** Goodbye Sora, I love you.

 **Sora:** I love you too Biyomon.

* * *

 _Matt bends down to Gabumon._

 **Matt:** Gabumon, thank you…for everything. You taught me what it means to truly have a friend. _Tears well up in his eyes._ Being emotional isn't my style, but…I just wish I got to know you more.

 **Gabumon:** It's alright Matt; I think you know me at my best. Always remember one thing, I meant what I said before when we met Cherrymon. I'll always be there for you, if not in person then in spirit.

 **Matt:** I know you will. I'm just glad to know I have a true friend out there.

 **Gabumon:** Come here. _The two of them share one last hug and Matt sobs a little._

* * *

 _Tai and Agumon are the last to say their last goodbyes._

 **Tai:** Well Agumon…guess this is the end of our digital adventure.

 **Agumon:** Yeah, it is.

 **Tai:** Hanging out with you has been a blast pal, I just wish there was more time.

 **Agumon:** Me too Tai, but like you said, that gate isn't gonna stay closed for a long time, right?

 _Tai bends down with a tear streaming down his face._

 **Tai:** Of course it won't. One day, it'll open up again and we'll see each other real soon.

 **Agumon:** Promise?

 **Tai:** Promise. For now, take care of yourself pal; I'm gonna miss you.

 _The both of them hug out and Tai cries onto his partner, letting out his emotions._

 **Tai:** You're the greatest digimon friend and partner I could ever ask for.

 **Agumon:** And you're the greatest human friend and partner I could ask for Tai. No matter what happens we'll be friends forever.

* * *

 _The black shadow covering the sun is close to disappearing, which means the gate can only stay open for a few more minutes._

 **Gennai:** It's time. Get on the cable car everyone.

 **Tai:** Come on, let's go.

 _The children separate from their Digimon and get inside the cable car. The Digimon sadly watch them go inside._

* * *

 _Tai and Matt open up the windows so everyone can have one last look at their partners who've stuck by them until the very end. This time they hold in their tears and give sad smiles._

 **Tai:** Well guys, this is it. What else can I say?

 **Agumon:** Try goodbye.

 _Gatomon steps up and blows into the whistle as loudly as she could. This was the signal and electricity was flying out from the tower. It reaches the cable car, making its antenna rise, the headlights turn on and the wheels move. It rolls forward to the edge of the island and then begins to rise in the air. All of them begin to wave goodbye to each other, even Gennai._

 **Digi-destined/Digimon & Gennai: **Goodbye!

 _As the cable car moves through the air, the kids and digimon shout out a cacophony of goodbyes and advice, all of them were waving energetically. Palmon realizes she forgot to say something and desperately makes a dash._

* * *

 _Mimi was sobbing in the corner; still upset over leaving the Digimon who was like a sister to her until she hears her voice._

 **Palmon:** Mimi!

 _Her voice breaks through Mimi's sobbing and gets her to look up._

 **Sora:** Mimi, look!

 _Palmon is running along the lake, frantically waving her arms._

 **Palmon** Mimi! Mimi!

 _Mimi runs over to the window and sticks her head out, crying tears of joy this time._

 **Mimi:** Palmon!

 **Palmon:** Mimi! About before in the forest! I'm sorry!

 _Mimi waves as energetically as the others._

 **Mimi:** It's okay! Don't worry about it, goodbye Palmon and thanks for everything, I love you!

 **Palmon:** Goodbye Mimi! Whah! Palmon shouts and trips down. A really bad habit that is.

 _Mimi gasps and her hat which Palmon was wearing in blown in the breeze and is spinning like crazy._

* * *

 **Hey Digimon**

 _" **Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!"** Palmon pops back up and reaches the hat with her vine. She puts it back on and gets back to waving goodbye._

 _" **Monster friends to the boys and girls"** She's joined by Agumon and the rest._

 _" **Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!"** The kids continue waving_

 _" **Champions of the Digital World!"** Mimi is relieved for her partner more than her hat._

 _" **Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!"** All the Digimon are waving frantically as long as they could while running._

 _" **Ultimate friends to the boys and girls"**_

 _" **Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!"**_

 _" **Champions of the Digital World!"**_

 _" **Seven young kids go to camp for the summer"**_

 _" **Wind up living in the digital land"**_

 _" **Where everybody gets to meets meet his own Digi-monster"**_

 _" **A digital companion, a digital friend"**_

 _" **A Digimon in training will Digivolve to Rookie"**_

 _" **And Digivolve to Champion and Ultimate too"**_

 _" **I'm gonna save the Digital World for me"**_

 _" **I'm gonna save the Digital World for you"**_

 _" **Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!"**_

 _" **Monster friends to the boys and girls"**_

 _" **Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!"** The Digimon stop at the lake and yell out another cacophony of goodbyes one last time._

 _" **Champions of the Digital World!"**_

 _ **Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!"**_

 _" **Ultimate friends to the boys and girls"**_

 _" **Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!"**_

 _" **Champions of the Digital World!"**_

 _The cable car flew higher and higher towards the sun eventually lying right inside before the eclipse vanishes completely._

 _ **…**_

 _Red lights were blinking on the train crossing guard, signifying the Digi-destineds' departure and the end of this digital adventure._

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **(A/N: In the Epilogue, that's right, it's not over yet; I've created an epilogue for this rewrite. It's on the next chapter. I hope the improvements I made to the final episode are to your satisfaction and like I said, Tai and Sora will admit their true feelings in season 2. I at least hoped you like it when Agumon and Biyomon admitted their feelings. Please Review.)**


	25. Epilogue

**Digimon Adventure – Ep 54 (con) – Epilogue **

_4 months has passed since the Digi-destined's adventure in the Digital World. Right now it's 24th December 1999 and most of Odaiba is back to normal and the TV station has been completely reconstructed. It's snowing heavily and most of the city is covered in beautiful white snow. Christmas trees have been set up around important areas, flashing signs have been placed everywhere and a happy news woman wearing a Santa hat is reporting._

 **Tai (Narration):** It's been 4 months since our adventure in the Digital World. It was slow but life in Odaiba got back to normal and all the damage that Myotismon caused was completely repaired. Life slowly went back to the way it was before I met Agumon. The whole world was normal but unfortunately a lot of people don't trust Digimon much but it's not too much of a problem because some know there are good Digimon.

 _Today's news is talking about "Digimon attack in summer"._

* * *

 **Tai (Narration):** As for us Digi-destined kids, our lives are normal but at the same time they've changed. One thing that hasn't changed is that Izzy is still obsessed with computers but now he's closer with his Mom and Dad. He's also working on a program that'll allow us to travel to the Digital World whenever we want. He calls it the Digi-port. Cool, huh?

 _Izzy is sitting on his chair in his room, wearing an orange sweater and green chino trousers. He's typing away on his computer, working on the new Digital portal. Yoshie comes in and puts a drink down on his table which he gladly accepts with a smile aimed at his mother._

* * *

 **Tai (Narration):** Old Reliable Joe decided that he truly does want to become a doctor after all so that he can save lives and prevent anyone from dying like Leomon. So as usual he's hitting the books and studying hard. At this rate he'll be in a private school.

 _Joe is reading a couple of textbooks at home and doing some worksheets. He's wearing a silver hoodie over a jumper and a pair of Bache chino trousers._

* * *

 **Tai (Narration):** Mimi is still being Mimi. Looking for the latest fashion and hanging out with her friends.

 _Mimi is at the mall with her friends, happily shopping for new clothes. She's wearing a lime green jacket and a red dress that goes down to her knees. She's also wearing black boots and a green hat along with some gloves and a red scarf._

* * *

 **Tai (Narration):** Sora left the school soccer club for her new tennis club but I'm not sad. I said I'd support her no matter what. What I'm really happy about is that her relationship with her Mom has really improved and the both of them get along now.

 _Sora is in her room with Toshiko. Her mother carefully instructs Sora on flower arrangement and the girl follows them through, neatly arranging her flowers, pleasing her and Toshiko. Sora is wearing a red sweater, jeans and a yellow hat._

* * *

 **Tai (Narration):** Matt and TK are seeing each other more often than ever now and their relationship has really improved. Even their parents are getting along better, though they haven't remarried. But it looks like Matt and TK aren't that bothered about the divorce anymore.

 _Matt and TK are walking along the sidewalk. TK is wearing a green coat, dark brown shorts that reach below his knees, black shoes and a green hat and Matt is wearing a blue heavy coat, dark blue jeans like before and black boots. The two of them are laughing and talking about happy things._

* * *

 **Tai (Narration):** My sister Kari makes it her mission to play with TK whenever the kid comes to Odaiba. Matt and I watch them whenever we can and the two of us are practically best buds now. It's hard to believe we used to fight a lot a few months ago.

 _Its evening and scenes shift to the park where TK and Kari are happily enjoying a snowball fight. Tai and Matt sit on the bench watching over the both of them and talking with each other. Both are laughing and smiling. Tai is wearing brown shorts, his goggles, a blue coat and dark blue trainers and Kari is wearing an orange furry coat, yellow scarf a pair of pink ear muffs, pink long shorts and pinkish-red boots._

* * *

 **Tai (Narration):** Sometimes I call Mimi to watch over Kari in my place.

 _Mimi comes over and takes over. Tai walks away to be somewhere else and Mimi sits down with Matt. She has a happy greeting and conversation with him._

 **Tai (Narration):** You wanna know why I do that. Number 1, it gives Matt and Mimi some alone time. Number 2, remember when I asked Sora if we could hangout whenever we had time. Well that's exactly what the both of us have been doing.

* * *

 _Tai is at their pizza joint, Morealli's where he sits on a bench booth right next to the window. Right now he has his coat off and is a wearing a blue half hoodie over a blue jumper. He's already ordered pepperoni pizza and fries. The restaurant is very well decorated and has a lot of Christmas signs._ **(A/N: You're gonna have to imagine what it looks like)** _Tai plays around on his cell phone until he hears the door open. Sora comes in wearing her usual sneaker, a red coat and a yellow scarf._

 **Tai:** Sora! _She turns to see Tai waving at her._

 **Sora:** Tai! _She walks over to him and takes off her coat, hat and scarf before sitting down the opposite of him._

 **Tai:** Hey.

 **Sora:** Hey. So how's Christmas vacation been?

 **Tai:** It's been great, though it's a bit uneventful compared to our summer vacation.

 **Sora:** _Sora giggles._ I couldn't agree with you more.

 **Tai:** How's everything in the flower shop?

 **Sora:** Everything's been going great, a lot of customers have come by and bought a lot flowers. My Mom's even been teaching me flower arrangement and it's actually quite fun.

 **Tai:** You know if you ask me, I think customers should buy you; you're a bit of beautiful flower yourself. _Sora sheepishly blushes._

 **Sora:** Oh, stop it. _They both of them chuckle a little. They stop and Tai takes a pizza while Sora takes a French fry._ _Both of them enjoy their dinner._ Mmm! These fries are so good.

 **Tai:** Yeah and so is the pizza. This the best place to have dinner!

 **Sora:** Say Tai, I was wondering how's soccer club been now that I've left.

 **Tai:** _Tai finishes his first slice._ It isn't the same without you, but it's been great, except for the parts when I accidentally kick the ball into the window.

 **Sora:** Again?

 **Tai:** Yeah, the principal really let me have it but guess what.

 **Sora:** What?

 **Tai:** Our played so well in the last game, that the coach is letting us play in the junior championships and he wants me to be the captain. _Sora exclaims with excitement._

 **Sora:** Tai, that's great! Congratulations! This is really huge, you'll do great! _Tai tenderly smiles._

 **Tai:** You really think so?

 **Sora:** Of course I do; you're a born leader Tai, I think being a captain is perfect for you and for you to show off your talents.

 **Tai:** I always thought of you to be a born leader.

 **Sora:** _Sora tenderly smiles._ Don't be silly, I just do my best to keep things in order. The true leadership is all you.

 **Tai:** Thanks. Speaking of clubs, how's the tennis club working out?

 **Sora** It's been really great! I've made a lot of new friends there and I'm better at tennis than I've ever been before. Plus, my Mom is such a great coach.

 **Tai:** You and your Mom have really gotten close now, haven't you?

 **Sora:** Yeah, we really have. The two of us have really bonded over the months. We talk, gossip and we've been going to the mall every Saturday to try and buy new clothes. At this rate I may stop wearing a hat all the time.

 **Tai:** The day you stop wearing hats is the day you're not a tomboy anymore. _Sora lightly punches Tai on the shoulder._

 **Sora:** Hey, watch it wise guy.

 **Tai:** I know one thing's for sure. Nothing will ever get me to stop wearing goggles.

 **Sora:** The day you stop wearing goggles will be the day you've lost your mind.

 **Tai:** Hey, watch it! _The both of them laugh and then give each other tender looks as they remember all that they've been through over the summer._

 **Sora:** It's hard to believe that 4 months have gone by since we first went to the Digital World and met Biyomon, Agumon and the others.

 **Tai:** Yeah, it sure is. Time really flies by when you're having fun.

 **Sora:** I wonder how Biyomon's doing without me. I miss her. _She sadly smiles and remembers her partner._

 **Tai:** I know how you feel, I really miss Agumon. _He sadly smiles as well, remembering the lizard._ He's probably having a date with Biyomon.

 **Sora:** _Sora giggles._ It'd be cute to see them have that date.

 **Tai:** Izzy said there's a lot of work to do on the program but if it works, we'll be able to go to the Digital World again.

 **Sora:** I can't wait for that day to come. Do you mind if we talk about happier things?

 **Tai:** Sure, fire away.

 _And so they do. The Child of Courage and Love talk about happy things. They laugh, tell jokes, and talk about their lives, Christmas and many other things as they continue eating. They soon notice that their hands are placed on one another, causing them to turn scarlet. Tai moves to the bench right in front of the window._

 **Tai:** Sora, I have a Christmas present I wanna give you.

 **Sora:** Really? _Sora moves near him._

 _The boy gets out a red package with a blue. He holds it out._

 **Tai:** Merry Christmas.

 _Sora takes it._

 **Tai:** Go on, open it.

 _Sora takes off the wrapping paper and opens up the small box. She gasps in surprise and delight when it's revealed to be a big heart shaped necklace. She takes it out to get a better look._

 **Sora:** Oh, Tai, I don't know what to say; it's beautiful.

 **Tai:** I put something inside. Open it up.

 _Sora opens it up and it shows a small picture of young Tai and Sora arm in arm. Sora is touched and a tear streams down her face._

 **Sora:** Tai, is this…?

 **Tai:** Yeah, it was the first picture you and I took together after we first became best friends. Do you like it? _Sora sequels with happiness and holds it close to her chest._

 **Sora:** I love it! Thank you Tai! _She gives Tai a loving smile._ It's lovely. _She puts around her neck and it actually looks quite cute on her. She blushes and sheepishly stares at Tai._ So…how does it look on me?

 **Tai:** You look great wearing it.

 **Sora:** _Sora giggles._ I wish I had a present to give you in return.

 **Tai:** _Tai blushes and returns her smile._ The only Christmas gift I want is to spend time with you. _Sora becomes redder._

 **Sora:** You know what, spending time with you is also the best present I could ask for too. Would you…like to do that in the form of sleepover this Christmas?

 **Tai:** Of course, I'd be happy to stay over.

 **Butterfly (Tri)**

 _Sora comes up and hugs Tai, much to his surprise. She has another tear of joy streaming down her face and Tai smiles before returning the hug._

 **Sora:** Merry Christmas Tai.

 **Tai:** Merry Christmas Sora.

 _Unbeknownst to them, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK and Kari watched it all from the window under the night sky. They stay silent and don't do anything to tease them. Instead they just smile; happy that the both of them are taking the first big step to forming a true romantic relationship. It continues to snow and we go to Tai's house where a picture has been place on the desk of his and Kari's room. That picture is the group one they took in the Digital World before they left._

 **Tai:** Our adventure in the Digital World may be over for now but that gate won't stay closed forever; I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we see out pals, the Digimon. You wait and see; one day that portal will open up again and we'll return to the Digital World. I wonder if Agumon will remember me, I know I'll never forget him or the rest of the Digimon. None of us will!

 _This closes the first chapter of their adventure. Tai is right, the gate will open up again one day and there will far more adventure for the Digi-destined. Only time will tell what their next challenge will be but for now they're free to enjoy their normal lives before their next big adventure._

 **Credits**

 **The end**

 **(A/N: This is the end of my Rewrite on Digimon Adventure. The credits can be however you like it. I truly hoped you enjoyed it and I hope it met your expectations. If it doesn't, I apologise and thank you to all of you who've read my story. Please give an honest opinion on it. The next one to come will be 'Digimon Movie: Our War Game Rewrite.' I'm not sure when I'll finish it, probably a month or two at the latest. Also if you're disappointed about Tai and Sora not admitting their feelings, don't worry; they will in season 2.)**


End file.
